The Worst Kind of Twins
by Kaley Rivers
Summary: Cass is just about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts, she hoped this year she could focus on her OWLs, Quidditch and her friends. But will the escape of Sirius Black change everything? How will it affect the relationship with her boyfriend, friends and twin sister?
1. The Worst Summer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognise from the world of Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Cass and the many other OC's that will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><em>Fifth Year<em>

Chapter 1: The Worst Summer

**August 9****th**** 1993**

Cass was currently pacing in her old bedroom, she hating that she had to move back here for the summer but there was nothing she could do about it. She hated it even more that her father was the reason she was forced to come back here, she just wanted to be able to be in her own bedroom that over looked the ocean while her kitchen over looked the large full scale Quidditch Pitch in her back yard.

The thing that made this all the much worse for Cass was that she wasn't even allowed to leave the house, normally when she was frustrated or angry she took to the Quidditch Pitch at home or Hogwarts to go running to take her anger out. The reason Cass wasn't allowed the leave the house was because Cass and her twin sister Maia were currently under 24 hour Auror supervision. The reason behind the 24 hour Auror supervision was because of the break out of convicted murder Sirius Black, you see Cass and Maia were the daughters of Sirius Black.

The girl's had grown up at the Tonks Residence, Andromeda and Ted Tonks had taken them after their mother Carina had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange while she and Cass were at the Longbottom Residence looking for Sirius. Cass was lucky enough to have been sent to hide in another room and didn't have to witness anything but it didn't mean she didn't have lay their hiding under the bed listening to the screams of Frank and Alice Longbottom until the Aurors and Remus turned up. Andy and Ted had their own daughter Nymphadora who had graduated from Hogwarts three years ago and was currently undertaking Auror training.

At the end of Cass and Maia's first year they were both given the opportunity to move in with their Godfather Remus Lupin, originally Carina and Sirius had stated in their will that the girls would be placed with Remus if anything had happened to them, but since he was a Werewolf they were legally unable to be placed with him because of it so Andy and Ted took the girls in because they were family. Cass instantly jumped at the chance of living with her Godfather, Cass adored Remus or Moony as she regularly calls him. Remus apart of a group called the Marauders during his time at Hogwarts that involved both Cass and Maia's mum and dad, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. During their time at Hogwarts they developed a map of Hogwarts as well as cause as much mischief and mayhem as they could.

Cass' two best friends at Hogwarts knew that Cass called Remus Moony and when they found the Marauder's Map and realized that Remus was one of the creators they began asking Remus about his time during Hogwarts, they all idealize the Marauders but Remus refuses to help them with any of their pranks, so the three of them have to come up with their own ideas and work out how to pull them off. Cass' best friends were in fact the Weasley twins Fred and George and it was well known that the three of them caused as much as they liked, it annoyed the teachers to no end to remember the days of the original Marauders while Andy was frustrated by the amount of letter she would receive home from either Hogwarts or Maia telling them about Cass' latest adventure. Cass, Fred and George had become friends when they were 8 and had been inseparable ever since, they met because Dora and the boy's second eldest brother Charlie were in the same year at Hogwarts. They had become friends in one of their Herbology classes during first year; they had even dated during sixth and seventh year but decided to end things since they were going separate ways after they had both graduated.

The rest of Cass' friends at Hogwarts included two of the girls in her year level and dorm Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, there was another girl in the dorm called Alexis Bishop but she had moved out sometime during second year into the year below them. Angelina was on the Quidditch team with Cass while Alicia wasn't, as much as Alicia was a gifted Quidditch Player and flyer she was prevented to try out for the team in second year due to her parents threats of 'cutting her off', Alicia's parents hoped they had raised a tradition girl who did not partake in sports, she was expected to finish her studies at Hogwarts and get a respectable job. Alicia did what she could to keep her parents happy but that didn't stop her from joining in on the friendly matches the Gryffindor's regularly held.

Angelina and Cass were both Chasers on the team and the third Chaser was Katie Bell, Katie was also friends with the group since she wasn't friends with the girls in her year level because Alexis had moved into her dorm and convinced them that Katie wasn't a nice person, but the three older girls were more than happy to accept Katie as their friend. Katie would have moved into their dorm but she didn't want the others to think she was weak. So the only time Katie spent in her dorm was to sleep even then that wasn't most nights, on the weekends Katie normally spent in the dorm with Cass and the other girls and have what they would call sleep over's while they talked about girly nonsense as the boys would consider it.

Lee Jordan was one of the boys that shared a dorm with Fred and George he was also a part of this group of friends and had been since the train ride during first year when he entered the compartment and saw what he thought was triplets but more on that later. After Cass, Fred and George had convinced Lee that eating Bertie Botts was actually a fun game Lee had called them crazy and the four of them had had fun at Hogwarts ever since, in fact it was a regular occurrence for the four of them to be in detention together. Lee was the commentator for the Quidditch Matches and Alicia would join him for the Gryffindor Matches while the rest of their group who were on the Gryffindor team joined them both for rest of the matches. Fred and George were both Beaters on the team.

The famous boy who lived Harry Potter was also on the team, he was the Seeker. The whole team but Cass was thrilled when he turned out to be an amazing player, you see Cass and Harry had a strange relationship that no one knew of until Cass told some of friends what was going on. Cass and Harry were god siblings, Harry's mother Lily Potter was Cass' Godmother while Cass' father was Harry's Godfather. He still had no idea of this connection between them, but with Sirius breaking out of Azkaban Cass figured it would have to come up eventually.

The last person on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was the Keeper Oliver Wood; just thinking about Oliver made Cass smile. Other then Oliver being a team mate and the team Captain, Cass and Oliver had been in a relationship since December. It took a lot of convincing on their friends part to convince them that the two of them dating would work out, now the relationship hadn't been perfect but they had made it through their fights. Their fights mostly consisted of something to do with Quidditch since Cass was always in trouble; therefore always in detention and therefore missing out on Quidditch Training and it frustrated Oliver knowing one of his Chasers was missing Training. Cass and Oliver had become friends in Cass' first year when Charlie had convinced Oliver to give Angelina and Cass Quidditch Lessons to give them tips on their playing. Oliver had easily fitted in with the group since they all enjoyed Quidditch even though Oliver was a bit Quidditch obsessed but according to the rest of their friends so was Cass.

Even though Cass had a twin sister named Maia they were completely different, they were fraternal twins that looked nothing a like except for their grey blue eyes that had been inherited from Sirius. Cass had gotten the blonde curly hair with an olive complexion from their mother while Maia had gotten the black shaggy hair and paler complexion from their father. Not only were their looks complete opposites so were their personalities. Cass was a true Gryffindor at heart while Maia was a Ravenclaw through and through, Cass was what you would consider a tom boy that didn't have a problem getting covered in mud while Maia was a complete girly girl that hated breaking a nail or having a bit of mud on her. The girl's hadn't gotten along for years and no one can work out how it started or when it even first started, before Hogwarts it was just little things that they would argue over but as soon as Hogwarts started things got worse very quickly. The thing that really did it for their relationship was the summer before second year when Cass had decided she wanted to move into their parent's old house with Remus while Maia decided to continue living with the Tonks from there it went downhill real fast.

The other thing that set the two of them apart from the fact that Cass was a Metamorphmagus while Maia wasn't, Cass was able to change her looks and this is was struck Lee the most exciting on the first train ride since Cass had changed her looks to look like the twins making it seem like they were triplets. As well as being able to change her looks Cass' hair would change colour depending on her mood, most of them were simple enough to work out. Bright red was linked with anger, bright purple was linked with happiness, dull blue was linked with sadness, white or pale blond as it was more notice was linked with being scared. There were other colours that had either come out on rare occasions or had only being witnessed by a couple of people, for example her hair goes hot pink when she is being mischievous which would normally only been seen by Fred, George and Lee but Oliver had witnessed it a couple of times. There was also an orange red that was linked with embarrassment Oliver was the first one to witness that one. Black was linked with pain, it had only been seen for a couple of seconds during Quidditch after Bludgers had collided with Cass otherwise during second year when they were trying out for the Quidditch Team Cass had been struck with a Bludger and had ended up in the Hospital Wing for the night while she was unconscious. The last colour was Lilac it had only been seen once or twice for only a couple of seconds and no one had been able to work out what it was linked with yet.

Cass had finally given up pacing and to sit on the windowsill and look out the window and on to the street where she could see the neighbourhood kids playing in the street. Andy and Ted lived on a muggle street since Ted was a Muggleborn and during the war Andy and Ted thought it was best to hide from the Wizarding world since Dora was young and was also a Metamorphmagus, they thought it would be safer that way and also Andy had been burnt out from the Black family tree for marrying a muggleborn but Andy was scared that word of her having a Metamorphmagus child would make the Death Eaters come looking for her and Dora.

Cass had gotten sick of being cooped up inside the house after only two days being here, she had decided to do something about it early the next morning. Cass woke up early the next morning, got dressed to go for a run. When she got downstairs the Auror that was meant to be watching was in fact asleep on the couch, Cass just shook her head at him and headed out the front door and began running around the muggle neighbour that she grew up in.

After Cass had living with Remus for the last few years she got used to be able to go outside for a run around the Quidditch pitch in her backyard or just grab her broom and go for a fly. She didn't know how she would have gotten by if she hadn't moved in with Remus, maybe she could have gone for runs like she currently was and then head off to the Burrow where the Weasley family lived to go flying.

Cass had slowed down when she got back on the street Andy and Ted lived on and noticed Dora was standing out the front.

"Oh hey Dora, what are you doing here?"

"Wotcher Cass. I came to take you and Maia to Diagon Alley. I convinced my boss that it would look strange having Aurors escort you both there. I convinced him that since we were family it wouldn't look odd for me to be there. But since you took off this morning I might change my mind, maybe I will just let mum collect your school things by herself?"

"I want to find who got you hooked on 'wotcher' and torture them, that the most stupid greeting in the world Dora. I'm sorry I couldn't take it any longer being stuck in the house, I needed to go out and run or fly or do something and since I'm not allowed to go home it was annoying me. I haven't even heard from Moony since I left Dora"

"I know and I understand Cass I do. Remus hasn't been coming around so the Ministry don't start checking on us again. Mum and dad told them told you only see him about once a week or so. You know the Aurors were already here when you turned up, mum told them that you spent the night at his the night before"

"I know I get this, I don't want anyone to get in trouble. It's just hard; I don't have the twins to run to when something goes wrong since they are in Egypt. I can't even go to Moony when I get nightmares and they are even worse now that he has escaped. I have barely been sleeping Dora I just wanted to go for run to help clear my head. I haven't heard from any of my friends since he escaped because my mail has to be checked by the Auror department"

Ever since the day Cass had been at the Longbottom's when the Death Eaters broke in she had been getting horrible nightmares, she wouldn't talk to anyone about them. All of her friends knew she had horrible nightmares and had learnt not to ask questions about them. Fred and George were told they were about the day her mum died and left it at that while Oliver had worked out what they were about from the information Cass had slowly let him know over the years. The only thing that made Cass feel safe when she was having the nightmares was sharing a bed with someone, most of the time she chose either Fred or George and every now and then Remus when she was at home for breaks. A couple of times Cass had crawled into Oliver's bed during the night but Percy who was the third eldest Weasley had instantly put a stop to it and insisted Cass stayed in her own room.

"What if I come home until you go back to Hogwarts and you can sleep in my bed to help with the nightmares and I will see about getting your mail for you. How about you go inside shower and get dressed and we can head to Diagon Alley for your school things?"

Cass smiled at Dora and practically skipped inside and showered. While Cass was in the shower Dora had told Maia about the plan but she asked if she could go off and get her school supplies with her friends, Andy and Ted only agreed with the terms that she had stuck to the Alley and didn't leave until Dora and Cass were ready to leave"

When Cass had finished showering she met with Dora and Maia downstairs, they had all Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and Maia had said bye before taking off looking for her friends.

"At least she said bye for once, I can't believe Andy and Ted allowed her to go off on her own though" Cass just shrugged her shoulders at Dora

"Do you miss your sister? Mum and dad believe she will be safe here in the Alley, they would have done the same for you if you wanted to meet up with your friends"

"There are times I wish we could be closer but she made that choice by constantly insulting me and my friends by calling us Gryffindorks Dora and picking fights. I haven't heard from any of my friends how has she? How did she even know her friends were going to be here?"

"I know, actually I am a little confused by how she knew as well. Maybe she isn't telling us something since we aren't Ravenclaws as well"

It was true about that, at Hogwarts most of the Ravenclaws stuck to themselves since they believed themselves to be better than everyone else but there were the rare students that had ventured out of their comfort zones, for example a girl who would be going into her seventh year called Penelope Clearwater was currently dating Percy Weasley who was a Gryffindor. Cho Chang who was a year below Cass was friends with other students and Luna Lovegood who was a second year was friends with Ginny Weasley who happened to be the youngest and only girl in the family. There were a couple of others but these were the only two that stuck out for Cass.

"I know, come on let's go shopping Dora I am so glad to be out of the house" Cass looped her arm through Dora's and started making their way down the Alleyway. When they had reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour they found Harry sitting at one of the tables completing what looked like to be homework.

"Hiya Harry" Cass sat down in front of him

"Hey Cass"

"This is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks but I wouldn't call her Nymphadora unless you wish to be tortured"

"Right, nice to meet you. Are you here to buy your school supplies Cass?"

"Yeah I am. My uncle couldn't come with me today so Dora decided to come with me. How come you are here?"

"You haven't read my letter? Where is Maia?"

"I haven't seen any of my letters; she went off to look for her friends"

"How come?"

"Maia and I recently got put under 24 hour Auror supervision and the ministry decided it was best if they read them first. Don't ask"

"Fair enough, I ran away from home a week ago. Something happened and I came here, Minister Fudge just asked that I stayed within the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. I spend most of my time sitting out here finishing the homework I was given over the summer"

"It makes sense. If you want you can come with us and we can catch up and you can fill me in on what happened as well as what you have heard from the Weasleys, all I got was a newspaper clipping telling me they were in Egypt even though I had seen it in the Daily Prophet. I'm happy for them"

"I would like that; I have been so bored here by myself. I'm happy for them as well, if I knew they would accept money I would have given them the money for a holiday by now" Cass nodded in agreement

Cass, Harry and Dora spent the rest of the day wondering around Diagon Alley buying the needed school supplies plus some other bits and pieces. When they were finished Harry had dragged Cass and Dora into Quality Quidditch Supplies saying that this was amazing and placed them in front of the new Firebolt.

"OMG, that is Beautiful how much is it Harry?" Cass and Dora were staring at the broom

"No idea. It says price on request"

"Ouch that is code for a lot"

"Don't even think about it Cass. Mum and dad will murder me if I let you waste your money on that. There is nothing wrong with your Nimbus and plus your Nimbus is your SECOND broom."

"Only because that bitch Bishop destroyed the Cleansweep I was given" In Cass' third year the first game of the year had landed on her birthday, now Cass had never been a big fan of her birthday since the incident at the Longbottom's had happened on November 2nd which was in fact the twins fourth birthday but since starting at Hogwarts she was slowly warming up to her birthday until that year. Cass had left her broom on her bed after opening her birthday presents and had gone off to shower and when she had returned her broom was smashed to pieces, it turned out that Alexis had destroyed the broom for unknown reasons. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were unable to fix the broom but since they knew about Remus condition and how hard it was for him to come by money and that the broom had in fact been a birthday present the previous year they had done everything could to fix the broom, which they had succeeded in doing but it was no long able to be used for flying but it was charmed to fly around the room.

Remus started to struggle finding work in the Wizarding world so he regularly took jobs in the muggle world when he could, Cass was the one that paid for his Wolfsbane Potions and for food after a big argument between the two of them when he eventually caved and allowed Cass to do this for him.

"Not the point. Come on we have to go find Maia before going home, mum and dad will be wondering where we have gotten too. Nice to meet you Harry"

"You too. Bye Cass"

Cass waved at Harry before following Dora down the Alley looking for Maia, they ended up finding in the Leaky Cauldron sitting with Roger Davies, Holly Messer, Sophie Hawks and Eric Walters who were some of her friends in her year level and house at Hogwarts.

"Come on Maia, it's time to go home"

"Already?"

"Yes and don't complain you got to see your friends when you shouldn't have been allowed to go off on your own now come on" Dora just stared at Maia

"Fine" Maia said goodbye to her friends before following Dora over to the fireplace so they could Floo home.

It was a few days later when Dora had finally managed to get all of Cass' letters from the Auror department for her so she was currently sitting in the living room reading through her letters from her friends. Angelina and Alicia were both on holidays, Angelina being in Greece while Alicia had gone to France. Katie had been sick for most of the summer and unable to go anywhere. Lee had been stuck house sitting for his grandparents while they were travelling.

Oliver had sent the most letters; turns out he was worried because Cass hadn't replied to his previous ones. He started off saying how his oldest sister Charlie had gotten engaged to her boyfriend and Frankie had found a boyfriend and had finished her Auror training, apparently Amelia was trying to convince their parents to buy her another dog saying the first one needed a friend. Then the letters turned to him worrying about her and how she was dealing with Sirius escaping from Azkaban and then how she wasn't replying and he hoped she wasn't dead or kidnapped.

Fred and George or Gred and Feorge has they had signed their letter sent a foot long parchment telling her about their holiday so far. The date on it showed it wasn't that old, they had enjoyed spending this time with their eldest brother Bill. They hadn't seen him in years, apparently they had even tried to trap Percy in one of the Pyramids but Molly had caught them before they sealed it shut. They told Cass that they would be spending the last week of the holidays at the Leaky Cauldron with Harry.

Cass started writing back to all of her friends when the door bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT" Cass yelled out heading towards the door. When she opened it she was shocked

"MOONY" Cass launched herself at him

"Hello Cass, yes I have missed you too" Remus laughed at her putted his arms around her

"Come in. I didn't know you were coming round for dinner, I think it is almost ready actually"

"Andy wanted it to be a surprise; apparently Maia went to Andy after she found out you had snuck out to go for a run and then Andy decided to talk to Dora to find out why you snuck out."

"Of course Maia would tell Andy about my run..." Cass followed Remus into the kitchen

"Hello Andy, it smells wonderful in here"

"Thank you, it is just about finished if you would go sit down in the dining room and I will bring it out"

When dinner was finished they were all sitting around the table catching up. Cass had just finished filling them in on the letter she had gotten from Fred and George about their holiday.

"Cass and Maia, I know you have received more than enough news this summer but I have received some more" Remus looked at the girls

"It better be good news" Cass groaned while leaning back in her chair

"How would you feel about me teaching at Hogwarts?" Remus watched as Cass and Maia sat there shocked.

"Is this what you want to do? Teaching" Cass finally spoke

"I always thought about teaching but I didn't know how I would be able to with my condition"

"Moony, we have been buying you your Wolfsbane Potion for years now. Why haven't you thought about it before now?"

"I didn't think about it Cass, Dumbledore came to me and asked if I would be willing to teach. I don't know what his reasons behind it are though. I want to know how you feel about me teaching there"

"If it's what you want then I'm happy for you. It doesn't mean I'm staying out of trouble though" Cass just grinned at him

"Are you kidding me? It is just another place that Cass will get more attention from you" Maia had been quiet up until now.

"Now Maia that isn't true, you get plenty attention from your friends as well as Andy and Ted. You are more than welcomed to come and visit me when classes aren't on. Stop acting like you are the poor orphan child"

"It's not the same. Do you have to take this job?"

"MAIA!"

"What?"

"Maia you know Moony struggles to find work, how could you even think about asking him to not take the job? Even if I had a problem with him taking the job I wouldn't ask him not too, I would be angry but would never ask this"

"You're just happy that your beloved Remus will be there to make sure you stay out of trouble"

"I doubt Moony will keep me out of trouble, I will most likely keep causing trouble, causing both him and McGonagall to pull their hair out" Cass smirked at Remus while he tried to hide his smile because even though Andy and Ted hated the amount of trouble Cass caused and got in, Remus was proud that Cass was taking after both of her parents. Both of the girl's parents were Marauders, Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, James Potter was Prongs, Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail and Carina was Mane. Cass had learnt during the Christmas break in her second year that the names made reference to the animals they could all turn into. Remus turned into a wolf during a full moon, Sirius turned into a black shaggy dog, James turned into an elegant Stag, Peter turned in a rat and Carina turned into a large beautiful Lioness. Fred and George were told the reasoning behind the nicknames was due to their patronus' turning into this said animals, she was afraid of how they would react if they found out that Remus was a werewolf.

"Doesn't mean Remus won't try, I bet if both of us were in detention he will only get one of us out"

"HAH! You in detention? That has got to be a joke right"

"Shut up you stupid Gryffindork"

"MAIA! What have I said about using that word!" Andy looked at Maia while Cass and Remus shot Maia a glare each.

"Sorry Andy"

"And you wonder why Cass and Remus don't like spending time with you anymore Maia" Maia just took one look at everyone before leaving the room.

"About time she left, she was starting to annoy me" Cass looked at everyone hoping the tension would lift soon enough.

"Cass, don't talk like that about your sister"

"I know I know you want me to try and get along with her..." Cass just looked down at her empty dessert plate and began playing with the crumbs

"Well Remus, I hope with you being at Hogwarts Dumbledore will go directly to you instead of sending letters home to us" Andy looked at Remus

"Wait, Dumbledore sends the letters to you?"

"Yes, the Ministry believes you live with us. Why wouldn't Dumbledore?"

"No idea Andy"

The rest of the night was left with Remus talking about what he had planned for the year before he headed home telling Cass he would see her on September 1st to catch the train to Hogwarts.


	2. The Dementors

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognise from the world of Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Cass and the many other OC's that will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Dementors<span>

**September 1****st**** 1993**

Cass was currently standing on the platform after saying goodbye Andy and Maia had gone off looking for her friends, she was eager to show off the shiny Prefects Badge she had been given this past summer and she was being insufferable, she remembered that Percy had acted exactly the same way when he had received his badge two years ago. Cass was still standing on the platform waiting for Remus when we finally appeared and she walked over to him taking in to his appearance.

"Bloody hell Moony why didn't you go to Hogwarts days ago you look horrible" Cass took his trunk from him

"Cass I wanted to see you and your sister off like I do every year"

"Yes well Maia already left, come on lets go find you a compartment so you can sleep for the ride" Cass led Remus through the train down towards the very end when she lifted his trunk into the racks before leaving again to find the trolley lady to get him some food, when she returned she handed him the food. "Here you get some rest and eat this if you get hungry, I know you don't get hungry but please try and eat something. I will see you later Moony" Cass kissed Remus on the cheek before leaving and closing the door behind her and hoped no students would disturb him.

Cass was out on the platform waiting for the twins to turn up. She finally noticed the family red heads appear through the barrier. Cass threw herself at the twins.

"I have missed you both so much you have no idea how bad my summer was and when did you two get so tall. I don't remember you being this tall"

Both Fred and George had grown over the summer and were now reaching the 6ft mark while Cass was still at her 5ft 3in height. Cass was considered the baby of the group among their friends because she was the smallest. Oliver was at 6ft 2; Lee was 5ft 9 while Angelina, Alicia and Katie were somewhere around 5ft 6.

"We must have grown some more"

"But it looks like you didn't"

"And you are still the baby" Cass just glared at them

"What took you so long to get here though?"

"Well head boy over there scored us ministry cars and the traffic was insane"

"WAIT! Percy was made head boy? That is just perfect, Maia was made Prefect..." Cass rolled her eyes

"Unfortunately, he hasn't shut up about it since the letter arrived. Oh goody another Prefect to annoy" The boys grinned at Cass

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. Hopefully he has enough on his plate that he will leave us alone. I wonder who the Gryffindor Prefects are."

"I would assume it would be Bishop and Dylans" Matthew Dylans was the fourth boy that had been sorted in Gryffindor the same year as them and their friends and had moved out of their dorm at some point because he was sick of the twins setting pranks up on his bed.

"Doesn't surprise me, I'm just glad it's not one of us. I don't know what I would have done if either one of you two became Prefects, I would lose my best friends. Come on I found us a compartment towards the back"

Cass leads the twins towards their compartment. Eventually Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Oliver had joined them.

"Hi Ollie" Cass got up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"GET A ROOM" The twins yelled.

"Well if you remember correctly I had this compartment first. So if you don't like it, leave" Cass winked at the twins while everyone else laughed.

Cass hated being called by Cassie by everyone and Oliver hated being called Ollie by everyone, but during Cass' third year somewhere along the lines they had come to the mutual unspoken agreement that they would let it slide as long as they could call each other their hated nicknames. At first it was more to annoy each other but the closer they got and feelings had developed between them the name became more of an affectionate thing between them.

They all had been talking about their summers and catching up when Oliver started talking about Quidditch.

"We have a real shot the cup this year. As long as no one gets hurt or ends up in detention. We should be able to win it. This is my last chance to win it." Cass looked at Oliver, she instantly felt upset and confused.

Cass hadn't even realised that it was Oliver's last year at Hogwarts how could she have forgotten that. She didn't know what was going too happened. Cass was shaken out of her thoughts when the train had stopped.

"This isn't right we can't be there yet. It's too early" Cass looked at her watch.

"There's someone in corridor" Lee had his head sticking out the door to see if he could notice anything. Just then the lights went out.

"Why have the lights gone out?" It sounded like Angelina and Cass grabbed Oliver's hand.

The door quickly opened and slammed closed again. Before anyone could ask who was there the door opened again. It was then that a hooded creature entered the compartment. It went cold and Cass' worst memory was coming to the surface. She was instantly taken back to when she was 4 years old and hiding under a bed and all she could hear was the screaming in the other room.

When Oliver had realized it was a Dementor he set it away with _Expecto Patronum_. Once it left the compartment everyone was either standing there watching Cass with a worried face or glaring at Malfoy who appeared to have entered the room before the Dementor had.

"Guys what does white hair refer too?" Katie looked at the boys.

"I have never seen it but she said it refers to being scared" Fred answered not looking away from Cass.

"I thought it went that pale blonde we have seen when she was scared?"

"This is different Angie" George put an arm around Angelina

"Come on Cassie, please wake up" Oliver was shaking Cass gently.

Cass could feel someone shaking her, the screams was slowly fading and Oliver's voice could finally be heard. Cass finally opened her eyes and noticed everyone staring at her while Malfoy was on the floor looking like he was about to wet himself.

"Guys what happened?" Cass sat up and bought her knees to her chest.

"The Dementor came in and you passed out" Oliver sat next to Cass and kissed her temple.

"Who got rid of it?"

"I did, are you alright?"

"How?"

"Frankie is an Auror remember and I convinced her to teach me some of the spells over summer and that was one of them"

"Oh. Look I have to find my uncle. I'll be right back." Cass got up and left the compartment. Her legs were a little shaky but she could make it.

"Eat it, you'll feel better" Cass heard Remus talking to someone as she opened the door.

"Hello Cass, are you alright"

"No, do you have some chocolate. Wait what happened in here?" Remus pulled her out of the compartment.

"Probably the same as what happened to you. Harry collapsed. Do you want to talk about it?" Remus looked at Cass with worry.

"Nope, just want the chocolate I know you have" Cass forced a smile at Remus while he handed the chocolate over. "I will come see you tonight after the feast."

Cass headed back to her compartment and noticed that Malfoy had left. Cass sat down on Oliver's lap while eating the chocolate

"You saw your uncle just for chocolate?" Alicia looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He always has the best chocolate, plus it helps get rid of the effects of a Dementor"

"Wait, I think we are forgetting something. Why is your uncle even on the train?" Lee was completely confused.

"Oh he is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor"

"WAIT! Moony is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" Fred and George both looked excited.

"Yes you two goofballs"

"Brilliant" They both grinned at Cass

"Why do you call him Moony Cass?"

"It's long story, basically him, my parents and the other two people in their group had nicknames. His was Moony"

"Fair enough, but why is he on the train then and not already at Hogwarts?"

"No idea, I didn't get to see much of him over the summer so I haven't had the chance to ask him."

"Yeah what was the deal with your summer Cass?"

"The stupid Ministry put me on 24 hour Auror supervision because of Sirius Black escaping, but it's stupid I didn't see the point of it"

"I'm sure they had their reasons Cass, does anyone know why he escaped anyone after all these years?"

No one said anything but they all realised that Cass went quiet and stared out of the window.

"Cass you know something don't you" Cass looked over and Fred

"Cass you can tell us what you know"

"First I need to bring Angie, Lee, Leesh and Katie up to speed. There is something I haven't told you, Harry is my God brother. Sirius Black is his Godfather and his mother is my Godmother. Harry doesn't know so don't say anything in front of him either"

"Are your Godparents the same as Maia's?"

"Yes"

"So for the last two years when he has been complaining about how bad his muggle family he has been living with is and how he had no other family left you kept quiet"

"Yes, it's not like he could have come and lived me with, you all know I'm not legally living with Remus. Sirius was a traitor to our side of the war, the Potter's were in hiding and Sirius gave their location to Voldemort. The Aurors believe Sirius is after Harry because he was the downfall to Voldemort. That is basically what I know"

"You still haven't told us why you can't legally live with Remus though"

"Why does it matter Angie? He struggled to hold down a job when Maia and I were younger so Andy and Ted decided to take us in, he was still struggling as we were growing up. Once Dora started at Hogwarts Andy went back to work and he babysat us while both Andy and Ted were at work"

"That still doesn't explain it"

"You know what, I've had enough talking about this and I'm exhausted so I'm going to have a nap. Wake me when we reach Hogwarts"

Just like that Cass ignored her friends and began to fall asleep on Oliver's lap with his arms around her preventing her from falling off his lap. When the train pulled into Hogsmeade Oliver woke Cass up before they all left the train and headed towards the carriages, Cass took one look at the invisible animals that were pulling the carriages, Remus had told her about the Threstals and how they were the ones that were pulling the carriages she was torn as to whether or not she wanted to be able to see these creatures or not. As much as she was glad she hadn't seen anyone die, she did want to know what these creatures looked like that made everyone so scared once they could see them.

When they entered the Entrance Hall Cass found McGonagall standing there with Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Black glad to see you finally made it; I need the three of you to follow me. Your friends can head inside and you will join them shortly" Cass just waved at her friends before following McGonagall towards her office. When they reached her office McGonagall went and took a seat behind her desk.

"There is no need to worry; Professor Lupin sent word ahead saying that the two of you had fallen ill on the train Potter and Black" Cass looked over at Harry and realised he was about to say something before Pomfrey came bustling into the room.

"I'm fine, really I don't need anything, do you Cass?" Cass just shook her head.

"Oh it's you two, I suppose Potter was doing something dangerous while Black was doing something reckless?"

"I have you know I wasn't doing something reckless"

"Black be quiet, now Poppy they were both affected by Dementors on the train" McGonagall and Pomfrey both exchanged a dark look

"Setting Dementors around the school was a silly idea, they won't be the first ones to collapse either. Look they are both clammy. They are terrible things and the affect they have on people are delicate..."

"I'M NOT DELICATE!" Harry and Cass both yelled crossly

"What do they need Poppy, bed rest? Perhaps they should spend the night in the Hospital Wing?" Cass just groaned at this while Harry jumped up yelling I'm fine.

"Very well, you should have some chocolate, at the very least"

"I've already had some, Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to everyone who was in my compartment"

"Did he now? What about you Black?"

"I went looking for him to get some chocolate; I believe my friends may have finished it off once I fell asleep as well"

"It seems as though we finally have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?" Cass' smile was huge as Pomfrey stated this, she was proud of Remus.

"Are you sure you both feel alright?" Cass just nodded while Harry spoke. "Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her schedule, then we can head down to the feast"

Cass and Harry didn't have to wait in the corridor for long before Hermione and McGonagall had joined them and started making their way to the feast. Cass broke away from the two of them before making her way over to her friends. She took her seat beside Oliver; he wrapped an arm around her waist pulled her closer before nuzzling her neck.

"Ollie stop" Cass just pulled away from Oliver before resting her head on the table.

"Cassie are you alright?" Oliver placed a hand on her back and began rubbing it but before she could reply Dumbledore had stood up and began speaking.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all and one of these is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will be all aware after their search of the train, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban. They are here on Ministry business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody leave school without permission" Dumbledore said while looking at the twins making then think that maybe he knew of their trips into Hogsmeade.

"Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors" Fred and George were trying not to laugh while they were looking over at Percy who had puffed his chest out and looking around impressively.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" Cass looked up at this point and noticed that was a rather unenthusiastic applause apart from Harry and his friends. Cass was a little annoyed that Remus wouldn't let Cass buy him a pair of dress robes for today, he looked a little shabby next to the rest of the teachers in their dress robes.

Cass had noticed that Snape was glaring at Remus and she knew this was going to be hard for both of them since she knew what had happened in the past. Cass realised it was the same loathing look he regularly gave her.

"As to our second new appointment, I am sorry to tell you Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties" The applause that was coming from the Gryffindor table was tumultuous.

"I believe that is everything of importance, let the feast begin!"

The gold plates and goblets suddenly filled with food.

"What did McGonagall want with you Cass?"

"Rem...Lupin, that feels weird saying but anyway he sent word ahead to her that Harry and I had fallen ill she was just making sure we were alright. I don't know what she wanted with Hermione"

"And are you alright? You look horrible"

"Jee thanks Oliver" Cass just looked at him before pulling away from him and resting her head on George's shoulder who was sitting on her other side. "Cass I didn't mean it like that, you look like you are going to be sick"

"I'm just tired" Cass just picked at her dinner before dessert had appeared in front of them. Oliver picked up the plate of éclairs and placed them in front of Cass.

"Why am I having the plate of éclairs?"

"Because you barely ate your dinner, you love éclairs, rarely letting us eat any of them and I believe the affects of the Dementor are still affecting you. I'm hoping the chocolate on the éclairs will help you" Cass just looked at Oliver and smiled before grabbing one of the éclairs.

When dessert had finished Remus had made his way over to where Cass was still sitting with her friends.

"Hello everyone, it is nice to see you all again" Remus smiled at them all and took in Cass' appearance; he was given a round of congratulations from everyone about his new job.

"Thank you, I was wondering if I could steal Cass. I need to have a word with her and I also know the password to the common room so she will be able to get in just fine" Cass said goodbye to her friends and began following Remus out of the Great Hall.

"How come you told McGonagall Harry and I had fallen ill?"

"Because it was the right thing to do as a teacher Cass, I can tell you didn't eat all your chocolate"

"The girls were bugging me again as to why I can't legally live with you; I got annoyed and fell asleep on Oliver. I believe the twins finished my chocolate while I was asleep"

"Why haven't you told your friends about my condition?"

"It was never needed and now I can't because I don't know how it will go down and you teach all of us"

"I understand who banished your Dementor?"

"Oliver said he did, his sister is an Auror and he had convinced her teach to him stuff over the summer"

"I see, I shall be having a word with him after his first class"

"Don't you dare Moony" Cass glared at him

"Cass, don't be silly. Until you introduce us I will be just another teacher to him, I just wish congratulate him on successfully producing the spell"

"I don't know if I trust you or not but I will have to wait and see. Has Snape given you your potion for tonight yet?"

"No he hasn't I was told he was going to bring it up after the feast"

"And I have Lupin, here is your goblet for the night" They both turned around to find Snape standing there with a goblet in his hand.

"Thank you Snape, Cass I believe you should be heading up to your tower. The password is Fortuna Major"

"Thanks Moony, goodnight don't forget to drink it. Good evening Snivellus" Cass just smirked at Snape before walking back down the corridor.

"Detention tomorrow night Black" Cass just waved her hand as she continued to walk.

"You had to tell her those stories about our time at Hogwarts didn't you Lupin" Snape sneered at Lupin

"She just wanted to know about her mother; of course you would have popped up at some point. I would have thought she would be nicer to me considering that you are brewing my Potions though in hopes that you wouldn't poison them Snape"

"Dumbledore would have my head if I poisoned another teacher, maybe Black knows that and had has decided to annoy me even more this year"

"No idea Snape, but thank you again for my Potion. Good evening Snape" Snape just nodded at Lupin before heading down the corridor.

When Cass made it back to the common room and into her dorm she was met by Angelina and Alicia waiting up for her.

"You two didn't have to wait up" Cass walked over to her trunk and began pulling her pyjamas out

"We wanted to make sure you made it back in one piece and I wanted to apologize for bugging you about Rem...Lupin you are right that is weird to say and I have barely met the guy"

"Its fine, I understand you are curious but the reasons don't matter anymore. It is going to be annoying to get into the habit of calling him that. Oh guess what happened on my way back here?"

"What?" The girls just looked at Cass

"Snape gave me a detention" Cass just laughed while the girls shook their heads at her.


	3. Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognise from the world of Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Cass and the many other OC's that will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Who Knew?<span>

**September 2****nd**** 1993**

Cass had gotten up early with Angelina, Katie and Alicia and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast to continue the ritual they had been doing on their first morning at Hogwarts for the past two years and Katie had been joined them last year.

"Why is Maia hanging off Davies?" Cass looked over to find that Maia was in fact hanging off Davies.

"If those two are dating I'm going to be sick and to think she was giving me shit for dating Oliver. She kept saying I had to be careful about all of the broom bunnies that would be after him"

"Yeah I remember that conversation you were furious and then when Valentine's Day rolled around a week later you were even more furious with the amount of love letters he received"

"Wasn't Cass burning the letters at the table during dinner?" Katie giggled.

"I still want to know who sent that fake letter from Cedric though, Oliver was mad and I had so much trouble to convince him that Cedric didn't actually send it"

Cass and Cedric Diggory had become friends in their first week at Hogwarts during Herbology and had stayed friends since. Cass and Cedric had even gone on a date to Hogsmeade during their third year but it ended with an awkward kiss between them and they agreed to stay friends. After that they regularly flirted openly and every now and then kissed just to annoy Fred and George. But Cass instantly stopped flirting with Cedric once she had began dating Oliver, but there was an instance after Christmas break earlier in the year that made Cass realise just how jealous Oliver can get.

_Flashback_

_Cass had just spotted Cedric standing on the platform and she made her way over to him._

_"Hey Cedric have a good Christmas?" Cass kissed him on the cheek_

_"Yeah it was alright, what about yours?"_

_"It was good, after the attacks at Hogwarts I just wanted to go home and feel safe with my family"_

_"I'm the same; I can't believe they can't work out who is attacking the students. Have you seen any of your friends yet?"_

_"Nope you're the first, walk with me while we look for them" _

_Cass looped her arm through Cedric's and they began walking along the platform, it wasn't until she noticed Oliver that she stopped, she also realised he looked angry._

_"Cass are you alright?"_

_"Oh I'm fine but I think you should run"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Oliver looks angry"_

_"Why would Wood be angry about this, we aren't even flirting or kissing for that matter"_

_"Have you not heard the latest rumours around Hogwarts before Christmas break started?"_

_"Yeah but some of them were about you and Wood having a love child, do you really think I would believe that?"_

_"I didn't hear that one, hmm interesting. Well no the main ones would be that the Gryffindor Captain and Keeper is dating the supposed star Chaser"_

_"Oh Wood and Angelina are dating?" Cass just slapped his arm while Oliver had approached them_

_"Cass, Diggory"_

_"I will see you back at Hogwarts Cass"_

_"Bye Cedric" _

_"Don't even think about it Cass" Oliver practically growled at Cass as she stood up on her toes to kiss Cedric's cheek_

_"Really Ollie, you're going to get jealous about me kissing someone's cheek?" Cedric just walked away leaving the two of them alone to talk_

_"It's Diggory Cass"_

_"Exactly, it is Cedric, nothing is happening between us and nothing ever will"_

_"That doesn't matter, you two flirt like crazy and I hate it. I was so angry on Halloween watching you sitting on his lap, flirting with him and giggling. I didn't even know what you were talking about but it was driving me crazy watching that and then when I saw you kiss him I lost it and had to storm out"_

_"We were talking about him getting a girlfriend and how they can be trouble depending on the level of protection they have from the male population. I was doing it to annoy Fred and George because I worked out they had been stealing my sweets and I was trying to prove to Angie and Leesh that you didn't fancy me but obviously I was wrong and they were right. They had been bugging me about us ever since I walked in on you in the change rooms"_

_End Flashback._

"Maybe it was Pucey?" Cass dropped her spoon as realization had hit her, of course Adrian Pucey would pull something like that. Ever since first year Pucey had been just as annoying as Bishop and Dylans and of course add the fact that Pucey was a Slytherin just made things worse between them.

"Cass how come you are down here with us anyway, Oliver won't be happy if knows you are checking out guys"

"Angie you have no proof I am checking out guys, in fact Leesh and Katie have regularly pointed out several guys and I haven't looked in their direction. I'm just down here having breakfast with my friends"

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Alright I tried, yes I am noticing the guys but I don't want to snog any of them. If you and George were together would you still be down here?" Angelina just had a blush creep up her face as she put her head down and nodded. "Exactly, now if Oliver doesn't find out about this then I won't tell George you have a crush on him and I won't tell Flint that Katie and Leesh want to have a three way him" Katie and Alicia both spat their juice out.

"Why are you bringing us into this?"

"Don't tell me you aren't thinking the same thing as Angie, there is nothing wrong with what I am doing. It's not like I'm striping them with my eyes and I haven't said anything about anyone, I have left all the speaking to you three"

"She has a point Angie, I've noticed her look up but we have no idea who she is checking out"

"Thank you Katie" Cass just smiled at Katie before going back to her breakfast.

The girls continued to check out the various guys coming into the Great Hall before the boys had joined them for breakfast.

"Morning Cass, did you have fun checking out the male population of Hogwarts?" Oliver kissed Cass' temple while sitting down next to her, all the girls just stared at Oliver

"How did you know?"

"I remember Maria talking about it with some of the girls before she left a few years back and Becca, Tiff and Zara the girls in my year talk about it as well, except I believe they do it later in the week since they spend most of the first night awake talking"

"So you knew exactly what we were planning to do this morning and yet you didn't say anything last night"

"Why would I?"

"So you're not mad?" Oliver just shook his head. "Oh so in that case Angie did you see Cedric he got so much hotter over the summer" Cass smirked as she turned back to Oliver.

"That is taking it too far, I may not be mad with you coming down here early with the girls but I do not want to hear about it"

"I'm sorry Ollie" Cass leaned over to kiss him

"Oliver, how can you not be mad that Cass was checking out other guys?" This time everyone looked at Oliver due to wanting to know the answer

"Easy..." Oliver leaned closer to Cass and whispered in her ear, "Because I know you enjoyed walking in on me when I was naked and you want it to happen again" Oliver just kissed her neck before smirking at everyone and going back to his breakfast while Cass went red in the face put her head on the table and put her arms around her head trying to conceal her hair as it turned orange red to let everyone know she was embarrassed.

"I want to know what Oliver said to embarrass Cass like that"

"Shut it Lee" Cass snapped keeping her head buried.

"Oh I just said to her that she enjoyed seeing me naked last year"

"OLIVER!" Cass glared at him

"MR WOOD!" Everyone snapped their heads up to find McGonagall standing there, "You don't want me to tell Professor Lupin what was said here do you?"

"No mam, I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean to disrespect Cass like that" Cass just tried not to laugh at Oliver.

"Very well, here are your fifth year schedules, Miss Bell here is your fourth year schedule and Mr Wood here is your personalized one. I have to head off to my first class can you please pass these along to the third years when they arrive?"

"Of course Professor McGonagall" George grabbed the timetable from her before she turned around and left

"What do you guys have first?" Oliver looked at Cass' timetable

"The guys and I have a double free period while Angie and Leesh have Ancient Runes then we have Charms before lunch. What do you have?"

"I have Defence Against the Dark Arts and then a double free period before lunch"

"So we have second period both free" Cass smiled at Oliver

"Yes we do..." Oliver was interrupted by Harry and the other third years sitting themselves down at the table.

"New third-year course schedules" George passed them out "What's up with you Harry?"

"Malfoy" Ron had taking the seat on the other side of George. They all looked up and noticed Malfoy pretending to faint.

"Hey wasn't Malfoy in our compartment last night?"

"Yeah the little git was terrified when he came running in, he nearly wet himself"

"Fred's right Harry don't worry about it. I wasn't too happy myself, they are horrible things..."

"It felt like my insides were frozen"

"You two didn't pass out though did you?" Harry said in low voice looking hopeful at the twins.

"Don't worry so much Harry, I passed out too" Harry looked over at Cass

"What did you hear?"

"Screaming...so much screaming...it wouldn't stop..." Cass just stared off at nothing as her hair changed to a pale blonde

"Cass are you alright?" Harry leaned over and waved a hand in front of her face. Everyone was looking at Cass now as she stared off at nothing, it was until tears pooled in her eyes that everyone got worried.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Oliver tried to cup Cass' face but it seemed as though she came back from where ever she went and stood up to leave the table but as she turned around she collided with Remus.

"Sorry Remus..."

"Its fine Miss Black, is everything alright?" It was then that Remus had a good looked at Cass and realised something was wrong and he looked over at Fred and George who just shrugged.

"Come on, you can walk with me to my next class before meeting with your friends. Mr Wood I will see you in class soon" Cass walked with Remus out of the Great Hall and towards the DADA classroom.

"What happened at breakfast Cass?"

"Did you know I had horrible nightmares last night, they were so bad I was too scared to leave my bed? In fact they were so bad I woke up screaming and then proceeded to wake up Angie and Leesh"

"You have never woken up screaming before"

"Once, but that's not the point. It's because of these Dementors, yes I have memories off what happened but they make them clearer then the fuzzy ones I normally see. Harry asked what I heard and I just fell back into the memory"

"Maybe you should go and have a calming draught so you can get through the day. Do you want to talk about the memory?"

"No I don't want to talk about it, but I think I will go get the calming draught. Bye Lupin"

"Bye Cass, please remember you can come and speak to me any time you wish"

"I know and thank you" Cass smiled at Remus before heading off towards the Hospital Wing to get a calming draught, Pomfrey was a little hesitant about letting her leave but in the end Pomfrey caved and allowed Cass to go back to the common room.

"You are looking much better Cass" Cass walked over and laid across the twins who were hogging all of the couches

"Yes Lupin convinced me a calming draught would be helpful and he was right...are we the only ones that have a free right now?"

"Yeah we are, Bishop and Dylans didn't come back with us so no idea where they went and if Oliver has a free next period then I would assume the seventh years would be back here in an hour or so then"

Cass, Fred, George and Lee spent the next hour playing various games before Cass stood up and decided it was time to go meet with Oliver.

"I will see you guys in Charms, I'm going to meet Oliver" Cass waved at the boys before leaving the common room and heading back towards the DADA room.

When Cass arrived she noticed that the seventh years were currently piling out but Oliver hadn't appeared so Cass decided to stick her head in to the room.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes I heard about what happened on the train last night"

"I see, I don't know what Cass had seen when the Dementor came in. She refused to tell me"

"No you misunderstand the situation Mr Wood. Until she formally introduces us I will only treat you like a student, she will introduce us when she wishes for you to meet her family. I actually wanted to ask about the Patronus Charm you produced" Cass smiled as Remus kept his promise about treating him like any other student.

"Yes my sister has just finished her Auror training and I convinced her to teach me it"

"May I see it?" Oliver just nodded before placing his bag on one of the desks and pulling out his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_" a white mist then came out of the end of Oliver's wand

"Excellent Mr Wood, Gryffindor can have 10 house points. I think you should leave before something else is said that Miss Black wouldn't like to hear" Remus looked straight at Cass while Oliver turned around

"How did you know I was here?" Cass stood up and walked into the room

"Cass I always know when you are eavesdropping on my conversations"

"Interesting Moony, and since this has turned into a social visit with first names I must take Oliver and leave before you start asking the embarrassing questions" Cass just smirked at Remus before grabbing Oliver's hand and pulling him out of the classroom

"Why were you eavesdropping Cass?"

"When I noticed he asked you to stay behind I wanted to make sure he would stick to his word"

"What was that?"

"He would treat you as a student until I changed the situation; if the Dementor issue never happened yesterday he wouldn't have asked you stay back today?"

"Yes he did say that, come on let's go to the pitch"

"Sure but I figured you would ask me about this morning" Cass grabbed his hand and she let him lead her towards the pitch

"Cassie I know you well enough to know where you went in your head this morning without asking, yes sometimes I ask the questions I know the answers to but it is the nice thing to do to show I care, I also know when I shouldn't ask questions and just leave it until you decide otherwise"

"Thanks Ollie"

That night at dinner Cass and Oliver were sitting at the table talking when Flint and Pucey walked over to them.

"Did you hear your favourite oaf had my Seeker maimed in class today?"

"Wait Flint you actually have a Seeker? What happened to Malfoy, I thought he was just a fill in since he was the only one with enough brain cells to stay on his broom long enough" Cass smirked at Flint

"At least we don't pass out when Dementors come near us Black" Cass glared at Pucey

"Flint just leave, you would have lost whether Malfoy was playing or not, we bet you the last two years and we will beat you again this year"

"You may have won the matches Wood but we have won the Quidditch Cup for the last 7 years"

"Actually Flint, no one won last year since it was called off"

"We will see who wins this year Wood" Flint and Pucey then walked back to their own table

"Are you alright Cass" Oliver looked over at her

"Yeah I just hate that word has spread about me passing out on the train, oh look here comes Maia to give me shit as well" Cass went back to her dinner as Maia joined them at the table

"Cass what happened yesterday on the train?"

"What you haven't heard the rumours?"

"Yeah I heard you passed out because a Dementor came into your compartment. Please tell me these rumours are untrue"

"Wait is this you actually caring" Cass looked up at Maia shocked

"Cass you could have died if Oliver didn't send the Dementor away, before you ask Professor Lupin told me. I know we bitch and fight but I would hate it if you had died yesterday. I always worry about you getting injured when you play Quidditch, I worry that one day you are going to come off your broom and get seriously injured"

"Thanks, I think and because you were being honest I was taken back to the day mum died. The Dementors made the memories clear as day as well as some other things I didn't remember that day"

"Like what Cass?"

"The look of terror on mums face when she told me run and hide. I never remembered that, all I remembered was being told to hide" Cass had tears in her eyes as she buried her head into Oliver's chest

"I think I should head back to my table, I'm sorry that happened to you Cass and I am glad you are alive" Oliver just smiled at Maia as she got up and walked away

"What did Maia do now?" Fred and George sat down with Oliver and Cass

"Nothing she was actually civil for once, I thought you were going to sit with Lee and the girls down there tonight?"

"We were until we saw Cass lean into you and Maia get up and leave"

"Cass are you alright?" Cass pulled away from Oliver and looked at the twins

"Yeah fine, I didn't realise she actually cared. Who knew me almost dying made her see reason, so I decided to tell her something. She knows from Moony knows about what happened that day but she wants to hear what I know but I never told her, I hated talking about that day. The Dementor made we me remember the look of terror on my mum's face and I told Maia that"

"Cass..."

"Don't, I don't want pity"

"Is that why you woke Angie and Leesh up from screaming?"

"You what?"

"Damn those two..."

"Cass why didn't you tell me"

"It wasn't important Ollie, it happened"

"I'm not happy about you keeping this from me though"

"When did Angie and Leesh tell you too?" Cass looked at Fred and George

"Just before Charms, we were waiting for you and Flitwick to turn up..."

"...why didn't you come to us?"

"I was too scared to move, eventually I went back to sleep. Look I have to go; I have a detention with Snape"

"How do you already have a detention?"

"Pissed him off last night when I left with Lupin"

"Cass you better stay out of trouble this year, Lupin will kill you and I will as well if you miss too many training sessions"

"I promise to try Ollie, and Lupin didn't say anything last night he just smirked causing Snape to be even angrier. I will you in the common room later" Cass then kissed Oliver on the cheek before getting up and leaving the boys sitting there.

"What do you two know?" Oliver turned to the twins once Cass was out of earshot

"We may be her best friends but that doesn't mean we know more then you. We know the basic details of what happened the day her mum died just like you do"

"We don't even know why she can't live with Lupin"

"We didn't even know she had received a detention for tonight"

"Alright I'm sorry for assuming you knew something I didn't, I'm just worried. She had no one to talk to all summer and then the Dementors came on the train and she won't even open up to me about what she is feeling about Sirius escaping from Azkaban"

"Oliver we are worried as well but you know as well as we do that if you keep bugging Cass she will close off even more, she will open up when she wants too"

That following Thursday night Cass was currently sitting in Remus' office.

"Moony I heard that you had the third years go against a Boggart today"

"Yes I did Cass, how did you hear it?"

"How did I not hear it, it was all the third years could talk about since this afternoon"

"Yes I suppose it was an entertaining lesson"

"I wish I was there to see Snape dressed up like that"

"And now your reasoning behind this conversation topic has come out. No I am not giving you that memory"

"It's not like I have a Pensieve to look over the memory anyway, how come you treated Neville like any other student?"

"How many people know about your connection to Neville, speaking of which how many people know about your connection to Harry?"

"Only my friends, unless Neville told anyone as for Harry I only told most of my friends on the train. Oliver and the twins already knew about it. I don't think Maia told any of her friends that Harry was her god brother though"

"Yes I know, I already asked Maia that. Her friends don't even know I'm her Godfather"

"That doesn't surprise me, she does hate us Gryffindorks remember?"

"Cass I thought you hated that word"

"I do" Cass just groaned resting her head back on the chair. "Did you go against the boggart today Moony?"

"Yes why?"

"What did it turn into?"

"A full moon..."

"Moony, what if someone makes the connection?"

"It is doubtful Cass; I won't be making them study Werewolves until later in the year and hopefully by then all they remember about today is that Snape was dressed like an old lady"

"Even though Snape hates you and he will be covering some of your classes?"

"Cass no one is going to find out, stop worrying"

"No but a change of subject. How come you didn't let Harry go against the boggart? He was complaining about it at dinner"

"I didn't think Voldemort or a Dementor roaming the staff room would have been a good idea"

"That makes sense actually..."

"Cass what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important Moony"

"Cass just tell me"

"If you find another boggart can you keep it?"

"Why?"

"I want to see what it turns into"

"Didn't you cover them in third with Quirrell?"

"Yeah but he was a scaredy cat and wouldn't bring one into the classroom, all he did was teach us the spell with no actual practise. Please Moony"

"Only if I find one, but I am not going to go specifically looking for one just so you can go against it"

"Thanks Moony" Cass grinned at him


	4. Flight of the Fat Lady

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognise from the world of Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Cass and the many other OC's that will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Flight of the Fat Lady<span>

**October 7****th**** 1993**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were currently sitting in the team room as Oliver was standing in front of them as he was about to address his six team members.

"This is our last chance, my last chance, to win the Quidditch Cup; I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it." Cass could hear the quiet desperation in his voice

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we have the worst luck in the world, injuries and then the tournament getting called off last year" Cass looked at Oliver and could see the hurt in his face as if he was living that day again.

_Flashback_

_Cass and Oliver were currently standing in the middle of Quidditch Pitch waiting for the rest of the team to join them before the game vs. Hufflepuff began._

_"Black and Wood I suggest you two head back up to the castle, this game has been cancelled"_

_"WHAT! You can't cancel Quidditch" Both Cass and Oliver were furious, they had a good shot at winning this game and then the Quidditch Cup as well if Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin since they lost to Hufflepuff._

_"I'm afraid I have no choice, there has been another attack. Please head up to the common room and I will be there soon to address you all about the new rules that have been put in place" McGonagall then turned around and left_

_"I can't believe they just cancelled Quidditch like that, no one has been attacked out here why would it happen now"_

_"There must be a reason for it, come on we should head back like she asked" Cass turned around and looked at Oliver and realised he had his back to her_

_"Ollie?" Cass put a hand on his shoulder to pull him around_

_"Just go up without me, I will meet you there"_

_"NO. How do I know you aren't going to sit out here and sulk all afternoon?"_

_"Just leave me alone Cass" Oliver began walking back to the change rooms_

_"FINE, be like that. I will head back to the castle by myself, who knows I might run into whoever is attacking students, who knows I might be next" Cass stormed off towards the Castle, when Oliver looked up he noticed Cass had dull blue indicating she was actually upset and not angry_

_"Cass I'm sorry please wait" Oliver ran after her_

_"What do you want?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You think you're the only one who was upset by Quidditch being cancelled? I'm upset as well Ollie and then you shut me out and tell me to leave"_

_"I'm sorry Cassie" Oliver just pulled Cass into his arms and kissed the top of her head. When Cass pulled away she looked up at him and realised he had tears in his eyes._

_"Aw Ollie are you going to cry?" Cass teased_

_"Shut it, come on we should head up before we get in trouble" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand before they left the pitch._

_End Flashback_

"But we also know we have got the best ruddy team in the school" Cass was happy to see the manic glint back in his eyes as he punched his fist into his other hand. "We have three superb Chasers" The girls smiled as he pointed to each of them.

"We have two unbeatable Beaters"

"Stop it. Oliver, you are embarrassing us" Fred and George said together while pretending to blush.

"We also have a Seeker who has never failed to win us a match!"

"And then there is me"

"We think you're very good too Oliver" said George

"Spanking good Keeper" said Fred. Oliver looked at Cass and she smiled at him as she nodded.

"The point is" Oliver started pacing again. "The Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team I assumed we had the thing in the bag but we haven't got it and this year is the last chance we finally get to see our name on the thing..." Oliver sounded so dejected that even Fred and George looked at him with sympathy.

"Oliver, this year is our year" said Fred

"We will do it Oliver!" said Angelina

"Definitely" said Harry

Full of determination the team started training sessions three evenings a week even though the weather was getting colder and wetter while the nights were getting darker.

It was a week later when they were currently outside; flying around in the rain attempting to run the plays Oliver had gone over with them before training had started.

"Oliver this is ridicules, why can't we go inside and have warm showers before bed" Cass was cold, wet and annoyed that they were still outside in the rain.

"Just one more play Cass and then we will"

"You have been saying that for the last 20 minutes!"

"I promise"

"You're insufferable. Give me the stupid Quaffle" Cass caught the Quaffle and flew down to where Angelina and Katie were

"Is he letting us go inside?"

"No, the stupid git said one more play. But I am going to make him regret saying that, I am freezing cold and if I get sick because of him he won't like it"

"What are you going to do?"

"One more play then go inside. It might not be the one he is after but I don't care"

Cass just flew heading back down the pitch towards where Oliver was floating in front of the hoops. When she was close enough she threw the Quaffle at him so hard and fast that all he could do was duck to make sure the Quaffle didn't take off his head.

"WHAT THE HELL CASS?"

"There one more play just like you asked; now I'm going inside"

"That was not the play I was after Cass"

"Don't care. See you at breakfast tomorrow"

"CASS COME BACK HERE!"

Cass just ignored Oliver has she landed on the ground and made her way into the change rooms to get changed before heading up to shower in her dorm. On the way up she ran into Cedric in the Entrance hall.

"Cass what the hell happened to you?"

"Hey Cedric, my Quidditch captain is an insufferable prat"

"Isn't your Quidditch captain also your boyfriend?"

"Sadly yes, but if he can have two personalities then I can as well. I may have almost taken his head off during practise since he wouldn't let us go inside and shower"

"I wouldn't be happy if any of my team members did that to me"

"Yeah I heard you were made Captain, congratulations by the way. But you are a Seeker not a Keeper and your Beaters hit Bludgers towards you anyway"

"I suppose you are right. You are shivering Cass head up, shower and I will see you in Herbology after lunch tomorrow"

"Bye Cedric"

Cass made her way up to Gryffindor tower to have a hot shower. When Cass left her bathroom Angelina was in there talking to Alicia.

"You know Oliver is angry at you"

"It wouldn't be the first time Angie"

"This is different Cass; you could have seriously hurt him" Cass signed and ran a hand through her hair to help get rid of the knots

"I know, I didn't mean for it to go so close to him. It was meant to go past him and scare him"

"Then what happened?"

"Who knows, just go shower and then we can work it out. Is Katie coming in here for a bit?"

"Yeah she is, she should be showering right now"

When Angelina emerged from the bathroom Katie had already joined them.

"So how bad was training you three?"

"Leesh it was horrible the rain soaked us all through. I wouldn't be surprised if we get sick and if I do get sick then Oliver isn't going to hear the end of it"

"What are you going to do if you have to play in this weather? It has been like this for a while now"

"Then I will suck it up, but forcing us to train for hours in it is different. I'm going to get some sleep, you lot can continue talking I don't care. Night"

Katie didn't stay in their room for much longer after Cass had fallen asleep and the next morning they all got ready with barely any conversation and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Cass was in the middle of a conversation with Katie helping her with Astronomy when Oliver interrupted them

"Cass..." Cass turned around to see Oliver standing there

"Hey Ollie" Cass just smiled at him

"Don't hey Ollie me, why did you throw the Quaffle at my head?"

"It's not like I aimed a Bludger at your head, calm down"

"No I will not calm down Cass. You could have hurt me"

"As I said, it wasn't a Bludger. I'm going to class"

Cass then spent the next two days avoiding any conversation Oliver tried to bring up about what happened training. It wasn't until one morning when Angelina and Alicia tried to wake Cass up that they noticed something was wrong.

"Cass are you alright?"

"No I feel like crap and it is all Oliver's fault. Leave me in bed and you go to breakfast"

"We can't leave you here; we should take you to the Hospital Wing"

"Fine" Cass rolled out of bed and stood up, she instantly became dizzy so she sat back down on the bed and put her head in her hands

"Come on we will help you get there"

"I can barely stand up how am I going to get down the stairs?" The girls were quiet for a moment why they tried to think of something.

"The slide, we get one of the boys to set it off and then you can slide down it"

"Sounds good to me, help me to the stairs"

Cass wrapped her blanket around her allowing Angelina and Alicia to help her to the stairs

"Leesh you stay here I'm going to get the twins"

Angelina ran down the stairs and then up the boys stair case before entering the fifth year dorm to wake the twins up

"Angie what are you doing here?"

"I need you and George to help us get Cass to the Hospital Wing but she can barely walk so we need to set the stairs off so she can slide down it"

"She must be really sick if she agreed to that but alright"

Fred and George followed Angelina down to the common room

"I'm going to head back up, wait for us to yell before you take a step on the stairs and then hopefully Cass will slide right back down"

When Cass finally slid down the stairs George picked up and carried her to the Hospital Wing where Pomfrey instructed him to place Cass on one of the beds and leave so she could rest.

Oliver entered the Great Hall for breakfast and found them all sitting together except for Cass.

"Where is Cass?" Oliver sat down at the table

"Hospital Wing, she is sick. She never said it to us but she might blame you"

"Of course she would. I have free periods all morning so I will go see her after breakfast"

"Your funeral"

"She can't be that bad, can she?"

"Go up and find out"

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders at Fred before eating his breakfast. Once he finished his breakfast he ended up to Hospital Wing.

"Mr Wood, what are you doing in here?"

"Came to visit Cass"

"Very well, come on even though I think she is asleep now"

Oliver followed Pomfrey down towards the bed where Cass was indeed asleep but she had pale blonde hair and was moving around in the bed.

"Oh dear" Pomfrey stood their shocked for a moment while Oliver walked over to the bed.

"Cassie, you need to wake up" Oliver began rubbing her head to try and wake her up. Cass began moving around in the bed more, in the end all Oliver could do was grabbed Cass' shoulders and pin her to bed before waking her up.

"Oliver what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, but you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm sick because of you, you prat" Cass tried to hit Oliver in the arm but she didn't have the strength.

"I didn't mean that, I meant your nightmare" Cass just moved over in the bed and asked Oliver to join her.

"Mr Wood do not get in that bed. Miss Black have you always had nightmares?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, but I don't want a dreamless sleep potion. They numb me"

"That is what they are meant to do"

"But after having them every night for two weeks straight doesn't feel right"

"Why two weeks straight?"

"They could never figure out the connection to my nightmares and what triggered them so the Healer recommended me taking them every day. After two weeks my aunt and uncle took me off because I wasn't myself, I was flat showing no emotion and my hair wasn't changing colour"

"Very well I won't give you any dreamless sleep potion unless I have too. I will leave you two to talk and if I come back find Mr Wood in your bed I will take back what I said this morning"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" Cass spoke as Oliver grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to the bed

"What did she say this morning and when are you leaving?"

"I'm not allowed to leave until I'm better, she doesn't trust me in the tower with Fred and George. She doesn't believe I will stay in my bed and rest so she is keeping me here until I'm better. She said this morning as long as I'm the only one in here and we don't make too much noise she won't kick you all out when visiting unless curfew is starting"

"That was nice of her"

"Yes so as long as I'm the only one in here I will be fine. Speaking of which, this is all your fault that I'm sick. If you had just let us go back inside out of the rain when I asked I wouldn't be sick"

"You tried to take my head off with the Quaffle"

"We all wanted to go inside and you wouldn't let us" Cass just curled up in the bed and pulled the blankets around her

"Get some rest Cassie, I will come back later and check on you" Oliver just kissed Cass' temple before leaving the hospital wing.

Cass was stuck in the Hospital Wing for a week before Pomfrey decided she was well enough to leave and go back Gryffindor Tower. Pomfrey also stuck to her word about letting her friends spend all their free time in their as long as Cass remained to be the only patient, which she was for the whole week. By the end of the week Pomfrey was practically pushing Cass out of the door, she had enough of the twins hanging around in the Hospital Wing.

The Quidditch Team had currently walked back into the common after training, they were all cold and stiff but were pleased when they entered it to see the room buzzing with excitement.

"What happened?" Harry had walked over to where Hermione and Ron where sitting completely star charts for Astronomy. Cass went and sat next to Hermione, "That should be over there" Cass pointed out the stars that were in the wrong spots. Hermione just smiled before fixing her chart.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is on the end of October, Halloween" Ron pointed towards the note that had appeared on the notice board.

"Excellent, Cass we need to visit Zonko's. We are almost out of Stink Pellets"

"Yeah Peeves can be a pest but paying him works wonders, where did the girls go?"

"Katie and Angie saw the notice before heading up stairs"

"Oh, I can't be bothered walking up the stairs yet. I may just sleep here until morning" Cass just sat there in the chair and was almost asleep when she was disturbed by someone yelling.

"OI!" Ron roared seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing through it. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

The whole common room was watching as Ron whirled the around with Crookshanks still clinging to it. Cass sat there on the couch with Fred as the two of them watched everyone chasing after the rat and the cat trying not to laugh.

"He doesn't even like the stupid thing all he could do was complain about it and then the stupid rat fell sick"

"I know Fred, I heard him complain about the stupid thing as well. The stupid thing creeps me out; there has been times I woke up at yours with the thing staring at me"

"That is creepy; oh I think Ron gave up. He just stomped up the stairs"

"You know those three are going to be at sorts now?"

"As long as Ron doesn't bug me I don't care" Fred stood up and made his way over to where George was talking to Lee

"PRAT" Cass threw a cushion at Fred but instead missed and hit George in the face

"HEY. That wasn't nice Cass" George pouted at her

"I was aiming for Fred"

"Oh well in that case..." George then hit Fred across the face with the cushion causing everyone to laugh.

When Cass woke up on the morning on the first Hogsmeade visit she was excited, the first Hogsmeade visit of the year had become a tradition for the group of friends to spend the day together going between all the shops, before ending up in the Three Broomstick for butterbeer's.

They were currently standing in Honeydukes when Oliver walked over to Cass and laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You, I understand you buy a lot of sweets every time we come in to Hogsmeade but that is ridicules. You have never bought that much stuff before and half of it is chocolate, you don't eat that much chocolate"

"You're right I don't eat that much chocolate. I bought it for Lupin, he's fallen ill and chocolate makes him feel better and he couldn't come down and get it himself so I got it for him"

"How do you know he's fallen ill Cass?"

"He told me, I spoke to him this morning" Cass began walking around the store grabbing more sweets, she hated lying to Oliver. Cass hadn't in fact spoken to Remus; she knew he was feeling unwell because it was a full moon tonight.

"No you didn't, you were with us this morning"

"Right sorry, last night then"

"Cass why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not, I think I have enough. Let's pay for these before heading back to the castle" Oliver just scratched his head while he watched Cass walk towards the counter, he knew Cass was lying but couldn't push it anymore. Instead Oliver went outside and looked for the twins; he found them going through their Zonko's bag.

"Hey what do you two know about Lupin's health?"

"Not much, just that he gets sick a lot and when he does Cass isn't allowed to disturb him. Whatever it is must be serious, our mum knows what is going on because there has been times when we haven't heard from Cass for a few days and we would tell mum we were going over there but she would stop us saying Cass sent a note ahead saying she would be over later and that we shouldn't disturb them, but I never believed it"

"I didn't believe it either, mum knows something. But whatever it is must be serious because I overheard them arguing at one point, whatever it is requires him to take Potions and Cass pays for them"

"I didn't know that"

"Not many people do, Cass hates talking about his health. We tried asking the first time she turned up at ours during the middle of night one summer, she told us she had a nightmare and he was ill and she wasn't allowed in his room so she came to ours" Oliver was about to talk more but Cass had left Honeydukes.

"Where are Lee and the girls?" Cass spoke as she walked over to the three of them

"Lee went back into Zonko's he said he forgot to buy more Dungbombs and the girls had finished in Honeydukes heaps before you so they headed back to the jewellery for a second, they should be back soon"

"Why did they go back?"

"Wouldn't say. Look there they are now" Cass turned around and noticed the girls had walked out with some brochures in their hands.

"What are those?"

"Oh nothing" Angelina just placed it in one of her bags.

"Okay, are we ready to head back? I'm excited for this feast tonight"

The group continued making the way across the grounds and into the Castle. When they were inside Cass handed her bags to them.

"Can you please take my stuff to my room; I want to take Lupin the chocolate before the feast"

"Should you be doing that? You said so yourself, he has fallen ill. Should you really disturb him?"

"He won't mind as long as I bring the chocolate. I will see you at the feast Ollie" Cass then kissed Oliver on the cheek and waved to her friends and made her way towards Remus' office.

"Moony how are you feeling?"

"Better now that I had my Potion, how was Hogsmeade?"

"Fine until Oliver started grilling me about your illness. He asked why I was buying so much in Honeydukes and I told him you were ill and couldn't come down and buy the chocolate yourself and then he started asking when I had spoken to you. Then when I came back here and told them I was coming to see you Oliver began making a fuss saying I shouldn't disturb you" Cass placed the bag on the table and Remus began looking through it.

"What's mine? Maybe you should tell Oliver about my condition and he wouldn't be so curious"

"All of it is yours and don't start with the whole money thing, I can't tell him"

"Thank you Cass it means a lot. Why can't you tell him?"

"I have no idea. How was your day?"

"One of my better Halloweens actually, Harry had tea with me and Snape bought me my potion. In fact both happened at the same time, I must say Harry is very suspicious like James was"

"That would have gone down well. Harry is only suspicious of Snape, otherwise he doesn't question much. He hasn't even questioned mine and Neville's friendship, all I said was I knew him and that was it"

"I see he got the best traits from both James and Lily, suspicious when needed to be and trusting when needed. Harry was eyeing the goblet at one point and then he blurted out that Snape likes the Dark Arts"

"Harry most likely thinks that Snape is trying to poison you"

"At least he won't be alone in that theory" Remus raised an eyebrow at Cass

"Oh come on, as much as I hate Snape I doubt he would try and poison you with Dumbledore around"

"You did when I first told you Snape was brewing them"

"Alright enough picking on me and suspecting people to be evil isn't it time to head to the feast? Are you going to be alright down there?"

"Yes it is come on and I will be fine, I took my Potion"

Cass and Remus made their way to the Great Hall and when they entered the sight was amazing. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats and many flaming orange streamers. Cass made her way over to her friends and sat down with them.

"Lupin doesn't look ill Cass"

"He took his Potion, why does it matter? Even if he was stuck in his bed he wouldn't miss the Halloween feast for anything he loves them, before I started here it was the thing I was looking forward to the most because of the stories he told me" Cass snapped at Oliver

"Cass"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind..." Cass looked over and noticed the twins shrink back in their seats

"I'm sorry guys what's up?"

"We were just going to tell you to calm down; your hair is bright red" Cass just ignored them and went back to her dinner that had just appeared.

The food was delicious, throughout dinner Cass kept looking at the staff table to check on Remus but he seemed cheerful like usual. The feast was finished with entertainment from the Hogwarts ghosts.

Cass followed behind her friends ignoring their conversations along the usual path towards the Gryffindor Tower but were stopped when they realised no one was entering

"What is going on?"

"Well Fred it looks like we are stuck out here, maybe the Fat Lady is off drunk with Violet and hasn't returned yet" Cass rolled her eyes

"Oh look Percy is here and he is using his Head Boy position to push through"

The crowd of students instantly went quiet from the front as Percy yelled in a sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick"

"What is going on, we still can't see a thing?" Fred asked Becca who was walking back from the front of the group.

"The Fat Lady has been slashed" Cass put a hand to her mouth as Becca moved back through the crowd.

"You'll be lucky!" Cass looked up at the cackling voice and noticed Peeves bobbing over the crowd looking delighted. Cass decided to pay attention to the conversation.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore sounded to calm and Peeve's grin faded. "Ashamed, your headship. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees crying something dreadful"

"Did she say who?"

"Oh yes Professorhead, Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black" Cass swayed a little and didn't even know who had grabbed her when she almost collapsed.

Cass didn't even remember being taken to the Great Hall, she didn't remember the rest of the students joining them nor did she remember Dumbledore waving his wand so the tables disappeared and were replaced by hundreds of purple sleeping bags. All she did was grab one before climbing into, she knew people were having a conversation around her but she wasn't taking any interest in it until Maia walked over.

"Is she alright?"

"We have no idea Maia, she is just lucky Lee was standing behind her when she collapsed, he ended up guiding her down here. As soon as the sleeping bags appeared she grabbed one and climbed in after laying down"

"Cass?" Maia knelt in front of Cass but she just looked straight through Maia. Maia just sighed and stood up.

"I haven't seen her like this since we were told dad escaped..."

"He's not our father Maia" Cass interrupted Maia causing everyone to look at her

"Look she speaks"

"Bugger off Maia" Cass just rolled over and faced away from the group that was still standing.

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

Cass could hear the rustling of everyone getting into their sleeping bags before the candles went out. Cass felt Oliver put an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him; he nuzzled her neck and kissed her before he spoke.

"Are you alright?" Oliver whispered but all Cass could manage was to shake her head before she rolled over and buried her head in his chest.

"Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning" Oliver kissed Cass on her forehead before she fell asleep.


	5. Three Ways to Kill Yourself

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognise from the world of Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Cass and the many other OC's that will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Three Ways to Kill Yourself<span>

**November 4****th**** 1993**

Over the next few days all anyone could talk about was their theories for how Sirius Black had gotten into the castle, some of them were getting so farfetched they were hilarious. One of the third years was telling anyone who would listen that Sirius could turn into a flowering shrub. Cass had found some of them hilarious but the point she got annoyed was when everyone turned on her and started suggesting that Cass had let him into the castle considering she was his daughter, but those rumours stopped very quickly when Cass made a scene in the Great Hall reminding everyone that Maia was his daughter as well and the next person to question it would wake up with dead rats in their bed.

Cass was currently sitting in the common room waiting for Oliver to come down stairs. She had been waiting 20 minutes so they could go down have a fly before dinner since they haven't had much time alone in a while, she was getting more and more annoyed the more she sat here waiting. Cass heard footsteps and noticed it was only the twins.

"Cass how long have you been waiting for Oliver?"

"He is 20 minutes late" Cass' hair then went bright red. "That's it. I'm going up to his room. I don't care if Percy is in there" Cass stood up and headed up the boy's staircase, when she reached the landing she pushed open the seventh year's door causing Oliver to jump.

"Cass what are you doing up here?" Cass looked around and noticed Percy wasn't here.

"Good Percy isn't here I can kill you in peace" Oliver looked startled.

"Why are you killing me?" Cass kept walking towards him.

"What time is it Oliver?" Oliver looked at his watch and then made an 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Cass I am so sorry. McGonagall told me we aren't playing Slytherin on the weekend anymore and we are now playing Hufflepuff."

"So in other words, you left me waiting in the common room for 20 MINUTES because you were told we would be playing an easier team. DAMN IT WOOD." Cass went to leave the room but Oliver grabbed her arms.

"Stupid keeper reflexes" Cass muttered

"I'm sorry; I have been up here since lunch. I lost track of time"

"You're not going to let me go until I forgive are you?" Cass looked up at Oliver and he just grinned.

"Fine, I suppose I should have figured it was to do with Quidditch, it always comes before me." Cass just smirked at Oliver.

"Come on you may as well tell me the changes you've made" Cass went and sat down on Oliver's bed.

Everyone was currently sitting in the Gryffindor team room later that night waiting for Oliver when he stormed into causing Katie and Angelina to jump.

"We're not playing Slytherin! We are playing Hufflepuff instead"

"Why?" the rest of the team chorused together

"Flint said Malfoy's arm is still injured, but it's obvious they are trying to get out of playing is this weather, they think it will damage their chances..." there had been strong winds and heavy rain all day and as Oliver spoke there was a rumble of thunder in the background.

"There is nothing wrong with his arm! He's faking it" Harry was furious

"Yes I know that but I can't prove it. We have been practicing all those moves assuming we are playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff and their style is quite different and they have a new Captain this season!"

"I don't know why you are so worried Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover, remember Harry caught the snitch in about five minutes last time?"

"We are playing in different conditions compared to last time, Diggory has put together a very strong side! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you would take it like this! We must not relax! We must keep our focus! We must win!" Cass just shook her head as she laid back trying to ignore Oliver's ranting, she knew the team would react like this, she knew Hufflepuff had a good side this year but it wasn't going to let her relax. She wanted to win as much as Oliver did.

"Oliver calm down already. We are taking this serious, look at Cass. She is taking this so serious she is imagining us beating the living crap out of Hufflepuff on the weekend" Fred pointed at Cass

"CASS! GOD DAMN IT, SIT UP AND LISTEN" Cass sat up and threw a glare at Fred while Oliver began showing them the new plays he came up with.

It was finally the day of the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch game. The team was currently sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast.

"It's going to be a tough one" Oliver looked at his team having breakfast.

"You've made us train in worse. Why aren't you eating?" Cass realised Oliver didn't have breakfast in front of him.

"Not hungry" Everyone then stared at Oliver.

"Usually it is the other way around. Normally you are hounding us to make sure we have breakfast Oliver." Fred and George started pilling food on Oliver's plate and he just stared at it.

"I'm not eating this." Oliver pushed it away and the rest of the team looked at Cass as if to say, this is all you.

Cass sighed and started whispering in his ear. "If you don't start eating, I will stop snogging you among other things."

Oliver gulped and started eating his breakfast with a slight blush creeping up his face while Cass had a triumphant smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" Angelina looked between Oliver and Cass.

"Oh I can't reveal that, he will kill me" Oliver glared at Cass and she just smiled at him.

The team were currently sitting in the Gryffindor team room after changing into their scarlet robes. They were all currently waiting for the pep talk that Oliver usually gave but instead he was quiet. He just kept pacing the room stopping every now and then to open to his mouth but no words came out.

In the end he gave up, shook his head and left the room. The rest of the team followed him, when they went out to the pitch the wind was blowing something shocking and it was raining so hard it made it hard to see.

The game had started Cass was struggling to see where Katie and Angelina were, she could barely hear Lee's commenting over the sound of the storm that they were playing in.

Cass pumped her fist in the air after another goal by the Gryffindor team; she thinks they were up 50 points. She heard Madam Hooch's whistle and looked around and noticed Oliver on the ground.

"Come on I called I time out under here" They all crowded around under the umbrella.

"What's the score Wood?" Harry asked while joining the group.

"We're up fifty points, but unless the snitch is caught we will be playing until midnight."

"I can't see a thing with these on" Harry was trying to wipe the water off his glasses on his robes, but as the rest of them were he was soaked through. Just then Hermione appeared and tapped on his shoulder.

"Pass them here. _Impervius._ Here they will repel water" Hermione handed the glasses back. Oliver looked like he could have kissed her but with a glare from Cass he changed his mind.

"Come on lets go back out there" Oliver led the team back out to begin the match.

They continued playing the match. Both teams kept scoring keeping it very close with only catching the snitch would determine the winner.

Cass was about to take a shot at goal where she heard a scream, she instantly turned around and noticed Harry falling to the ground. She couldn't do anything, than she heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle.

"Damn it! Cedric caught the snitch"

Dumbledore had slowed Harry down enough before he had hit the ground and then conjured a stretcher to take him to the Hospital Wing. Cass took off to where Oliver was talking to Cedric. Cass knew he was going to be blaming himself for this.

"We'll see if we can get a rematch Wood?" Cedric was standing in front of Oliver.

"No, you caught it fair and square" Oliver shook Cedric's hand. When Cedric walked off towards Cass he just dropped to his knees on the ground.

"Sorry about the game Cass" Cedric stood in front of Cass

"Yeah thanks for leaving me with a sulking boyfriend"

"He can't be that bad Cass, can he?"

"Oh he can be. This is his last year to win it; he hasn't won it the 5 years he has been on the team so far"

"Oh well, I am sorry about the game and your sulking boyfriend then" Cedric grinned at Cass

"Don't worry about it, congratulations on winning by the way Cedric" Cass walked over to where Oliver was sitting in the rain

"Come on Ollie, we need to shower. You must be freezing" Cass knelt down in front of Oliver in the rain.

"No it's alright you go ahead I'm going to stay here"

"If you're staying out here so I am. You don't want me getting sick again do you?" Oliver looked up at Cass and sighed.

"Fine come on" Oliver grabbed her hand and they walked towards the Gryffindor team room.

Cass dragged him into the male change rooms.

"Cass what are you doing?" Oliver looked around to see where the others are.

"Making sure you don't try and drown yourself and plus everyone is most likely in the Hospital Wing seeing Harry"

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I can see him later, he will fine by the way. You couldn't have known Dementors were going to turn up" Cass went and turned the shower on.

"Are you going to stand here and watch me shower" Oliver walked over to Cass and put his hands on her hips.

"Well no, but if you want me too" Cass put her arms around his neck.

"Come on, you must be cold and if you're not going to leave until I've showered without drowning myself, which I wasn't planning on doing anyway, you may as well join me" Oliver picked Cass up and carried her over to the shower.

"Alright I am going to go and get changed can I trust you in here alone?" Cass kissed Oliver on the cheek once they had finished in the shower

"I will be fine" Oliver kissed Cass.

Cass went to the girls change rooms and got changed. When she went back into the team room she noticed that Oliver hadn't come out yet.

Cass decided to go and check on Oliver.

"Ollie are you still in the..." Cass was shocked to see Oliver standing there naked, again. Cass just put her hands over eyes while her hair turned orange red to determine she was embarrassed. "DAMN IT Oliver"

"You really should stop just walking in here"

"Well this time I figured you had gotten out after I left"

"Nope, needed a cold shower you can remove your hands now, I have a towel on Cassie" Cass slowly moved her fingers and noticed that Oliver did indeed have a towel on, she couldn't say anything for a minute or two just stood there taking Oliver in. The way the water was running down his chest and along his defined muscles made Cass get a little hot.

"Like what you see?" Oliver smirked.

"hmm? Sorry"

"You just had a long shower with me and now you get distracted"

"I will always get distracted. Now go get dressed I will be in the team room"

"And you used to say I wasn't your type"

"You still aren't" Cass just winked at him before leaving the boy's change rooms

Cass was sitting on the floor when Oliver walked back in and sat next to her on the floor.

"You're still upset about the match aren't you?" Cass turned around and faced Oliver.

"We lost Cassie; this is my last chance to win the cup and Harry almost died"

"Ollie I know and I understand but we still have a chance to win if Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff and then we beat both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Harry didn't die, I doubt falling off a broom is going to kill him if he can survive Quirrell and the Basilisk"

"hmm..."

"You're an idiot sometimes Oliver" Cass just leaned against Oliver and rested her head on his shoulder

Cass and Oliver didn't say anything after that; they just sat there in silence. Cass was gutted about the loss as well but she knew Oliver was devastated because it was his last year...

"Are you ready to go back up to the Castle?" Cass looked at him.

"Yes, thank you staying with me" Oliver smirked at Cass

"As I said before, I wanted to make sure you didn't drown yourself, but I did enjoy the shower." Cass winked at Oliver before taking his hand.

"Yes I enjoyed it as well but it would have been better if you were naked instead of in your underwear" Cass hit his arm.

"Mind out of the gutter perve, I'm going to see Harry, are you going be alright?"

"My mind was never in the gutter Cassie but yes I will be fine"

"You're not going to try and hang yourself with your bed sheets?" Cass smirked at him

"Oh I never thought of that one" Oliver grinned and was proceeded to be hit again.

"Prat. Please don't dwell over this game. We still have a chance of winning the cup. I will come see you later" Cass kissed Oliver before heading off to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Black what are you doing here?" Cass was stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"I wanted to visit Harry" Cass smiled innocently at her hoping she would be let in.

"I just told the rest of the team no more visitors."

"But I'm family, please" Cass was pouting

"Fine, but if he is asleep you will have to come back tomorrow"

"Deal" Cass accidently closed to the door too hard and it made a noise.

"Miss Black..." Pomfrey eyed Cass.

"It was an accident, and look Harry was awake anyway" Cass smiled at Pomfrey and skipped over to Harry's side.

"Cass how did you convince her to let you in"

"I have my ways. Look I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I was making sure Oliver didn't try and drown himself."

"Wait he actually tried?"

"No, I found him sitting on the ground after talking to Cedric and then I made sure he didn't drown himself in the shower"

"How did you do that...wait I don't want to know" Harry noticed the smile on Cass' face. "How did you get in here?"

"There is something I haven't told you." Cass sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"What is it Cass?"

"We're family Harry, well sort..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well your mother was Maia and I's godmother and my father was your godfather"

"WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME THIS BEFORE. THIS IS MY THIRD YEAR AT HOGWARTS!" Harry was furious

"I didn't see the point, what good would it have done anyway? It's not like our parents are around anyway."

"We're family, I'm sure I could have used this information to come and live with you"

"You can't Harry"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't legally live with my godfather; the ministry still thinks I live with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't allowed to be placed with him. My aunt and uncle took me in when they realised this"

"Why is that?" Harry was completely confused.

"Now that is defiantly not my place to tell"

"Who is your godfather then?" Cass sighed.

"Professor Lupin. Ron already knows this but was sworn not to say anything so you can tell Hermione and Neville already knows as well as my friends."

"Wait so Professor Lupin was friends with our parents?"

"Yes was Harry, they were all really close friends"

"Just so you know, I believe Snape is trying to poison Lupin with those Potions"

"Don't worry about Snape and those Potions..."

"Fine, how does Neville know?"

"Why do you always ask the hard questions Harry?"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. About Neville, again it is not my secret to tell. Neville has kept it from you for his own reason. But we have known each other since he was born, our parents were friends with his as well but nowhere near as close, I know our mums were close with his but not our dads. In fact I think my mum was his godmother and your dad was his godfather, but don't say anything I'm not actually sure if it was right"

"Alright thank you for telling me this"

"Look I should be heading back before Madam Pomfrey comes back and kicks me out. Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Cass"

Cass then made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there she found the twins sitting on the couch with Angelina and Katie.

"Hey guys, where's Leesh?" Cass sat down in between the twins.

"In our room I think where were you after the game?" Angelina replied.

"Oh okay. I was making sure Oliver didn't try and kill himself, in fact I should check on him first" Cass tried to get up but the twins stopped her.

"Don't, Percy is up there" Cass just sighed.

"How was Oliver trying to kill himself?"

"I found him sitting in the middle of the pitch after he spoke to Cedric and you lot had left in search of Harry's broom."

"So he wasn't trying to drown himself in the showers?" They all looked a little relieved

"No I don't think he thought that far ahead, I think he was trying to catch hypothermia first. But if I had left him alone in the showers he might have. I even made a joke about him hanging himself in his room, but if you say Percy is up there I'm sure he is still alive."

"Wait, you showered with him?" Fred was shocked while the girls smiled.

"Yeah what's the big deal?"

"YOU SHOWERED WITH HIM!" both twins said in unison.

"You're shouting"

"Right sorry"

"It's not like they haven't done anything" Katie let slip.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"KATIE!"

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

"What have you done with Oliver?" At this point Percy had appeared in the common room.

"Oh look there's Percy. Bye" Cass got up and took off for Oliver's room.

"Fred why do you think Cass didn't tell us anything about her and Oliver" George looked at his brother.

"I don't know George" Both twins looked hurt.

"Guys what do you think would have happened if she told you her and Oliver had done stuff?" Angelina looked at the boys.

"Umm..."

"Exactly, so she came to us. Just let her be, she goes to you two about everything else just leave boys to us alright?" Fred and George just nodded.

"Have they had sex?" Fred went a little red at this.

"No they haven't" Fred and George let out a sign of relief.

Cass opened the door to Oliver's room and saw him lying on his bed with a pillow over his head.

"Glad to see you're still alive" Oliver just lifted the pillow and looked at Cass.

"What's wrong Ollie?" Cass walked over to his bed and climbed into next to him.

"Percy..."

"Oh is that all, I thought you were still blaming yourself for the game" Cass attempted to get up and leave but Oliver had grabbed her waist.

"Why must your reflexes be so fast?"

"Please stay here?" Oliver looked at Cass with wide eyes.

"You know if Percy comes back you'll get in trouble"

"Nah he doesn't stay here half the time, he spends most of his time at the Head Boy and Girl dorm"

"Alright I'll stay, just to make sure you don't kill yourself" Cass moved so she was facing Oliver and kissed him.

"You know you should talk to Harry in the morning, we are going back to visit him. I think he would like to hear from you that you don't blame him for the loss and that you are glad he is fine and you are sorry about his broom"

"What happened to his broom?"

"It flew into the Whomping Willow and was destroyed"

"Ruddy hell..."

"Are you going to come with us in the morning?"

"I would rather stay in bed and cuddle you but I have a feeling you will drag me out of bed either way" Cass just nodded as she nuzzled Oliver's neck before she proceeded to starting kissing his neck and climbing on top of him before kissing him passionately on the lips. They continued kissing until Oliver pulled away from Cass.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time to stop Cassie" Oliver just kissed Cass' forehead before putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close

"Oh..." Cass knew what this meant, if they continued any further Oliver wouldn't be able to stop.

Oliver has had sex before, with his ex girlfriend Emma Dalton who was the year above Oliver. A fight almost broke out between the two of them about this because Cass was the reason Oliver and Emma had broke up in the first place.

_Flashback_

_After the feast in Cass' fourth year, Cass and Oliver were walking back to common room while the rest of their friends were ahead of them_

_"Alright Ollie spill, what happened with you and Emma?"_

_"I don't know why I was in such a bad mood the day everything happened. Normally I just kept my mouth shut when she called me Ollie, but that day I just snapped saying how I didn't like that name and no one was allowed to call me Ollie. She started complaining saying how you were allowed to call me Ollie. I just told her no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get you to stop which is kind of true. In the end she ended up complaining that I always put Quidditch and you before her and what not, I said it wasn't true. She asked me to prove it by making me choose between the two of you. I chose you Cass"_

_"Why did you choose me Oliver?"_

_"One of the reasons was that you are on the Quidditch team, I couldn't ignore you. The other being I didn't want to choose her over you because she asked me too. I didn't know what would happen between me and her, what would have happened if I chose her and then we broke up and I started being friendly to you again?"_

_"I would have said, what now your girlfriend has ditched you, you have come crawling back?"_

_"Exactly, your friendship means more to me Cass"_

_"Awe, I'm glad to know you care Ollie" Cass just smirked at him_

_End Flashback_

Cass couldn't understand how Oliver had had sex with Emma even though he has said that she means more to him then Emma did but she didn't press the subject ever again. There were a couple of times when Cass let Oliver go further than making out but it didn't happen all the time, so Oliver always just let Cass direct what was happening between the two of them.

Oliver did in fact end up going with the rest of the Quidditch team to visit Harry again in the morning and Oliver did as Cass requested and told him that he didn't blame Harry for the loss of the match and he was happy that Harry was without serious injury.

On Monday night Cass was sitting in Remus' office after dinner and they were talking about the game.

"I wish I could have seen it Cass, I can't wait to watch you play"

"You wouldn't have been able to see much, I was struggling to see anything and I had to play in it. How did you go with this moon?"

"Fine, I have been fine since I started taking the Potion Cass you worry too much"

"Then why did I hear the third years complain about the Werewolf paper they were assigned?"

"I believe that was Snape's hope of someone working it out"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Cass calm down, I don't think most of the students actually wrote it"

"Not the point, he purposely taught them the topic that could potentially expose you Moony"

"I know Cass but no one has said anything, please calm down" Remus had noticed that Cass' hair had turned bright red, he watched as Cass closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before her hair turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried someone is going to find out. I can tell how much you enjoy teaching"

"It's fine, how are things with you and Maia?"

"Quiet actually, the only time I see her is when she is checking on me. It feels weird not fighting with her"

"Maybe you two will finally start getting along?"

"Nah, actually we almost fought once but I was kind of ignoring everyone"

"When was this?"

"When the Fat Lady was slashed on Halloween, when I heard it was him I kind of broke. I almost collapsed apparently Lee was behind me and he caught me, I don't even remember what happened in the Great Hall. All I remember is one moment I'm in the corrider and Peeves said Sirius Black has a nasty temper and then I'm lying on the floor in the Great Hall in a sleeping bag and Maia was in my face. I didn't say anything and then she stood up and spoke to someone, I heard her call him dad so I snapped at her and rolled over"

"What happened Cass?"

"I have no idea, after I rolled over I kind of went out of it again until I realised Oliver had pulled me close to me and I just broke down in his arms before falling asleep"

"Cass what was going through your head that night?"

"It doesn't matter, I should head back to the common room" Remus just sighed as he watch Cass get up and leave his office, he wished she would open up more than she did but there was nothing he could do to push her.


	6. Finding out the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognise from the world of Harry Potter that is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Cass and the other OC's that will come up along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Finding out the Truth<span>

**November 29****th**** 1993**

Cass, Fred and George were heading towards the DADA classroom for their class. When they entered the room they were discovered that Snape was teaching.

"You three are late"

"Where is Professor Lupin" Fred spoke as the three of them slid into their seats beside Lee.

"He has fallen ill and asked if I could take the class for the day since my class load is small today, now be quiet and turn to page 394" Cass opened her book and turned to the page, when she discovered it was about Werewolves she looked up in search of Maia. Maia looked up and spotted Cass and just shook her head.

"Sir we have already covered Werewolves, we covered them in third year" one of Maia's friends, Holly Messer, spoke

"Miss Messer, I believe that this is your fifth year and therefore you will be taking your OWLs at the end of the year, I also understand you have had a disturbance in teaching staff. Just take this as a refresher. Turn to page 394" Everyone just grumbled replies as they turned to the requested page.

After the terrible DADA class Cass was happy to be in the common room with her friends, she was lucky none of them had said anything about Werewolf symptoms. At some point Oliver had walked into the common room and joined them and he was currently staring at Cass.

"What is it?" Cass just dropped her quill and looked up at him

"What are you doing?"

"Snape set a stupid homework assignment, we are trying to finish it as quickly as possible before we start the rest of our homework, and don't you have homework?"

"Yeah in fact I just came from the library after getting a book; Snape set us a stupid assignment as well. How come Lupin is ill again?"

"Because he is, are you going to be quiet so we can work Oliver?" Cass looked at Oliver for a moment and when he didn't speak she went back to her homework.

"Cass, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Come on lets go up to my dorm" Oliver just grabbed Cass' hand and pulled her up to his dorm.

"Fine we are here in private now talk"

"What's wrong with Lupin?"

"He gets sick, what's the big deal?"

"Do you know what is wrong with him or do you just know he gets sick?"

"I live with him, of course I know what the ruddy hell is wrong with him? Why are you questioning me like this? This is unbelievable Oliver; don't you trust me or something?" At some point Cass and started pacing but Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her from pacing.

"Cassie...has he ever...um...hurt you?" Oliver looked at Cass while she thought about it for a minute before her face fell and she pulled away from him

"You know?" Oliver just nodded. "No he has never hurt me, when I was younger I lived with Andy and Ted so I didn't see him then and once I moved in with him I was buying him his Wolfsbane Potions but wasn't allowed in his room at night just in case"

"That explains you turning up at Fred and George's during the middle of the night, wait his nickname"

"You spoke to them about this? What about it?"

"I was worried and they are as well, they knew something was up and they knew their mother knew what it was. You call him Moony, it's why he gets called Moony isn't it?"

"Yes Molly knew he was one, she actually knew long before I met the twins but that's not the point. Yes, he's friends came up with it when they were at Hogwarts. Fred and George don't know he is one, they just think his Patronus is a wolf."

"What is the point? Is it though?"

"How did you work it out? Funnily enough it is"

"A few things, the third years were talking about the boggarts and how Lupin's was a crystal ball or something similar, then they were talking about how Snape made them do the same Werewolf topic. I had noticed the glares Snape was giving Lupin during meals and then when he gave us the Werewolf essay today I noticed everything else that has been right in front of me. I realised at some point it was why you got so defensive when we questioned why he was ill a lot or why you couldn't be placed with him when you were younger"

"I just got annoyed with how this was the topic where no one would drop it, I didn't know how anyone would react. You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Cass looked at Oliver with tears pooled in her eyes.

"Cass, why would I do something like that to hurt you? You love Lupin and he obviously loves you, you said he has never hurt you. If you trust him then I trust him as well Cassie. I trust you" Oliver just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to find him..." Cass just pulled away from Oliver

"Find who?" Cass didn't reply instead she stormed out of the dorm room and down into the common room. Oliver followed her into the common room but she had already left.

"What did you do? She looked like she was going to murder someone, her hair was a brighter red then usual" Oliver looked over at the twins.

"I have no idea..."

Cass made all the way down to Remus' office and barged in time to see Snape hand over the Potion to Remus.

"You, why the hell are handing out Werewolf essays to every bloody year level! Do you want someone to find out about him being a Werewolf? You know what don't answer because I know you wouldn't love more then someone to find out he is one so he get kicks out and in hopes you get to teach the bloody subject" Cass was pointing a finger at Snape and glaring at him.

"CASSIOPEIA BLACK! You do not talk to your teachers like that!" Remus yelled at her across from the room causing her to look over at him, the anger instantly fell from her face and her hair turned back to normal.

"Drink the Potion Lupin. Good evening and Black detention tomorrow"

"Are you kidding me...?"

"Cass don't start he can give you more" Cass groaned as she flopped down on one of the chairs while Snape walked out of the room

"Tell me what happened"

"You know the fifth and seventh years all had Defence Against the Dark Arts today? You know Snape assigned all of us that stupid Werewolf essay"

"Who worked it out?"

"What makes you think someone did?"

"Because you are furious that someone did and you are worried about me"

"Oliver worked it out..."

"What happened with him?"

"First he was worried that you had hurt me and then I was freaking out if he was going to tell anyone"

"Is he?"

"No"

"Then why are you so angry then Cass?"

"Oliver takes bludgers to the head, if he can work it out so can other people"

"How does Oliver feel about you implying he is an idiot about that bludger joke?"

"The same way he feels about me joking he isn't my type" Cass smirked at him

"I see. Cass, Oliver is your boyfriend I would assume he has a bit more information on my condition then everyone else. You tell him nearly everything, if he didn't work it out then I would be a little upset about how he managed to be placed into the NEWT class"

"But the twins haven't realized it"

"Cass we both know that if the twins had realized it they wouldn't say anything to you. They both know you well enough to know you didn't tell them for a reason"

"I guess...I should be going, you get some rest" Cass then got up and left the office, not knowing where she wanted to go except she didn't want to go back to the common room just yet.

**December 4****th**** 1993**

Cass was currently lying on the ground in the Quidditch Pitch looking up at the sky. It was mid-afternoon and none of the house were currently holding Quidditch Training since the term was only a couple of weeks from finishing up for the year.

"Cassie are you alright? You aren't hiding out here from Neville again are you?" Cass just sat up and smiled at Oliver as she thought back to last year when they first kissed, Oliver had found Cass lying in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch crying. When Cass and Neville were younger they had decided to always spend December 2nd together but last year she couldn't, she ended up telling Oliver about the day her mum had been killed.

"No, that was two days ago. In fact I came out here since the weather isn't half bad and the sun was out. I was enjoying it even though it is still cold out here"

"I know I was just messing with you, I wasn't expecting to find you crying again" Oliver pulled Cass onto his lap and he nuzzled her neck, but he pulled away after a second or two

"What's wrong?"

"You smell different"

"Yeah Andy and Ted sent me this new shower set for my birthday, the shampoo, condition, body wash, facial scrub..."

"In other words all the girly stuff you use in the shower and bath?"

"Yes well anyway I got sent those for my birthday and I used them this morning, I think they were meant to smell like vanilla and coconut. Why don't you like it?" Cass turned around and looked at Oliver, but Oliver thought back to his first Potions class in his sixth year.

_Flashback_

_Snape had just finished explaining what all the different cauldrons held before letting them wander off and have a good look into the cauldrons. Oliver was walking around with a fellow Gryffindor sixth year Zara when they approached the Amortentia._

_"What do you smell Zara?" Zara blushed at Oliver's question. "Come on, I will tell you if you tell me"_

_"Alright fine. i smell fresh pumpkins, cinnamon and burning wood. What do you smell?"_

_"I smell vanilla, coconuts and grass"_

_"Well the grass can be because of your love for Quidditch"_

_"Yeah well if that is the case, your love for Halloween explains the pumpkins" Oliver smirked at Zara as they made their way towards the Polyjuice Potion._

_End Flashback_

"Ollie are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just remembering something. But no I don't hate the smell, I love it and it smells even better because as always after you have been lying on the ground here you smell like grass as well" Oliver just smiled at Cass before kissing her and pressing her back on the grass.

"Oliver we should go inside where it's warm" Oliver groaned as he pulled away but helped Cass up with him and began leading her back towards the Castle.

"Umm...Oliver, I would have thought the team room would have been warm enough?" Cass smiled at Oliver before pulling her hand out of his and running towards the team room.

When they made it into the team room Oliver pressed Cass against the door and attached his lips to her neck and began kissing and sucking on it. Cass leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, Oliver picked her up to make it easier on her and she just wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the couch in the corner. Oliver placed Cass on the couch and climbed on top of her. Where they continued kissing, after a while Oliver went to pull away but Cass grabbed his neck to stop him.

"Cassie...I need to stop..."

"Then let me help you..." Cass kissed Oliver's neck has she began undoing his pants before sliding her hand down them and grabbing his penis.

Oliver began moaning and leant forward to bury his head in Cass' neck and attempting to put his weight on his forearms as to not squish Cass.

When Cass was finished Oliver had collapsed on top of Cass but she just attempted to roll over so they were lying next to each other. For a few minutes they were silent.

"You didn't have to do that Cass; I was perfectly fine with how things were between us"

"I wanted to Ollie, but I may have caused a bit of a mess" Cass just giggled a little

"That's fine, it can easily be fixed" Oliver leaned over and picked up his wand pointing it at the mess saying '_Scorgify' _Cass and Oliver stayed like that in the Gryffindor Team room cuddling on the couch before heading back inside the castle.

**December 18****th**** 1993**

It was the morning of the last Hogsmeade visit for the term and Cass was excited, she was hoping to finish the last of her Christmas with the girls but when the girls met up with the boys in the common room Angelina turned to Cass and let her know that they couldn't spend the day together.

Cass was quiet at breakfast and followed the twins up to the third floor where they could set up their prank for Filch.

"Hey look its Harry" Cass pointed to where Harry was sulking down the corridor

"I think it's time for an early Christmas present?" Fred nodded at George

"Are you sure guys?"

"Of course we have memorized the thing anyway; we barely use it except for when we are looking for Filch"

"Psst...Harry" Harry turned around and noticed the three of them sticking their heads out from behind the humpbacked, one-eyed witch statue.

"What are you doing here? How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked curiously

"We have come to give you some festive cheer before we go, come in here..." Fred gave Harry a wink before walking into an empty classroom.

"Early Christmas present for you Harry" George spoke while both him and Fred were beaming; Cass pulled the map from her cloak and laid it out on the table.

"What is that meant to be?"

"Harry that is the secret to our success" George patted the map fondly

"It is a wrench giving it to you, but we decided last night your need's are greater than ours"

"Fred I wasn't involved in this conversation"

"Oh shush you know it by heart just like we do. So therefore Harry we are passing this on to you since we don't need it anymore"

"What do I need with a bit of old parchment" Cass could tell Harry was confused.

"A bit of old parchment! George you explain" Fred closed his eyes as if Harry had offended him.

"Well...when the three of us were in our first year, young, carefree and innocent..." Harry snorted at George.

"We were more innocent then we are now anyway..." Cass though back to the day when they stole the map

_Flashback_

_The twins were currently standing in Filch's office after being caught for dropping Dungbombs on the Slytherins. _

_Fred had looked over to the filling cabinet in the corner and noticed one of the draws was labelled Confiscated and Highly Dangerous._

_There was a commotion going on outside the office, this caused Filch to get angry and rush out of the room. Fred took this as a sign to open the draw and have a look._

_"Come on! What are you two doing just standing there? I didn't risk getting detention just to prevent you two from getting one, come on let's go!" Fred didn't have time to have a look in the draw so he just grabbed the first thing his hand touched and ran for it with George and Cass._

_When they made it back to the common room they sat in a corner._

_"Fred what is in your hands?" Cass noticed there was something in his hands._

_"Oh I took this from Filch. It was in a draw marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous, of course I had to have a look but you came in before I could. This was the first thing I grabbed"_

_"It looks like its just parchment though Fred" George took it from his brother and opened it._

_"There must be something to it if Filch had confiscated it"_

_The three of them were quiet trying to think how they would work out how to get this to work_

_"Wait I think I've got it" Fred picked up the parchment, pointed his wand at it and said Reveal_

_Messers Mane, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail would like to say nice try Fred, George and Cassie_

_Mane would like to say that you could be up to no good with this_

_Moony would like to mention that this isn't an ordinary piece of charmed parchment_

_Padfoot would like to say I am certain you can cause mischief _

_Prongs would like to mention that you shouldn't show this to anyone_

_Wormtail would like to say I somely swear you will enjoy this_

_Mischief Managed_

_"Well that was no help Fred" George looked at his brother._

_"How did it know our names and why did it call Cass 'Cassie'?"_

_"Must be a part of whatever it is"_

_"Wait...Moony, don't you call your uncle Moony Cass?"_

_"Yes and in fact I believe, Mane was my mum, Prongs was James Potter, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew and Padfoot was him"_

_"We have to ask Moony over the holidays" Cass just grinned at the boys_

_End Flashback_

"It isn't as bad as it sounds Harry, we don't think Filch worked out how to use"

"Do you know how to work it?"

"Of course Harry, mind you it took us a while to work it out" Cass smirked at Harry

"It has taught us more than all the teachers in this school" Fred grinned

"You are winding me up here guys" Harry was looking at the map

"Oh, are we?" George spoke before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the map "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Ink began to spread over the parchment detailing every part of Hogwarts and once it was finished the footsteps appeared before the words at the top had read:

Messers Mane, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Cass looked at her watch..."Shit guys I'm late to meet Oliver, can you show him where to go and how to close the map?"

"Sure Cass" Fred and George smiled at Cass as she left the room and went back to Harry and the map. Cass knew Remus would kill her if he found out they had given the map to Harry. Remus knew about the map because they had gone to him when they realized he was a part of it but the only clue he gave was how to work out the password from their message. At the beginning of the year Remus had asked Cass to make sure they didn't lose the map or it stayed in one of their trunks and Cass had agreed.

Cass was so lost in thought she didn't even realise she was in the Entrance Hall and Oliver was waiting for her.

"Cass are you alright?" Cass looked up at Oliver

"Yeah just lost in thought but are you excited to spend the whole day shopping me with since the girls decided to ditch me" Oliver groaned at the thought.

Cass had no idea why the girls had decided to ditch her, the last visit before Christmas break the four of them always spent the morning buying last minute Christmas presents together before meeting up with the boys.

But Cass had no idea that all of her friends were in on the plan but she had no problem jumping at the opportunity to drag Oliver all over Hogsmeade Christmas shopping.

"Are we done yet?" Oliver groaned as they stepped out of the store

"You agreed to do this with me today and no I have to find Maia something. Come on let's go to the jewellery store" Cass headed off towards the store, she didn't even realise that Oliver had hesitated for a moment.

"What are you going to get Maia?"

"I have an idea but I want to see if they still have it..." When Cass entered the store she headed over to where the charms were located

"You never buy Maia stuff this nice for Christmas, she doesn't even get you anything"

"I know, but with everything that's been happening this year she has been trying and hopefully this will fix it...now where is the stupid thing" Cass was frantically searching when a worker walked over to them

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes I saw a while back that you had a star charm, I am looking for it"

"Cass you know Maia hates Astronomy"

"I think we have emptied the front stock, let me see if there is some out the back"

"Thanks" Cass smiled at the girl as she walked out the back. "I know that Oliver, I'm not getting it to reference Astronomy, I'm getting it to reference our family. Ted and Remus are the only ones without Astronomy related names, everyone else does"

"You are in luck, this is our last one" the girl held the charm out for Cass and she grabbed it to have a look at it. It was just a simple star that was silver in colour.

"That is perfect, I'll take it" Cass smiled at her as they walked over to the cash register.

"There now we are done you big baby" Cass smirked at Oliver as they left the store.

After spending the day in Hogsmeade Cass was sitting with the twins and Oliver in the common room eating a box of Bertie Botts every Flavour Beans.

"Where were you two all afternoon? I tried looking for you and couldn't find you"

"Oh, did you look in Zonko's?"

"That was the first place I thought to look and then you didn't even meet us at the Three Broomsticks"

"No idea then, Oliver how was being dragged around shopping with Cass"

"Why are you changing the subject Fred? Where were you two all afternoon and what the hell are the girl's up to? They always let me go Christmas shopping with them and then this year they wouldn't let me come with them"

"It wasn't that bad Fred, it took longer than I thought it would. Cass even bought Maia something"

"Will you three stop changing the subject, I know something is going on now tell me" The three boys just stared at each other before looking at Cass. They didn't get the chance to reply when Harry stormed into the common room and made a bee line for Cass.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Harry what are you talking about?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE BETRAYED THEM!"

"Cass what the hell is going on about?" Oliver looked between Cass and Harry.

"I have no idea. Harry please calm down and start talking" Harry didn't, he just took off for his room. "I'll go talk to him and find out what his problem is" Cass followed Harry up to his room.

"Harry what are you going on about?"

"Your dad was Sirius Black?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked in fact I'm surprised you didn't make the connection everyone else has"

"Do you know what happened the night my parents were killed?" Cass didn't answer she just looked at him. "YOU DO DON'T YOU!"

"Harry calm down"

"NO YOU HAVE HAD ALL THE TIME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU KNEW; YOU EVEN KEPT IT FROM ME ABOUT US BEING FAMILY. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW THAT HE BETRAYED THEM AND THEN KILLED ONE OF THEIR FREINDS"

"Harry..."

"GET OUT!"

Cass left Harry's room with tears in her eyes and went down to the common room. She found the boys still sitting where she left them.

"Cassie are you alright?" Cass just shook her head and buried it in Oliver's side.

"What do you think happened with Harry" Oliver looked at the twins while holding Cass.

"I have no idea" The twins shook their heads.

"Someone told him about Sirius Black" Cass finally spoke.

"What does that have to do with you" Oliver shifted Cass so they could have a proper conversation.

"He's mad because I never told him. I told him my dad was his godfather but never told who he was. I also didn't tell him what happened on Halloween in '81"

"It wasn't your place to tell him Cass" The twins agreed with Oliver.

"Why does it feel like it should have been though?" None of the boys knew what to say to that, they just handed Cass a box of Berti Botts.

"No thanks. I think I am going to find Moony" Cass just got up, grabbed the Honeydukes bag on the floor and left the common room.

When Cass arrived at Remus' office she just walked in and found him making tea.

"Cass what are you doing here?" Remus handed Cass a cup of tea

"Thanks, It was a Hogsmeade visit today so I bought you some chocolate and I need to talk to you about something" Cass handed the box of chocolates over

"Thanks Cass, what do you need to talk about?"

"Harry found out about Sirius"

"How?"

"No idea. I know I overheard some of the professors talking to Fudge in the Three Broomsticks about him but I doubt...No way the idiot didn't"

"What Cass?"

"Moony we may have given Harry the map this morning"

"CASS!"

"I'm sorry; it was the twin's idea"

"I told you to keep that thing locked up in your trunks. What would happen if he got a hold of this?"

"How would he get it?"

"He has already broken into the Castle once, so you think Harry overheard them talking about it?"

"I would assume so. He came into the common room and began yelling at me, stormed off to his room and then I followed him where he then began yelling at me because I didn't tell him that he was my father and what had happened that Halloween"

"I'm sure he will calm down eventually, I think he was just an initial shock of finding out that Sirius was his godfather and the reason his parents were dead. What were they talking about?"

"Everything, they obviously thought we couldn't hear them. They pretty much went into detail about everything, how Sirius and James were best friends, they were each other's best man. They then went on about how Sirius was the secret keeper and what happened with Peter. McGonagall mentioned that she was shocked how James wasn't mine and Maia's godfather instead of you but it wasn't strange enough since you were all friends anyway if Harry hadn't worked it out then, and then he would have worked it out when McGonagall mentioned that Sirius was Harry's Godfather"

"Cass it wasn't your place to tell him, you shouldn't even know this information"

"But you told me anyway Moony"

"I know and you were annoyed at first"

"I was annoyed? I believe I was furious at him for what he did. He is the reason that Harry, Maia and I all grew up without our parents"

"Just let Harry calm down and it should be fine"

"Fine can I stay here for a bit?" Remus nodded as he stood up and went to make some more tea for them.


	7. Christmas

Chapter 7: Christmas

**December 25****th**** 1993**

Harry had eventually calmed down about Cass withholding information from him, realizing there was never really the best time for her to bring it up a few days after the last Hogsmeade visit.

Cass woke up on Christmas morning to find a pile of present at the end of her bed. She looked around in hopes of finding her Angelina and Alicia still asleep but she forgot, like every other morning since the break had started that they all went home for Christmas break. She started opening up her presents admiring each one. From Fred, George and Lee they had given her some sweets like they normally do but the pile was smaller than usual. She picked up the next present it was a small box with a white bow, she was a bit confused by it. It wasn't until she open the card:

_Cass,_

_We can only hope that this bracelet means as much to you as your other one did. We love you_

_From Angie, Katie and Leesh (but the boys did pitch in)_

For Cass and Maia's fourth birthday their mother had given both of them a charm bracelet that contained a Wolf, a Stag, a Dog, a Lion and pendant with a topaz gem on it with the message that they will always be protected. As they got older they had received more charms for birthdays and Christmas' until it was almost full. During Cass' second year they were in the middle of Quidditch Try Outs and Cass had hit with a bludger that knocked her unconscious and off her broom. Oliver had caught her before she hit the ground, but unfortunately at some point Cass' charm bracelet had come off. Fred and George spent hours afterwards searching high and low in the Quidditch Pitch looking for the bracelet, Cass was devastated when she woke up the next day and noticed her bracelet was gone.

Cass just laughed at the note realizing that the boys might not even know what this was but she opened the box and was met by a stunning charm bracelet. There weren't many charms on there but the ones that were represented something that Cass loved, there was one charm she couldn't explain, and it was a beautiful star with a white diamond in the middle. Yes she did love astronomy but only the twins and Oliver were the ones that knew that, Oliver was giving her his present for her later and she wasn't sure if the twins knew this was a charm bracelet or not. When she compared the charm to others it was different almost like it was made from different material.

She finally went through the last of her presents from Andy, Ted and Dora. She was disappointed that she didn't have one from Remus but it was then that she noticed there was one left on the floor, she hoped it would be from Remus but it wasn't till she opened it and revealed a brand new broomstick she was shocked. She took a closer look at it and realised it was the new Firebolt; she knew there was no way that Remus could afford this and he wouldn't take the money from her vault to pay for this, he only took her money for food and potions when it was needed.

"THAT BASTARD!" Cass screamed out in frustration and from the corner of her eyes she could she her turned bright red showing how angry she was. It was only seconds later Hermione came running into the room like there was a fire.

"What's going on Cass?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh nothing, just a mysterious package with no name that is all. One guess as to who it could be from"

Cass didn't even let Hermione answer before she got up and floated the broom behind her. She went down the girl's stair case and noticed that Fred, George, Ron and Harry were standing at the bottom wondering what all the noise was about.

"Cass who did you get that broom from?" it seemed as though all the boys asked the same question except Harry. It was then that all the boys noticed that her hair was indeed bright red and backed off with the questions. All of a sudden it went back to its normal colour.

"Harry, why aren't you curious about the broom?" Harry didn't answer but did appear to be nervous.

It was then that Cass realised that Harry had the same broom. She grabbed her broom with one hand and made a grab for Harry's with the other. Due to him being shocked by the whole scene he was unable to stop Cass.

"Cass what are you doing with my broom?" Harry looked at her shocked as she walked out of the portrait.

Cass was seething, she couldn't believe _he_ would try and do this. She understood why _he_ did this to her, but why Harry? He wouldn't have known that Harry had an idea of who he was. She continued down the hallways finding her way to Professor McGonagall office. When she arrived she knocked on the door.

"Enter"

Cass walked into the office. "Good morning Miss Black, Merry Christmas. What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"These arrived this morning, one is mine and one is Harry's. Mine had no note and I'm assuming that would be the same for Harry. I didn't even bother to ask. I don't know if Sirius is up to something or not. I know Harry will want his back and I won't hear the end of it when I return to the common. I'm sorry for interrupting your morning. Please enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you at dinner."

Cass didn't even let McGonagall reply she just dumped the brooms on her desk and walked back out of the office. She didn't even want to go back to the common so instead she headed down to the kitchen in hopes of avoiding everyone.

Cass didn't know how long she had been in the kitchen when the door opened.

"You took longer than I would have thought" She turned around and released it wasn't the twins it was in fact Remus.

"Moony what are you doing here?"

"McGonagall found me and told mme what both you and Harry received this morning. Is it true?"

"Yes, why is _he_ doing this? Why would he send something like this? He must know I would be smart enough to realise it was from him and do something about it? Does he think this whole time I have been missing him? Why would I miss him after what he did? I'm not Maia, Maia might miss him but she has no idea what I went through that day" Cass was almost yelling by this point

"Cass you need to calm down"

"MUM IS DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM! IF HE HAD OF COME HOME AFTER WHAT HAPPENED INSTEAD OF DISAPEARING! MUM WOULD HAVE BEEN AT HOME YELLING AT HIM FOR IT INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR HIM! WE WOULDNT HAVE ENDED UP AT THE LONGBOTTOMS."

Cass had tears running down her face and all Moony could do was come up and hug her.

"I know Cass and I understand. Come on its Christmas I know the twins are looking for you because I ran into them when they were leaving the common while McGonagall and I were going in to talk to Harry. You missed quiet the argument. After finding out that Harry didn't have a note with his either he starting complaining about you and Hermione sticked up for you saying if you hadn't taken it, she would have."

Cass just looked up at Moony and smiled.

"I should really thank her" Cass got up to leave but then she remembered why she was slightly angry with Moony.

"Moony, how come I never received a present from you?"

"Well if this morning hadn't of turned out how it did I would of asked you to join me for lunch while I explained the interesting charm on your bracelet, which I assume you had noticed and were puzzled by it. Am I correct in thinking this?"

"You know about my new bracelet?"

"Yes I do"

"It was a star. I got the charm bracelet from the girls, but they don't know my love for astronomy. The girls said the boys pitched in as well but I don't know if they know what it is though. Yes I'm sure they made the connection with my name but I'm not the only one that has some connection to the Black line that has with a name related to astronomy, look at Andy and Dora, even some of the less fortunate family members have them as well."

"It comes back to your mother and somewhat your father. You see it was both a tradition in both of their family's to name the children after stars and constellations. Your mother wanted to keep it going even though your father didn't. The only reason he agreed was if it was somewhat normal. Therefore you had the nick name Cassie when you were younger. Your mothers pure blood family was nowhere near as bad as your father's in fact they fought on opposite sides of the war."

"I guess that explains why Maia never had a nickname. Yes Moony I've heard the war stories about how mum lost both her parents in the war. You've told me this"

"That and your mum loved the name Maia, your father chose the name Cassiopeia. The star charm, it is fact my Christmas present for you. It was actually your mothers. I was intending to add it to your charm bracelet when you turned 17 but when your friends came to me saying that they were organising a new one for you I thought I should put it in as well. I also told them not to put me on the card. I wanted to explain the meaning of it to you. Your mother and grandfather both loved astronomy. They would spend hours laying on the floor watching the stars together on the top floor of the house. It was what made them so close. Your mother always loved the name tradition of her family the most. She hoped one day she could share her love of astronomy with both you and Maia."

Cass just looked at Remus while she absorbed all of this information. She just always just assumed the tradition came from her father's side, since her mother's name was somewhat normal for an Astronomy related name. Andy and Dora all had astronomy related names, even Draco but she hated to think she was related to that prat.

She finally looked up at Remus and noticed the expression on his face. She had only seen this particular one a couple of times. It was of concern when he didn't know how she was going to react. Normally Cass' hair was a giveaway for her mood, but it was when it stayed her honey blonde no one could tell except maybe Oliver or the twins.

Finally her hair gave her away it went a bright purple. "Thank you Moony. It means a lot that you gave me this charm as well as opening up about mum. I know it hurts you to talk about her, it hurts me as well."

"You're welcome Cass. I try to open up as much as I can but it is hard. Come on we should head back.

"What did you give Maia?"

"I gave her one of your mum's old Ancient Runes and Potions textbooks, in the margins is hand written notes about various things. I hope she likes it"

"I hope she likes my present"

"You gave her a present?"

"Yeah I bought her a star charm for her bracelet, it's just plain silver but I hoped it would mean something to her"

"Did you get anything from her?"

"Nope but I didn't think anything of it"

"Very well, come on if I right we should find the twins sitting on the floor outside the door."

Cass just laughed at Moony knowing he was right and of course he was. As soon as they stepped out of the kitchen Cass sandwiched with one twin on each side.

"Well I think I shall leave you too Cass. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas I will see you later."

"Bye Moony'"

The three of them slowly made their way back up the common room. It was times like these that they wished more people stayed at Christmas time. This year it was only a few Gryffindor stayed behind. It was the Weasley's, Cass, Oliver, Harry, Hermione and only a few first years. When they walked into the common room they witnessed the end of a screaming match between Harry, Ron and Hermione. It ended with Hermione heading up to the girls dorms in tears.

"I will be back. I just want to check on Hermione"

The twins nodded at her and she headed up to the third year dorm.

"Hermione are you alright? I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me even though you didn't have too."

"Cass don't stress as I told them this morning, if you hadn't of gone to McGonagall I would have soon enough."

"I know but it was the fact that I received one as well that threw me over the edge, I am also sorry for snapping at you this morning as well. Listen I am sure the boys will come around soon enough when they realise we were right and they were wrong like always" Hermione just laughed with Cass in agreement. "I can tell you are taking on a bit more then you should be this year in terms of subjects by the amount of homework you have. But if you ever need a break your more than welcome to sit with us instead of being alone."

"Thanks Cass. Now I am sure the twins are still waiting downstairs in hopes you can explain your outburst earlier"

"Oh yeah...bye Hermione" Cass smiled at her before leaving her dorm.

When Cass got back down to the common room she found them sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire, Cass went over and sat down in between them.

"Look I know you both want to know why I reacted like that this morning, I don't know how much McGonagall told you when she spoke to Harry, but I believed that both of the Firebolts" the grins on the twin's faces were way too obvious "were from _him_. You both know how I feel about him and I didn't want Harry to get hurt so I handed them over. If nothing is wrong with them then I will apologize to Harry for not talking to him first about it. Now if you excuse me" and with that Cass headed up the boys staircase. Cass didn't realise it then but the twins did notice that her hair had turned a lilac colour which resulted in the twins whispering to each other.

When Cass finally reached the top floor she made her way over to the seventh year door. She didn't have to worry about any of the other boys as Percy and Oliver were the only two seventh years in Gryffindor and Percy was staying in the Head Student Dorm with his own girlfriend. Cass opened the door and noticed that Oliver was in fact still asleep.

"Boy that kid can sleep through anything, there was no way he didn't hear any of that yelling"

She walked over to his bed and thought of the best way to wake him up. She went up and kneeled next to the bed.

"Come on Ollie it's time to wake up" he didn't budge so she was only left with the annoying way. She climbed on the bed and started jumping up and down yelling "WAKE UP"

Before she knew it Oliver had sat up grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Oliver flicked the blanket over her and curled up beside her and pinning her down with one arm.

"Stupid bloody keeper reflexes" Cass mumbled and noticed a smirk on Oliver's face. Cass continued moving around and fidgeting pretending to get comfortable but also in hopes of annoying Oliver.

Oliver then grabbed her and rolled her over so they were facing each other. "Will you stop moving I'm trying to get back to sleep? I was rudely awoken by someone yelling earlier this morning. Now am I right in assuming it was you yelling that bastard."

"I'm sorry I was really annoyed" Cass replied looking guilty.

"It's fine Cass even if you didn't scream after you had checked your presents you would of snuck up here anyway. Now I'm assuming since you haven't seen my present yet you're not yelling about me, Lee normally gives you sweets and you normally don't talk about your uncles like that, so it only leaves the twins. What did they do this time?"

Normally Oliver would be right in assuming the twins did something to annoy Cass but this time he was so wrong it wasn't funny.

Cass buried her head in Oliver's chest and tried to concentrate so hard to make sure her hair didn't go the dull blue it does when she was upset but all she managed was to keep it to a pale blue. The look that then crossed Oliver's face easily showed he was confused by the colour her hair appeared. He then put his hands on either side of Cass' face and forced her to look at him.

"Come on Cassie talk to me. I am completely confused as to what you are feeling right now. I have never seen you look this distraught, even when the twins completely stuff up. Remember what happened in second year? You weren't even that annoyed then. Usually your hair gives me a hint as to your feelings but I can't recall ever seeing a pale blue on you."

Cass looked at Oliver trying so hard not to cry. "I tried so hard to stop the blue that I knew was coming on, but I guess it only kept it too the pale blue you see now. But you're wrong; it wasn't the twins this time. It was someone else."

Cass didn't reply, instead she got up from the bed and started pacing the room. It was then that Oliver realised what she was wearing.

"Umm Cass not that I love what your wearing right now but why are you only in short shorts and a top. I know for a fact you have been up for ages and the fact that you haven't gotten dressed completely baffles me." He then got up and walked over to her and forced her to stop pacing.

"Yeah it was a bit of an eventful morning, I can't believe you actually didn't join us." There was a smirk on her face but he could see the sadness in her eyes, but he was happy that her hair returned to normal.

"Yes well as I said before I just assumed it was the twins being themselves and I wanted to keep sleeping until you decided to join me. Now please tell me what happened before I walk downstairs and ask the twins" Cass could tell there was a threat in there as well. It was then that she really took in what he was wearing, just a pair of boxer shorts, this was nothing new for Cass but the fact that he would walk downstairs wearing just that to talk to the twins would only cause problems for the both of them.

Cass was distracted for a few moments just taking in Oliver's tanned, muscled body.

"Cassie?"

"Right sorry"

"How do you always get distracted?"

"Very easily, I can never get used to seeing that" Cass smirked at him while waving her hands around in front of him

"Uh uh, now tell me what happened"

"Alright fine I will tell you but let me finish before you interrupt"

"What makes you think I will interrupt you?"

"Because I know you Ollie" She stuck her tongue out at him "So I was opening my presents when there was one that I had no idea who it could be from, at first I thought it was from Moony but when I opened it and noticed that it was a Firebolt I..."

"WAIT YOU RECEIVED A FIREBOLT FROM YOUR UNCLE?" he seemed thrilled at this statement as he bouncing up and down on the spot, all Cass could do was hit across the arm. "Owe, what was that for?"

"I told you not to interrupt and I knew you would. As I was saying, when I realised it was a Firebolt I knew straight away that it wasn't from Moony, he wouldn't have been able to afford it. Then I realised there was no note. That was when I yelled that bastard. I then went downstairs and noticed all the boys standing at the bottom trying to work out what was going on. It turns out Harry received one as well." Cass stopped for a minute watching Oliver and she noticed his mouth open for a second before it closed again, she could tell he was trying to be good and be quiet.

"I knew straight away that they were both from _him_, so I grabbed both and took them to McGonagall. While I was gone apparently there was a screaming match between everyone else. I returned at the end of Harry, Ron and Hermione's. So that is everything you have missed this morning." She just looked at him waiting to see what would happen next but all he did was wrap his arms around her.

"I'm right in assuming McGonagall has kept them and is going to check them over before they're handed back?" he kissed the top of her head while she nodded.

"Come on let's get back in bed" he grabbed her arm and took her back to his bed.

Once they got back in bed they just cuddled while they waited for Cass' mood to calm down. Once it returned to normal she rolled over and faced him.

"Thank you for being here. I don't know what I would of done if you went home for Christmas this year." She smiled up at him; she didn't even let him reply before she pressed her lips against his. Oliver ran his tongue across her lips trying to gain entry and she allowed it, he put his tongue in her mouth trying to fight for dominance. Cass ended up pushing him on his back getting on top straddling his lap while still kissing him, she gripped his hair with one hand while running the other down his chest. Oliver placed his hands on her hips with his thumbs rubbing circles on her skin; it sent shivers down her spine. Oliver's hand slowly slipped up underneath Cass' top, at one point his hands came back down to play with the hem of her top but Cass stopped him.

Cass decided to have a bit of fun; she started kissing along his jaw line. She took the opportunity to look at his face and was thankful for his eyes still being closed because she knew her hair would have turned the hot pink it did when she was being mischievous. She continued kissing along his jaw and then starting making her way down his neck and then along his collarbone as she was grinding against him. She heard the moan escape his lips and then felt the bludge in his shorts press against her.

She knew her plan had worked so she sat up gave him a quick peck on the lips and then quickly made it for the door. When she reached the door she looked back at him it was then that he realised her hair was hot pink and that she had planned this. He then proceeded to glare at her and all she could do was giggle.

"I'll meet you downstairs once you've had a cold shower" she winked at him before heading downstairs. She reached the common room and collided with another body.

"Well what do we have here?" one voice said, Cass believe it was one of the twins, the same one who had his hands on her shoulders.

"It looks like we have a giggling Cass running down the boys stairs" this time it was the other one.

"But wait she also has hot pink hair, which means she did something." she looked up and realised Fred was holding her and George was standing beside him.

"Ohhh...Well I don't think Oliver will be happy, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shower and get dressed." She then made her way up the girl's stairs.

Once Cass had finished her shower and got dressed she grabbed Oliver's present and headed down the stairs. Before she reached the bottom she stuck her head out to see if he was around. From what she could tell the common room was completely empty. She went and sat in an armchair in front of the fire wondering where everyone else had gotten too, it wasn't quite lunch time yet. Eventually the twins joined her. She started to relax completely forgetting about Oliver until she heard a noise on the stairs behind them.

"Uh oh..." she turned around and noticed Oliver coming down the boy's stairs

"Quick you have to help me" she turned to the twins with a pleading look on her face.

"Oh alright" they replied in unison

"How about you ask what she did before agreeing to help her" Oliver just glared at Cass

"That is a good point, Cass what did you do that is so bad that you need our help with your boyfriend?" The twins looked between both Cass and Oliver

Cass just looked at them guilty without saying anything. But it was Oliver that let it slip. "Well let's just say I had to take a cold a shower."

With that Cass stepped away from the twins. She knew that with this information they would take his side. But instead of taking sides all they did was shake their head at Cass before muttering something about that's cruel and lunch, they then left the common room leaving just Cass and Oliver

With every step Oliver took towards Cass she would take a step back until she was pressed against the wall. "Uh oh" she whispered quietly she didn't know if Oliver had heard her.

Once Oliver was standing in front of her all he did was smile and then kissed her softly. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven for this morning?" she looked at him trying to show her best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope not at all but I thought I should give you my present and then we can get some lunch and then maybe we'll talk about what happened." Cass knew she would be in trouble later but for now she was too excited about her present she knew the reason he didn't have it put with the rest of her presents was because he wanted to see the look on her face. Oliver then stepped back and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the couch and sitting her next to him. He then pulled out a small box that was in his coat pocket and handed it to her.

When she opened what she found was absolutely stunning, it was a white gold solid heart with pale purple coloured diamond in the centre. It was then that she realised it was made to be added to her charm bracelet.

"You knew about the charm bracelet?" Cass knew she had the biggest smile on her face and her hair turned bright purple but at this point in time she didn't really care.

"Yes I did, we all actually planned it. The girls noticed you looking at them in Hogsmeade a few times and decided they would organise a new one for you. Fred, George and Lee all put in Galleons for it but left the actual buying to the girls, it is why you couldn't spend the last Hogsmeade visit with them"

"Oh Ollie, it is beautiful. Thank you so much for this" she then softly kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome Cassie" Cass then handed over her present to Oliver.

"Now this is nowhere near like yours but I hope you like it." She looked a little upset knowing just how much the heart meant.

Oliver opened his present and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"I know you needed new keeper gloves. Every time we go to Hogsmeade you spent ages looking at the ones in the Quidditch store before giving up and not buying anything. So I owled Charlie and asked him to have some dragon hide ones made especially for you"

Oliver didn't say anything; all he did was press his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he sighed "alright so after this absolutely perfect gift there is no way I can be mad at you for this morning."

"Seriously? I thought you would hate them. I know how picky you are with everything to do with Quidditch, you almost threw a fit when the twins bought you the so called wrong broom cleaning kit one year" she looked at him confused.

"Yes I am serious now let's go get some lunch before I change my mind." Oliver grabbed her hand and led her out of the common room.


	8. Breaking Point

Chapter 8: Breaking Point

**December 31****st**** 1993**

The last few days after Christmas consisted of snow ball fights and Quidditch matches between friends. But it was New Years Eve when no one could find Cass, Fred and George as well as Oliver we're getting worried about her. Fred and George no longer had the map since they had given it to Harry a month ago and they hadn't been able to find him to ask for it.

Cass was starting to get frustrated with the fact that her so called best friends and boyfriend didn't know her as well as she thought. She would assume they would try the kitchen, Quidditch pitch and then the Astronomy Tower. The latter being where she was currently hiding. As much as loved Christmas she hated celebrating the New Year. It meant another year without her mum around; she wished she could talk to her mum about boys, make up and many other girly things. As much as she loved Andy and Dora they could never replace her mum and there was no way she could talk to Maia about anything.

Right now she wished she had her mum to talk to especially about boys, she was so confused sometimes when it came to Oliver and she didn't know what was going to happen in June, neither one of them had brought it up yet with fear of how the other one would react.

It wasn't until it started getting dark that Cass realised she had been here all afternoon and that she should head back to the common room. She hadn't eat for most of the day but wasn't the slightest bit hungry. When she got back to the common she could hear the boys talking about her. She pressed against the wall and tried to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Where else would she be?" it sounded like one of the twins. It was times like these Cass wished she could tell the twins apart by their voice but she could only tell them apart by their looks.

"We checked the kitchen, the Quidditch pitch, the prefect's bathroom even the library." This time it was Oliver that spoke and Cass swore she could sense a hint of worry in his voice. But really they checked the library over the astronomy tower? She had only been in the prefect's bathroom once and that was at the start of the year with Cedric after a horrible Herbology lesson. To say she was disappointed would have been an understatement. She assumed she would have only had to have been at the tower for an hour tops before one if not all three of the boys made their way up there and demand to know what was wrong.

Cass finally sucked it up and walked around the corner to confront them all. "Really now, I would have thought you all knew me well enough to know where I was hiding. You can't think of the one place I would have been?"

She was met with silence and sad faces. "Wow is all I can say. Fred what did I tell you was my favourite class only 2 months into our first year? What was my reason for it? Oliver, when we first kissed you found me lying on the ground in the Quidditch pitch crying. What was my reason for that? George, just think about my dead family members." Cass made her way to the girl's stair case when all three of them finally spoke in unison 'the Astronomy Tower."

Cass turned around the face the boys and she had tears in her eyes. They all knew they had hurt her by not realising where she would be. It should have been in the top three places to check, but it wasn't the tears that gave her away, it was her hair they were all noticing it as it was doing something it had never done it before. Normally her hair was one colour to show her emotion but this time her honey blonde hair was streaked with both bright red and a dull blue to show how hurt, upset and angry she was with them.

"Come on Cassie were sorry but..." she didn't even let Fred finish his sentence before shooting him a death glare and her hair changing to bright red getting rid of all hints of blue.

"Come on Fred you deserve that one, you know only Oliver can call her that." Fred shrugged at George before muttering "I don't know why..."

It wasn't until Oliver stood in front of Cass and put a hand on her cheek and caressed it that he finally spoke. "We are sorry we didn't think to check in the astronomy tower. You have never had a problem on the holidays before that you have disappeared to the tower so we didn't think to check there. Next time we won't forget"

Cass closed her eyes and tilted her head into his head. It wasn't until she stepped forward into his arms that her hair finally turned to normal. She could then feel the twins join the hug. She looked up at them all and apologized for snapping at them.

"Are you going to tell us what made you so upset you wanted to be closer to your mum?" Fred asked in hopes of not making her angry again but all Cass did was shake her head.

They didn't press the topic again for the rest of the night. They all spent the rest of the night playing exploding snap and mystery beans with a box of bertie Botts that Lee got the twins. It wasn't until Ron and Harry made an appearance in the common room that they started a game of Wizard Chess. After a while Cass started falling asleep on Oliver's lap that he decided it was best to take her to bed.

"Goodnight guys, I'm going to take Cass to bed before she completely falls asleep down here." The rest of them just looked at him before Ron asked "how are you going to take her to her room when boys can't walk up the girl's staircase?"

"That is where you are wrong Ron; I never said I was taking her to her own bed. I'm not that stupid to attempt to carry her up the girl's staircase. It would just make her mood worse." When Oliver finally made it to his dorm he placed Cass on his bed before waking her up."Come on Cass, we need to talk about today."

She didn't reply all she did was roll over and pretended to still be sleeping. Apparently that didn't fool him though. "Cass, stop lying to me. I know something is going on with you, please talk to me. I hate it when you shut me out."

Cass finally sat up and looked at him. "I'm not trying to shut you out I just don't know how to approach this subject. I was at the astronomy tower because I really wanted my mum to talk to about this; she would have known exactly what to say to make everything better. I know I can always talk to Andy and Dora about anything. But it's not the same."

"I know you miss your mum; you're allowed to miss your mum. I would think that both Andy and Dora are nowhere near trying to replace your mum; didn't Andy say she loved your mum? What is so bad about this subject you don't know how to bring it up with me?"

Cass didn't say anything but instead pulled her knees up to chest and rested her head on her knees. "I don't know if it is bad as such, I think it's more something we have both been avoiding talking about. We seem to talk to about everything else except this. Ollie, what's going to happen in June?"

It took him a minute or two to realise what she was talking about. "Cassie, to be perfectly honest I haven't even thought about what is going to happen after I graduate. Why have you?"

"I don't know I'm sorry. Come on let's get some sleep." She then curled up in his bed in hopes of getting some sleep but Oliver had different plans in mind. He climbed on top of her and started kissing her. Cass eventually pulled away and curled up beside him. They were lying there quietly for a while before Oliver spoke again.

"Cass are you sure you are alright? I am a little confused as to what you are thinking about; I have to say I have never seen this colour on you." Cass was confused about the last bit he said. As far as she knew all of her colours had surfaced at one point or another. But it was when she finally looked at her hair she noticed it was lilac.

"Oliver I have no idea what emotion this colour is linked too. I have never seen it before; I think Maia may have seen it before though. But as to what I was thinking about, it was you."

Cass didn't mention any more on what she was thinking and for once Oliver didn't press for information, he figured this would be something she would have to open about in her own time.

**January 8****th**** 1994**

Cass was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee walked in. Cass instantly got up and ran towards them hugging the girls.

"Thank you so much for my bracelet" Cass was smiling at them.

"Why don't I get a hug, I pitched in too" Lee pouted at Cass, she laughed for a minute before hugging him. Lee just smiled and then made his way up to his dorm leaving the girls standing there.

"You are welcome Cass, we were a little worried you wouldn't like it and then we were worried that everyone else's present would be a waste"

"No I love it, thank you and I love the charm Oliver got me" Cass lifted up her wrist and showed the girls the heart charm she got from him

"That is beautiful"

"Thanks Angie"

"Now, I do have request Cass"

"What is it Leesh?"

"Take it off before Quidditch..." They all looked at Alicia for a moment before they burst out laughing,

"Of course Leesh, I don't want to lose another one. My old one might have been from my mum but this one is from everyone and there is a charm that was my mum's"

"Is that the star one that Lupin added?"

"Yeah it was thank you for going to him as well. Come on let's go join the boys"

A week later Cass was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch with Fred and George. They were currently laughing about something when Maia had come down and sat in the empty seat next to Fred.

"What are you doing here Maia?"

"I came to say thank you for my present"

"Why you never have before, I always send you a present, you never send me one and I never get a thank you"

"I know and I'm sorry. Why did you get me something so nice? Normally you just give me sweets or books in hopes I don't have them"

"I saw the charm and thought it might mean as much to you as it did to me, but I didn't have my bracelet anymore so I couldn't buy it for me. I know we don't get along but it refers to mum, Andy and Dora as well"

"Why not dad?"

"He is not our dad...you know what I don't want to argue, I tried to do something nice if you didn't like you could have said something"

"But he is our dad Cass, I don't understand why you hate him so much"

"Because he is the reason mum is dead, we went looking for him"

"No Bellatrix is the reason mum is dead, she was the one that killed mum"

"She may have killed her but we wouldn't have been there if he wasn't for him"

"Just because you have terrible memories doesn't mean you can expect the rest of us to hate dad"

"STOP CALLING HIM DAD, HE ISN'T OUR FATHER! HE LEFT US AFTER HE HANDED THEM OVER"

"Look I didn't come here to start a fight, I just came to say thank you and give you this" Maia just placed a box on the table before getting up leaving.

"She never gets you anything..." Fred handed Cass the box

"I wonder what she did get me" Cass grabbed the box and opened it revealing a flat silver bangle with an engraving on it, '_Astronomy compels the soul to look upwards and leads us from this world to another'_ once the engraving was finished it had an Amethyst stone with two C's on either side, one being backwards to make it look like it was just a circle around the stone.

"Cass what is it?" Cass didn't realize that tears had pooled in her eyes until the boys broke her out of her train of thought.

"Sorry, this just means a lot. I didn't think she would get me something like this" Cass handed the bracelet to Fred so he could have a look

"I don't get it Cass"

"Alright so the saying is by a muggle Philosopher called Plato, I use the stars to escape from whatever is bothering me. It is like I go to another world. The Amethyst stone is our mum's birthstone but the C's confuse me a little"

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Fred handed it back to her

"That means getting up..." Cass complained causing both of them to give her a look. "Fine I will go" Cass stood up and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table looking for Maia.

"Look we have been invaded by Gryffindorks" Cass looked over at Holly and glared.

"Maia can we talk?"

"Sure sit" Cass sat down earning a few looks from the Ravenclaws

"Why did you get me this?"

"I know you were upset when you lost the bracelet mum got us and then you got me the star charm to reference our family. I hoped getting you this would give you something else to remember mum by. I have seen you at home whenever I tried to visit you, you stare off at the sky, it's like you disappear and go somewhere else, and that is why I chose that saying. Amethyst is mum's birthstone and the two C's that surround the stone refer to you and mum. I can't stand Astronomy and you know that but I don't believe for a second that if mum was still alive that it would change, I believe it would have been one of the things you two would have had just for you two."

"Thank you, I didn't know you knew me that well"

"I notice things when people think I'm not there. Why did you get me the star?"

"I know you hate Astronomy, it is the only class you need help in. Dora and I might not mean much to you but Andy and mum have Astronomy related names as well as Sirius. I thought you would look at it and remember that your family loves you know matter how much you argue that I get more attention then you"

"Thank you Cass"

"No worries, I'm going back to my table now" Cass smiled at Maia before getting up and leaving the table heading back to Fred and George who had now been joined by Oliver, Lee, Angelina and Alicia.

"I have never seen this before...Cass is coming back from talking to Maia and she is smiling. Should I be worried?" Oliver teased Cass as she took her seat next George causing him to put a hand on her forehead.

"She feels fine, so she can't be sick" Cass swatted his hand away

"Don't play along you know why I went over there. Maia gave me a present because I gave her the star charm for her bracelet; I had to ask her why." Cass handed the bracelet around the table to show everyone.

"This is really nice Cass" Alicia handed it back

"I know I was shocked she gave me something that was really nice and actually meant something to me"

"Why did she do that for you?"

"Something about giving me something to help remember mum, since I lost my bracelet. She knows that if mum was still alive Astronomy was something that would be between the two of us hence the two C's. The stone is mums birthstone and she chose the quote because I zone out when stargazing"

"That was really sweet of her"

"I know Leesh" Cass put the bracelet on and added it to her charm bracelet.

A few days later days later Cass was sitting in Remus' office talking to him when Maia came barging in.

"You could have knocked you know?"

"Shut it Cass"

"Remus what is the meaning of this?" Maia placed the books on the table.

"They were your mother's"

"Yeah I gathered that but why would I want some old dusty books?"

"I would have thought you would have enjoyed reading the notes your mother made in Runes and Potions, in the Potions book she made some changes to some of the Potions"

"You thought wrong Remus"

"Maia don't talk to him like that, he tried to do something nice. It's not his fault you won't let him in so he can know you better. Maybe if had let him in you would have received a better present"

"You got me the star charm, it can't have been that hard"

"He wanted to give you something that belonged to mum that he had access too! He gave me the only bit of jewellery that had been left in the house to me for Christmas, he gave you books to subjects you enjoy!"

"What did he give you?"

"A star charm similar to yours for my new bracelet"

"WHY COULDN'T I HAVE GOTTEN THE CHARM AND CASS GOT THE STUPID BOOKS!" Maia turned to face Remus

"DON'T YELL AT HIM, HE SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE THE STUPID BOOKS. I SURE AS WELL WOULDN'T HAVE ENJOYED THE BOOKS AND HE KNOWS IT SO HE GAVE ME SOME OF HER JEWELLERY!"

"WHY CAN'T I GET SOME OF HER JEWELLERY WHY THE HELL DO YOU GET IT ALL?"

"I DON'T GET IT ALL MAIA! THE ONLY THING I HAVE IS THE CHARM! THE REST OF IT IS LOCK IN THE BRAXTON FAMILY VAULT THAT WE CAN'T ACCESS UNTIL WE ARE OF AGE YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW THIS! YOU KNOW WE ONLY GET ACCESS TO OUR TRUST VAULTS!"

"STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT! I'M NOT THE ONE THAT IS FAILING THREE SUBJECTS!"

"I'M NOT FAILING THREE SUBJECTS! AT LEAST I'M NOT FAILING ASTRONOMY!"

"I'M NOT FAILING ASTRONOMY!" This whole time they were arguing Remus just sat in here his chair waiting for the signs it was going to turn very badly when McGonagall stormed in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" McGonagall yelled causing everyone to jump

"I believe this is a family matter Professor McGonagall" Maia faced McGonagall.

"Family matters don't exist at Hogwarts in front of teachers. Remus, why didn't you stop this argument?"

"Sorry Minerva I normally can't, I just wait it out until the wrong thing is mentioned"

"What would be the wrong thing?"

"Remus don't you dare tell her" Maia glared at Remus

"Fine if he won't I will. McGonagall she likes to call us Gryffindorks" Cass stuck her tongue out at Maia

"And you call me a snitch you stupid Gryffindork..."

"MISS BLACK! That was uncalled for! You will serve two nights detentions and lose 45 house points, 15 for each person you just insulted" Cass thought the look on Maia's face was priceless

"Are you kidding me? She started it" Maia pointed at Cass

"Actually I didn't you were the one having a go at Remus because you didn't like the present he got you"

"Maia, Cass is right" Remus spoke causing Maia glared at Cass as she smirked at her

"Miss Black I think you should leave"

"Which one of us Professor?"

"Right sorry, Cass you leave. We need to have a word with Maia"

"Bye Moony, I will come back later" Cass smirked at Maia as she left the room and then legged it for the Gryffindor common room. She found Fred and George sitting there leaning over their star charts.

"There you are Cass; we need your help with Astronomy"

"Later, you will not believe the scene I just witnessed! Maia called me a Gryffindork..."

"She always does though"

"Don't interrupt. She said it in front of McGonagall!"

"Bullshit!"

"No I am not joking. She called me a Gryffindork in front of McGonagall resulting in two nights detention and 45 house points from Ravenclaw! It was amazing, and then I proceeded to be kicked out so I don't know what is happening right now"

"I can't believe it has taken her five and a half years to get her first detention and it is for insulting two teachers and a student"

"I know I was shocked too, I didn't want to leave but McGonagall looked furious so I left"

"Are they still in Remus' office?"

"Yeah of course why?"

"Why don't you ask him what happened?"

"He might not tell me though"

"You could only try" Cass shrugged before sitting on the ground and helping the twins with their star charts.

Cass did return to Remus' office a few days later but he wouldn't tell her what happened after she left.

"Why won't you tell me Moony?"

"Because you don't need to know what happen. I thought you wanted to go up against this boggart?"

"I do, where is it?"

"In the trunk..." Remus pointed towards the trunk and Cass stepped forward and looked at it. "Are you ready?" Cass just nodded as he pointed his wand at the trunk to open it.

Cass stood there and at first nothing came out but then all of a sudden Bellatrix appeared causing Cass to step back a couple of steps. The next thing that happened really shocked Cass, her mother appeared on the floor dead, the same way she had always pictured how her mother had looked in her dreams. Then all of a sudden a door appeared before the screaming started, this was the last bit of shock that Cass could handle before she collapsed on the ground.

"Cass, are you alright?" Cass opened her eyes and found Remus kneeling over her

"I'm fine Moony, I didn't really expect that to happen"

"Me either, I was hoping it would be something normal like spiders or mummies, maybe something strange like butterflies"

"I guess that day is what terrifies me the most, I'm kind of glad we didn't go against the boggart in third year now"

"Cass, you never saw your mother dead on the ground did you?"

"No I didn't, I was sent away when she was still alive and when we came out the body was gone. That was just how my nightmares always made it look, my brain decided to put together its own version of events and how it would have looked"

"Cass..."

"Don't, I'm going back to the common room"

"Cass come back and talk to me"

"I just did, you now have an insight into my twisted head. Bye Moony" Cass just walked out of Remus office with white hair shocking everyone she crossed paths with. When she made it to the common room she ignored all of her friends and when straight up to her dorm, pulling back the curtains and ignored the girls attempts to get her attention. The next morning when she woke up her hair was back to normal and she avoided everyone's questions about why her hair was white and they eventually dropped it all together.

**February 12****th**** 1994**

Cass was currently outside on the Quidditch Pitch running laps in the snow, she didn't stop until she noticed someone slip in beside her.

"Ollie what are you doing down here?"

"We have Quidditch training remember, I came down earlier to set up"

"Right, I forgot about Quidditch today"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm going to keep running" Cass went to run past Oliver but he just grabbed her wrist to stop her

"Talk to me Cass"

"No I'm fine I just want to run so let me go"

"No I know something is wrong, you are distracted and all you want to do is go running instead of talk. I know if I leave you alone you will keep running until your legs can't take you anymore"

"Just drop it Oliver, I'm fine" Cass pulled her wrist out of Oliver's grasp before running towards the team room. Oliver followed Cass into the team room and watched as she went into the girl's change rooms.

"Cassie, why won't you talk to me?" Oliver had pushed the door open enough that he could talk to her through the gap. Oliver didn't hear a response from Cass so he just entered the change rooms, he couldn't see Cass but he heard one of the showers start running so he took a seat on the floor and leaned back against the wall.

"Cass I know you are in here, I can hear the shower running" but Oliver was met by silence

"Cass are you going to say something?" Oliver was met by silence again. "Fine, don't talk to me I will just sit here until it is time to start training" And that was what Oliver did for the next twenty minutes, he sat there in silence waiting for Cass to walk around the corner.

"Oliver what are you doing in here?" Oliver jumped as Angelina and Katie entered the change room

"Cass is around the corner doing who knows what and I'm worried. Something is going on in her head and she won't talk to me"

"Alright you leave and we will try to talk to her, we will be out soon" Oliver just stood up and left the room. Katie and Angelina walked around the corner, turned the shower off and found Cass curled up in the corner with dull blue hair.

"What's wrong Cass, Oliver is worried about you" Cass looked up at the girls and her hair instantly changed back to blonde.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Is it time for training already?" Cass just walked off towards where her bag was to get changed.

When the three girls left the change rooms Oliver looked at Katie and Angelina and they shook their heads. Training went by without a problem except for Harry complaining about having to train on one of the school brooms. That night after dinner Cass made her way up to the fifth year boy's dorm and found Fred and George sitting in there alone.

"Where is Lee?"

"Probably chasing some girl around the castle to convince her to snog in a broom closet"

"Good" Cass just curled up on one of the bed's and began crying confusing the twins, they made their way over to the bed and sat on the end of it

"Cass what's wrong?" said George

"I...had a...confrontation...with Maia" Cass managed to get out in between sobs.

"What happened with Maia this time?" said Fred

"I asked her what was going on with her and Davies, I had heard the rumours about the two of them dating and just wanted to know if they were true but she told me to butt out and worry about my own relationship. She said apparently there were rumours going around, that Oliver was planning on breaking up with me. When I told her that she was lying and that I had heard about the rumours, she then said what you think Oliver is still going to be with you when September comes round and you have to go back to Hogwarts while he stays out doing whatever he decides to do"

"Have you spoken to Oliver about this?"

"I can't Fred. What if he is planning on breaking up with me once he has graduated? But Maia came up with another point somewhere down the line; if Oliver plays professional Quidditch then I have to worry about all the broom bunnies. What if those girl's are prettier than me and with me being all the way here and Oliver is where ever he is with whatever team he gets recruited too. What if we stay together and he then cheats on me because the broom bunnies are better than me and can offer him stuff I can't offer him"

"Whoa, Cass slow down. You are freaking about stuff that may not ever happen, he broke up with his ex girlfriend because he had to choose between the two of you" said George

"Even when you two first got together, all the girls were furious with you. So many of them tried throwing themselves at Oliver and he didn't budge, he stuck with you" said Fred

"This is one of those conversations where we can spend all night trying to get rid of your worries but nothing is going to actually get rid of them unless you go and talk to Oliver, who is your boyfriend. He will tell you if he isn't happy anymore and wants to break up as well as what is happening next year" said George

"Why do I keep you two around, you are never helpful"

"Cass if you wanted girly responses you would have gone to the girls instead you came here because you knew we would convince you to go and talk to Oliver" Fred spoke while George got up from the bed and left the room.

"Where did George go?"

"Who knows, listen you know we are right. You should talk to Oliver about this and you know it"

"But what happens if I talk to Oliver and he decides to break up with me Freddie?"

"Then we will spend the rest of the year pranking the living daylights out of him, I may or may not throw a punch for breaking your heart as well"

"That is why I keep you two around, you threaten my boyfriend" Cass smiled and sat up to hug Fred

"We will always threaten your boyfriends Cass, you are like our sister we will be there protect until the end of time and no one is allowed to get near you unless we approve"

"Glad to know you approve of Oliver"

"I am too" Cass and Fred both looked up and noticed Oliver standing in the door way.

"I will just leave you two to talk, just talk to him Cass it will be fine and if it isn't you know what we will do" Fred smiled at Cass before getting up and leaving the room

"Are you going to talk to me? You obviously talked to Fred and George, why can't you talk to me?"

"Because it's about you..."

"Then if it's about me talk to me about it. Obviously something is bothering you; let me help you sort it out" Oliver sat down on the bed opposite Cass

"Maia heard rumours that you were planning on breaking up with me, she kind of rubbed it in my face and I freaked out, it just went on from there"

"Cassie unless you are dating someone else that I don't know about, I am not planning on breaking up with you. I don't know how those rumours would have started and who would I have told that I was planning on breaking up with you? If I went to Fred and George what do you think would have happened?"

"They would have started pranking the living daylights out of you until you graduated and they may or may not have punched you in the face" Cass grinned at him

"You just had this conversation with the boys didn't you?"

"I did, they just told me the only way I knew for sure was if I talk to you"

"Why didn't you come to me in the first place then?"

"I was scared that if I did you would just break up with me then and there"

"Alright let me say this one more time. I do not want to break up with you, yes there are times where you frustrate me or make me wish I could just scream and yell at you like I used to be able to before we started dating. But you made me do something that no one else has ever made me do"

"What's that?"

"You made me push aside that Quidditch Captain voice in my head that tells me I should be yelling at you when you tell me you have detention and can't attend training. Instead I listen and ask questions, until the next training session where I punish you for missing the last one" Oliver just smirked at Cass

"Yes I remember those all too well, I have thrown up on too many occasions on that pitch"

"So is that everything that is bothering you?"

"Yes Ollie" Oliver took a good look at Cass and realised that she was lying but just decided to leave it.


	9. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

Chapter 9: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

**March 1****st**** 1994**

Cass was sitting with Oliver and Fred in the Great Hall for lunch while everyone else was still yet to show up when Harry sat down in front of them.

"ARGH" Harry groaned placing his head on the table.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"McGonagall still hasn't given back the broom that _you_ gave her"

"Harry, I told you I believe they are from Sirius Black. What if he had jinxed the brooms and you fell off it?"

"I know this Cass that is what McGonagall tells me every time I ask for it back. Can't you talk to her Oliver?" Harry looked over at Oliver

"What more could I say to her that you haven't?"

"How much you want to win and how much better the trophy would look in her office instead of Snape's?"

"Fine, I will try" Oliver got up and walked over towards the staff table. After McGonagall gave him a stern look and a shake of her head he walked back towards them.

"Sorry couldn't get her to budge, apparently my wanting to win is higher than the safety of my team members" Oliver sat back down next to Cass and put an arm around her

"What did you say to her Oliver?"

"I said something along the lines of as long as Harry catches the snitch when he gets thrown off, I'm sure someone would catch him" Harry spat his juice out

"I'm would be happy with that as long as someone did catch me"

"Harry don't give him ideas" Cass glared at Harry

"Cass there's more, she then proceeded to ask how I would have felt if you were thrown off the broom as well"

"Oliver, what makes you think I'm actually going to use the Firebolt?"

"I'm hoping you do" Oliver grinned at her while she hit his arm

"I will think about it, if not I'm sure Angie will be more than happy to fly it for the games" Cass went back to her lunch ignoring the boys attempts to convince her that the Firebolt will be better then her Nimbus

A few days later Cass was sitting in the common room with Oliver when McGonagall walked in carrying two broomsticks.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Oliver looked at McGonagall.

"Excuse me Mr Wood"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall, I just assumed since you were walking in here with Cass and Harry's Firebolts they would be getting them back"

"Yes, that is correct. Here you go Miss Black" McGonagall handed Cass one of the brooms. "Have either of you seen Mr Potter?"

"Thank you, no I haven't sorry"

"No problem at all. Please try and beat Ravenclaw I do hope we have a chance at the Cup, Professor Snape only reminded me the other night that this would make 8 years since we won. I must go find Mr Potter. Good evening Mr Wood, Miss Black"

"Good evening Professor McGonagall"

As soon as McGonagall was out of the common room Oliver started jumping up and down with joy. "CASS DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"That I now have two perfectly good brooms that I can't decide which one I want to use next week"

"Really, you are struggling to choose between your Nimbus and a FIREBOLT!"

"Maybe, I will use the Nimbus" Cass smirked at Oliver before heading up to her dorm.

"DAMN IT CASS. YOU CAN'T USE YOUR NIMBUS!"

"Oh Ollie, you're just too gullible" Cass walked back to Oliver and kissed his cheek. "Stop worrying so much"

It was the day before the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch Match and the Gryffindor team were currently at the pitch and Cass was on her way there when she ran into Pucey.

"How did you afford a Firebolt Black?"

"You call me by my last name and yet you seem to forget what that means. I am a _Black_ Pucey, I have access to the Black vaults and all that contains in them as well as my mother's families vault, and she was a pureblood as well. They might not have been one of the 28 sacred families but they were up there. But just so you know, I didn't buy the Firebolt it was a Christmas present."

"Who would send you a Firebolt?" Pucey sneered at Cass

"No idea. It must have been someone who wishes to see Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup over Slytherin that just leaves three quarters of the school. If you excuse me I have practise" Cass just pushed her way passed from Pucey and headed towards the Pitch. When she got there Madam Hooch was holding Harry's Firebolt while comparing it to other brooms.

"You're late" Cass turned and noticed Oliver standing there.

"Sorry, Pucey stopped me in the Entrance Hall. I'm just going to quickly get changed, you better get Harry's broom back for training" Cass kissed Oliver's cheek before heading to the change rooms.

That practise session was one of the best they had all year. Oliver believed it was because of the two Firebolts that was in presence. Harry caught the snitch quickly every time he let it go, waiting a minute before chasing after it again. Cass, Angelina and Katie were flying up and down the pitch at full speed attempting countless goals not dropping the Quaffle once between all of their passes. Fred and George no matter how hard they tried to aim for players everyone easily dodged the Bludgers that were sent their way. Oliver was able to block half of the goal attempts sent his way by the three girls, but Oliver took this as a sign that his Chaser's were fantastic.

"Wow Oliver I believe this is the first time you have nothing bad to say about practise" George patted Oliver on the back.

"I believe so. But I also believe nothing will be able to stop us tomorrow... unless Harry, have you sorted out your Dementor problem?" Oliver looked worried

"Yeah" Harry smiled at everyone.

"Dumbledore would do his nut if the Dementors turned up again" Fred sounded pretty confident.

"Let's hope not. Alright everyone back to the tower and turn in early"

"I'm going to stay behind for a bit. I promised Ron he could have a ride" Oliver just nodded at Harry before heading up towards the Castle.

"Ollie..." Cass turned to Oliver on their way up to the common room

"Cassie...?"

"Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"No idea, I'm so nervous for tomorrow"

"It will be fine. You said so yourself, we were perfect tonight"

"I know I did... I just really want this cup"

"I know you do. You aren't the only one. We will beat Ravenclaw tomorrow. Harry is on his Firebolt against Cho Chang. Angie, Katie and I are so much better Chasers then Ravenclaw's and you are defiantly a better Keeper then theirs. Please try and get some sleep tonight, I will be awake in the morning to go over our pregame ritual alright?"

"How can I be a better Keeper then theirs if you keep getting goals past me?"

"Oliver you are the best Keeper in this school, if we can get goals past you then we will easily be able to get goals past the other Keepers unless you are going easy on us to make us think we are decent players?"

"No way Cass, this is Quidditch we are talking about" Cass looked at Oliver and noticed the manic look in his eyes

"Jeez calm down it was just meant to be a joke. We will be fine tomorrow, please get some sleep and I will see you in the morning"

"Only because I trust you" Oliver smiled at her as they reached the common room.

"You should trust yourself; McGonagall must have to make you Captain Ollie. Goodnight" Cass put her arms around Oliver's neck before kissing him and heading up to her dorm.

Cass woke up at 6am the next morning to meet up with Oliver but the game didn't start until 11am. When Cass walked down the stairs to the common room she saw Oliver standing there pacing.

"Oliver did you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course I did, don't be silly. Come on" Oliver smiled at Cass as she grabbed his hand. The two of then headed down towards the Quidditch Pitch to do their pregame ritual

"How many laps are we going to run today?" It was always Oliver's choice for how many laps they did in the morning before their match. It gave them both an idea of what the conditions were going to be like.

"10"

Cass didn't say anything to Oliver, just started running. When they were finished Cass and Oliver laid down on the grounds.

"Scale of 1 to 10" Cass turned her head so she was facing Oliver

"Can we extend the scale to 1 to 100? I'm so nervous for today Cassie" Cass just laughed at him.

"Of course Ollie, whatever you want. Come on we need to eat breakfast" Cass stood up and pulled Oliver up with her.

Cass and Oliver were eating breakfast with the rest of the team except for Harry who had yet to arrive. Fred and George were making their usual jokes to try and ease the tension when Harry walked in being flanked by the rest of the boys in his dorm.

"Harry obviously didn't want to leave his broom in the team's storage cupboard" Cass leaned over to Katie.

"Harry here put it here" Oliver grabbed the broom and placed it in the middle of the table.

"I think you might be getting replaced by a broom Cass" Katie whispered to her

"Yes well I can do things a broom can't" Cass winked at Katie before going back to her breakfast

Percy and Penelope Clearwater had just walked over to the table. Penelope had picked up the broom asking Harry if it was alright.

"Now now Penny no sabotage! Penelope and I have a ten Galleon bet on the outcome of the match" Percy was grinning at them while Penelope put the broom back down before thanking Harry and walking over to her table.

"Now Harry make sure you win. I don't have ten Galleons. Coming Penelope" Percy took off for the Ravenclaw table while Cass and Fred laughed at him.

"Are you sure you can handle those brooms Potter, Black" Cass looked up and saw Malfoy standing there.

Cass had decided to just ignore him, she couldn't be bothered with the lame taught of a 13 year old but Harry had other ideas, it turns out 13 year olds can't help themselves.

"Should be fine" Harry sounded pretty calm.

"It has pretty of features, shame it doesn't come with a parachute Potter." Malfoy had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Too bad yours doesn't come with an extra arm to catch the snitch for you" with this the whole Gryffindor team plus the extra students sitting and standing around started laughing at this while Malfoy stormed off with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

At a quarter to eleven the team headed down towards the changing rooms. Cass noticed that a slight breeze had picked up from this morning, but other than that the rest of the weather was exactly the same, clear and cool. Cass was in the girl's changes room with Angelina and Katie while they were putting on their scarlet and gold Quidditch robes.

"Can you hear everyone moving around above us?" Angelina had looked above them to where the sounds were coming from

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school had showed. The winner determined who would be in the running against Slytherin."

"Don't say that to Oliver Katie, he is nervous as it is"

"HURRY UP YOU THREE" Oliver banged on the door before yelling at them from the other side of the door.

"Come on we should go out before he comes in" Cass headed towards the door.

As the team was leaving the rooms Oliver turned to them. "Alright you all know what we need to do. We need to win to have a chance at winning this Cup. Just fly like you did yesterday and we will be fine."

When they entered the pitch they were greeted by applause.

"Wood, Davies shake heads" Madam Hooch said to the two captains while they shook hands.

_"They're off, and the big excitement of today's game is the Firebolt that both Harry Potter and Cass Black have both seemed to get a hold off. According to Which Broomstick, it is the choice broom for the World Cup this year"_ Cass was laughing at Lee's commentary. She couldn't hear what McGonagall was saying to him but he eventually stopped talking about the brooms and when back to the game where Katie had possession of the Quaffle.

"Show her your acceleration Harry" Fred yelled at Harry while he saved Cass from a bludger that was heading towards her.

From that point on Cass had lost sight of Harry and blocked out Lee's commentary apart from when she needed to know the score. Cass knew she had scored 6 goals while Angelina and Katie were one goal apiece, she recalled Oliver being able to save all the goals coming his way so far.

Katie scored the next goal and Cass listened out for Lee's commentary to hear the score.

_"Score is 90 – 0 Gryffindor in the lead"_ Cass pumped her fist in the air as so took off down the pitch towards Davies who currently had possession of the Quaffle. Oliver had just saved a goal taken by Davies when he yelled at Harry.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TOO" Harry swerved to avoid a bludger and Cass shook her head at Oliver but he didn't notice her

Cass had taken another goal just as she heard Madam Hooch blow her whistle; she turned around and noticed Harry holding the Snitch.

"_Gryffindor win 240 – 30"_

"YES" Cass landed on the ground and was surprised by what she saw.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint were all currently lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Cass wondered what happened there. Either way she ran off towards to the rest of the team and started hugging everyone. It turns out that the four Slytherins had pretended to be Dementors to try and put Harry off his game. McGonagall ended up yelling at them giving them detention and taking fifty points from Slytherin

"Come on Harry there's a party in the common room" Fred had put an arm around Harry and led him off.

You would have thought Gryffindor had already won the cup by the party that was taking place in the common room. Cass had walked up to Oliver who was talking to Fred and George while they were juggling Butterbeer bottles.

"Ollie, can we go somewhere private" Cass whispered in his ear. Oliver raised an eyebrow at Cass but still led her upstairs to his dorm anyway

"Cassie why did you want to be somewhere private" Oliver closed the door behind him

Cass didn't reply instead she pressed her lips against Oliver's that was full of passion and desire. Oliver picked her up and Cass instinctively wrapped her legs around Oliver's waist while he walked towards his bed where he placed her down on it getting on top of her. Oliver started placing kisses along Cass' jaw line and started making his way down her neck and along her collarbone when Cass let a moan escape her lips.

Cass started to lift up Oliver's shirt; Oliver got the hint and pulled his shirt off throwing it on the floor. Oliver had started undoing Cass' buttons on her shirt revealing a very lacy push up bra.

"Wow, is that for me?" Oliver had pressed his forehead against Cass'

"Nope, I was going to give Lee a show later. I'm wearing matching underwear too" Cass smirked at Oliver while his smile increased and he slid off her skirt.

Once Cass' skirt was off she stood up and took her shirt off and threw it aside standing in front of Oliver in her underwear. Oliver was currently shirtless but his pants were undone. Cass took in the sight of Oliver's tanned and muscled chest, broad shoulders and amazing 6 pack of a stomach. The look he had on his face was amazing, Oliver was looking at her half naked body and all Cass could see written over his was desire, bliss and something else Cass couldn't name, '_I think I am in love with Oliver freaking Wood'_ Cass thought to herself. While she was standing there her hair turned lilac but before Oliver could say anything Cass straddled his lap and started kissing his neck, along his collarbone and making her way down his chest. A moan had escaped Oliver's lips that made Cass believe she was doing the right thing. Cass' hand was currently playing with the edge of Oliver' pants when he spoke again.

"Cass we need to stop" Cass just shook her head and started sucking on his on his neck.

"Cassie" Oliver had cupped Cass' face and made her face him

"Ollie" Cass looked into Oliver's eyes and could see desire in them and wondering why he was stopping.

"If we don't stop now I won't be able to if we keep going"

"Oliver, I am sitting here in my underwear straddling your lap kissing and sucking on your neck while playing with the top of your pants. I don't want to stop, I want to keep going" Oliver didn't say anything, he just flipped Cass over so he was on top and he slowly took off his pants before when taking off Cass' underwear. When they were both naked Oliver stopped for a moment looking at Cass

"You are so beautiful..." Oliver began kissing Cass' neck. "Are you sure you wanted to do this?"

"I'm sure, just try not to hurt me" Oliver just nodded, performed the contraceptive charm before guiding himself into Cass. Cass closed her eyes and winced while grabbing onto the sheets. Oliver looked at Cass with worry and just waited till she opened her eyes again.

"I'm fine Ollie. Keep going" Cass wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as he began rocking back and forth causing both of them to start moaning. When Oliver and Cass had finished having sex, Cass curled up in Oliver's arms and fell asleep.

She woken up later on in the night and noticed they were both still naked. When she looked at Oliver's watch on the bedside table saying it was 1:30am. Cass silently got up and got dressed and noticing that at one point Percy had come back in to the room, she just hoped that he hadn't seen anything.

When Cass was back in the common room she noticed the mess that was still in here. Cass took a seat on one of the couches and lit the fire. Cass was laying there with her knees pulled up to her chest with silent tears running down her face thinking about what her and Oliver had done tonight. Did he compare me to Emma, was I better then Emma, was I any good, did he enjoy it, what if I had done something wrong?_  
><em>

Eventually Cass fell asleep on the couch. Not much later after Cass had fallen asleep a man had entered the common room, he stopped when he noticed someone on the couch. When it was apparent that they weren't moving, he crept over to the couch and took a look at the person laying there.

"Cassie...?" the man was currently looking at his own daughter. Sirius Black had entered the Gryffindor common room and was standing here looking at his daughter. Sirius placed a blanket over Cass before heading up the boy's staircase looking for what he was looking for.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cass woke up instantly.

Cass sat up and saw a figure running down the stairs and out of the common room, she was completely confused. Eventually some of the boys came down the stair case arguing about what happened. Cass got up and walked over to Harry.

"What happened Harry?"

"Ron believes he saw Sirius Black standing over him holding a knife" Cass stared at Harry in shock

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred had appeared in the common room with a huge grin on his face.

"Everyone back to bed!" Percy had appeared behind Fred, and who was behind Percy? Oliver was.

Cass tried to ignore the conversations that was going on and walked over to Oliver, put her arms around him and started crying.

"Cassie what's wrong?" Cass just shook her head and walked back up to Oliver's dorm. "Alright Cass, we are in here alone for who knows how long. Please tell me what is wrong"

"First when I woke up I remembered what happened and then I started freaking out. I kept thinking what if Emma was better, what if I didn't know what I was doing and so on"

"Cass, I didn't compare you once to Emma. I bloody well enjoyed last night, it couldn't have been any better" Oliver walked up and stood in front of Cass and kissed her forehead. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Only a little but I'm fine, you were perfect. After I woke up and freaked out, I got dressed and went down to the common room to freak out more. At one point I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard Ron scream. Ollie when I went to sleep I didn't have a blanket on me but when I woke up I did, I even saw someone run down the stair case and out of the common room. Harry said Ron was convinced it was Sirius Black"

"Cassie it can't have been Sirius Black how did he get into the castle and the common room?" Cass shook her head at him gripping his hand while leaning into him, Oliver helped guided her back downstairs. When they reached the common room and noticed everyone standing around and waiting for McGonagall to come back with some news. It turns out it was Sirius Black that had gotten into the common room and it was because Neville had lost his list of the week's worth of passwords. Cass spent the whole night freaking out because of how close Sirius had gotten to her.

"Ollie, he was in here." Cass was currently sitting on Oliver's lap with his arms around her.

"Cassie it will be fine, he didn't do anything except put a blanket over you"

"What if next time he does more then put a blanket over me"

"I won't let anything happen to you, I will always be here to protect you Cassie" Oliver just kissed the top of her head as he pulled her closer.

Cass spent the next day in Gryffindor Tower not leaving the boy's dorm room, eventually she had to hide out in Fred, George and Lee's since Percy kicked her out of his dorm with Oliver. They were bringing her food up from the Great Hall and kitchens for meals.

When Monday rolled around Cass was forced to make an appearance at breakfast before heading to classes. They were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and Cass was getting strange looks from everyone since she had pale blonde hair. Even Maia had noticed and made her way over to the table.

"Cass are you alright?"

"Go away Maia, I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth today" But Maia didn't budge. "I MEAN IT MAIA! LEAVE" Maia took one looked at Cass before turning around and heading towards the Ravenclaw table

"She could have been worried about you Cass"

"Don't start Fred, I don't want to hear it" Cass threw a piece of toast at Fred before going back to her own breakfast.

When they arrived at DADA Cass took her seat in between Fred and George and when Remus entered the classroom he had to take a second look at Cass but she just shook her head. Cass stayed quiet and worked all through class, even ignoring Fred and George's attempts to get her to talk. In the end she switched seats with Fred so she was on the end and it allowed Fred, George and Lee to talk amongst themselves. When class was over Cass stayed behind to talk to Remus.

"Moony..."

"What happened Cass? You played an amazing game on Saturday, I'm incredibly proud of the gifted Quidditch player you have turned into and I know your mother would be as well and then on Sunday I didn't see you during any of the meals. Then this morning you turn up to class with pale blonde hair which it still is like that"

"He broke into the tower Moony"

"Yes I heard, but how could that be an issue"

"I fell asleep on the couch in the common room without a blanket, but when I woke up I had a blanket on me. I even saw him running out of the common room, but I was so confused about what just happened I didn't realise it was him at the time. He could have done anything to me while I was there alone but all he did was put a blanket over me!"

"Cass you're his daughter I doubt he would have hurt you even if it was him that put the blanket over you"

"And James was his best friend; everyone says the two of them were like brothers. James is dead because of him, you still think he wouldn't hurt his own daughters?" Remus was silent, he didn't have an answer. "Exactly, can I stay here till my next class?"

"Of course Cass, I just have to set up for it while we are here" Cass stayed in the DADA classroom while Remus set up before heading off to her next class.

**March 26****th**** 1994**

The Gryffindor students were still celebrating over their win against Ravenclaw, because they had beaten Ravenclaw and a few weeks earlier Ravenclaw had beaten Hufflepuff. This knocked both houses out of the running to win the Quidditch Cup leaving it between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Oliver knew this. Oliver had increased the number of training sessions to five times a week and he had become insufferable, he was constantly talking about Quidditch.

Cass was currently sitting around one of the tables in front of the fire with her friends apart from Oliver. The fifth years were working on their current Potions essay while Katie was working on her Transfiguration essay when Oliver walked over to them slamming a pile books on the table.

"Oliver what are these?" Fred spoke as he picked one up to look through it

"New play books, I came up with a whole heap new plays that will help us beat Slytherin. I want you to read them tonight so we can run through them tomorrow morning at training, it starts at 6am"

"6AM!" Fred and George yelled together

"But it's Sunday tomorrow we never have training on a Sunday!" Katie was annoyed, she had always enjoyed sleeping in on a Sunday and the fact that she had to get up at 6am was a pain

"We need to try harder than Slytherin if we have hopes of beating them at our next match!"

"Oliver our next match isn't till May, that is two months away and we have so much homework to complete this weekend!"

"Angie, I don't care about the homework we have to do. We have training at 6am on a Sunday" Fred looked at Angelina

"You can all finish your homework after training tomorrow, for now you need to study those new plays" Oliver just walked off towards his dorm.

"Cass you were awfully quiet throughout that" George turned and faced Cass

"I'm not going to say anything that will risk a fight with him; I know he is being ridicules"

"Cass you should talk to him, you are the only one that will make him see reason"

"No way Angie! That will end horribly, I am not going to go up there and start a conversation that will end in a fight!"

"Please Cass" Angie, Katie, Fred and George all whined together while pouting

"Fine but you lot owe me big time" Cass just glared at the four of them before heading up the boys staircase towards Oliver's dorm, when she entered she found him sitting on his bed scribbling notes all over spare pieces of parchment.

"Ollie what are you doing?" she walked over and sat on the bed next to his

"I came up with some plays, I want to write them down before I forget" Oliver didn't even look up, he just kept writing and drawing all over the parchments

"Oliver, you need to stop with this. We have two months until the match against Slytherin, why do we need to learn these new plays tonight. Why can't we go over them tomorrow during training?"

"You need to read over them tonight so we can run through them tomorrow. Why are we talking about this, I thought you wanted to beat Slytherin?"

"Of course I want to beat Slytherin but demanding us to learn new plays the night before you want us to run through them, is ridicules Oliver!"

"Cass I just want to win, I really want to win the Quidditch Cup! I would have thought you wanted to as well"

"I just said I want to beat Slytherin, of course I want to win the Quidditch Cup. How could you think otherwise?"

"Because you are acting like you don't care!"

"You think this is me acting like I don't care?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, let's see what me not caring looks like" Cass stood up and left the room slamming the door behind her. The slamming of the door was heard all the way down in the common room.

"You don't think that was Cass do you?" Angelina looked over at the twins, but before they could reply Cass stormed down the stairs with bright red hair before glaring at the group and making her way up the girls stairs case, they then heard another door slam signally that Cass had made it to her dorm.

"Yes I believe that was Cass slamming both the first and second time, just leave it. She will blame us because we asked her to go talk to him. Just let her calm down" Fred shrugged before going back to his homework

The next morning during practise morning Oliver had requested then to run through play number 3. Oliver was furious when he realized that Cass had no idea what play number 3 was, it went on like this for the rest of the training. In the end Oliver realized that Cass hadn't read through the play book like the rest of team.

"Training is over, go hit the showers. Cass you can stay behind" the rest of the team staggered off towards the change rooms after a brutal training session.

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you read the play book like I requested last night?"

"Had homework, I did that instead. But like you said last night I don't care if we win or not, can I go shower?"

"No, you can run 100 suicides first"

"Sod off Oliver, I'm not running 100 suicides just because I was doing homework instead of reading the play book you threw at us last night"

"Everyone else read it Cass, why couldn't you do what I asked you to do!"

"Good for them, as you said last night. I don't care" Cass glared at him before heading off towards the change rooms.

**April 2****nd**** 1994**

Cass was currently sitting outside McGonagall's office waiting to go in for her career counselling options. She knew she wasn't going to get the results for Potions that Snape required to continue on at a NEWT level so she was completely at a loss of what she wanted to when she graduated Hogwarts.

"Miss Black, you may come in now" Cass stood up and made her way into McGonagall's office. "Now do you understand the point of this meeting?"

"Yes Professor, but I am completely at a loss for what I want to do as a career. When I was younger I wouldn't have minded being an Auror or a Healer but I won't receive the results needed to continue Potions at a NEWT level"

"Yes I can see that from your results here that Professor Snape has given me. Have you thought about any other career options? I understand you love Astronomy"

"I haven't really thought about it. Oliver has stated a couple of times that he believes I am a good enough Quidditch Player for the scouts to notice me but I don't know if I believe him. I have thought about playing Quidditch Professionally but I don't know if I am good enough for it. Yes I love Astronomy but I don't know what careers options I have with it"

"Cass you are an incredible Quidditch Player, I agree with Oliver. The scouts would have to be blind to not notice you. If you don't want a career to do with Astronomy, what about Care of Magical Creatures? I understand you are at the top of your class, Hagrid believes you would be great working with animals. You could always do something similar Charlie Weasley and go work at a Dragon Reserve"

"I will keep training for Quidditch in hopes of playing professionally. Working with animals could be another possibility. What subjects would I need for that career option though?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures which from your grades you will have no problem in continuing them for NEWTs level for any of them"

"Alright thank you for this information Professor it was really helpful"


	10. Throwing Punches at Friends

Chapter 10: Throwing Punches at Friends

**April 15****th**** 1994**

Fred and George were currently in the corridor near the library keeping looking out for something for someone.

"OI YOU TWO" They both looked around to noticed Oliver storming towards them

"Great what have we done this time" Fred whispered to George

"No idea brother, but he looks furious. Oh maybe Cass did something again?"

They both faced him "What are you doing here Oliver?"

"Looking for Cass, someone heard the three of you say something about the library before leaving the common room"

"Oh, great so we haven't done anything wrong?"

"Depends, what are you doing standing here outside the library and where is Cass?" Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the twins.

The closer the Slytherin match drew the more unbearable Oliver had become, Cass and Oliver had barely spent any alone time together since their fight, they hadn't even spoken about it. They just acted like it never happened and their friends were worried they were going lose it at each other at one point. Cass and the rest of the team were excited for the game as they were in for a good shot for winning the cup but Oliver was always going on about changing plays or plans or reminding Harry that the snitch could only be caught after they were ahead 60 points in the game. There were some nights Cass wished she had a detention just to be able to get out of the common room and away from him.

Before the twins could reply to Oliver there was a loud commotion further down the hallway before hearing Filch yell. "DAMN YOU KIDS, COME BACK HERE AND DEAL WITH YOUR PUNISHMENT"

"Now dear captain I believe this is our cue to leave, you can stay if you wish but you will most likely get served with detention" Fred and George saluted him before they took off down the corridor leaving Oliver standing there until Cass ran past him moments later.

"Damn it Oliver what the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"Then run god damn it, I sure as hell don't want detention" Cass didn't let him reply before running off down the corridor hoping to catch up to Fred and George. They were running for a few moments before they ran into Remus.

"Hello Professor Lupin" Cass stopped and smiled at him

"Hello Black, Wood. Where do you think you two are running?"

"Oh just here, there, a bit of everywhere really"

"I see, now I may have also witness a certain pair of Weasley twins running down the corridor laughing as well but I am a little confused as to why you are here Wood?"

"I went looking for Cass and run into them at the last moment, I don't even know why I was running. I was just told if I didn't I would most likely get detention"

"Very well"

"You two, look what you did to me!" All three of them turned around noticed Filch standing there covered in multi coloured paint. They tried very hard to stifle their laugh.

"I believe you have the wrong students, Miss Black and Mr Wood have been with me serving detention this evening. I was in fact taking them to the library so I could show them each the books they will need for their current essays since they are both struggling. But I did notice two other students running down the corridor, I believe they went left at the spilt" Filch just nodded before taking off the corridor, as soon as he was gone Cass burst out laughing.

"Follow me now" Remus gave Cass a look causing her to instantly shut up and follow him down the corridor, down a floor and into his office. "Sit. Now" Cass and Oliver both took a seat and looked at Remus waiting for him to speak first.

"Cass I am disappointed in you. I had hoped that this year you would have stayed out of trouble and spent more time in my office just to visit me but instead you spend just as much as time in here because you have been in trouble. What do you think would have happened if you hadn't of run into me in the corridor?"

"Most likely kept running and met up with the twins somewhere down the line. Filch wouldn't have caught me"

"What about Oliver?"

"HE WASN'T EVEN MEANT TO BE THERE, I STILL DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE WAS THERE!" Cass threw a glare at Oliver

"Cass calm down, now what is going on with you two?" Cass didn't want to answer Remus' question and Oliver knew better then to get involved but he also didn't really know what was going on.

"Cass are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"Nope, can we leave?" they were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Enter" a grinning Fred and George entered the room shortly followed by a murderous looking McGonagall.

"Professor Lupin I found these two...Ahh I see you have already found Miss Black but I am confused as to why Mr Wood is here as well"

"Wood, you swear you had no idea what was going on?"

"I promise Professor. I just went looking for Cass, someone in the common room overheard them say something about the library so I went there looking for her"

"Very well, you may leave. I suggest going straight back to common room, don't wait outside my office"

"Thank you sir" Oliver then got up and left the office

"Remus, do you have any idea what these three have been up to this evening?"

"No Minerva but I did have a run in with Argus before bringing Miss Black and Mr Wood to my office. Argus was in fact covered with paint"

"Yes I believe Argus caught up with these two and started accusing them of whatever happened"

"I did lead the Argus down the corridor but I had assumed they would keep running and not stop. Why are those two grinning like mad?"

"I may have said those damn Marauders; it was a bit of déjà vu" Remus looked at the twins and it seemed as though their grins grew while Cass was trying not to laugh.

"I didn't think the Marauders covered Argus in paint in their time?"

"No but they did cover him in food and water, I believe I caught up with them because the two of them had stopped running so they could witness their actions"

"I see"

"Remus, what shall we do with these three?"

"Didn't you give the Marauders two weeks detentions for their prank?" Remus smirked at Cass

"Oh god! Please don't give us two weeks detentions; Oliver has been unbearable enough as it is. If you give us two weeks detentions he will murder us and then the team will be short a Chaser and two Beaters. As much as I don't care about detentions, Oliver's mood the past couple of weeks has been doing my head in the last thing he needs is three of his players in detention for two weeks. Please don't put us in detention!" Cass gave Remus a pleading look

"Come on Minerva you must really want that win as much as the students do?"

"I do, I would like to be able to take the Quidditch Cup from Severus this year"

"How about if these three promise to stay out of trouble between now and the Slytherin Match we won't put them in detention at all, but there is one condition."

"What would be the condition Remus?"

"Now Miss Black, I don't know Mr Wood very well but would I be right in assuming that if you tell him Professor McGonagall gave you two weeks detention he will go to her in hopes that she will be able to take it back"

"Yes Professor Lupin, he will"

"There that would be the condition Minerva, those three have to tell Mr Wood that they have two weeks detentions with you and deal with him. If Miss Black knows him as well she thinks she does then hopefully those three won't have two weeks detentions" Cass, Fred and George's eyes grew wide at the thought, they all knew he would yell at them all for landing in detention

"I agree, so the terms are they have to stay out of trouble between now and the Slytherin Match, tell Mr Wood they have two weeks detentions and hope that he comes to me to ask me to stop them. Now if you three don't stay out of trouble you will serve the two weeks detentions and then tell him about this agreement" Cass, Fred and George just hang their heads and nodded

"Good now that is sorted you three head back to your common room. Miss Black I request you to come back here tomorrow, we need to finish our conversation" Remus stopped Cass as the three of them stood up

"We have training in the morning"

"Then after training, I will be here grading papers. Now leave"

When the three of them were out in the corridor and out of ear shot from the two professors, the three of them started laughing again.

"Did you see Filch? It was hilarious, I can't believe it worked that well"

"I know it was bloody brilliant. You know we have to tell Oliver we have two weeks detentions now"

"I know I'm not looking forward to it, he is going to be furious guys"

"Yeah I think you should do it Cass, it's your boyfriend"

"Why me?"

"He is your boyfriend, he won't be that angry if it comes from you" The twins stopped and gave her a pleading look

"Bullshit, I have barely spent any alone time with him for a couple of weeks because of his mood and he knows this. He is just annoyed at me as I am with him, I have been lying to him saying I've been studying for OWLs but instead I have been going off with you two. He probably thought I was in the library studying not pranking Filch and almost ending up in detention, hell even Remus gathered something was wrong with us" Cass had tears in her eyes as she looked at the twins

"Cass it will be fine"

"Guys I really like him, and I'm scared about what this is doing to us. I'm scared about what will happen" Fred and George just stepped closer to Cass before sandwiching her between them.

"Come on, Cass we will tell him together. Come on we may as well go face the music"

They continued making the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room, Cass was able to compose herself and the boys were convinced it looked like she hadn't been crying. They found Oliver in the corridor in front of the portrait.

"At least he won't make a scene in front of the rest of the house, come on Cass it will be fine and if it isn't you can sleep in our dorm tonight"

"You know he hates it when I get in one of your beds"

"There are spare beds Cass, come on we can't put it off any longer he will spot us any minute" Cass groaned before moving closing to where Oliver was pacing

"HOW MUCH TROUBLE ARE YOU THREE IN? YOU ARE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU WENT OFF DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF LUPIN AND MCGONAGALL DIDN'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAID I HAD NO IDEA WHAT YOU LOT HAD PLANNED? WOULD ALL FOUR OF US ENDED UP IN DETENTION?" Oliver stopped talking for a moment to calm down before speaking again. "Alright how many detentions" Cass, Fred and George all looked at each before opening their mouths.

"Two weeks..." They all said together, Oliver looked like he was about to pass out.

"You are joking, you have to be joking. There is no way McGonagall would have given you two weeks detentions. That means you are also missing Quidditch Training and we are so close to our match against Slytherin. Are you kidding me? What made you think you should go and do something so incredibly stupid, you had to have known there was a possibility you would end up in detention and miss training. Don't you want to win the Quidditch Cup this year? You know what, why don't you three go inside and STAY INSIDE, I'm going to talk to McGonagall and see if I can get you three out of your detentions so that way you can still be at training"

"Oliver are you sure you need to do that right now and plus what if it doesn't work?" Cass looked at him, worried about what was going to happen

"I have no idea but I have to try. Now get the ruddy hell inside!" Oliver pointed to the portrait, Cass looked at the twins before pushing past Oliver to give the Fat Lady the password so she could enter the common room. The twins then shot Oliver a glare before standing in front of him with their arms across their chests

"Will you two move so I can see if I can get you lot out of detention?"

"No, do you not pay your girlfriend any attention anymore or something?"

"There was nothing wrong with Cass"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" They both shouted at him

"Oliver her hair turned blue just before she pushed past you to go inside" Fred was able to calm down while George was still furious

"You two are her best friends, you go talk to her since I have to go and get you lot out of detention. NOW MOVE" except Fred and George didn't move, in fact Fred just stood there while George socked in him the eye.

"OW! What the fuck was that for George?"

"You're a shitty boyfriend and Cass deserves better. McGonagall would still have been in her office tomorrow, but no your precious Quidditch comes first. Come on Fred" George just grabbed Fred and pulled him into the common room leaving Oliver standing there.

"George I don't see Cass in here. How is your hand by the way?"

"Come on let's go ask Harry and Ron, maybe they have seen her. It hurts but he deserved it" The twins made their way over to the chairs where Harry and Ron were sitting. "Hey did you see where Cass went when she came in here?"

"Yeah she went up the girl's stair case in tears, Angelina and Alicia followed her up not long after. What happened?"

"Hopefully not a break up...god where are girls when you need them, oo a firstie. HEY YOU FIRST YEAR COME OVER HERE!" Fred yelled at the poor First year who looked terrified at the Fifth year yelling at her.

"Yes..."

"Do you know who Cass Black is?"

"I think so"

"Perfect, can you please go up to her room and ask her to come down for us?" The first year just nodded before heading up the stair case. A couple of minutes later the first year returned. "She just said no I can't"

"Alright, thank you and sorry for scaring you" Fred smiled at the first year before turning back to the boys

"You two need to tell us what happened because we have no idea what is going through her head." The four boys turned around and noticed Angelina and Alicia standing there. "She is curled up in her bed bawling her eyes and her hair is constantly changing colours"

"That's weird, what colours?" Harry wanted to stay since he was worried about her but Ron stood up and pulled him away realising this conversation didn't involve them

"Red, blue, pale blonde and black. What the hell happened for her to be like this? I have never seen her hair like this"

"Angie is right; her hair is usually just the one colour not constantly changing"

"Not true, at Christmas we saw it streaked with red and blue"

"I would ask about that, but for now I am more curious as to why Oliver has a black eye" Fred, George and Alicia followed Angelina's eye sight and noticed that Oliver had just walked in, they also realised he was sporting a black eye.

"I may have punched him because he may be the reason Cass is in her bed bawling her eyes, he better not come over here if he doesn't want two black eyes"

"George you didn't"

"I did Angie, he didn't even realise Cass was upset, so I told him she deserved better and then punched him"

"What happened between the two of them?"

"Where is Cass?" They looked up and noticed Oliver had walked over to them

"In her bed bawling her eyes out but it's not like you care because she isn't missing Quidditch, now you better leave if you don't want two black eyes" Oliver sighed before leaving them and heading up the boys stair case

"You two aren't going to tell us what happened?" The twins just shook their heads at Angelina.

The next morning during Quidditch Training Cass was able to take out all of her frustration at Oliver by getting 10 goals past him, she was so mad at Oliver that she couldn't even enjoy beating her old scoring record. She didn't even feel bad that George had given him black eye. Once training was finished she was the first one into the change rooms to shower and change before heading back up to the castle heading for Remus' office.

"You could have knocked Cass"

"Sorry Moony" Cass just flopped herself down on the arm chair in the corner.

"What's wrong?"

"Oliver was furious last night"

"I bet he was, I also heard that he was sporting a black eye when he turned up at McGonagall's office. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, it was George. I haven't spoken to the twins so I don't know exactly what happened, all I know is what they told Angie and Leesh which was that they said I deserved better before punching him. I was planning on speaking to the twins after this to find out exactly what happened"

"What is going on with you and Oliver Cass? I admit I am glad I am no longer seeing you two all over each other in the Great Hall but I can tell you are miserable"

"It's this stupid Quidditch thing Moony, he is being insufferable. It started with a fight a few weeks back, he threw new play books at us one night demanding we learn them, it ended in a fight with him saying I don't care about winning so I showed him what not caring looks like by not reading the play book. All he wants to talk about is Quidditch and how this play or that play can help us win against Slytherin, it started doing my head in. Yes I want to win, so do the rest of the team but he has taken it too far. We are all avoiding him in the halls, they even made me try and talk to him and it ended up in a fight and there is no way I am going to apologize since he is in the wrong and doesn't realise it. I'm just lucky I'm in my fifth year Moony because I have been using my OWLs as an excuse to spend so much time in the library or my dorm"

"Cass you know you shouldn't lie to your boyfriend"

"I know but he is just an insufferable git and I had had enough, Moony do you have any chocolate left?"

"That is a stupid question." Remus got up and walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out some chocolate. "Here" Remus handed the chocolate over

"Thanks, but I thought you said there was no such thing as stupid questions"

"In class, I thought this was a social visit"

"Moony the girls said my hair did something weird last night"

"What was it doing?"

"They said it was constantly changing colours. Red, dull blue, pale blonde and black"

"I have only witnessed it doing that once Cass, it was the day I found you under the bed. After I told you everything you were sitting on my lap crying. Your hair was red, dull blue and white constantly changing between the three of them. I just assumed it was because you couldn't make up what you were feeling. Am I right in assuming you couldn't decide if you were angry, upset, scared or hurt last night?"

"That would right"

"Are you going to talk to me about what happened after you left here last night?"

"I would rather talk about defence then Oliver" Remus just laughed at Cass as he changed the subject.

After Cass left Remus' office she had met up with the twins and found out what happened with Oliver after she had gone into the common room and why George felt like punching him was the right thing to do. Later that night Cass walked into the common room to find Oliver sitting by himself staring into the fire with his Charms book on his lap, she decided she should take Remus' advice and talk to him so she made her way over to him.

"How's your eye?" Cass took a seat beside him on the couch

"Bloody hurts, I guess our friends like you more than they do me"

"Angie and Leesh don't even know what is going on"

"But the twins do and I got punched for it, I don't even know what is going on Cass you have been avoiding me and don't say you have been studying"

"First of all, our friends don't like me more then you, they are just taking my side. Look at what I did Christmas morning, the twins could have easily taken your side. But I have been studying"

"I'm not going to argue with you about our friends, don't lie to me Cass I have had enough of it"

"Fine lets go up to your dorm then, we can talk in peace there" Cass then stood up and made her way to Oliver's dorm.

"Alright we are alone, now talk" Oliver shut the door and made his way towards his bed.

"You have been insufferable lately Oliver, you have been annoying the whole team. We have all began ducking you in the halls. Fred, George, Angie and I keep together in the corridors while Leesh is look out. We even try to help Katie out when we can, I think Harry has even got his friends to help him keep away from you" Cass sat at the end of his bed putting some distance between the two of them.

"It's because I want to win Cass"

"We know Oliver, we want to win as well but you changing your mind with plays every two minutes isn't going to help! How the hell are we meant to keep up with your ideas when you keep changing them Oliver in fact it might make things worse. You need to calm down about Quidditch. I have been half lying about studying for my OWLs, half the time I am actually studying the other half I am off somewhere with the twins having fun"

"And getting detention?"

"No, yesterday was the first day we did something that was detention worthy"

"It was enough to land you in detention for two weeks, you're lucky I was able to get you out of them Cass"

"I don't care if you did or not, right now I don't even care about Quidditch. Right now all I care is about us and how everything is affecting our relationship, Oliver if we can't get through this how are we meant to get through two years of me still at Hogwarts?" Oliver just looked at Cass and realised how upset she actually was by all of this.

"You think we will still be together in two years?"

"I do hope so, but if Quidditch is always going to come between us I don't think I want too. This has been horrible Oliver, I hate fighting with you and it makes it worse knowing you didn't even realise we were having problems. Even Remus was able to tell something was wrong with us. Do you know what makes me feel even worse about all of this?"

"You regret having sex with me?" Oliver hung his head

"God you're an idiot Oliver if that is what you think then I don't know what to do anymore"

"I'm sorry Cass, what's worse?" Oliver looked back up at her

"Last night, you didn't even realise I was upset. You were worried about the fact that we had two weeks detention instead of how I was upset and what made me upset, I spoke to the twins and found out why George punched you"

"I was just so mad that you had landed yourselves in detention for two weeks this close to our last match"

"I thought we were past this Oliver, I thought we had worked out how to push those voices in our head aside"

"Cassie, I think me almost being in trouble with you and the fact that the twins got detention with you made it different"

"I really am sorry Ollie"

"I know Cassie and I'm sorry for being such a shitty boyfriend lately"

"I know you are, I will see you tomorrow" Cass just got up and kissed Oliver on the cheek

"Wait..."

"What Oliver?"

"You're not going to stay?"

"No, I just can't tonight. I'm sorry" with that Cass just left Oliver alone in his room.

Things were slowly going back to normal with Cass and Oliver, Oliver had stopped trying to talk about Quidditch so much as well as annoy the rest of the team. He was no longer seeking them out in the halls but instead if he came up with a new theory he would wait until training, but he was still reminding Harry about the 60 point difference they needed before the snitch could be caught. The following week Cass decided to not attend the Hogsmeade weekend and stay back at the Castle and study but it didn't seem like she was the only fifth and seventh year students that had decided that as well. It was getting remarkably closer to their OWLs and NEWTs exams. Cass was having trouble with something for DADA and decided to head to Remus' office for help. Cass entered the office and found Remus marking papers.

"Moony I need your help"

"What with Cass?"

"These charms...wait is that the map? How did you get the map?"

"Snape caught Harry with the map and because during our time at Hogwarts we weren't exactly quiet about our nick names, he knew what it was when he saw it Cass. The message was quiet funny though; I took it from Harry and kept it"

"Harry is an idiot. What was the message Snape got? Can I have it then?"

"Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git, Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor, Miss Mane would like to say that she isn't shocked that Professor Snape is still single and Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball"

"Holy cow that is hilariously funny!" Cass was bent over in the chair howling with laughter while holding her sides

"Yes well he didn't appreciate it at all Cass. No I will be keeping this until the end of term maybe you can have it back then"

"Fine, can you help with me with these spells?" Cass handed Remus the book

"Of course, come on lets go into the class room" Remus stood up and led Cass out of the office.

Cass spent the rest of the afternoon with Remus in the classroom getting help with the various spells that would be covered in her OWLs. When Cass made her way back to Gryffindor Tower, she found Oliver pacing our in the corridor.

"We have to stop meeting out here, it usually involves with you yelling at me" Cass stopped and looked at Oliver

"I've actually been looking for you, I planned something to make everything up to you but I haven't been able to find you anywhere"

"I was with Moony all afternoon getting help with my OWLs, what have you planned?"

"It's a surprise, come with me" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand and led her through the castle before stopping in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is the Prefects' bathroom Cass"

"But we aren't Prefects Oliver"

"I know this, but I'm Quidditch Captain. I also get access to it" Oliver grinned at her while she frowned

"And you are only telling me this now where only a few weeks left of you being here"

"I rarely use it; I thought we could use it. So when you remember the Prefects bathroom you will remember coming here with me instead of Diggory"

"Oh this is still you being jealous about Cedric is it?" Cass teased

"I will always be jealous of other males, sometimes I get jealous of Fred and George but there is nothing I can do about those two. I know if I asked you to chose between us you would choose them and then I would be left alone and the rest of our friends would be stuck in the middle..." Oliver rambled

"Ollie..."

"What Cassie?"

"Are you going to stay the password or continue rambling about how you are jealous of my two best friends who protect me from idiot males?"

"Right sorry, Pine Fresh" the door opened allowing the two of them to enter the room

"Are you really jealous of my friendship with Fred and George?"

"You seem so at ease with the two of them, you are able to talk to them about anything and you act differently around them then you do with me"

"I'm so at ease with them because I have known them for so long, they are like brothers to me I don't have to worry about them developing feelings for me and making it awkward. They are my best friends; I have always been able talk to them about nearly everything. Just like I can talk to you about nearly everything as well, there have been times I've opened up to you before them."

"But when you were worried about us you went to them"

"Only because I was scared you were going to break up with me. The only other thing that has been going on of late is that you always wanted to talk about Quidditch, yes I love Quidditch and love playing and talking about it as well but you have taken it too far this time. I just wanted to get away from it and talk about something else. Oliver I'm taking my OWLs in a few weeks I just need an outlet for fun and that is where the twins come in, normally I could go to you and we could go out flying but lately you had even turned that into improving something about how I play or fly. I couldn't even boast about the fact I improved on _my own_ scoring record. I was so angry that I didn't even care I got 10 goals past you, it also hurt that when I got the 10th one past you, you looked furious Ollie"

"I know, I took in to account what you said the other night and I have toned it down. I have NEWTs in a few weeks and Quidditch is my outlet, but not having you there has made it hard. I'm sorry I didn't realise it was annoying everyone else. I was furious that whole morning at myself Cassie, the fact that I had hurt you so much that George deemed it bad enough that I deserved to be punched in the face, I didn't even realise you were upset I was just clouded by my anger about you lot getting thrown in detention. I was also annoyed that you did get 10 goals past me, but I'm also proud of you doing it. Cassie you have turned into an incredible Quidditch player, I wouldn't be surprised if the scouts that are at our next game notice you as well"

"Too be honest I think you use NEWTs as your outlet for Quidditch, I have seen you with your play books more than your textbooks and notes for your classes" Cass smirked at him

"Maybe...are we going to use this bath or are we just going to stand and continue talking?"

"We should use the bath, but you just want to see me naked again" Cass winked at Oliver as she walked over to the bath

"I think it is more you want to see me naked, you're the one that always gets distracted. I don't even have to be naked, I just have to be shirtless"

"It's not my fault you have an incredibly hot body with handsome features to match"

"Wait did you just admit I'm your type?" Cass stepped forward and placed her arms around Oliver's neck

"Ollie, you have always been my type. You always will be" Cass smiled at Oliver as her hair changed colour.

"I really wish we could figure out what the colour is linked too..."

"The only connection so far is you Ollie, come on turn on the bath and we can get it" Cass smiled as she pulled away from him to get undressed.


	11. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 11: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

**May 6th 1994**

It was the night before the Quidditch Final and the Gryffindor common room was louder than usual. It was seen that Fred and George were creating more noise than usual while Cass, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were laughing at their jokes and antics, Oliver was crouched over his model of a Quidditch field in the corner and Harry was sitting off to the side with his friends trying not to think about tomorrow.

"Cass you should go and check on Oliver"

"Why me?" They all pouted at her. "Alright, alright I will go talk to him" Cass stood up and made her way over to Oliver.

"Ollie?"

"If I do this, get her to move here, him over here hopefully it will work..." Oliver muttered to himself

"Oliver" Cass placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's fine Cass"

"You know changing plans this late in the game won't help us tomorrow"

"I'm just hoping something inspirational will come to me last minute and everything will fall together tomorrow. We should get to bed" Oliver stood up and yelled over the noise, "Team! Bed!"

"Goodnight Oliver" Cass kissed Oliver before heading off to her dorm, but Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"You aren't going to stay with me?"

"Nope because you are going to talk about Quidditch all night"

"I promise I won't" Oliver frowned at her

"I'm not going to make you promise that because you will struggle to keep it and it's fine, but you know what Quidditch has been doing to us lately and I want us to be fine tomorrow so we can get through the game and win Ollie, I want to win for our team, our house, McGonagall and most importantly I want to win because I know how much it will mean to you and I want to make you that happy because you mean the world to me Ollie" Cass smiled at Oliver as her hair changed colour

"You mean the world to me as well Cassie and I am starting to love that lilac colour on you"

"How many times have you seen it?"

"A few but most of the time we are in a position where I don't feel like stopping to talk to you" Oliver smirked at Cass

"Oh really...?"

"Yes really, Cassie I..." Oliver hesitated for a moment

"What Oliver?"

"Never mind, good night Cass" Oliver just kissed Cass before making his way up to his dorm.

When Cass woke up early the next morning she got dressed and made her way down to the common room to find Oliver wasn't there yet so she headed up to his dorm. When she entered his room he was still asleep, so she crept over to his bed to not wake Percy as well and began shaking Oliver awake.

"Cass what are you doing in here?"

"Its morning Oliver" realization spread across his face as he realised what this meant, it was the morning of the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game, the morning of the final match where the winner would determined the winner of the Quidditch Cup and also Oliver's last game at Hogwarts.

"Can you get in my bed with me?"

"Nope because you are going to get dressed and come running with me like we have for the last 4 years before our matches and then we will lay on the ground before heading in to have breakfast with the team. There is no way I am getting in that bed with you, just so you can think of more ways to confuse us with your new play ideas" Oliver just pouted at Cass without saying anything. "Nope not going to work, I will meet you down in the common room, if not then I will go running by myself Ollie" Cass just smiled at him before slipping out of the room and heading back downstairs.

Oliver eventually joined Cass in the common room and they walked down to the pitch in silence. Oliver went to take off running but Cass grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Cass pulled him back towards her

"Running"

"Oliver what did you say to me before my first match when I asked you to come running with me"

"I am not letting you run until your nerves are gone because then you wouldn't be at your best for the game"

"Exactly and I know that is what you were planning to do just now"

"Fine, lets run 50 laps" Cass just laughed for a moment before realising Oliver was serious

"I don't think so, how about 7?"

"No way, I always say how many laps we do and I say 50"

"There is no way you are running 50 laps Ollie. We run 10 laps at the most or you will never see me naked again" Cass smirked at him

"20?"

"No I said 10"

"15?"

"10 Oliver"

"You're cruel" Oliver narrowed his eyes at her while she smiled innocently

"No I'm not, because I'm planning on letting you take advantage of me tonight no matter what happens and you know the boys have planned a party, it just depends on whether we will be drowning our sorrows or if we will be celebrating" Cass took off running while Oliver stood there for a minute or two trying to work out what Cass just said.

Eventually Oliver caught up to Cass and they finished the 10 laps in silence. When they had finished they both laid down on the ground.

"Perfect conditions today Oliver"

"I know, we have a real shot at winning..."

"I know this Oliver you also don't need to remind me that we need to quickly score 6 goals so we can be ahead 60 points so that allows Harry to catch the snitch making sure we win by 210 points because Slytherin is ahead of us by 200 points. I know all of this Oliver; it is all you have spoken about recently"

"I'm sorry; I just really want to win"

"I know, we all know you really want to win. We all want to win as well; we all want to say we were a part of the team that finally took the Quidditch Cup away from Slytherin. Now let's talk about something else before we head in for breakfast, which you will be eating by the way. Because if you don't my threat still stands"

"What did you mean by letting me take advantage of you earlier?"

"Oh that, well if you don't want to have sex later that's fine with me" Cass rolled on to her side and smirked at him

"What if I want to have sex right now?"

"You want to have sex in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch where the teachers can come out and witness us? Do you not remember what happened at the start of the year when you said to all of our friends that I enjoyed seeing you naked? McGonagall threatened to tell Moony what you said"

"Yes, I don't think I want Lupin to come out here and witness us having sex, he may kill me"

"He will kill me too. But that doesn't mean we can't snog out here for a bit" Cass smiled at Oliver as she climbed on top of him. While they were snogging on the grounds they were completely oblivious to the black shaggy dog that was growling at the two of them in the stands.

When they finally entered the Great Hall for breakfast they met by a round of applause. Cass realised it was coming not only from the Gryffindor table but also the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table as well while the Slytherin table were hissing and booing them. This happened every time a member of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall. It wasn't until Oliver had hurried the team out of the Great Hall and out on to the Pitch that Cass realised Oliver in fact hadn't eaten any breakfast.

"Okay, no wind to speak of, sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision you better watch out for it, ground's fairly hard, good, that'll get us a fast kickoff" Oliver was pacing the grounds.

"Locker rooms" Oliver ushered the team inside as everyone saw the front doors of the castle open.

They all went into the room and changed in silence. When it was time to go out on the field they all walked out and noticed that three quarters of the crowd were wearing some form of scarlet as well as waving scarlet flags around.

Cass tried to block out Lee's commentary and wait for Hooch's signal for them to rise into the air. Eventually she blew her whistle and 14 brooms took off into the air. It was then that Cass realised that Flint had made changes to the team, going for size instead of skill.

Cass had possession of the Quaffle and was heading towards the goal posts but the throw was intercepted by Warrington, Warrington then proceeded to be hit with a Bludger sent his way by George. Angelina was able to catch the Quaffle that Warrington had dropped and started flying towards the goals. Angelina was able score but then was taken out by Flint smashing into her. Flint tried to play off that he didn't see her but Fred knew he was lying threw his Beater Bat into the back of his causing Flint to smash into the handle of his broom.

Both teams were given Penalty shots for both bouts of foul play. Cass was given the penalty shot for Gryffindor. She got it in easy making the score 20-0, she then turned around to watch the penalty shot hoping that Oliver could save it.

The game kept going this way for some time, it seemed as though Slytherin team were playing dirty, their Chasers were trying to knock the Gryffindor Chasers off their brooms while the Beaters were trying to knock Harry out. Cass noticed at point that the two Slytherin Beaters had collided with each other and laughed.

There was another round of penalties given out when Bole hit Cass with his bat claiming she looked like a Bludger and George elbowed him in the face. The Gryffindor team looked at Cass with worry as her hair was black for a few moments.

Katie was able to get another score but because Fred and George were protecting her, Bole and Derrick took it upon themselves to both send Bludgers towards Oliver hitting him in the stomach one after the other, he almost fell off his broom but was able to stay clinging to it but was completely winded. Angelina made another penalty shot making the score 60-10.

When the score 70-10 after Cass had put another goal threw the crowd where beside themselves, Gryffindor were in the lead by 60 points, it meant that Harry was able to catch the snitch but first he had to locate it.

Harry had spotted the snitch and was chasing after it when Malfoy had grabbed a hold of his broom. Hooch called a penalty and Cass took it but she was so angry she had missed by several feet.

Montague scored making the difference 50 instead of the 60 they needed to win. Oliver threw Cass Quaffle just before Flint flew into Cass completely knocking her off her broom, she was able to quickly grab a hold of it before she fell to the ground and pull herself up. When Cass was seated back on her broom she noticed Oliver slamming into Flint and knocking him off his broom, Hooch was completely oblivious to both fouls that just occurred. Oliver flew over to Cass.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, get back to the goals" Cass just flew off to catch up to Angelina.

Angelina had the Quaffle and was making her way up the pitch, it was then that Cass realised that everyone except Malfoy was heading towards her; Cass was trying to get to her and help her when she noticed Harry fly through everyone freeing Angelina up to score giving Gryffindor the 60 point lead back.

After Harry pulled away from Angelina he spotted the snitch hovering over Malfoy's head and made a move it hoping he could get there in time. Harry caught up to Malfoy and was able to knock his arm out the way and pull up from the dive with the snitch in his hands, the rest of the team crowded around Harry as the rest of the Gryffindor students came running down from the stands.

Cass was currently hugging Angelina and Katie.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WON!"

"WE'VE WON THE CUP! WE'VE WON THE CUP!" All three girls were dancing around.

Everyone was either crying or cheering about the win, the rest of the Gryffindor house came down to celebrate the win with the team.

Oliver had gone up and collected the Quidditch Cup from Dumbledore and come back down to stand with Cass.

"I love you"

"Yes I know you love Quidditch" Cass just laughed at him.

"No...Here Harry take this" Oliver passed the cup to Harry and everyone pulled Harry up on their shoulders.

"Why did you give that to Harry, you have been waiting for this moment for 3 years Ollie"

"Because you didn't believe what I said. I love you Cassiopeia Vega Black" Cass just kissed Oliver while her hair changed colour to lilac before replying

"I love you too Oliver James Wood" Cass was smiling at Oliver. They were interrupted by a cough behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my name is Phillip Dickens. I am the scout for Puddlemere United. I was wondering if I could speak to you Mr Wood."

"I will see you later in the common room Oliver" Cass kissed his cheek before leaving.

"Hello Mr Dickens, pleased to meet you" Oliver stuck his hand out.

"Please called me Phil" Phil shook his hand.

"What can I do for you?"

"As I said before when I introduced myself, I am a scout for Puddlemere United. We are very interested in having you join our reserve team. But first I am a little curious about the game I just witnessed."

"What about it?" Oliver knew this couldn't good.

"First of, you don't normally see Keepers leaving their position to body check a Chaser. Can you explain why you did that?"

"Normally I don't do things like that, but seeing what he did to Cass I just got angry. I am sorry you had to witness that."

"I would assume after what I interrupted that Miss Black is your girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Very well I went to Hogwarts myself, even though I wasn't a Gryffindor or Slytherin I know about the rivalry between the two houses. I have also seen multiple matches of yours so I know this was a one off."

"Yes it was, again I am sorry you had to witness that"

"That is fine. Secondly what year is Miss Black?"

"Fifth why?"

"Was just curious about her year level, we are also looking for two new Chasers but I wasn't aware of what year she was since she wasn't included in our 'must watch lists', come on there is much we should discuss." Oliver and Phil then began to work out the essentials for his contract.

The party in the Gryffindor common room was in full swing when Oliver finally came back. He noticed Cass sitting with Katie, Angelina and Alicia.

"Hello girls, mind if I steal Cass for a moment?" Cass didn't even let the girls reply she just got up and went with Oliver.

"What did he want Ollie?"

"He offered me a position on the reserves team" Oliver had the biggest smile on his face.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Yes Cassie"

"OMG! Congratulations Ollie" Cass put her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him.

"Cassie I think we know what that colour is now"

"What colour?"

"The lilac one that rarely comes out"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about it, what do you think it is?"

"Love, I told you I loved you and then you kissed me, when you pulled back I noticed it. We also said the only connection we could think of was me, you were thinking about me whenever it showed"

"It does make sense, come on let's go back to the party I was actually in the middle of a conversation when you grabbed me" Cass and Oliver went back to the party. Cass went back to the girls and noticed they had a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Where did you get this?"

"Angelina found it in the seventh year's room"

"Awesome pass it here" Katie handed the bottle over to Cass.

Once the four girls had made their way through three quarters of the bottle they were found dancing on one of the tables. Oliver was currently sitting with Fred, Lee and George while they were watching the girls.

"Is it just me or do you think the girl's are drunk?" Oliver looked towards the boys.

"Wouldn't surprise me I think I overheard Angelina say she took a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the seventh year dorm"

"Should I be worried?" Oliver was watching Cass making sure she didn't fall off the table.

"Just let them be they're celebrating. What is the worst thing that could happen?" Lee looked at the twins.

"One of them could fall and break their necks" Oliver still couldn't look away from the girls.

"Oliver they will be fine, just let them be or go and ask them for the bottle of Fire Whiskey and we will drink it" Fred grinned as he watched Oliver walk up to the girls and come back with the bottle.

"Awesome, there is still some left" George grabbed the bottle and took a swig. While the boys were drinking from the Fire Whiskey the girls eventually walked over and joined them again.

"You stole our bottle" Cass pouted at Oliver

"I think you have had enough"

"Don't worry Cass, I know where we can get another bottle" Cass grinned at Alicia as she got up and made her way up the girl's staircase. She eventually came back with two bottles in her hands, she handed one to Cass and the other to George

"Thanks Leesh"

"Cassie, I think you have had enough" Oliver tried to make a grab for the bottle but Cass moved it out of his reach

"Ollie I don't think you've had enough"

"Cass give it here" Oliver held his hand out for the bottle

"Nope..." Cass stood up and made her way over to where Becca and Zara were dancing

"Oliver, we won our match against Slytherin, we won the Quidditch Cup for crying out loud. Drink and celebrate with your team mates and girlfriend. Tomorrow we will worry about our hangovers and then on Monday we will worry about our upcoming exams" George was waving the bottle in front of Oliver

"Fine, but if Lupin finds out she is drunk I'm blaming you lot"

"Deal" George agreed handing the bottle over

Later on in the night a drunk Oliver was stumbling around the common room looking Cass.

"Angie have you seen Cassie?" Oliver threw himself down on the couch where Angelina was sitting with Alicia while Katie was passed out on one of the arm chairs

"Have you tried the dorms?"

"I didn't think of that, where are Fred and George?"

"They just carried Lee up to their dorm, we were about to carry Katie up to ours. Bishop will most likely give Katie a detention for getting drunk"

"I can't believe you two got Katie drunk, she is younger then you"

"Ohh yeah...I guess we forgot" Alicia shrugged while Angie giggled

"I'm going to look for Cass, take Katie to bed" Angelina and Alicia giggled at Oliver as he headed up the stairs. He stumbled his way up the stairs, on the way he stuck his head into the fifth year dorm to see if Cass was in there but she wasn't so he continued on to his dorm. When he entered his room he found Cass passed out on his bed and Percy was still up studying.

"What are you doing up Percy? I thought you would have gone to sleep"

"I'm studying for my NEWTs just like you should have been tonight instead of drinking. Cass came up about an hour ago completely ignoring me before going to sleep in your bed"

"We won the Quidditch Cup Percy, everyone else was celebrating I don't know why you didn't take one night off from studying to have some fun. Just let her stay here, everyone else has gone to sleep. There are no girls left in the common room to take her up to her dorm"

"Fine but just this once, I'm going into the bathroom. I would assume she would be better off sleeping in something other than that dress. Let me know once you finished getting her to change"

"Thanks Percy" Oliver smiled at Percy as he got up and headed into the bathroom. Oliver began going through his trunk looking for clothes for Cass to wear.

"Come on Cass, you need to wake up long enough so you can get changed" Oliver was trying to wake Cass up

"No...it's too...cold to...go swimming" Cass just mumbled in her sleep before rolling over.

Oliver shook his head at her and pulled her up so she was sitting up. Oliver had one arm wrapped around her shoulders while he lifted her dress up and over her head before pulled the shirt he pulled out for her over her head. Oliver laid her back down on the bed before going over the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Did you at least get her to wake up?"

"No she just mentioned something about swimming before rolling over. I just had to lift her up and change her. Thank you for letting her stay"

"Just this once Oliver. Goodnight" Percy went over to his bed and pulled his curtains shut

Oliver went into the bathroom and brushed teeth before getting changed. He went back out to the room and curled up with Cass.

In the morning when Cass woke up she made a dash for the bathroom and proceeded to throw up. When she was finished she just laid down on the cool floor before Oliver came in looking for her, he just leaned against the door and smirked at her.

"I did try to tell you that you had had enough"

"Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"If I said yes do I get in trouble?" Cass just glared at him. "Fine, you look as beautiful as ever" Oliver walked over and knelt down next to her.

"How come you don't look as bad as I feel?"

"Because I didn't have anywhere near as much as you, yes I may have gotten drunk but you were incredibly drunk. Do you even remember dancing on the tables? Or dancing in general, you were dancing with anyone who offered. At one point I had to pick you up and take you away from McLaggen, he was getting to close to you and you didn't even realise it"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, as I said you were drunk. You probably just thought it was one of the girls dancing with you like it was for most of the night. You and Becca were dancing pretty close, in fact Lee was hoping you two would snog"

"Maybe we should tell Lee that Becca and I did, but first we need to find Becca. Ollie..."

"Yes Cassie?"

"Why did I sleep in your dorm and not mine or even the twins?"

"Apparently you just came up here and curled up in my bed ignoring Percy, when he realised how drunk you were he just gave in and let you stay in here. He even came in here while I tried to wake you up so you could get changed out of your dress but you wouldn't wake up so I just had to do it in the end"

"That would explain why I'm in one of your shirts and not my dress. I want to go back to bed"

"Alright but I think we should go sleep on one of the spare beds in with the others, Percy won't like it if you spend all day in here"

"Can you carry me?" Cass gave him puppy dog eyes

"Alright, let me grab your dress and then I will come and grab you" Oliver walked out of the bathroom and came back moments later with a shirt on and Cass' dress over his shoulder. He bent down and picked her up before heading out of his room and into the fifth year dorm.

"They're still asleep Ollie" Oliver placed her on the spare bed

"You said you wanted to go back to bed"

"I did...are you going to join me?" Cass scooted over in the bed to make room for Oliver

"As long as you don't hog the blankets again" Oliver teased as he climbed into the bed with her.

Later on in the day when the rest of the boys woke up they were shocked to find Cass and Oliver curled up asleep on one of the spare beds.

"I wonder when those two came in here?" Lee looked over at the twins.

"She wasn't in here when we carried you up here; I also know she disappeared at one point in the night. I just assumed she would have been in her dorm. Percy would have cracked it if she slept in his dorm with Oliver"

"That still doesn't explain why the two of them are in here...oh god Fred, you don't think those two did anything in here do you?" George looked at Fred while a slightly red face shocked by the thought

"We did..." Cass mumbled as she curled up closer to Oliver while the other three boys snapped their heads in her direction?

"What did you just say?" Cass sat up and smiled at the boys

"I said we snogged each other senseless in here" Cass smirked at them as Oliver pulled her back down on the bed causing her to giggle

"Did you two really do that with the three of us sleeping in here?" Cass and Oliver looked at all three boys and noticed the look on their face.

"No, we didn't even sleep in here. We slept in Oliver's dorm last night"

"Then how did you end up in here Cass?" Fred and George looked relieved while Lee just laughed at the look on their faces

"At some point I ended up going to sleep in Oliver's dorm and Percy let me stay considering how drunk I was. Oliver had to even get me out of my dress since I wouldn't wake up. I woke up earlier and threw up, Oliver found me and mentioned that Percy wouldn't let me spend all day in Oliver's bed so I convinced Oliver to carry me in here when we went back to sleep"

"Gryffindor winning must have made Percy soft if he let you stay in there last night Cass"

"Fred I think it's more that she was so drunk she passed out in the bed instead of going to sleep, he wasn't too happy but there was nothing he could do" At this point Angelina, Alicia and Katie had come in. Angelina and Alicia sat on the last spare bed while Katie went and joined Lee in his bed

"Katie how come you're in Lee's bed?"

"Where else am I meant to lie down, there are only 5 beds in this dorm, you and Oliver are on one of the spare ones while Leesh and Angie are on the other. God I'm hungry but I don't have the energy to go downstairs for breakfast" Katie just leaned against Lee while everyone watched them with curious eyes wondering if this will be the next couple in the group or not

"Freddie..." Cass pouted at Fred while giving him puppy dog eyes

"No way Cass, ask your boyfriend"

"Please Freddie" Cass continued to pout at him

"I want to know how the hell she can tell you two apart, I know it isn't a twin thing because Maia can't" Everyone in the room agreed with Lee

"Lee we have no idea how Cass can tell us apart, you have to ask her" Everyone then looked at Cass

"Nope I will only tell everyone if the boys go downstairs and get us breakfast" the boys just shook their heads at Cass

"Please..." Cass pouted at Oliver hoping he will cave first, this resulted in Angelina going over and joining George in his bed while Alicia joined Fred. The other three girls all began pouting at the boys hoping they will all cave as well. All the boys just looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Alright fine, just stop looking at us like that and we will go get breakfast" Fred spoke while glaring at Cass since it was her idea, the girls all grinned at the boys.

Once the boys were dressed and have left the dorm, Angelina, Alicia and Cass went and joined Katie in Lee's bed.

"Alright spill, what was the deal with you and Lee?"

"Why are you just in a shirt Cass?"

"Oh that, Oliver had to change me last night while I was passed out. Back to you Katie, you and Lee?"

"Nothing really, I know Angie likes George so I wouldn't have gotten in bed with him so that leaves Fred and Lee. I'm just closer to Lee then Fred, so I chose Lee" Katie shrugged

"You can deny it all you want but it looked like something was going on there" Cass smirked at Katie

"Oh like how you said there was absolutely nothing going on with you and Oliver?"

"Oh shush Angie, you don't get to speak about relationships until you suck it up and tell George you fancy him" Angelina just proceeded to hit Cass with a pillow causing all the girls to laugh.

This is how the boys found the girls when they returned to the dorm, all sitting on Lee's bed laughing.

"What are you four laughing at?" Fred placed one of the picnic baskets on the floor and starting pulling food out while the girls came over and joined them

"Just boys" Cass shrugged as she next to Oliver

"Care to explain?"

"Nope" Cass grinned at them as she picked up some toast.


	12. What Really Happened?

Chapter 12: What Really Happened?

**May 20****th**** 1994**

The Fifth and Seventh year students weren't able to keep celebrating the win of the Quidditch Cup for much longer after the much since they were all thrown into studying mode for either their OWLs or NEWTs. Many of the students were seen regularly going into the Hospital Wing for either Pepper Up Potions or Calming Draughts depending on their situation.

Cass was currently heading back from the kitchen towards the Gryffindor Tower with a basket full of food for her sleep over with Angelina, Alicia and Katie tonight. When she entered the common room she found the four boys sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire, they all looked up towards her as if they could smell the food that was in the basket.

"Hi Cass" all four boys grinned at her

"Hi boys, no you aren't getting anything that is in here. If you want some go get your own"

"But Cass for some reason when you ask the elves they make them taste even better" Fred tried to reason with her

"Nope don't believe it, I believe you think they taste better because you didn't have to go and get them. Don't be so lazy Fred"

"Cassie please, we are being really good and studying here. We will be studying all night while you four girls will be in your dorm having fun" Oliver spoke while giving Cass puppy dog eyes

"You're just lucky I know you all so well that I have started asking for double biscuits" Cass put her hand in the basket before pulling out one of the containers containing the biscuits and placing them on the table

"You're the best girlfriend ever" Oliver stood up and walked over to Cass and kissed her

"I'll have to remember that the next time I do something wrong" Cass smirked at Oliver

"Quidditch is finished though Cass"

"Shush Fred. Alright I'm going upstairs, you lot have fun and I will see you tomorrow" Cass kissed Oliver again before heading up the stairs towards her dorm. When she entered her dorm she noticed that the girls had piled all the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"I see we are sleeping on the floor tonight?" Cass went over and joined them placing the basket in the middle

"Yeah, we won't be able to this for a while considering we have our OWLs in a month. Did the boys bug you when you returned?"

"Of course they did Angie, they always do. I started asking Nibbets for double biscuits so when they do ask for some of the food I have something for them"

"You could just no to the boys you know?" Alicia spoke

"Leesh, she can't no to Oliver" Cass then proceeded to hit Angelina with a pillow

"I said no to him for ages thank you"

"Are you still saying no?"

"No..."

"Wait, so you two finally had sex?" Cass just nodded causing all the girls to squeal. "It's not that exciting"

"It is! You are the first of us to have sex. When did you two finally do it?"

"After the Ravenclaw match"

"WHAT!" All three girls yelled at her

"It's been a hectic couple of months since the match"

"But you still didn't tell us, why didn't you tell us after it happened?"

"Calm down Angie. It's not like I told the boys over you, I hadn't told anyone. After the match you saw what Oliver turned into and then we started fighting, I was more worried about how it would affect our relationship instead of telling you that we had sex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away, a lot happened"

"It's fine, you just have to tell us all the details now"

"Did it hurt?" Katie went a little red in the face at this, most of the time the girls forgot that Katie was much younger than them

"Yes it did hurt but Oliver was so kind and good about it"

"How often had you had sex?" Angelina was almost bouncing on the spot

"Jeez Angie, only a couple of times. As I said we started fighting after the Ravenclaw match, I was planning on having sex with him again after the Slytherin match but I got too drunk so that didn't happen. It's just hard because he shares a dorm with Percy"

"Doesn't Percy spend a bit of his time in the Head Boy and Girl dorm though?"

"Not always Leesh. Let's talk about something else, Angie have you decided if you are going to tell George that you have feelings for him?"

"I have no idea, I see what you and Oliver have Cass and I hope I could have that with him but you haven't even found out if he feels the same"

"Oh god Angie, I completely forgot. I can go ask them now if you want?"

"Should you really leave the room and go downstairs and ask the boys if they have feelings for anyone Cass?"

"Cass ignore Katie, I want to know if the boys have feelings for anyone and you are the one to get it out of them" both Angelina and Alicia grinned at her

"Alright I will be back then" Cass then stood up and made her way back downstairs and sat down with the boys

"What are you doing back down here Cass?" George looked up at her

"Well you see George, we have a bet going on and we need your help to sort it out. Who do you all fancy?" the boys just looked at Cass shocked

"Well see you Cass, I actually fancy Becca but I don't know how to tell her. I'm scared she would reject me" Oliver smirked at Cass

"Oliver I'm sure Becca fancies you as well, she would be an idiot not too. Do you think Cedric fancies me?" Cass grinned at him as his smirk fell before frowning. "You started it Ollie. Now what about you three?"

"No one" Fred and George said together

"Katie" Lee was barely heard

"I'm sorry Lee, did you just say Katie?" Lee just nodded at Cass. "Very well, this has been interesting. Bye guys" Cass stood up and ran up the stairs back into her dorm

"What did the boys say?"

"Oliver said he fancied Becca, so I told him I fancied Cedric but Fred, George and Lee all said no one" Cass was shocked about hearing about Lee liking Katie but didn't know if she should mention it without finding out more about it.

"Oh..." Angie looked a little hurt

"Angie it will be alright. He doesn't like anyone so you still have a chance, he could notice you next year? Remember boys are different to us"

"Cass is right Angie, look at Oliver. He didn't notice that Cass was a girl until he was 16, George has only just turned 16" Cass threw a pillow at Alicia

"Ignore Leesh Angie. I'm sure George has noticed that you are a girl, I just don't think he has realised that dating is an option. The twins know girls exist, you should have seen their reaction one summer when I turned up and they asked where my boobs came from" this caused all four of the girls to burst out laughing.

They spent the rest of the night staying up late talking about boys before crashing at the early hours of the morning.

**June 6****th**** 1994**

Cass and Oliver were currently sitting in Oliver's dorm taking a break from studying to have the long overdue conversation they have both been avoiding for months now.

"Are you sure Percy won't be coming back?"

"Yes I told him we needed to talk and I think he is off with Penelope studying anyway."

"Okay." Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. "Why is it so hard for us to talk about this?" Cass looked at Oliver.

"I honestly don't know, but we need to talk about it Cass"

"I know. I don't know where to start though. I know you got offered that position on the reserve team for Puddlemere United, so you have that to keep you busy during the year and I will be at Hogwarts most of the year. So where does that leave us?" Cass laid back on the bed.

"I don't want to break up with you Cassie. It will be hard but it will be harder to lose you" Oliver went and sat next to Cass.

"I know Ollie but still"

"Don't but still me. You love me yes?"

"Of course I do, why would you question that?" Cass' hair turned lilac.

"I love seeing that colour on you" Oliver smiled at Cass.

"I love you Oliver, but right now you are confusing me" Cass sat up and looked at Oliver.

"Right, sorry. But what I was getting at was we love each other, why should we end this. Why can't we try and make it through the next two years? You have Hogsmeade visits; I'm sure I could get away and visit you"

"But you're going to play Professional Quidditch Ollie, what about all the girls that will be throwing themselves at you. They can offer you stuff while I can't, I will be stuck here"

"Cassie, I don't want anyone else. I love you, when Dalton asked me to choose between the two of you, I chose you because you mean more to me. I deal with you and your crazy mood swings, I deal with the fact that there are times where you just want Fred and George, I deal with the fact that there are times where you frustrate me to no end because I can tell something is bothering you but you refuse to admit it or even speak to me about it"

"But you don't know what is going to happen in 6 months, what if you can't come to the Hogsmeade weekends, and we go months without seeing each other what then Ollie"

"Damn it Cass, you aren't getting it" Oliver cupped Cass' face and rest his forehead on hers. "Cassie I love you. I don't want anyone else; I don't care if another girl is standing naked in front of me I will not choose them over you. I will always choose you over everyone else, if I can trust you enough to leave you here with Diggory why can't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Ollie, I'm just scared you're going to be out there and realise that I'm not good enough anymore "

"Then if you trust me, then trust me when I say I don't want anyone else. I will write and I promise I will try and make your Hogsmeade weekends and I will see you at Christmas Break won't I?"

"Of course, I will come back for Christmas Break. This is going to be really hard"

"I know but we will get through it, you have the girls as well as Fred and George"

"But who do you have?"

"I'm sure I will find someone on the reserve team I can be friends with, Phil said they were looking for a Chaser as well, so hopefully they will be my age"

"As long as they are a boy"

"Aw are you going to be jealous Cass" Oliver grinned at her

"I know the previous season there were two girls on the starting team for Puddlemere but I don't know who is on the reserve team. You are going to be spending all your time with them, I'm still worried though Ollie"

"Just make you at ease; I will make a new best friend that is male"

"You sure Ollie?"

"You're an idiot, everything will be fine. We will make it through this" Oliver laughed at her

"I trust you Oliver"

"I know, now come here." Oliver grabbed Cass' waist and laid her back on the bed before climbing on top of her. Oliver and Cass started kissing. Cass gripped Oliver's shirt and pulled it up, Oliver pulled away and took the shirt off.

Harry was currently in the Shrieking Shack with Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, a passed out Snape and a terrified Peter Pettigrew.

"No don't kill him" Harry was trying to Remus and Sirius attention

"Harry, you're parents are dead because of him" Sirius turned around.

"I know that, but I doubt my dad would want his best friends to go to jail because they killed him. Let's take him up to the castle and clear your name and they can decide what to do with him"

"One wrong move and we will kill you alright Peter"

The group had left the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Sirius were currently standing to the side.

"Harry I don't know if anyone told you but I am your godfather"

"Yes I know"

"Because I am your godfather you are to able to live with me, but if you wish to stay at your aunt and uncles I'll understand."

"You mean it I can live with you?"

"Of course Harry, Cassie and Maia as well"

"I don't think that will happen Sirius"

"Why not?"

"For one, she will kill you for calling her Cassie and two she hates you Sirius. Another is the fact that Cass and Maia don't currently live together, they don't even get along." Sirius frowned at the thought of one of his daughters hating him.

"Do you know why?"

"No we are friends but aren't close, I have no idea as to why they don't live together, why they don't get along or even why Cass hates you"

"I will talk to Moony about it, he will know. But thank you for telling me" They were disrupted from their conversation by Hermione screaming; they turned around and noticed Hermione pointing at the full moon.

"He isn't safe, he didn't take his potion tonight" Sirius then proceeded to turn into a black dog to help draw the wolf away from the teenagers.

After the events that had occurred that night Harry, Hermione and Sirius were currently standing in the court yard.

"Sirius I'm sure Cass will come around once she knows the truth. I hated you thinking you were the cause of my parent's death, and plus Maia doesn't hate you so I'm sure Cass won't be that hard to convince to come round."

"Yes but Harry you have only known for less than twelve months. Cassie has gone on believing this for twelve years. I wasn't behind your parent's death like everyone believed." Sirius let out a sigh dreading what was going to happen when he finally came face to face with his daughters

"Come on Harry, we have to get back." Hermione tried to get Harry to leave.

"Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age. Go with her Harry, I won't be far and you will be able to contact me when you want too." Sirius hugged Harry.

Hermione and Harry were currently running back to the Hospital Wing. "Hermione do you really believe Cass won't be able to forgive Sirius?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know her reasons behind hating him. Just leave it for them to sort out, it will be fine. Come on there's Dumbledore"

The following morning Cass headed downstairs to the great hall to have some breakfast. When she entered the great hall it was in shambles. Everyone was yelling and shouting about something but she couldn't pick anything up yet. She noticed the twins sitting at the table.

"What is going on? I don't remember the hall being like this since the troll was released in our third year." Cass was a little worried about their response.

Fred shrugged while George replied "I have no idea, all we can get out of any of the conversations was two words. Werewolf and Lupin"

"WHAT!" she got up and took off for Remus' office she could hear two sets of feet behind her and just assumed it was the twins following her. When she finally reached Remus' office she just barged in without knocking.

"Moony what happened?" she took in her uncle's appearance and completely forgot there was a full moon last night

"Maybe Fred and George should leave"

"Only if you want us to Cass" They looked between Remus and Cass

"How bad is it Moony?"

"Depends what you consider to be bad"

"Guys just leave, I will come find you if I need you" Cass looked at the twins before they left Remus' office. Once the twins had left Cass turn back to Remus. "The Great Hall was chaos, they said they overheard things like werewolf and Lupin. What happened?"

"Cass there is so much to fill you in on about what happened last night that leads to the events I assumed you witnessed in the Great Hall before you barged into my office."

"Right...Sorry; now tell me, I love a good story."

Remus started filling Cass in on last night's events beginning with how he was watching Harry, Ron and Hermione on the map in case they went to Hagrid's when they shouldn't have gone. It wasn't until he noticed that both Sirius and Peter Pettigrew were both on the Map with Ron that he decided to leave his office and follow them. He then proceeded to follow them into the Shrieking Shack. It got brought up how Sirius wasn't actually the secret keeper in the end. Sirius had convinced James to switch it to Peter, while Peter was in fact the traitor and leaking secrets to Voldemort. By this point Cass had stood up and starting pacing to stop herself from interrupting him. Remus continued on. At one point Snape barged in and tried to bring Sirius up to the castle to have a kiss put on him by the Dementors. In the end he was attacked by all three students. Eventually they were able to convince them with the truth by forcing Peter to show himself to everyone. In the end Harry decided that they should bring Peter up to the castle to prove Sirius' innocence. But before they could make it to the castle he had turned in a werewolf.

"The rest I am unsure off. What I do know is that Peter escape, and Sirius, Harry and Hermione were attacked by Dementors and Snape found them all unconscious near the lake. He bought them up to the castle and Fudge said he might be able to get a Merlin of First Class if he was lucky, but unfortunately Sirius ended up escaping. I have no idea how he managed that yet but he did. To say Snape was annoyed would be an understatement. Due to this anger he took it out on me, he mentioned me being a werewolf to some of the Slytherin students and they must have spread it everyone else." When Remus finished speaking he looked over at her expecting her to say something but she didn't; she just kept pacing in his office.

"Cass I thought you would be happy to know that your father is innocent?" Remus knew straight away this was the wrong thing to say when he noticed Cass' hair turning bright red.

"You what? Really? You think I would be happy about this? Remember he is the reason that mum is dead! He is the reason I went through hell that day! He is the reason behind my nightmares!"

"Now Cass this has gone on long enough. You know your father isn't the one to blame for that. You know that Bellatrix killed your mother. Yes it was wrong for your father to go after Peter and leave your mother alone with you and Maia, worried and not knowing what he was doing. But he isn't the one to blame. I let you go on your rant about hating him with the knowledge that he was in Azkaban for killing all those people. But Cass he is innocent. You have to let this anger go so you can learn to let your father in"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't know see how I can let that go any time soon. Thank you for telling me this information though. You should tell Maia though; she will be thrilled to have him back..." Cass went to leave Remus' office.

"I will see you at the station when term is finished."

"We'll see" Cass slammed the door behind.

Normally in times like this she would head to the astronomy tower to try and work out what her mum would do or even try and be closer to her family but she was too angry. She noticed that her hair was still bright red. In the end she found herself at the Quidditch pitch. She didn't have to think twice about grabbing her broom and flying around trying to let out her frustration.

When Cass had finally calmed down she headed up to her room and noticed that Angelina and Alicia were in there studying while Katie was sitting on one of the spare beds quizzing them

"Where have you been Cass?"

"I had to speak to my uncle and the conversation didn't turn out too well so I got angry and stormed out and headed towards the Quidditch Pitch."

"Do you want to talk about what happened with your uncle?"

"Nah its fine, I would have thought you wanted to know what happened with Oliver last night" All three girls stopped what they were doing and came over to Cass' bed.

"Well considering you didn't come back to the room last night and you're not upset I'm assuming it went well" Cass nodded at Alicia.

"Well what happened then?" Katie was bouncing with excitement

"Well we had decided that we would try and make it work. He has his position with Puddlemere to keep him busy while I am at Hogwarts, there is also Hogsmeade visits where we can see each other" Cass was smiling at the girls.

"I'm so happy for you Cass" Angelina hugged Cass

"What about the girls that could throw themselves at him though?"

"Leesh I am extremely worried about that but he said he doesn't want anyone else, he just wants me so I just have to trust him"

"We will be here for you Cass, any time you need to rant about anything we will be here. You know that right?"

"Angie is right Cass, we will always be here for you and so will the boys. I doubt Oliver will do something stupid as cheating on you. Imagine what the twins would do if he did, look what George did a few weeks ago. George punched Oliver just because you two weren't exactly getting along"

"Of course I do, you three have always been here for me. I don't think Oliver would make it out alive" Cass smiled at the girls as she pulled out her books from her bag. "Katie are you going to keep quizzing all of us?"

"Only if you want" Katie picked up one of the books and randomly opened to a page.

**June 23****rd**** 1994**

The fifth years had just finished their last exam and they were currently sitting out by the lake.

"GUYS WE ARE FREE! NO MORE EXAMS!" Cass jumping over all over Fred and George, causing everyone else to laugh. They were joined by the usual suspects, Lee, Angelina and Alicia since Katie was still in class but it seemed as though Becca and Zara had also joined them since they didn't have an exam this afternoon. Cedric and a couple of other Hufflepuffs had joined them, Maia went to go and say something to Cass once the History of Magic exam was finished but Davies and Holly had just pulled her away.

"I can't believe we have this afternoon and all day tomorrow free. What should we do?"

"I don't know about you lot but this afternoon I don't want to anything but enjoy this incredible sun but tomorrow I was thinking of playing Quidditch, everyone else will still be in classes. We have finished our exams, the seventh years are currently sitting their last one as we speak. I know Katie is still in class"

"Who cares if Katie is still in class Cass? I don't mean to sound mean but we just spent the last two weeks in and out of the Great Hall for our exams, I think we need a break and have some fun. Quidditch sounds like fun. Cedric I'm sure you have some friends that would be willing to play?" Angelina looked over at Cedric

"Of course Angie, I'm sure I could find some seventh years as well anyway. I think we might even have enough of us to replay the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game that the Dementors ruined?"

"One slight problem there Cedric, we are missing our Seeker and won't you be missing a fair bit of your team as well?"

"Nope, we will only be missing 2 Chasers"

"You are going down, Cedric. Your replacement Chasers won't be able to score against Oliver or keep up with Angie, Leesh and I. You have not seen Leesh play, she is incredible. If she was able to play I don't know which one of us wouldn't have made the team"

"You will just have to be able to score enough to make sure that when I catch the snitch you won't lose"

"Want to make a bet?" Cass stuck her hand out for Cedric but Alicia grabbed it.

"No, Cass you are not making any bets, Oliver will kill you. Don't you remember what happened last time you made a bet with someone?"

"It's not my fault Lee cheated"

"You never said I couldn't cheat!"

"That's the thing about cheating Lee, you just shouldn't do it! It is morally wrong! Would you cheat during a Quidditch Match? No...the point is you just don't cheat in general Lee!"

"What was the bet with Lee and Cass?" Cedric attempted to pull Cass away from her rant at Lee

"The bet was who could finish their plate of éclairs first. Cass ended up in the Hospital Wing from eating too many, Lee did cheat by making his disappear"

"That does sound like cheating Lee"

"See Lee I told you" Cass pointed at him while smiling thanks at Cedric.

"Everyone agrees with Cass because she is a girl and was sick out of it" Lee crossed his arms and pouted

"Lee if you admit you cheated and apologize for it I will let you use my Firebolt tomorrow"

"Why Lee?"

"Leesh you have your broom, and I doubt Becca, Zara or Tiff will play. No offence girls but I have never once seen either of you three on a broom, and I was planning on using my Nimbus anyway"

"FINE! I admit I cheated and I'm sorry you ended up in the Hospital Wing for it, are you happy?"

"Nope, Leesh can use my Firebolt" Cass stuck her tongue out at Lee while Alicia grinned.

They stayed like this for the next couple of hours sitting in the sun enjoying the few hours of it before they had to head inside for dinner when Oliver and Tiff had come out and joined them.

"How was your last exam Ollie?"

"Horrible, I should have studied Runes more" Oliver kissed Cass as he sat down next to her

"I would have helped you Oliver, I did offer"

"I know Tiff, I was just more focused on everything else and forgot about Runes. Why does Lee look so pissed off?"

"Oh that would because Cass suckered him in to admitting that he cheated with the éclair bet and he felt bad for her ending up in the Hospital Wing"

"How did you manage that Cass?"

"I told him if he admitted it I would let him ride my Firebolt during the game tomorrow. Oh that reminds me, Gryffindor are playing against Hufflepuff tomorrow, kind of like the rematch we never had. Lee will fill in for Harry while Leesh fills in for Katie since the game is just for fifth and seventh years. Cedric is going to organise his own team."

"Awesome, great way to end the year"

"I knew you'd like it" Cass smiled as she leaned against him

The next morning found the fifth and seventh year students from both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sitting in the stands eagerly waiting for the two teams to come and watch the match that would occur between them.

Cedric had been able to find two students to fill as Chasers for the game and in the end Cass let Lee ride the Firebolt in hopes of beating Cedric to the snitch. The game was fairly easy going since no one really wanted to get hurt since it was the last day of term so the Beaters were taking it easy on everyone.

Cedric was shocked at seeing how well Alicia fit in with Angelina and Cass, he didn't realise she was that good of a player and wondered why she wasn't on the team with the girls. Cass was right about his two replacement Chasers' not being able to score against Oliver. They had been playing for around 40 minutes and the score was already at 90-10 Gryffindor in the lead.

20 minutes later the score had increased to 150-30 with Gryffindor still winning, but Cedric ended up catching the snitch allowing Hufflepuff to win 150-180.

Even though Gryffindor lost they weren't upset, they knew they were playing at a disadvantage seeing as though they were in fact missing their Seeker, but they had all enjoyed the game either way.

The students were currently making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. The Gryffindor's all sat down on the table with Katie who was sitting alone.

"Where have you all been?"

"We played a Quidditch Match against the Hufflepuff students"

"Why didn't you take me? I had free periods this morning?" Katie looked a little hurt at this

"It was more as a release for all the fifth and seventh year students since we have had exams for the last two weeks. Even the Hufflepuff's only had fifth and seventh year students. Don't take anything of it Katie. We just wanted to have some fun"

"I suppose that is fair. What are you planning to do this afternoon then?"

"Most likely spend it outside in the sun while everyone else is still in class" Cass shrugged as she grabbed some of the sandwiches in the middle of the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off I would like to thank everyone who has followed and favourited this story.  
><strong>

**RevanKnight25, I'm sorry I didn't put both Cass and Maia in the Shrieking Shack, I thought Cass and Oliver really needed to have this conversation but I hope you still liked this chapter. I have a different idea in place for when Cass and Sirius finally come face to face.**


	13. The Inevitable

Chapter 13: The Inevitable 

**June 25****th**** 1994**

The Hogwarts train had pulled into Kings Cross Station. The students all started leaving the train. Cass was currently hugging Oliver saying goodbye.

"Come on Cass it will be alright, I will see you in a few days" Oliver had cupped Cass' face.

"I know, but I don't think I'm going home straight away. I'll send you a letter with Ezio to let you know where I am." Cass sighed and buried her head in his chest.

"Is everything alright Cass?"

"Everything is fine. I will send you a letter with Ezio, I promise." Cass and Oliver kissed before Oliver had to go over to his parents. Once Oliver was gone the twins appeared at her side.

"Come on Cass let's go I see your uncle"

"Nope, I'm not going home with him. Do you think I can stay at your house for a few days?"

"Sure, is everything alright?" Fred asked

"You've been quiet the last few weeks. At first we assumed it was because of exams and then Oliver graduating." George continued.

"Let's just go back to your house and I will tell you everything. Come on I see your mum" The three of them began walking towards where Molly was waiting, Cass spotted Remus and just glared at him, he sighed and then apparated from the station.

"Hello Molly. I was wondering if I could spend a few days at your house." Cass smiled at her

"Yes of course dear. I would have thought you had gone home with Remus though?" Molly looked at her with concern

"I spent the whole school year with him. A few days will be fine" Cass lied before pulling the twins forward.

The Weasley's and Cass had arrived at the Burrow; the twins instantly dragged Cass up to their room.

"Alright spill"

"Alright first I need to tell you about the Marauders nicknames. Most of them were animagi Padfoot was a dog, Mane was a lioness, Wormtail was a rat, Prongs was a Stag but Moony was a Werewolf. When they found out Moony was a werewolf it was they decided to become illegal animagus'"

"Wait your uncle is a werewolf?"

"Yes, that is why up until recently Maia and I lived with Andy, Ted and Dora, in the summer before our second year they decided for Moony, Maia and I too move into my parent's house but Maia didn't want to come with us, they thought it wouldn't be an issue. Technically I couldn't be placed with Remus because of this factor, so I was placed with Andy and Ted"

"Makes sense, did Dumbledore know?"

"Yes, he took him in as a student when no one else would and even hired him as a teacher. Guys, Moony has never killed anyone. Can you accept this and not tell anyone?"

"Of course Cass, I just can't believe we didn't pick it before now. It all makes sense looking back, we can see Moony loves you and we love Moony as well. We wouldn't ruin his life by something as small as this"

"Thank you" Cass hugged the twins.

"But that isn't it, is it?"

"No" Cass began to fill them in on everything that came out in the Shrieking Shack.

"Wow..."

"...So Pettigrew was the traitor and he was the one that killed all those muggles"

"Yes. That is what Moony told me when I barged into his office that morning, ever since it has been playing over and over in my head. I don't know what to think about him anymore. I still blame him for my mum's death and everything else that has come out from that day but everything that happened on that street wasn't him"

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Cass glared at Fred.

"Do you think if I had wanted to talk to him I would be here? If I'm right, right now Sirius is with Moony explaining everything to Andy and Ted and then once they have accepted it they will be coming up with a plan to get me alone with him. I wouldn't be surprised if Maia is there accepting him with open arms" Cass just shook her head and left the room.

Cass had spent the next four days at the Burrow either playing Quidditch or helping the twins with products for their business they were planning on starting called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They were currently sitting in the twin's room late one night working on the order forms.

"Guys I think I'm going to go home. I should apologize to Moony" Cass looked at the twins.

"You sure?" Fred looked up from the order forms.

"Yeah, I have been hiding here long enough and plus I will be back soon enough, I spent half my time here anyway and remember the world cup is in August?" both boys grinned at this.

Cass had thanked Molly for letting her stay with them and she flooed home.

"Moony?" Cass arrived in the living room and found it to be empty.

"...Kitchen..." Cass could just make out Remus' reply.

Cass entered the kitchen and found Remus washing the dishes.

"I didn't expect you home for a few days" Cass sat down at the table.

"I felt bad for how I acted when you told me everything that had happened and then spent the rest of the term ignoring you before you left. I didn't even say anything to you at the station. I just left."

"It's fine Cass. I knew you would react to the news badly."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because you asked about what was happening in the Great Hall"

"Oh yeah...speaking of which I may have told the twins you were a werewolf, I hope that is alright?"

"I'm actually surprised you hadn't told them already. I'm going to head off to bed; I have an interview in the morning for a muggle bookstore" Remus kissed Cass' head and headed off towards his room.

Cass had spent the night unpacking her trunk and writing a letter to Oliver that she was going to send off in the morning. She eventually went to bed later then she expected.

When Cass woke up late the next morning, she was rubbing her eyes when she entered the kitchen and came to a stop. She had blinked to a couple of times to focus on the figure at the kitchen table, she knew Remus was out. Then she realised, it was her father.

"What are you doing here" Cass stayed where she was wishing she had her wand.

"Cassie, we need to talk" Sirius looked at her.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME CASSIE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO TALK TO YOU? DON'T YOU THINK IF I WANTED TO TALK I WOULD HAVE BEEN SINCE I GOT OFF THE TRAIN? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?" Sirius was shocked at Cass' hair turning bright red

"Wow, I didn't expect that"

"YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO BE ANGRY?"

"No I expected that, I didn't expect the bright red hair. Please calm down so we can talk"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO TALK"

"Then why are you still standing there?"

"ARGHH" Cass then turned around and left the kitchen. Cass left through the living room doors and made her way around the house towards the Quidditch Pitch. When she entered the pitch she was shocked by finding a Hippogriff standing in the middle of the pitch.

Cass stood there shocked for a minute or two trying to remember how to approach a Hippogriff so she wouldn't be attacked. She finally remembered what she had to do and bowed at the Hippogriff. When she approached the Hippogriff she began petting it.

"You wouldn't be Hagrid's beloved Buckbeak would you?" Cass just looked at the Hippogriff. "God why am I talking to myself, it's not like you can talk back to me"Cass stayed out in the Quidditch for a while just petting Buckbeak

When Cass arrived back in the kitchen Sirius was still sitting there drinking his coffee. "That is how you escaped, you stole Hagrid's Hippogriff?"

"Yes and no. Harry and Hermione stole Buckbeak and then broke me out of the Tower"

"Okay. Why are you still here?" Cass still had bright red hair but she wasn't yelling.

"I told you I wanted to talk Cassie"

"Stop calling me Cassie" Cass snapped

"Why do you have a problem with it?" Cass sighed while looking at him trying to decide if it was worth it

"I threw a tantrum a few days after you disappeared and mum had been killed. Every time someone called me Cassie I just hoped it was you or mum coming home, in the end I had enough and stopped replying. I told them no one could call me Cassie anymore."

"I can understand that. I like your hair better that way" Cass looked at her hair realizing it had returned to normal.

"Yeah its normal, doesn't mean I'm still not angry though"

"Understandable. I'm assuming Moony told you everything about what happened on Halloween?"

"Yes he did. Has he told you what happened a few days later?"

"Not in full. All I know is she was at the Longbottom's and was killed because she wasn't of use"

"She was at the Longbottom's in hopes of them knowing where you were. I was also with her while Maia was with Andy and Ted. She asked me to run and hide and not come out until it was someone I knew. I heard them screaming, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't make it stop. Not until Moony turned up. He then had to tell me why my mum wouldn't wake up and why you wouldn't be coming home."

"He didn't tell you what happened on the street did he?"

"No, all he said was that you were naughty and wouldn't be coming home."

"When did you find out what had happened? Does Maia know?"

"Yes Moony told both us when we were 10, I think. Do you know what day mum died?"

"All I was told was that it was early November but no specific date"

"The second" Cass had tears in eyes

"Oh Cass..."

"Don't, you don't get to act like that! If you hadn't of left I wouldn't have gone through that and I wouldn't have grown up without mum!" Cass yelled at him

"I know that and if I could go back and change it, I would in a heartbeat. I would also change the fact that I made Prongs and Lily agree to make Peter their secret keeper"

"You know this doesn't change anything, I can't just instantly forgive you and act like I never hated you. It's too hard, Harry might have been able to but he only knew the truth for a couple of months, and he would do anything to be able to leave the Dursleys"

"I know. We will take this one step at a time and at your pace..." They were interrupted from their conversation from an Owl tapping at the window.

"Do you recognise the owl Cass?"

"Yeah I do, I'll get it"

_Cassie,_

_I received a letter from Fred and George a few days ago saying that you had some serious stuff going on and that I should let you contact me. But I have been so worried about you. Please reply to this so we can meet up and talk._

_Last summer was completely different between us as to what it is now. I already miss you like crazy; I hated waking up and not having you in bed the first day at home or even being able to walk downstairs and find you sitting there waiting for me.  
><em>

_I love you_

_Ollie xo_

Cass smiled at the letter completely forgetting that her dad was in the room.

"Good letter? Am I right in assuming your hair colour is linked to your moods?" Sirius broke her out of her train of thought and she looked at her hair, it was lilac.

"Damn it"

"Tell me the colours please Cass. If you don't I could always ask Moony, but I would rather you tell me" Cass sighed.

"Fine, so bright red is anger, white or pale blonde is either shocked or scared, black is in pain, hot pink is mischievous or cheeky as Moony first put, bright purple is when I'm really happy, dull blue is when I'm upset, an orange red is when I'm embarrassed and then there's lilac. Did you send me and Harry the Firebolt?"

"Why do you have two colours for being scared? What is the lilac colour linked too? Yes I did, I thought he would have told you"

"It depends on the situation; it has only been white twice. The first time was at the Longbottom's when Moony found me and the second time was on the train last year when the Dementors came on it looking for you. We think its love. No I had been avoiding him along with Moony after I found out what happened. What did you send Maia?"

"WE?"

"Yes, I have a boyfriend that is who the letter was from. He was worried about me. No you can't meet him."

"Okay, why were you avoiding Moony and Harry?"

"I yelled at Moony after he told me everything. I expected Harry would try and convince me to forgive you."

"That does seem like Harry after what I witnessed that night"

"Did you convince Andy and Ted you were innocent?"

"Yes I did. Why?"

"Just curious as to if Andy would come around and kill you or not"

"Andy does scare me; I was convinced she would to begin with"

"Fair enough, I'm going out."

Cass then left the kitchen leaving Sirius alone wondering if things could change. Remus had returned home that afternoon and found Sirius sitting in the living room.

"I'm surprised you alive and nothing is broken Pads"

"Very funny Moony"

"I thought so. How was it?"

"Fine I think, but she took off afterwards. But there are a few things you left out Moony"

"Like what?"

"Everything happened on her birthday? The reason why she wouldn't let anyone call her Cassie and the big one, oh she is a Metamorphmagus."

"I assumed you knew about it being on her birthday. I never really knew why she wouldn't let us call her Cassie anymore, all she said was when she threw her first tantrum was that only mummy and daddy could so since they weren't here no one else could, well one person gets away with it now but that's not the point. As for the Metamorphmagus it might have slipped my mind."

"No I was only told Carina died in early November. She told me it was because every time someone said it she hoped it was either me or Carina coming home in the end she couldn't take it anymore. Who is the one person? I doubt it slipped your mind, you didn't tell me on purpose." Sirius glared at Remus.

"I wonder why she opened up to you and not me; I could never get anything from her about that day. As for the one person, it would be her boyfriend. She lets it go because she calls him Ollie; apparently he hates it as much as she hates being called Cassie"

"What do you mean she wouldn't talk to you? Yes I heard she had a boyfriend, a letter turned up from him this morning, I may have also witnessed the two of them snogging in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch one morning."

"Every time she had a nightmare or when something reminded her of that day she would just close off. Even when I took her to St Mungo's to see Frank and Alice and so she could be with Neville she wouldn't say anything. If I asked she would have a fit and then lock herself in her room, in the end I stopped asking and figured she would talk when she wanted too, which she does. On the rare occasion she will open up. I know sometimes she opens up to her friends but I don't know how much they know. Were you stalking her around the grounds?"

"I hate that she went through all of this, please tell me she has some good friends? I wasn't exactly stalking her, it was more that I wanted to see what she was like, I sure as hell didn't expect her to be like that"

"Yes I believe she is best friends with Fred and George Weasley they are Ron's older brothers, she also has her boyfriend and she talks to Neville. She is also really close to the girls on the Quidditch team with her. As to what they know, I have no idea. Just drop the whole boyfriend thing, you would approve of him. I do Pads; he protected her from the Dementors when they came on the train"

"Tell me more about him then Moony" Just as Remus was about to start talking about Oliver the Fire Place lit up causing Sirius jump behind the couch. Maia stepped out from the green flames.

"Damn it Maia you scared us. What are you doing here?"

"What I'm not allowed to visit my father?"

"Are you going to yell at me as well" Sirius appeared from behind the couch

"Did Cass yell at you?" Sirius nodded "I don't hate you like Cass does, I actually missed you dad. I have been worried about you getting caught all year"

"Maia you know you shouldn't be here"

"This is my house to Remus, you can't kick me out"

"You were the one that made the choice to not move in here with Cass and I all those years ago, we didn't leave you out"

"I just wanted to spend time with dad Remus; it's not against the law"

"Fine but if you are still here when Cass gets back I am not saving you, it is all on you"

"Fine by me"

"Just you so you know Pads, this might be your funeral as well" Remus just left the two of them alone in the living room

"What does Moony mean by my funeral?"

"I don't want to talk about Cass, where have you been living for the past year and how have you been getting around?"

Maia and Sirius spent the afternoon catching up and getting to know each other, Sirius tried to bring Cass up a couple of times but Maia would always change the conversation giving Sirius the hint that Cass was a sore topic. At some point the two of them had moved from the living room to the kitchen.

"MOONY?" Cass walked through the fire place returning from the Burrow

"Hello Cass where have you been?" Remus walked into the living room from the hallway

"I went back to the Burrow this morning, how was your interview?"

"It was fine, I'm assuming you haven't had dinner since it is still early"

"No I didn't I figured I should come home. Is he still here?"

"Yes among other people"

"Who? No wait don't answer that I think I know who" Cass just pushed past Remus and headed towards the kitchen hoping they were in there.

"MAIA WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"

"This is my house too Cass"

"No it became my house instead of ours when you decided to stay living with Andy and Ted instead of moving in with Moony and I. Also I'm older so technically it is my house"

"Seriously you still call him Moony?" Sirius stood up

"Pads it's best to stay out of it" Remus walked over to Sirius and pushed him back down in the seat

"Why not? What's wrong with Moony, it's a perfect for him. I believe mum was the one that came up with the name Maia"

"Yeah but his friends called him Moony, we aren't his friends"

"You might not be but Moony and I get along just fine Maia"

"That's because he stays on your good side in hopes you keep talking to him"

"That has nothing to do with Maia and you know it"

"No I do know what I am talking about Cass. Remus hopes that the more he makes you think he is there for you, you may open up and finally tell him why you are so afraid of the bogey monsters"

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME MAIA I AM NOT AFRAID THE FUCKING BOGEY MONSTERS!"

"I don't see how you can be a Gryffindor when you are afraid of bogey monsters"

"I'm not afraid of bogey monsters, but would you like to see what I am afraid of?"

"Wait you are actually going to tell me what happened that day?"

"GOD NO YOU STUPID BITCH! You are meant to be in Ravenclaw and you can't even tell when I am joking"

"God Cass you are such a..." Maia instantly stopped realising who was present

"I'm sorry what was that? What were you going to say?" Cass put a hand to her ear

"Nothing"

"No I know exactly what you were going to say, now say it so everyone can hear it"

"NO"

"Yes Maia, say it. It always makes you feel so much better because you think it helps your situation" Cass smirked at her

"DAMN IT CASS YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! YOU ARE SUCH A GRYFFINDORK!"

"There we go, now how does our newest member of the audience feel about that term" Cass turned around to look at Sirius while Maia had tears pool in her eyes while Sirius was looking at her.

"Pads, I believe Cass is referring to you" Remus nudged him

"Maia, I can't believe you just talked to your sister like that" Sirius looked at Maia with disbelief

"Are you kidding me? She called me a stupid bitch and I'm the one getting yelled at!"

"Maia you just insulted three people that are sitting in this room, I think you should leave" Cass just pointed to the door while Maia stormed out, once she was gone Remus turned his attention to Cass. "I know Moony I shouldn't have called her a stupid bitch. I'm going to my room call me when dinner is ready" Cass smiled at Remus before leaving the room and heading upstairs

"What the hell was that about Moony?"

"What did Maia tell you about her and Cass?"

"Nothing everything time I tried to bring her up she would change the subject"

"Maia and Cass don't get along. Considering how bad they have gotten in recent years I am kind of glad Maia didn't move in here with us. When they were younger they preferred doing different things but rarely fought unless Maia wanted to talk about what happened when Carina was killed. As soon as they started at Hogwarts and Cass was sorted in Gryffindor and Maia was sorted into Ravenclaw things got much worse between them"

"How Moony, I can't believe they don't get along considering what I remember them to be like"

"I don't know all of it. I know Maia would snitch on Cass when her, Fred and George would get into trouble and there is other things as well and then the whole Gryffindork insult started. I think that was the icing on the cake, because remember it's not just her that was a Gryffindor, Carina, James, Lily, Alice, Frank, even you were"

"But she hates me"

"She may hate you but Maia doesn't and Cass knew that. So every time Maia used the Gryffindork insult she would bring you and Carina into to try and shut her up"

"How are things between you and Maia then?"

"Rocky because a lot of the time I take Cass' side because from what I always hear of the arguments Maia starts on Cass and ends up calling her a Gryffindork, Cass rarely insults Maia or even make jokes about her friends. Cass only defended herself or her friends. You witnessed what just happened, Cass was annoyed that Maia was here but it wasn't until Maia started going on about Cass being afraid of the bogey monsters that Cass lost it, she really has Carina's temper. I think deep down Cass wish's that their relationship was different but Maia is the one that keeps putting a wedge between them. I don't think the fact that Maia keeps flaunting her good behaviour and even better school grades in front of Cass is helping either. Cass went through a bit these last 12 months there were times where Maia was trying to be there for Cass, but that just made their fights so much worse"

"I can't believe those two ended up like that"

"You aren't the only one Pads, hopefully you being here will change things"

"I just hope Cass can forgive me"

"Well she didn't kick you out like she did Maia. Listen legally Cass doesn't live here, she is still meant to be with Andy and Ted. I have no problem with you staying here I would be grateful to have you back but it's all up to Cass if you can, as she said it is her house"

"I suppose that has to be something, Maia mentioned something about how you all couldn't live together. I guess I will just take it slow with Cass and not push her so she kicks me out"

"I would say try and talk to her but she isn't the most well known person for opening up. I know it frustrates Oliver and the twins but they also know it is how it is"

"I guess I will just have to take it easy then Moony"

A few nights later Cass had woken up, sat straight up, panting and covered in sweat from a nightmare. Its times like these she wishes she could be back at Hogwarts so she could go to the twins. When she realised she was shaking she decided to get up and go to Remus. She left her room and walked down the hall to his room. She ended standing next to his bed trying to wake him up.

"Cass what's wrong?" Remus opened his eyes and noticed Cass standing there.

"Nightmare, can I join you?"

"Of course, do you want to talk about it?" Remus moved over so Cass could get in.

"In the morning, good night Moony"

"Good night Cass"

When Cass woke up the next morning she went down to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

"Good morning Cass" Remus had appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning Moony, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thanks, so about your nightmare"

"Right I did say I would talk about it in the morning. It's always the same. I go back to the day mum had been killed, she tells me to hide and I do. I see the green light and then the screaming starts, I try so hard to make it stop but nothing works. Sometimes I wake up before you arrive, sometimes you arrive and other times this creepy skeleton creature appears where you would. There is the rare occasion where my head tries to piece together what happened by creating its own version of events, well you saw my Boggart you already know how I see mum dead on the floor"

"Thank you for telling me. Do the twins and Oliver know about them?"

"Yes they do, I turned up at the Burrow one night during a Full Moon and they asked about them so I gave in and told them and as for Oliver he was piecing everything together when I would slowly open up, so he eventually worked it out."

"Have you told them about your dad?""

"I told them the twins about Pads but not Oliver"

"You're not even going to call him dad?"

"Not yet, I can't bring myself too."

"Why are you finally telling me this now?"

"I don't know, it feels different having Pads here. I don't hate him as much but I still blame him for what happened. Before he came back I always felt like I couldn't talk to you and I don't know why it never made sense, but now he's back it feels different"

"Cass before your mum died you were always daddy's little princess, you loved your dad so much. The excitement on your face when he came home was unbelievable, I don't mean this as you didn't love your mum, you're dad just meant more to you. For all I know it could have changed when you got older. Maybe you couldn't talk to me because I wasn't your father, but now with him being back you can't let him in but you feel like you have to let someone in, so you came to me because I have always been there for you whether you let me or not"

"Maybe, it does make sense when said like that. But I can see the hurt in your eyes when you look at me"

"It's only because I miss your mum Cass. You look so much like her, the only difference is that you have your father's eyes."

"I know I have seen photos of her. Here, breakfast is finished" Cass handed Remus a plate of bacon and eggs

They both ate breakfast in silence, when they were finished Remus looked at Cass.

"What Moony?"

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"I went through so much that day, I lost mum, I had to listen to the screams and the nightmares I get from that day can be horrible and it all leads back to him, he was the reason we ended up at the Longbottoms"

"You can't keep blaming him forever though Cass, he wasn't there"

"Moony just drop it, I cooked you can clean" Cass stood up from the table and went to leave the kitchen

"Cass it doesn't work like that and you know it..." But she didn't turn around or say anything else


	14. Meeting the Family

Chapter 14: Meeting the Family

**August 5th ****1994**

Things had been tense between Cass, Sirius and Maia. Maia had practically moved into the Manor the last month to spend time with Sirius while Cass was doing everything in her power to avoid him. If Cass happened to walk into a room that Sirius was in she wouldn't ignore him or be rude but things were slowly getting better, during dinner she was able to talk about her day in front of him or talk about friends but none of the information she gave up was something she could bring herself to open up about to him.

Oliver had gotten permission from management and coaches for Cass to be allowed to be present during training as long she stayed quiet and out of the way. Cass was currently at one of Oliver's preseason training sessions for Puddlemere. She was currently lying on the bleachers sun baking while they were training.

"HEY WOOD" Oliver turned around and noticed one of the reserves Chasers Jeffery Barten flying towards him. Barten was the same age as Oliver and had been recruited this past summer as well, the two of them had gotten along instantly.

"What's up Barten?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Barten pointed to where Cass was laying

"Yes why?"

"She's hot" Barten winked at Oliver

"Don't make me hit you." Oliver just glared at Barten

"Sorry. Why is she here?"

"Oh, she's having problems at home I think and there are only so many times she can hang out at her best friends' house before their mum starts asking questions. Coach said as long as she stays out of the way and stays quiet she can stay here"

"Fair enough, does she happen to be the reason why we only have two reserve Chasers?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"I overheard a conversation that they have their eyes on a Chaser that is still a Hogwarts student. I know you were at Hogwarts, so I'm assuming she is still at Hogwarts and I didn't think they would let people sit in and watch training Wood"

"You are smarter then you look, but she doesn't know that. I didn't tell her when Phil was asking questions about her. I don't know what will happen in the next two years"

"Jee thanks Wood. Alright I won't say anything to her, but won't she question why there are only two reserve Chasers?"

"Most likely but I also don't know why they decided to leave the spot open for her either, come on we should get back to training" Oliver flew off

When the training session finally finished the team headed inside to shower. Oliver came out and found Cass still on the same spot on the bleachers.

"Ollie your blocking my sun" Cass pouted at Oliver.

"Like you care if you really wanted to sun bake you would have done it at home, on the beach"

"True, but you know I don't want to go home. How was training?"

"Fine, are you going to tell me why you don't want to go home?"

"How about you take me to the beach at home first and then I'll think about telling you?"

"Fine, come on" Oliver put his arms around Cass and apparated to the beach by Cass' house. When they appeared Cass realised they were in the ocean.

"Really you had to land in the ocean?"

"I wanted to cool down after training" Oliver winked at Cass.

"Fine, can I go get changed and then come back?"

"Sure can I come with?" Oliver grinned at Cass.

"Perve, nope you stay here. I don't know who is home." Cass hit him across the arm before making her way inside

Cass went inside and could hear two voices in the kitchen. With a sigh she realised it was Remus and Sirius. She went up to her room, got changed in to a bikini and then headed back down to the beach. Oliver noticed her.

"Wow...umm...wow"

"Come on lets go in the water if you want to cool down that much" Cass ran towards the ocean.

Inside the house Remus and Sirius were talking in the kitchen.

"Moony, did you hear that?"

"It was probably Cass, she could either be at the beach or on the Quidditch Pitch, just leave her Pads" Sirius sighed, he hadn't been able to have a private conversation with her in weeks and the only time the two of them did speak was during meals. "You know she will talk to you when she is ready"

"I know Moony, but it is hard when she has been avoiding me, all I get is a 'bye I'm going out' and then I hear the floo. Can't you talk to her?"

"Pads I'm not getting involved. This is between you two; she talks to me even more now that you are home."

"What do you mean?"

"She is actually opening up, talking to me about what is going on in her head, she never used too. I would sometimes get an insight as to what goes on in her head but other times I would ask and she would just close off. I think you escaping and her knowing you are innocent has helped. For all I know she grew up thinking I was out to get her as well, I don't know. I know she still has her nightmares but at least she will talk to me about it now instead of just climbing into my bed and going back to sleep"

"Has she always had these nightmares?"

"Yes I believe she told the twins so she could sleep in one of their beds when they were bad."

"I don't know if I like that idea Moony"

"What don't you like dad?" They both turned around to find Maia standing in the doorway

"What are you doing here Maia?"

"Came to see you dad, what don't you like?"

"Cass sharing beds with boys"

"Oh well you should know she is out on the beach with Oliver then" Maia smirked at the two of them, while Sirius stood up and made his way to the living room

"Maia you should really stop telling everyone what Cass is up to, it might fix things between the two of you"

"Why she tells on me as well, I'm actually surprised you haven't asked anything about Roger and I?"

"She actually doesn't and what do you mean Roger and you?"

"I'm dating Roger, you remember him don't you. Didn't Cass tell you?"

"Roger Davies, he was in your year wasn't he? No Cass didn't tell me anything, she doesn't tell me anything she finds out about you"

"Yes he is, so she didn't tell you about the big blow out we had at the same time?"

"I just told you Maia, Cass doesn't tell me anything. What was this fight about?"

"Just boyfriends in general, why don't you ask her since you two are so close" Maia just smirked at him before leaving the room. Remus got up and followed her to the living room, finding Sirius standing there looking out the window.

"Pads just leave it"

"She is out there half naked with a boy Moony!"

"A boy she has been dating for 18 months Pads. If you go out there it will make things worse between the two of you and plus I don't think she has even told him yet"

"I'm actually surprised they are still together, they had some problems the last couple of months"

"Maia what did I just finish telling you about telling everyone about Cass?" Remus ran a hand through his hair

"Oh come off it Remus, you were at Hogwarts. If you didn't know her and Oliver were having problems then you don't pay Cass as much attention as she assumes you do"

"Maia I knew they were having problems but it doesn't mean I'm going to tell everyone about it, you should stop as well as, stop believing the rumours that go around Hogwarts"

"Moony what happened with Cass and Oliver?"

"I'm not going to tell you that Pads, you ask her. Come on lets go back to the kitchen" Remus tried to dragged Sirius back to the kitchen but Sirius didn't say anything; he just stood there watching Oliver and Cass through the window.

Back outside, Cass and Oliver had just gotten out of the ocean and headed towards where Cass had put their towels

"Cass why is there two guys and a girl standing in the window watching us?" Oliver was looking at the house

"What do you mean? Only Moony is home."

"There is, look" Oliver pointed towards the house.

"Damn them. Oliver this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Come on we'll sit down" Cass sat down on the beach and waiting for Oliver to join her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about my father..." Cass then proceeded to fill Oliver in on everything had happened since the shrieking shack.

"Wow...do you trust him?" Oliver was still trying to process everything.

"Too an extent, I trust him when he says that he hated knowing I grew up without my parents and that he wasn't the Potter's secret keeper. But it's more that I trust Moony and Harry more. They both believe him, so I do as well. But I haven't been able to let him in. Hence why I spend so much time with you or the twins"

"It makes sense, but why can't you let him in?"

"It's just hard, I spent my whole life believing one thing, yes I still blame him for my mum leaving the house but I don't hate him for it anymore. I've been talking to Moony more though"

"What do you mean?"

"I always felt like I couldn't talk to Moony and I don't know why. I always knew it hurt him to look at me because he saw so much of my parents in me, I can see it when my dad looks at me as well. I always thought it would make him feel worse, so I didn't let him in but now it's different"

"How so?"

"Because my dad's here, he wants to be let in and Moony keeps bugging me about it. All I know is that I trust Moony more now"

"Alright, how are things with Maia having your dad here?"

"Worse, she is always here seeing him. She never once visited us before and now she is always there making snide remarks at me. I wouldn't be surprised if she told him we were fighting, she tells him everything else"

"How did she know we were fighting?"

"You know how the rumour mill works at Hogwarts"

"At least he's showing that he cares Cass"

"If he cared he wouldn't have left all those years ago..." Cass just turned away from Oliver and looked out at the ocean. "Cass you have to see that he does care about you" but she didn't say anything.

"Come on Cassie we should go inside so you can get ready for dinner tonight, remember you are meeting my parents" Cass just groaned.

"Can you just apparate us in to my room?"

"Fine come here" Oliver grabbed Cass' arms. When they landed in Cass' room Oliver went straight for the bed

"Ollie what are you doing on my bed?"

"I thought I would wait here while you get ready"

"But I have to shower..." Cass put her hand behind her back and pulled on the string of her bikini top

"Then go shower, I will wait here" Oliver knew what Cass was getting at but decided to mess with her

"Ollie, you aren't going to make me shower all by myself are you?" Cass had undone the rest of her bikini top and it fell to the ground

"But I just showered after training Cass. I don't need another one" Oliver smirked at her

"We were just in the ocean and you are covered in sand, but if you don't want to join me" at this point Cass decided to remove her bikini bottoms as well so she was standing there naked

"If you wanted me to join you why didn't you just ask?" Oliver smirked at her

"You're cruel" Cass headed towards her bathroom door when Oliver decided to get up and go over to her

"And you are absolutely beautiful standing there naked but an idiot to believe I wouldn't join you in the shower"

"Nope, I'm going to shower alone now" Cass just walked into the bathroom but he followed her anyway

"I love you Cassie"

"I love you too Ollie but you're still not joining me"

"You don't have a choice now" Oliver just picked her up and carried her into the shower.

When they were finished, Oliver got back on Cass' bed while she was getting ready for dinner when there was a knock on her door.

"Cass are you in there?"

"Yes Moony. Oliver brought me here not long ago so I could get ready for dinner tonight. Remember I'm having dinner with his parents"

"I'm assuming Oliver isn't there?"

"Of course not, don't be silly he went home to get ready and then he is coming back to get me" Cass looked at Oliver and smiled while he shook his head

"Alright, well make sure you are downstairs when he arrives. You know how I feel about boys in your room"

"I haven't told him about Pads yet though"

"I will tell him to stay in his room"

"Is Maia still here?"

"Yes, I think she was planning on staying here for a few nights" Cass just banged her head on the wall

"Great...Alright Moony, I will come downstairs when I'm ready to wait for Oliver" The two of them stayed in silence for a few moments

"Why did you just lie to your uncle Cass?"

"Because he would lose his mind if he knew you were in here while I was getting ready for dinner and then Pads would come running in and then I would just want to curl up in a ball and die from what would happen"

"Alright, well how long are you going to take finish getting ready?"

"45 minutes?"

"Alright well I will go home and get changed and come back then" Oliver walked over to Cass and kissed her before apparating home.

Cass had walked downstairs when she was finished getting ready and noticed that Maia, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room.

"I thought you were going to get him to stay in his room Moony?"

"I am going to my room Cass. I just wanted to see you before you left. If things had been different I would be here seeing you off with your boyfriend"

"Well they're not; you fucked up and got sent to Azkaban so leave"

"CASS! You can't talk to your father like that" Remus was shocked by Cass' outburst

"Moony its fine, I stuffed up, I'll go to my room. Have fun Cass" Sirius sighed before leaving the room

"Cass why can't you just forgive him, we all know he was innocent"

"Maia just bugger off, you have no idea what I went through that day. You have no idea what goes through my head"

"Of course I have no idea what you went through because you won't tell any of us! How are we meant to know what goes on in your head if you won't open up to us!"

"How about you stay out of it, you have never cared before. The only reason you cared in the last 12 months was because it was Pads that was affecting me, you were hoping I caught a sight of him. The only kind thing you have done for me is buying me this bracelet!"

"I care about you Cass..."

"YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT! ALWAYS BEING A SNITCH OR HAVING A GO AT ME OR MY FRIENDS, CALLING US ALL GRYFFINDORKS! OH WAIT I KNOW THE BEST ONE WHAT ABOUT THE TIME YOU CONVINCED ME THAT MY BOYFRIEND WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME! YOU KEPT GOING ON AND ON ABOUT THE STUPID BROOM BUNNIES I WAS TERRIFIED ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Cass..."

"JUST LEAVE MAIA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CAUSING TROUBLE!" Cass had tears in her eyes while she looked at her sister, Maia didn't say anything she just turned around and left.

"Broom bunnies Cass?"

"Right, Quidditch groupies. I had never thought of them being a problem until Maia brought them up, I was terrified that Oliver would just break up with me because I couldn't give him what they can or that he would just cheat on me"

"Why didn't you come to me at Hogwarts?"

"Oh yeah imagine how that would have gone down, 'Moony I'm terrified my boyfriend might cheat on me...' You would have called him straight in to your office and murdered him so I went to the twins"

"What did the twins say?"

"If he broke up with me they would have spent the rest of term pranking him and may or may not punch him, but they already punched him, so yeah" Cass grinned at him

"I'm glad they look out for you, how long till Oliver is here?"

"Any minute"

"Alright well you look nice Cass"

"Thanks Moony, I wanted to make a nice impression on his family I don't know what he has told them"

"Cass you will do just fine, I doubt he would have said anything bad about you" Just then Oliver appeared in the living room.

"Hi Ollie" Cass smiled at Oliver before hugging him

"Hi Cassie, Hello Professor Lupin"

"Now Oliver..."

"We should go Oliver" Cass interrupted Remus

"Yes, my parents are waiting"

"Bye Moony I will be home later" Cass and Oliver had appeared in a meadow.

"What are we doing here Oliver?"

"This meadow is just down the road from my house I figured you could use the time to freak out and ask the questions I know you want to ask while we walk there and I knew if I apparated us straight into my house you would completely freak out from being approached from my parents so quickly" Oliver started leading Cass down the pathway

"Oliver what if they don't like me?"

"Everything will be fine. My parents will love you; my sister's might be a different story"

"WHAT" Cass stopped walking pulling on Oliver's arm

"I was joking. Look if anything my sister's will do is just making sure you're not going to be like Emma. They didn't like Emma"

"Great more people comparing me to Emma" Cass mumbled pulling her hand out of Oliver's so she could fiddle with her dress

"Cassie, you will be fine. You are nothing like Emma, for one I love you. I never loved Emma, I never cared about her as much as I care about you" Oliver was standing in front of her with his hands on her waist and she was smiling at him as her hair changed colour to lilac

"How come she met your family and it's taking me this long to meet yours?"

"She randomly turned up at my house one day. She doesn't live far from here; I haven't met your family Cass. The only reason I met your uncle was because he was teaching last year, if he wasn't teaching would I have met him by now?" Cass was silent for a minute. "Exactly, it doesn't bother me. Come on lets go, you will be fine"

When they arrived at Oliver's house he stopped them at the front door. "You ready?"

"As ready as I can be"

"You look beautiful Cassie and it will be fine. Come on" Oliver kissed Cass before opening the door.

"Mum, I'm home" just then a women in her forties appeared in front them. She had the same coloured hair as Oliver and what seemed to be the same brown eyes and olive complexion Oliver would have if he didn't spend so much time outside to make his tan even more prominent.

"You took your time Oliver"

"Sorry mum, I apparated us to the meadow for Cass. Mum this Cass Black, Cass this is my mum Katarina"

"Hello dear nice to meet you" Katarina smiled at Cass

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Wood"

"Please call me Katarina, come on everyone is sitting in the living room waiting for dinner" Katarina headed back down the hallway with Oliver following her, Cass hesitated for a second. Oliver turned around and noticed Cass still standing there.

"Cassie are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ollie"

"Don't lie to me Cass" Oliver smirked at her

"Then why did you ask"

"Because it's the nice thing to do, come on it will be fine I promise" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand and led her down the hallway.

When they entered the living room, there was a lot more people in there then she thought there would be. Cass gripped Oliver's hand harder.

"Mum, I thought it was just going to be us?"

"I'm sorry; Charlie and Frankie both wanted their partners here to meet Cass. I didn't think it would be an issue"

"Maybe you should have asked, I would have told you it would be an issue. She has enough problems going on at home that she doesn't want to be bombarded by our whole family"

"Ollie, its fine" Cass squeezed his hand and looked up at him

"Wait, did she just call him Ollie" Cass looked over to where the voice came from and it was one of his sister's

"Yes she did. Doesn't mean you can start to Charlie" Cass knew that was the oldest sister, she was engaged and planned on getting married at the end of the summer. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes and she had a pale complexion compared to Oliver.

"Oliver I'm sorry I didn't ask you about everyone being here, I honestly didn't think it would be a problem. Next time I will ask I promise"

"Cass said it's fine so don't stress mum" Oliver lead Cass towards the empty couch.

"So Cass as you must have realised that is Charlie my oldest sister and her partner Henry, over there is Frankie and her partner Luke. My dad James is sitting with my mum and Amelia...wait mum where is Amelia?"

"She is outside with Buddy"

"Come on Cass" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand and led her back through the house. "Cassie I'm really sorry. I didn't realise my sister's would have their partners here"

"Oliver its fine, there is nothing you can do about it; it isn't like you can ask them to leave. I'm assuming Buddy is Amelia's dog?"

"Yes it is, Buddy was all she could think have when she was 4. Come on she is just out here" Oliver opened the door and led Cass outside when a dog came running up to them.

"Buddy sit" Oliver put a hand and the dog sat allowing Cass to take a good look at him. Buddy was the most beautiful Siberian husky, his coat was different shades of brown and white and he had stunning blue eyes.

"Wow Buddy is beautiful, you never told me Amelia got this dog. For some reason I just assumed it was some little toy thing"

"It was what she originally wanted to get but she saw him in the store and she changed her mind instantly, he takes a lot of effort to look after. The amount of exercise he needs, I took him for runs when I was home for breaks and now I'm home permanently I take him with me every day"

"I could imagine all the girls you could get" Cass winked at him

"OLIVER" a little blonde girl came running over to Oliver and threw herself at him

"Amelia, this is Cass. Remember the girl I was telling you about?"

"The beautiful, smart, funny and sometimes scary Quidditch player?" Cass raised an eyebrow at Oliver

"Yes, this is her. Cass this is my younger sister Amelia"

"Hello Amelia I've heard so much about you"

"Why what has he told you" Amelia glared at Oliver causing Cass to laugh.

"Nothing bad I don't think. He told me how much you love animals and how you convinced your parents to buy you Buddy, speaking of which. He is absolutely adorable"

"I love him; I wanted another one so Buddy had a friend but mum and dad said no"

"I know how that feels, I remember when I was asking for a new broom and my aunt and uncle said no"

"Why your aunt and uncle and not your parents?"

"Amelia..." Oliver growled trying to warn his sister.

"It's fine. My parents weren't able to look after me so I grew up with my aunt and uncle and now I live with my Godfather."

"How come your parents couldn't look after you?" Cass just thought about Amelia's question and she didn't even realise that her hair changed colour. "That is awesome! Mum did you did see that? Cass can change her hair colour" Cass turned around and noticed Katarina standing there.

"Yes I saw Cass' hair change colour. Come on you three dinners almost ready and Amelia you need to feed Buddy" Amelia just smiled at her mum before heading inside calling Buddy behind her.

"Cass I just wanted to apologize for shocking you with the amount of people today"

"Its fine really, I was shocked at first I'm not going to lie but I'm fine now"

"Good I'm glad. I do another question Oliver"

"Yes mum?"

"How come she can call you Ollie?"

"Because I call her Cassie, she hates it just as much as I do. It started 2 years ago I think, it started off as a way for us to annoy each other at first" Katarina just nodded leading the two of them inside.

Everyone had sat down to have dinner and Cass was answering the basic questions about herself, her family and what not when Amelia spoke above everyone else.

"Cassie, what other colours can your hair change too?" Oliver just stared at his sister shocked what she just said, he didn't know how Cass was going to react.

"Millie..." Oliver tried not to laugh at what Cass did

"You're not allowed to call me Millie Cassie"

"You're not allowed to call me Cassie"

"But Oliver can"

"Exactly, only Oliver can. My hair can change to any colour you like, which one would you like to see?"

"The same as Oliver's" Cass just nodded at Amelia and focused on her hair to change her colour to match the dark brown of Oliver's

"That is awesome." Amelia was grinning at Cass.

"Cass, I have to ask how you can do that" Cass looked away from Amelia and noticed Frankie was talking to her

"I'm a Metamorphmagus; my cousin is one as well. My aunt and uncle believe it might be genetic but since no one in the family has been one for generations they aren't too sure"

"So you can change your looks as well as your hair colour?"

"Yes, but I rarely do it. It can be really handy; my cousin is an Auror so she passed the Concealment and Disguises part of her training with flying colours"

"I believe that would be handy. Are you going to be an Auror as well?"

"I would like to, I know my mother wanted to originally be one but she couldn't do it part time since me and my sister were born but I don't think I will get the OWL I need in Potions to continue it for NEWT level."

"Speaking of your parents Cass, how are you doing with your father breaking out of Azkaban?" Cass just stared at James and Oliver noticed her hair changed to a pale blonde colour.

"DAD" Oliver glared at his father

"Ollie, where's the bathroom?" Cass turned and looked at him

"Down the hall, second door on the left. Are you alright Cass?" Oliver looked at her but she didn't reply just got up and left.

"Oliver what was that about?" Charlie watched as Cass left the room

"Dad how could you ask that?" Oliver ignored his sister

"I didn't think it would be an issue"

"Of course it would be an issue; her dad broke out of Azkaban. Her summer was horrible last year because she was stuck inside with 24 hour Auror supervision. They only reason she doesn't have to this summer is because they believe that since he hasn't made contact in the last 12 months they didn't think it would change now"

"Oliver what was with her hair" Oliver just rubbed his face ignoring his mum for a few moments.

"It changes with her mood, the blue you witnessed before was one of her mood colours"

"Is that so?"

"Yes mum, now if you excuse me I should check on her to make sure she hasn't climbed out of the window" Oliver got up from the table and made his way to the bathroom. "Cassie are you alright?" Oliver opened the door and found Cass sitting on the floor

"I'm sorry Ollie"

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one that's sorry. I didn't think my parents would ask about your dad. I thought you were doing really well all night with all the questions, even when Amelia called you Cassie I thought you were going to lose it for a minute" Oliver sat down next to her

"I remember how you told me she didn't like to be called Millie so I thought maybe it would get her to understand I don't like it just like she doesn't it"

"I really am sorry for my dad asking about yours"

"Its fine, I guess I was just more shocked that he asked. No one aside from my family has asked how I felt about it. Even at school no one really cared except you guys and then when he started breaking in to the Castle everyone was blaming me for helping him" Just then the door opened and Buddy came in.

"Hello Buddy" Cass began patting the dog

"Amelia I know you are out there, you may as well come in" The door opened a second time and Amelia came in and sat down with them

"Buddy always makes me feel better when I'm upset. I thought maybe he could help you"

"Thank you Amelia"

"Mum and dad are worried Oliver"

"What's make you say that?"

"They said they were worried that they made a mistake, it's what it has seemed to be today mistake after mistake"

"Amelia, have you been listening in on mum and dad's conversations again?"

"Maybe..."

"Oliver can you take me home?" Cass looked away from Buddy and faced him

"Of course, but we should leave the bathroom and you should say good bye to my parents" Oliver stood up and grabbed Cass' hand

"Mum, I'm going to take Cass home now" The three of them appeared in the dining room

"Oh, alright then. Cass I'm really sorry for what my husband asked you"

"I was just shocked by it all, it was nice to meet you all" Cass smiled at them all before gripping Oliver's hand

"I will be back later" Oliver led Cass outside and back towards the meadow. When they reached the meadow Cass wrapped her arms around Oliver and buried her face in his chest.

"Cassie I'm really sorry for how tonight went" Oliver kissed the top of her head

"It's fine. I actually liked them; I just had enough when your dad asked about mine. Can you apparate straight back into my room?"

"Of course" Oliver and Cass appeared in her room. Cass went straight into her wardrobe to get changed; when she came back out she was wearing only a pair of underwear and one of Oliver's Puddlemere United shirts.

"I was wondering where that shirt went" Oliver smiled at her while Cass walked over to her bed where Oliver was sitting and joined him.

"Can you please stay here tonight?"

"You sure Cass?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Moony and Pads won't come in here"

"Alright, I will stay" Oliver curled up on Cass' bed with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**RevanKnight25: Padfoot does have a lot to deal but it will just go up from there.**

**To the two guest reviewers that asked about Cass and Oliver and how they have gotten together I have posted a new story called Walking Down Memory Lane. The first chapter covers how they got together, I may post other things Cass gets up to at Hogwarts before her fifth year started or go back even further but if there is something specific you wish to see let me know and I will see if i can write something.**

**Also I am flying out of the country tomorrow and will gone three weeks, so I won't be able to post any new chapters while I am away. I was hoping to have the chapters I had written for the summer posted before I left but I have just ran out of time, so for those you who are waiting to see what happens between Cass and Sirius will just have to wait a bit longer  
><strong>


	15. Bludgers Fix Everything

Chapter 15: Bludgers Fix Everything

**August 10th ****1994**

Cass was sitting at another one of Oliver's training session's she wasn't paying attention to their training session today, instead she was just flipping through a magazine. It wasn't until she heard someone yell 'Wood' that her head shot up just in time to see Oliver get hit in the head with a bludger.

Cass stood up and took off to where everyone was crowding around Oliver on the ground.

"Is he alright?" Cass pushed her way to the front where Barten stopped her.

"We don't know Cass. You should go home"

"I can't he bought me here" Cass had tears in her eyes.

"Alright come on" Barten tried to drag her away but she kept fighting.

"Cass you know coach's rules. This is you getting in the way, let them work"

"Fine" Cass followed Barten inside to the coach's room.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Cass you are going home. We will let you know when you can come see him"

"No way! I promise I will stay out of the way"

"Cass just go home. You shouldn't let them see you like this"

"What are you on about?"

"Never mind just go home. I will come collect you myself if that's what it takes to get you to go home" Barten pointed towards the fire place.

"No, its fine, just don't come to my house. Just send me an owl when I can see Oliver" Cass left with tears in her eyes.

"MOONY!" Cass yelled as she stepped out of the fire place at home.

"Cass Moony is at work...what's wrong?" Sirius appeared in the door way.

"Nothing" Cass just stood there deciding what to do.

"You sure?" Cass just shook her head and decided to do the last thing she ever expected to do, she ran over to Sirius and threw her arms around him and started crying. Sirius was shocked at first not expecting this and not knowing how long it would last, in the end he just put arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Oliver took a bludger to the head" Cass was still crying.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know" Sirius just stood there with his daughter crying in his arms not knowing what to do for who knows how long when Remus came home.

"Pads what's going on?

"She came home in tears about Oliver getting hit in the head with a bludger, I think at first she didn't know what to do but in the end this happened. She stopped crying a few minutes but hasn't let go"

"I surprised you came home Cass"

"I was kicked out. I'm sorry Pads" Cass pulled away from Sirius and sat on the couch.

"Don't be sorry, I want you to know you can always come to me if Moony isn't around. Why were you kicked out?" Sirius went and sat down next to Cass while Remus left the room.

"I'm not too sure. I know I'm only allowed to be at training as long as I stay out of the way and I do, I just sit on the bleachers and either watch training or do something else to occupy myself. Apparently me standing there worrying about him was in the way, but one of the Reserve Chasers said something that was confusing." Cass pulled her knees up to chest and rested her head on her knees.

"What was said?"

"I shouldn't let them see me like this. I didn't know what he meant by it and when I asked about it he just said never mind"

"That is a weird, but I'm sure Oliver will be fine" Cass didn't reply she just sat there staring at the window. Sirius got up, kissed Cass on the top of her head and went to look for Remus.

"How is she?" Sirius found Remus in the kitchen.

"Worried about him, but I'm kind of glad you weren't here."

"Why is that?"

"Because she came to me, even just then when I left she let me kiss her on the top of her head. I think she is finally letting me in"

"Pads you had to of known she was going to let you in eventually it just takes some time."

"I know Moony. I just hate how she doesn't talk to me"

"I know you do Pads. Where is Maia?"

"She said something about going to friends, I didn't really ask who" They were then interrupted by a tapping at the window. Remus stood up and retrieved the letters from the two owls and giving them some owl treats.

"CASS IT'S FOR YOU!" Remus shouted into the next room. Cass came running in to the room and read the first letter, it was her Hogwarts letters

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) _

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)  
><em>

_ Acceptable (A)  
><em>

__Fail Grades: Poor (P)__

___Dreadful (D)___

____Troll (T)____

_CASSIOPEIA VEGA BLACK HAS ACHEIVED:_

_Astronomy: (O)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: (O)_

_Charms: (E)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: (O)_

_Divination: (P)_

_Herbology: (E)_

_ History of Magic: (P)_

_Potions: (A)_

_Transfiguration: (E)_

"Wow, I actually passed Potions" Cass put the letter on the table and read the second one.

_Cass,_

_You can come back and see Oliver now. He is just in the infirmary at the club, he hasn't woken up yet but he will be fine._

_Barten_

"Bye, thanks again Pads."

"Bye Cass" Remus picked up her OWL results

"What are her marks like Moony?" Sirius walked over to Remus to look at the letter

"She did really well, only failed two subjects got 1 Acceptable, 3 Exceeds Expectations and the rest were Outstandings"

"What subjects did she fail?"

"History of Magic and Divination, mind you I have no idea why she chose Divination. I tried to get her to pick Runes instead but wouldn't. She got an Acceptable in Potions, Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology"

"She isn't going to be able to be an Auror or a Healer without Potions though Moony"

"I know, we will talk about it when she gets back from checking on Oliver"

When Cass arrived at Puddlemere United club rooms and found Barten waiting for her.

"Where is he?"

"Follow me" Cass followed Barten through the club until they finally reached the infirmary.

"He's the only one in there Cass and remember, if the Healers ask you to leave or move aside, do as they say"

"I promise" Cass went inside and found Oliver unconscious on one of the beds.

Cass pushed one of the chairs against his bed, sat in it and laid her head on his bed holding his hand. When Oliver woke up he was a little confused as to where he was at first, he took in his surroundings and realised that he was in the club's infirmary and there was a blonde head lying on his bed.

"Cassie?" Oliver placed a hand on her head.

"hmm?" Cass turned her head and looked at him half asleep

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you and Barten said I could come back" Cass sat back in her chair.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No"

"Alright, let me get a Healer" Cass leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up and looking for a Healer. Cass had returned with the Healer. The Healer just started checking Oliver while Cass stood off to the side.

"Oliver everything seems to be fine, just a slight concussion. Cass said you don't remember what happened?"

"That is right."

"What is the last thing you remember?" Oliver was silent for a few moments trying to think back.

"I think it was turning up for training"

"We arrived around 45 minutes before he took the bludger to his head." Cass knew she had to stay quiet but the Healer wouldn't know this either way.

"Missing 45 minutes of your memory isn't always a bad thing. You took a bludger to the head during training. You just have to stay here for a few more hours before we can release you. You are also not allowed to train tomorrow, I have already informed your coach" Oliver groaned. "I will come back to check on you when you can leave" The Healer then turned around and left.

"Really Ollie, you're going to complain about not training considering you got hit in the head?"

"Cassie have you been crying?" Cass didn't reply just curled back up in the chair. "Are you going to answer me?"

"You know I was anyway, so why ask?"

"Because I love you"

"Yes I was crying. Barten kicked me out, when I got home only Pads was there. You have been bugging me to finally let him in and I did."

"Why?"

"Because I was crying and he was the only one there. I told him everything that happened"

"I'm glad you're finally letting him in. Why did Barten kick you out?"

"I have no idea, something about me being in the way and that the Coaches shouldn't see me like I was"

"Huh. I will talk to him. Now come here" Oliver moved over in the bed so Cass could join him.

Two hours later the Healer returned informing Oliver that he could go home as long as he was supervised all night, Cass groaned at this.

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"Well unless you're going home to your parents it seems like you are coming to mine"

"That is true and I would rather you fuss over me then my parents, my mum can be a bit over protective. You should have seen what she was like during second year when I was unconscious for a week after getting a bludger to the head then"

"Don't get any ideas. Alright you wait here. I have to check who is home. Oh I'm sure if you were unconscious for a week this time we would have both been in the infirmary waiting for you to wake up" Cass stood up and walked over to the fire place that was in the infirmary

"Why?" Cass didn't reply she just stepped into the fire place. When she arrived at home nobody said anything.

"HELLO?" Cass was met by silence. When Cass returned to Oliver he was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Why did you have to see who was home?"

"Mainly I wanted to see who we would get ambushed by, no one was home though"

"Come on lets go" Cass and Oliver had flooed back to Cass'

"Come on let's go to the kitchen I'm hungry" Oliver followed Cass into the kitchen. Oliver was leaning against one of the counters while Cass was making some sandwiches. Oliver had walked up behind Cass and started kissing her neck.

"Ollie I'm holding a knife"

"Then put it down and turn around" Cass put it down before turning around and faced Oliver.

"You were told that you weren't allowed to train. I doubt you would be allowed to do this"

"What I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Oliver went back to kissing her neck.

"Fine..."

Cass put her arms around his neck and started kissing him. Oliver then picked Cass up and placed her on the counter top, Cass had her legs wrapped around Oliver. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat

"Crap..." Cass buried her head in Oliver's neck.

"Hello Professor Lupin" Oliver stepped away from Cass while she got down from the counter.

"Hello Oliver, you can drop the Professor title since I am no longer a Professor at Hogwarts and you are also no longer a student. This is Cass' uncle Ted" Remus pointed to Ted who was standing to the side.

"Nice to meet you Ted"

"Ted when did you and Andy get back?" Cass looked at her two uncles not knowing how this would play out.

"This morning we went to visit Dora first and then we came here to visit you. We turned up just as Remus got home"

"Where are Andy and Dora now?"

"In the other room, may we speak with Oliver alone?" Remus looked at Cass

"Where's Pads?"

"Not here, I think he went to check on Harry"

"Why, he could be spotted at Harry's. At least he is safe here"

"Cass don't do this now"

"Fine" Cass kissed Oliver on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Just answer everything truthfully. I love you." Cass then left the room and went looking for Andy and Dora.

"Andy how was Italy?" Cass had found them sitting in the living room.

"It was amazing, how come you didn't come back with Remus and Ted?"

"They found me in the kitchen with Oliver"

"Oh. Don't worry it can't be that bad" Dora put her arms around Cass.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen

"How are you feeling Oliver, Cass filled us in on what happened at training"

"Just a slight headache, the Healer said I had to be supervised all night so I came back here with Cass. I hope that is alright?"

"That is fine. You should know you won't be allowed to share a room with her?" Ted was just staying quiet only nodding along when needed.

"I thought that would be the case"

"Do you love Cass?"

"Yes I do."

"Have you had sex with her?"

"Yes, but not until she was ready"

"Good. Do you plan on marrying her?"

"We are a little young to be deciding on that but I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her"

"Okay then. You know if you hurt her we will kill you?"

"Understandable"

"Wait I wanted to ask you something" Ted and Remus were about to leave the room when Oliver stopped them

"Yes Oliver?"

"How are things between Cass and her dad?"

"Tense but you taking a bludger to the head changed things between them"

"Yes Cass told me that she spoke to him because you weren't home"

"Come on you two if we stay in here any longer they will think that you killed Oliver Remus" Ted smirked at Remus

"That is true, come on" They then joined the girls in the living room.

Cass had just entered the kitchen the following morning after saying goodbye to Oliver to find both Remus and Sirius sitting at the table.

"Morning" Cass sat across from them

"Morning Cass, has Oliver left?"

"Yes just then actually"

"Are we going to talk about you sneaking him into your room last night?"

"Nope..." Cass just grabbed some of the choc chip pancakes that was in front of her

"Cass, we were..."

"I'm sorry Moony but did you just say we?" Cass looked up and raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Him spending 12 years in Azkaban kind of rules him out on making decisions for how I'm raised"

"Fine, I had no problem letting Oliver stay the night under the pretence that he would be sleeping in the spare room not your bedroom" Cass shrugged her shoulders

"What's done is done Moony. Now let's skip this conversation and go on to the other one I know you really want to talk about?"

"Moony, how does she know you want to talk about something else?" Sirius looked between the two of them

"It helps when for years it was just the two of us and plus he made choc chip pancakes. He only makes them when I'm in trouble. They become triple chocolate pancakes when I've been good. He thinks pancakes soften me up"

"That's because they do Cass"

"Shh, you're not meant to tell anyone that" Cass glared at Remus

"Sorry, now about your OWLs"

"Right the fact that I didn't get an O in Potions and now you are worried that I can't become an Auror or Healer since Snivellus only takes the best?"

"Wait did you just say Snivellus?" Sirius looked shocked

"Yeah Moony told me about the name, I used it all year and got detention every single time. It drove Moony mad with how many detentions I got, but this is what you two wanted to talk about. You two are worried I won't get anything out of my education"

"Pads, I grew grey hairs trying to teach her"

"No Moony I believe you grew grey hairs once I started at Hogwarts" Cass grinned at him

"Yes actually that might be true; you misbehaving with the twins did it for me"

"I knew it; I think McGonagall even went greyer having to chase after the three sometimes four of us"

"Four?"

"Yes Pads, sometimes a friend of theirs Lee joined in on their adventures. McGonagall had cases of déjà vu a couple of times and said 'those damned Marauders' and then would come and chew me out for telling those stories of our time at Hogwarts"

"Hang on I think we straying from the topic here you two, I thought I was in trouble?" Cass looked at the two adults

"Yes you are. What are you planning to do for NEWTs?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures"

"Why Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Well if I don't get recruited to play Quidditch then I might go work with Magical Animals"

"Do you really want to play Professional Quidditch Cass?" Cass looked at Sirius for a moment or two before speaking

"I do, I love playing Quidditch"

"You are an amazing player Cass" Sirius smiled at her

"I'm assuming you snuck in to the stands and watched some of our games?" Sirius just nodded. "Which ones?"

"The Ravenclaw Match"

"So you saw both Harry and I on the Firebolts? Did you see the Hufflepuff Match?"

"I did, I'm glad you chose to fly it. No, I didn't see the entire match but I saw the end with Harry's broom getting destroyed. I decided to send him a new broom for Christmas but then thought I should send the Firebolt to make up for the lost years and I thought I should send you one as well"

"What did you send Maia for Christmas?"

"I sent her some of your mother's jewellery"

"Are you kidding me! Moony she chewed you out because you sent me jewellery and her books for Christmas when in fact she did receive some of her jewellery. This is bullshit" Cass' hair turned bright red

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to take it away like you did the brooms Cass" Cass turned around to find Maia standing there

"Why do you have the worst timing?"

"I came to show dad my OWL results"

"Great, just great. Another reason for Moony to be annoyed at me" Cass groaned as Maia walked over to the table and handed the parchment to Sirius.

"Well done Maia 8 OWLs, I'm really proud of you"

"Wait she only got 8, I was expecting her to get 9. What did she fail? It was Astronomy wasn't it? Did she get a T?" Cass was grinning at the thought of beating Maia in something. Maia sighed as she handed her results over

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O)  
><em>

_ Exceeds Expectations (E)  
><em>

_ Acceptable (A)  
><em>

__Fail Grades: Poor (P)__

___Dreadful (D)___

____Troll (T)____

_MAIA ANDROMEDA BLACK HAS ACHEIVED:_

_Astronomy: (T)_

_Ancient Runes: (O)_

_Charms: (O)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: (E)_

_Arithmancy: (O)_

_Herbology: (O)_

_ History of Magic: (E)_

_Potions: (O)_

_Transfiguration: (O)_

"OMG! You actually got a T in Astronomy and I got a better result than you in Defence Against the Dark Arts. This is amazing" Cass' hair turned bright purple as Maia snatched the parchment from her

"No need to rub it in Cass"

"Why you always do? I'm going to the Burrow today Moony, I'll be home later" Cass just smiled at Remus before getting up and leaving the kitchen

A couple of days later Cass was currently sitting in the living room waiting for Oliver to appear to take her to training with him.

"Cass, why are you staring out the window?" Cass turned around and noticed Sirius standing there.

"I'm waiting for Oliver to turn up so we can go to his training. You should leave"

"Why?"

"I haven't told him about you"

"Don't lie to me, I know when Moony and Ted caught you two in the kitchen and they asked to speak to him you asked where I was, you even made a fuss when they said I was checking on Harry"

"Fine I have told him about you, he's just as annoying as you and Moony"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are bugging Moony to bug me to talk to you. Oliver is bugging me to talk to you as well"

"The kids smart, I like him" Sirius just grinned

"Nah he takes too many bludgers to the head, he's a bit of an idiot actually" Cass threw a pillow at Sirius

"Do you really want me to leave?"

"I don't know, I sure as hell aren't leaving you alone in the room with him"

"Why not Cass, I won't do anything to him"

"Sure like I believe that, did Moony tell you about the conversation he had with him?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I know you want to threaten him because we had sex"

"YOU WHAT? YOU'VE HAD SEX WITH HIM?" Sirius stood up in a rage before pacing the room

"I'm guessing Moony didn't tell you that one"

"NO, HE BLOODY WELL DID NOT!"

"Please calm down"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"How old were you when you first had sex? How old was mum when she fell pregnant" Sirius just stopped and looked at her. "Exactly, there's no need to be a hypocrite" Sirius didn't reply he just left the room.

Once Sirius had left the room Cass heard a _crack_ outside, she turned her head and noticed Oliver standing there. She got up and headed outside to greet him.

"Hey Ollie" Cass hugged him

"Hey Cassie, look we need to talk"

"That never sounds good"

"It's not that bad. Listen you can't come to training today"

"Why not? I sure as hell aren't staying here after what just happened"

"Because no outsiders are allowed at training today, what happened?"

"Pads found out we've had sex"

"You mean your dad?"

"You're going to do this now?"

"Do what Cass?"

"Ever since I told you about him you've done nothing but push me to let him in. I let him in by telling him what happened to you with the bludger"

"Only because Moony wasn't home"

"Not the point"

"Yes it Cass. You barely speak to him, you avoid talking to him, you either spend the day with me or the twins, on the rare occasion you have gone and seen the girls"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love you and I know how much miss your mum. If you don't let him in he will give up at one point and then you will regret it"

"IF HE HAD OF JUST COME HOME INSTEAD OF GOING TO LOOK FOR THE RAT I WOULDN'T HAVE GROWN UP WITH OUT HIM. IT'S HIS OWN FAULT HE WAS NEVER THERE!"

"Yes I know that, he does too. He is trying Cassie"

"No don't you don't get to call me Cassie. Just go to training" Cass looked at Oliver with watery eyes.

"Cass come here"

"No, just leave" with that Cass left Oliver standing outside. When Cass made it inside the tears started falling and she ran into Sirius in the hall.

"What's wrong Cass?"

"Godric, why is it always you that finds me crying"

"Just lucky I guess" Sirius leaned against the wall

"Whatever" Cass just walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Come on Cass open the door so we can talk"

"Just go away" Sirius sighed and rested his head on the door

"I'll talk to you through the door if needed"

"What if I don't want to talk to you?"

"If that was the case you wouldn't be answering me" Sirius was met by silence. "Why didn't you go training with Oliver?"

"He said it was a closed training session, no outside visitors"

"What does that mean?"

"That's what I said"

"What happened then?"

"One thing led to another and in the end we were arguing about you" Cass had finally opened the door.

"Thank you for opening the door. Why me?"

"Because he wants me to let you in before it's too late"

"How did this cause you to end up in tears?"

"He ended up talking about mum and I got angry and just told him to leave"

"Cass..."

"Don't, I hate that it's always you that finds me like this. I hate that you're always working your way in"

"Why do you hate it?"

"Because I hate that you're the one that is always here. You always find me when I'm at my worst and end up making me telling you what's wrong"

"I don't make you tell me anything, I just ask"

"JUST STOP IT. I WISH MUM WAS HERE INSTEAD OF YOU. AT LEAST SHE WOULDN'T HAVE STARTED YELLING AT ME WHEN SHE FOUND OUT I WAS HAVING SEX" Cass then slammed the door in Sirius face.

"Cass I'm sorry I yelled at you for that. I'm your father of course I would react to someone having sex with my daughter. You don't think I wish your mum was still alive as well. I miss her too Cass, I see so much of her in you and it hurts that you won't let me in" the door had opened and Sirius saw Cass standing there with dull blue hair and tears running down her face.

"You miss mum?"

"Of course I do Cass. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you never talk about her"

"When would I have had the chance? You don't exactly talk to me either"

"Fine talk about her now"

"What do you want to know?"

"How do I remind you of mum?" Sirius sighed

"You look so much like her. Your hair is slightly darker then hers and not as curly, but everything else about you is your mum. The shape of your face..."

"My eyes are yours though. Moony always said mum had bright green eyes, very similar to the bright green eyes that Harry has"

"That is true, but it is the way your eyes sparkle when you're happy or the way they look when you are angry that is your mum not me. Your temper is from her as well, as for your mischievous side that happens to be from both of us."

"How is Maia like mum?"

"That's just it she's not, the only thing she has is the same shape face which is what you two have in common as well as your eyes. Maia is more like your grandmother on your mother's side or even my brother if he didn't follow the family line. He was very smart, he could have easily been placed in Ravenclaw. Your mother and I were very similar, we both played Quidditch, we were both Gryffindor and we were both trouble makers. From what I hear that is all you and not Maia"

"Tell me about what mum was like at Hogwarts"

Sirius then spent the afternoon telling Cass about his days at Hogwarts with Carina. At one point Cass had fallen asleep. Sirius was about to get up and leave when he noticed that Cass was crying in her sleep. He decided to stay on her bed with her and just rub her head until she stopped crying.

"What's going on Pads?" Sirius looked up and saw Remus standing in the door way.

"Come on, well talk in the kitchen" Sirius got up off the bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"So what happened? I assumed she would have gone out again today." Sirius then began to fill Remus in on what had happened before he came home from work.

"So her and Oliver had a fight about you?"

"Yeah it changed real fast from talking about her and Oliver to how she wished I wasn't here"

"You know that's not true"

"I know she wishes her mum was here instead of me" Sirius eyes glassed over

"Do you know how many times she said that to me as well Pads? If she didn't want you here she wouldn't let you stay. She would have kicked you out day one and you know that, she knows you made it through the year without our help, she knows you would be just fine if she kicked you out but she hasn't and to be honest I don't think she will"

"Really?"

"Yes, it was her go to move when she wanted the argument to stop. It didn't take me long to realise she didn't mean it we would fight even if she went to bed still angry at me if she had a nightmare she would still come to me, even when I wasn't at the house she would floo over and crawl into my bed, it used to freak Andy out and in the end they just turned up at my house in the morning to take her home" Sirius and Remus continued talking in the kitchen when Cass appeared in the doorway.

"When did you get home Moony?" Cass went and joined them at the table.

"Not long ago. Pads just filled me in on what happened with Oliver"

"Yes not one of my best moments with him, I feel bad and can't even go see him to apologize. I have to wait for him to come here"

"I'm sure he will turn up once training is finished Cass"

"Moony's right and he would be an idiot if he didn't"

"Thanks, for everything, being there when I came inside and telling me about mum" Cass smiled at Sirius.

"I told you I would always be here when you need"

"I know. I'm going out to the beach, bye Moony..." Cass just looked at Sirius for a minute or two before saying "...dad" Cass then left the room.

"Did she just say..." Sirius looked at Remus

"Yes she did call you dad. I told you she would come around eventually"

"I know, I just hate it took this long. I didn't even have to convince Maia to come round, she was more than welcome to let me in"

"Pads you have to remember that the two of them are completely different people, surely you have witnessed this by now. Remember that Cass was there the day Carina was killed, we have no idea what she went through. I don't even know how long she was under the bed having to listen to the screaming. She won't tell us much, as much as she would say she blamed you for Carina's death I think it was more that she blamed you for what she went through. You weren't there to protect her Pads, no one was. No one was there to making the screaming to stop. I may have turned up after the screaming stopped but I think the damage was already done by then. Her boggart is of that day, I was shocked when I saw it. She never saw Carina's body lying on the ground but yet her mind had developed an imagine of how she would have looked"

"Bloody hell Moony"

"It's hard to sit by and wait for her to open up, but she does every now and then you just can't push her too"

"I've noticed and let me guess you're going to tell me not to push and just keep going how I have?"

"Yes Pads, she could still change her mind if pushed too hard"

"I know Moony"

Outside Cass was sunbaking on the beach; she heard a _crack_ behind her but didn't open her eyes to see who had turned up. Cass still had her eyes closed when she heard footsteps approaching her, it wasn't until she felt water dripping on her that she opened her eyes and glared at who was standing above her

"What haven't heard of a towel Wood?" Oliver frowned at the fact that Cass called him Wood

"I have, I just wanted to come see you"

"Why I told you to leave" Oliver sat down next to Cass

"You were angry and I was pushing you again. I'm sorry Cass" Cass sat up and looked at Oliver; he took in a good look her of face and frowned.

"What Ollie?"

"You've been crying...I'm really sorry Cassie"

"It's not just you, after you left I got into a fight with Pads and I was crying because of that. I fell asleep afterwards and I think I was even crying in my sleep"

"What did you two fight about this time?"

"You, him and mum, in the end I yelled at him saying I wished mum was here instead of him"

"You didn't Cass" Oliver was shocked, he didn't realise Cass felt this way

"I did, but I think it was what I needed to finally let him in, he told me he missed mum and that I was hurting him by not letting him"

"What happened after that?"

"I gave in and opened the door and asked him to tell me about mum and what reminds him of her in me. At some point I fell asleep. Ollie, I finally called him dad. Ever since he came back it's always been Pads"

"I'm proud of you for finally letting him, just don't pull away from him. I am sorry what happened when I was here earlier"

"It's fine, I think after everything that has happened today it was the last push I needed to tell him what I was thinking, he would either give up on me or tell me what I wanted" Oliver put his arms around Cass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have found some free time on my holiday to post this new chapter. This is just the beginning for Cass and Sirius there is still much more to come that brings them closer.**


	16. The Wedding

Chapter 16: The Wedding

**August 18****th**** 1994**

Ever since the first disastrous meeting of Oliver's family Cass had been dreading Charlie's wedding as she would have to see them again but she had gone back a few days ago for a second meeting that went much better than the first one and no one asked any questions about Sirius this time round.

Later this afternoon Oliver's eldest sister, Charlie was getting married and Cass was currently running around her room trying to get ready before Oliver picked her up. Oliver was due to turn up in an hour and Cass was nowhere near ready.

"Cass, do you know where your sister is?" Cass completely ignored Remus and Sirius who were standing in the door way to her room as she was going backwards and forwards between her bathroom and wardrobe.

"Cass you can stop for two seconds" Remus grabbed Cass' arm to try and get her to stop and talk to them for two minutes

"Sorry Moony, what's going on?"

"Do you know where Maia went?"

"Nope, don't care. I have too much to do before Oliver gets here, have you tried the Tonks? Considering she is meant to be living there instead of here"

"Come on Cass, you know she only moved back here for the summer so she could spend time with your dad"

"Whatever, look I'm running behind and I really need to finish getting ready. Can you both just leave and bug someone else about Maia?" Remus and Sirius left the room shutting the door behind them.

When Cass was finally ready her hair was all pulled back from her face twisted into three separate knots down the back of her head, there was also two separate braids along the left side of her head that joined the bottom two knots. Her make-up was simple enough with nude colour eye shadow on, while her lips had a coral lip gloss applied, normally her eyes were the statement but she decided to make her lips the statement. Her nails were just done in a French manicure style. The dress was stunning, it was a strapless floor length gown, the bust of the dress consisted of a criss-cross effect consisting of white and coral colouring on the front while in the back it consisted of an ombre effect with coral and smoke hues. The rest of the dress just flowed straight down from the bust with a similar ombre effect with white, coral and smoke hues; the dress was paired with simple silver strappy heels. When Cass walked downstairs she found Remus and Sirius sitting in the living room.

"Did you find Maia?"

"Andy said she went to Roger's"

"Well at least she is there instead of here bugging me; I don't know what she sees in him"

"You know she says the same thing about Oliver"

"But Davies and Oliver are very similar, they are both obsessed with Quidditch, they were both Captains"

"I have no idea Cass, I really don't"

"You look beautiful by the way Cass"

"Thanks dad" Cass smiled at Sirius

"Here, I want you to have this. They were your mother's, I asked Andy to go and retrieve them from my Vault" Sirius handed Cass a box.

When Cass opened the box it contained a white gold necklace with a white gold pendant in a leaf shape with diamonds in the middle, there was also matching earrings.

"Hey your hair is that lilac colour" Cass looked up at them both

"I will have to trust you on that one, but it wouldn't surprise me. We thought the colour was linked to love and I love this present and thanks for giving it to me dad" Cass walked over to Sirius and hugged him, which intern shocked him even though things had improved between Cass and Sirius, she wasn't opening up to him as she would Remus and there wasn't much physical contact between them.

"You're welcome Cass. Moony told me about you losing your bracelet"

"Yeah, I was devastated. I love the new one the girls organised for me but it will never mean as much as to me as the one I got for my fourth birthday"

"I know Cass, you have to know your friends weren't trying to do that"

"I know"

"Cass when is Oliver meant to be here?"

"Any minute Moony"

"Do you want me to leave Cass?"

"No it's fine you can stay and meet him, but that's it. No private conversation, no threats, no nothing" Sirius didn't even get a chance to reply because Oliver had just appeared in the living room.

"Wow Cassie you look absolutely beautiful" Oliver stared at her with a goofy grin on his face

"Thank you Ollie"

"Anytime, are you ready to go?"

"Just about I just have to put these on but first, I would like to officially introduce you to my father Sirius Black. Dad this is Oliver Wood"

"Hello sir, it's nice to finally meet you"

"You too" Oliver shook Sirius' hand

"Good now that is out of the way, Oliver can you please put the necklace on for me?" Cass handed Oliver the necklace.

"Cass are you coming back here or staying at Oliver's?"

"No idea Moony, does it matter?"

"Not really..."

"You just want to know if I'm going to come home and find you two drunk or not?" They didn't reply they both just looked at her with sheepish grins. "I don't care, you two can get drunk but I am not cleaning up after you two tomorrow"

"Wouldn't think otherwise, have fun tonight Cass love you" Sirius and Remus both kissed Cass on the head before leaving the room

"Alright let's go Oliver" Cass grabbed Oliver's hand

"Remember, if you need a break from my family at any point just come to me and we can go somewhere quiet. We don't need a repeat of what happened when you first met them"

"I know but hopefully everyone will be focusing more on Charlie and Henry to ask me silly questions" Oliver apparated him and Cass straight into what Cass assumed would be the Reception Hall.

"This room is stunning Oliver"

"It is, mum and Charlie really out did themselves. I hadn't seen this room all done up yet but I figured it would be the quietest in here for us to arrive in. Come on, I am dropping you off at Charlie's room before mum sends me off to do last minute things"

"You're going to leave me alone in there?" Cass looked worried at that thought

"I have to Cass; mum wants me to help dad with last minute preparations. I believe it is only the bridal party in there plus mum and Henry's mum"

"Then how come you are leaving me in there?"

"Why not and plus you don't know anyone else. You will be fine, if not you can always come and find me. This place isn't that big"

"I guess I will try and be fine, where is the bridal room?"

"This way" Oliver then led Cass down the hallway towards the bridal room before knocking on the door.

"Oliver about time you got here, there is so much I still need you to do. Your father should be in the Reception Hall. Hello Cass it is good to see you again, I'm glad you could make it. Please come in" Katarina was standing there in front of them once she opened the door

"Mum dad isn't in there. We were just there"

"Very well, come on Oliver we must find him. Cass you go on in, the rest of the girls are just having a glass of champagne" Katarina walked past them down the hallway

"Cass you will be fine, I will come find you just before the wedding starts" Oliver kissed Cass before following Katarina

Cass walked into the bridal room and found that currently only Charlie, Frankie, Amelia and who Cass assumed to be Charlie's bridesmaids were in there.

"Cass you made it" Cass smiled at Amelia as she ran over to her

"Of course I did Amelia. Didn't Oliver tell you I was coming?"

"No, he kept telling me you weren't coming and then he would laugh at me. So I wasn't sure if he was lying or not"

"That is a little bit mean; I will have to have a word with him. Where is Charlie?"

"This way" Amelia grabbed Cass' hand and dragged her through the suite looking for Charlie

"Cass your here, here have a glass of champagne" Charlie handed Cass a glass

"Thanks Charlie, yeah Oliver bought me here not too long ago. Your mum seemed a bit frazzled"

"Yeah just ignore her Cass, she believes there is still fifty things left on the to do list and dad is hiding from her because there is nothing left to do. Dad, Henry, Luke, Oliver and I all came here last night to finish the last of mums list to make sure everything was done for today. It's nice to see you again Cass"

"You too Frankie, by the way Charlie you look beautiful and your dress is stunning"

"Thank you Cass"

Cass spent the rest of the time talking with Frankie and Amelia while Charlie was talking with her bridesmaids, until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Charlie, you stay there" Frankie went and got the door. "Charlie the best man is here"

"What does Roger want Frankie?" Cass turned around to see Roger Davies standing there

"Cass what are you doing here?"

"Charlie is Oliver's sister Davies, I was invited. How are you the best man?"

"I've known Henry since we were kids and have been best friend's ever since. Our dad's are also friends. Didn't Maia tell you?"

"Maia's here?"

"Of course she is, she is my plus one. Why wouldn't I bring her?"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I will see you later" Cass then left the room.

Oliver and Katarina finally returned to Bridal room just before the ceremony was due to begin.

"Oliver you're in trouble" Amelia skipped over to where Oliver was standing

"Why am I in trouble and don't you look pretty in your flower girl's dress"

"Because I told Cass you wouldn't tell me if she was coming or not. I know I look pretty" Amelia smiled at him

"Ahh I see, speaking of Cass where is she Amelia?"

"She left"

"What do you mean she left?"

"I dunno, she was here and then she wasn't. Ask Frankie where she went. MUMMY!" With that Amelia ran off again while Oliver went looking for Frankie.

"Frankie, Amelia said you might know where Cass went?"

"No I don't sorry. The best man came in to give something to Charlie, it seemed like he and Cass seemed to know each other though"

"Who was it, remember I wasn't at the rehearsal dinner last night, I had Quidditch"

"Right I keep forgetting. It's Roger Davies"

"Okay thank you Frankie"

"Oliver is everything alright?" Oliver turned around to see his mum being dragged around by Amelia

"No, Cass has disappeared. I don't know where she has gotten too, I have to find her. I know I promised I would keep an eye on Amelia but I need to find Cass it's important. I promise I will be in my seat by the time the wedding starts so Amelia can join me and then during the reception I will still watch her"

"Who's Maia Oliver?" Amelia looked up at him smiled innocently

"You said you didn't know anything Amelia?"

"I don't but I overheard Cass say the name before she left"

"Isn't that Cass' sister?" Oliver looked at his mum and frowned

"Yes it is, Cass' sister is also dating Roger Davies. I was also just told he happens to be the best man. I'm sorry mum I'll be back, Amelia you stay here with mum and I will see you once you have walked down the aisle" Oliver spent the time he could looking for Cass before the wedding started but he was unable to locate her. Cass was currently hiding out in the girl's bathroom hoping to not run into Maia, the last thing Cass wanted was for Maia to try and start something in front of Oliver's family.

When everyone was instructed to take their seats so the wedding could start Cass left the stall and looked in the mirror and began changing her looks so she could slip past everyone and take her seat next to Oliver. When Cass had sat down next to Oliver she changed her looks back to normal and grabbed his attention.

"Ollie, I'm sorry" Cass put a hand on his arm

"Where have you been, I have been looking for you everywhere"

"The ladies room, Davies came into the bridal room and he said Maia was here somewhere. I don't want to have to deal with her today Ollie, things have been so much worse between us since she moved in with us this summer"

"I know I heard, we will worry about her after the wedding. I was just worried about you okay?" Oliver kissed Cass just as the music started.

When the wedding was finished they all made their way into the Reception Hall. They were currently standing at the front looking for their table.

"Cass you go ahead I need to speak to mum about something, Amelia you wait here as well please"

"Ollie..."

"You will be fine, I will be five minutes" Cass frowned at him but turned around and left anyway.

When Cass was gone Amelia turned and looked at Oliver with a confusrd look on her face "Oliver why did you send Cass away?"

"Because I need to speak to you about a very special job I have for you"

"Really? What is it?" Amelia was bouncing up and down

"It has to do with Cass, she found out some bad news and we have to make sure she isn't alone for the rest of the night. We have to make sure Cass is having a good night"

"What was the bad news?"

"I'm sure she will tell you if you ask, now come on lets go find our table"

"Who are we sitting with?"

"I believe we are sitting with mum, dad, Luke and of course Cass"

"Okay, come on I see Cass" Amelia then began running through the Hall

"Amelia come back here" Oliver yelled after her

Cass was currently sitting at the table alone waiting for Oliver and Amelia to come and join her. Cass noticed Amelia running through the Hall.

"Amelia, why are you running and where is Oliver?"

"Because I wanted to come and ask what the bad news was and I left him"

"What bad news and what do you mean you left him?"

"Oliver said you received some bad news today"

"Oh that never mind about that, you shouldn't have ran off from him"

"I can go find him" Amelia stood up from her seat

"No, Amelia stay Oliver will find us here"

"There you are Amelia, didn't you hear me calling after you?" Oliver had joined them at the table

"No, I'm sorry I wanted to check on Cass" Amelia looked at Oliver with puppy dog eyes

"You can't just run off like that"

"Oh come on Oliver you can't be angry at that face" Cass then in turn gave Oliver puppy dog eyes as well

"You two are going to team up on me all night aren't you?"

"Girls do have to stick together" Cass grinned at him

"Oh really? Does that mean you are going to stick with Maia?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at her

"There's that name again. Who is Maia?" Amelia looked between Cass and Oliver

"Amelia Maia is my twin sister. I was told she is here today, but the thing is that we don't get along very well. That was the bad news I received earlier, I didn't expect for her to be here"

"How come you two don't get along?"

"Do you know any muggle fairy tales?"

"Yes"

"So you know Cinderella?" Amelia nodded at Cass. "It is kind of like that, I'm Cinderella and Maia is the evil step sister"

"Well you are pretty enough to be a princess"

"What makes you so sure you are Cinderella and not the evil step sister yourself Cass" Cass turned around and found Maia standing there.

"Fine, you can be Cinderella and I will be the evil step sister. You should go find your own table Maia"

"I just wanted to come and say hello"

"Why, I saw you yesterday. Did you know Remus didn't even know you where here?"

"I know I didn't tell him, I just told Andy I was going to be with Roger all day"

"Does this mean I'm the good daughter for once since they know where I am and I didn't lie to them?"

"You know what I was trying to be polite, but you are being rude"

"Just go back to your own table; I didn't want you to come over here anyway"

"Fine" Maia then turned around and headed towards her own table.

"You were a little rude Cass"

"She had to have known I was going to be here but yet she didn't tell me, I could have yelled or screamed but I didn't. I just told her I didn't want her here"

"Cass I think you are Cinderella while Maia is the evil step sister, you're much prettier" Cass just laughed at Amelia

Once everyone was seated and the bridal party had been introduced and seated at their table dinner was served which was followed by speeches and then dessert. Once the tables were cleared from dessert the bride and groom had their first dance as husband and wife which was then followed by everyone being told that the floor was opened to everyone else. Cass had spent most of the night dancing with either Amelia or Oliver trying to avoid Maia. Cass had left them both on the dance floor to go to the bathroom

"Cass are you seriously going to avoid me all night?"

"Jeez Maia did you follow me into the bathroom or something"

"Or something, you have been ignoring me all night. I wanted to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you, can't you talk to me tomorrow. Or hell annoy Moony tomorrow?"

"No it has to be you Cass"

"Just leave it, why don't you go and annoy Davies instead of me"

"Damn it Cass just hear me out for five minutes"

"No. If you excuse me, I have to go back outside" Cass push past Maia to head for the door but Maia grabbed her wrist

"Stay Cass"

"No now let me go" Cass glared at Maia as the door opened.

"What is going on in here? Cass are you alright?"

"Yes Frankie I'm fine, just someone not getting the hint that I don't want to talk to them"

"Oh you're the girl who is here with Roger Davies aren't you? Yes well I believe he was looking for you"

"Oh thank you Frankie was it?"

"Yeah, weren't you leaving?"

"Oh, sorry. Thanks again" Maia let go of Cass' wrist before leaving the bathroom

"Thank you Frankie, she has been bugging me all night"

"Its fine, come on I know Oliver is definitely looking for you"

"Does that mean Roger wasn't looking for Maia?"

"No idea, I figured it would get her out considering she only knows three people here and two of them won't talk to her"

"That is true, come on let's go see how drunk the boys have gotten" Cass grinned at the thought of laughing at the drunk boys

"Luke is already drunk" Frankie rolled her eyes

"How is that possible?"

"He may have been drinking earlier with Henry and the groomsmen"

"Oh I wonder if that means that Davies will be drunk too, Maia will flip her shit if he gets drunk"

"Maybe I will see if Luke and Henry can get him drunk to make your night"

"Oh please do Frankie" both of the girls just laughed as they reached where Oliver was dancing with Amelia

"What are you two laughing at?"

"Frankie said she was going to ask Luke and Henry if they could get Davies drunk with them"

"Come on Amelia, I want to see if there is anymore cake left, do you want more some cake" Frankie took Amelia from Oliver before heading towards the cake

"Why did you ask Frankie to get Davies drunk?"

"I didn't she offered, she told me that Luke was already drunk and I asked how that was possible and she mentioned how they have all been drinking since before the wedding and I mentioned that Maia would flip her shit if Davies got drunk"

"It doesn't surprise me that Frankie offered, what does surprise me is that she isn't drunk along with Luke"

"You know what surprises me Ollie?" Cass pressed herself closer to Oliver

"What is that Cassie?"

"That you aren't drunk because then I can't convince you to sneak me Fire Whiskey so then I can get drunk as well"

"My mum would kill me if she caught me sneaking you Fire Whiskey"

"You are no fun sober. You have no problem giving me Fire Whiskey at Hogwarts. Maybe I should go and ask Luke for some, I'm sure he will give me some since he is already drunk" Cass went to walk away but Oliver grabbed her wrist and pulled her back

"If I get caught and get in trouble, I'm blaming you"

"Thank you Ollie, I love you"

"You better Cassie" Oliver headed over to the bar and returned with a Fire Whiskey for Cass, she happily took the glasses and drank from it before handing it back.

"Oliver James Wood what do you think you are doing?" Oliver gulped as he heard his mother's voice.

"I hate you Cass" Oliver whispered into Cass' ear before turning to face Katarina. "Mum where did you come from? I thought you were taking to Henry's parents?"

"Oh I was until I saw you go over to the bar, order a drink, then come back and give it too Cass. I know I told Cass she could drink today but only champagne, I didn't say anything about Fire Whiskey"

"I'm sorry mum but she played the I'm too chicken card"

"Cass is this true?"

"No, actually I said I would go ask Luke to get one, Frankie said he is already drunk."

"You lied to me Oliver?" Katarina raised an eyebrow at Oliver while he glared at Cass

"Maybe..."

"Katarina please don't be mad at him, I convinced to get me one because I needed it to take the edge off. My sister is here and she has been bugging me all night and is currently on my last nerve"

"What would your uncle say if you turned up at home drunk tonight? He is trusting me to make sure I look after you tonight"

"You don't want me to answer that one Katarina"

"Why is that?"

"Because he is currently at home drinking with an old school friend and if I turned up at home drunk they will most likely ask if I want to join them..."

"That's bad parenting"

"Well too be honest, neither I nor my sister are at home so he doesn't have to watch us. If I'm being honest he doesn't even know she is here"

"Fine you can finish that Fire Whiskey but if I see you with another one I won't be happy"

"I promise" Katarina just nodded at them before leaving them standing. Once she was out of ear shot Cass started laughing at Oliver

"Not funny Cass"

"Yes it is" Cass grinned at him

"Did Cass get her dear boyfriend in trouble?"

"Nope not at all, I'm just making fun of him. I'm surprised you don't have Davies on a tight leash, I head the rest of the groomsmen are planning on getting him drunk"

"He is already passed out in a corner...how did you know?"

"Aw has the poor Ravenclaw never had a drink before?"

"Just because we don't get drunk like Gryffindorks do every weekend"

"You should be careful about saying that around here Maia. Anyone in my family who went to Hogwarts was sorted into Gryffindor. You and Davies are the only Ravenclaws here"

"I didn't ask you Wood. Now Cass how did you know what the groomsmen had done?"

"Someone may have given Luke the idea that the best man needs to be drunk on his best friend's wedding day"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

"Maia, we are in a public place this isn't the time for you to yell at me"

"You are the reason my boyfriend is passed our drunk in the other room. He parents are going to lose it when we get taken home"

"I didn't force the Fire Whiskey down his throat; in fact I don't believe Luke did either. Davies doesn't seem like the type to succumb to peer pressure, maybe it was all of your nagging that caused him to drink?"

"YOU BITCH!" Maia then slapped Cass across the face. Cass placed a hand on her face before shoving past Maia and leaving the room.

"Cass come back here" Oliver was chasing after Cass

"No Oliver I can't go back in there. If I do I will lose it and I will not to do that to Charlie, it is her wedding day for god sake, I am not going to ruin it"

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Steal a bottle of Fire Whiskey and go home"

"Only because you got slapped, but first we do have to go back in there and say goodbye and I have to beg mum to let me leave"

"Oh I'm sure if we show her my face with the BRIGHT RED hand print she will understand"

Oliver then led Cass back inside so they could say goodbye to everyone. Katarina and James were understanding enough about the slap and how Maia was acting so they let the two of them leave. Oliver was able to steal a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the bar as well. They said goodbye to Charlie and Henry.

When Oliver apparated them back to Cass' house they were both met by Remus and Sirius in the living room.

"Cassss...yooo are bakkk...earliii" Cass just laughed at how drunk Remus and Sirius were

"Yes, I will tell you both all about it tomorrow. For now I am taking this and we are going to my room, don't even think about disturbing us" Cass grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey off the table and headed upstairs towards her room.

"Cass why did you take another bottle?"

"Why not...come on let's go to my room, drink, have some fun and I can forget how much I hate my sister" And that is what they did for the rest of the night.

The next morning Cass and Oliver were woken up by Fred and George. "ALRIGHT YOU TWO IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"OMG! What the hell are you two doing in here?" Cass sat up pulling the blanket around her body

"You were meant to be at ours a few hours ago"

"Oh god..." Cass put a hand to mouth and made a run for her bathroom while wrapping the blanket around her leaving Oliver still asleep on the bed naked.

"OLIVER" Fred and George both yelled at him trying to wake him up

"GOD WHY ARE YOU TWO YELLING?"

"Why are you naked?" they both raised an eyebrow at him, Oliver just went red in the face and grabbed a pillow to put over his penis.

"What are you two doing here and where is Cass?"

"As we told her..."

"...She was meant to be at ours ages ago"

"And she ran into the bathroom"

"I think she went to throw up"

"Can you leave the room so I can get dressed?" Fred and George just snickered while they left the room

"Cass are you alright?" Oliver walked into the bathroom to find her lying on the floor

"Why did you let me drink so much?"

"You yelled at me every time I tried to get you to stop"

"I don't remember that"

"Do you remember Maia slapping you?"

"Yeah...my face still hurts like a bitch"

"Alright come on, let's get you dressed and downstairs for breakfast"

Oliver was lucky that Cass had been stealing enough of his clothes that he was able to find a shirt and a pair of shorts. When they made it downstairs Fred and George were currently laughing at the state of Remus and Sirius.

"Cass, did the four of you get drunk together or something?" Fred and George were looking between the four of them noticing they were all hung over.

"Not exactly Fred, we had my sister's wedding last night and something happened. I had to take Cass home, on the way I managed to steal a bottle of Fire Whiskey. When we got back here she also took a bottle from those two who were already drunk when we got here"

"Wait, Oliver did you stay here last night?"

"Don't start Moony...Maia slapped me last night"

"What do you mean she slapped you? I thought she was with her boyfriend"

"Yeah she was, the thing about Davies. He was the best man at the wedding yesterday, the good daughter lied to everyone"

"That doesn't sound like Maia. Why didn't she tell us she was going to the wedding?"

"I have no idea, but somewhere along the way some of the groomsmen decided that Davies should get drunk with them. Maia thought it was my idea so she slapped me"

"Cass, Maia has never slapped you before why would she start now?"

"Because she is psychotic"

"Cass don't talk about her like, I doubt she would have"

"Dad don't get involved you haven't been here you don't know how things are between us"

"That's not my fault Cass"

"Yes it is dad, you left us!" Cass yelled causing them all to grimace from the noise

"Cass calm down, I thought you were past this. I have been here to see how far apart you and Maia have gotten and I can't imagine her slapping you"

"I can..."

"Me too, remember when she almost slapped Cass in fourth year...?" George started speaking and Fred put a hand over his mouth a little too late

"WHAT?" Remus, Sirius and Oliver all yelled

"Thanks George, I didn't tell them that one"

Cass then proceeded to fill the three of them in on what happened on Halloween two years ago.

When they had finished breakfast they were all just sitting around the table talking when they heard the Fireplace light up.

"I wonder who that is?" Remus stood up and made his way to the living room but stopped when he reached the doorway.

"Move it Remus, Cass why did you think it would be funny to get my boyfriend drunk?"

"Maia I didn't get your boyfriend drunk, he got drunk on his own. You slapped me!"

"You don't have proof I did"

"Actually I believe Oliver was standing next to me when you did, and also the fact that I still have a red hand print on MY FACE! Fred and George were also there when you almost slapped me in fourth year"

"Great so everyone believes you over me. You provoke me to slap you; you said I nag my boyfriend"

"You nag everyone else; I figured you would with him as well"

"Maia you shouldn't have slapped Cass, you have never hit her before. Why did you last night?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her and she kept avoiding me all night"

"I just figured you wanted to complain about something and try to start something in front of Oliver's family"

"No, I wanted to ask if Oliver knew about dad. But since both of them are sitting in the same room I've got my answer, what made you so sure you could trust him?"

"Of course I would have told Oliver. Because I trust Oliver with everything else, of course I would have trusted him with this. Only you can decide if you trust Davies. Fred, George I will meet you two at yours in a few. I have to shower and get ready" Cass stood up and dragged Oliver from the room not wanting to leave him in there with Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Halloween everyone. I am stuck in my hotel room with an injured back while my friends have gone out without me. **

**If you have not read tbe first chapter in my other story 'Walking Down Memory Lane' it covers Halloween from two years that was mentioned. **

**I hope you are enjoying my story! Please review and let me know what you do and don't like.**


	17. Quidditch World Cup

Chapter 17: Quidditch World Cup

**August 16th 1994**

Cass had just finished getting dressed and packing her bag for the next few days since she was spending them at the Burrow with the Weasleys before they all headed off to the Quidditch World Cup. Cass had just said goodbye to Oliver and she was making her way downstairs to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus before Flooing to the Burrow.

"Moony, I'm leaving now" Cass entered the living room and found both Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch. "You both still look hangover"

"How do you not look hangover anymore?" said Sirius

"It's called a shower guys, try having one you are starting to smell" Cass smirked at them while waving a hand in front of her nose

"Very funny Cass, I think you should leave before something happens that you will regret" said Remus

"Oh just for that threat I won't tell you where I set up the paintball pranks" Cass grinned at them as she stepped into the fire place.

"Cass you didn't did you?"

"You will never know Moony. Bye guys. The Burrow" When Cass arrived at the Burrow she ended up falling out of the fire place causing everyone to laugh at her

"That was hilarious Cass, you have never fallen out of the fire place before"

"Shut it Fred, wasn't that funny"

"It was funny, but it was also funny seeing all of you hangover earlier" Cass glared at both Fred and George while they still laughed at her

"Who was hangover?" Cass turned around as Charlie entered the living room

"CHARLIE!" Cass' hair changed to bright purple as she threw herself at Charlie. "I didn't know you were coming with us!"

"I'm glad to see you as well Cass, I wanted to surprise you. How have you been?" Charlie pulled away from Cass and took a seat on the couch.

"I'm glad, I like this surprise it made my day so much better. Not too bad, tell me about Romania"

"I will but first who was hangover? Second you shouldn't be drinking anyway" Cass gave him a sheepish grin

"Oh well dear brother, Cass here got drunk with Oliver while Moony proceeded to get drunk with an old school friend. It was a funny sight when we woke her and Oliver up this morning" Fred and George started laughing again until Cass threw a cushion at them both.

"Shut it you two"

"Wait I think I'm missing something here...You and Oliver?"

"Oh yeah our sweet innocent Cass here started dating our dear ol' captain Ollikins"

"You know he will kill you for calling him Ollikins"

"Wait when did this start Cass?" Charlie stepped in between Cass and the twins to prevent something from happening

"Two years in December, but that's if we can make it through us being apart and all the stupid slutty broom bunnies" Cass frowned at the thought of all the possible girls throwing themselves at him

"I'm guessing Oliver is playing Professional Quidditch?"

"Yeah he received offers for a couple of clubs but he chose Puddlemere United"

"I'm proud of him; you'll have to pass on my congratulations for me"

"You might be able to tell him yourself, he's going to the World Cup as well with his parents. Charlie is on her honeymoon with Henry so Frankie and Luke are watching Amelia since they didn't want to come. Now tell me about Romania and the dragons"

Cass and spent the afternoon catching with Charlie and then with Bill with he arrived later on that afternoon.

It was a few days later when Cass was sitting with the Ginny, Charlie and Bill while Arthur, Fred, George and Ron Flooed to Harry's to pick him up. They were just sitting around talking and laughing when the Fire Place lit up revealing Fred and George coming out laughing their heads off.

"What did you two do?" Bill looked at them

"Where's mum?"

"Wait did you give him some of those Toffee's?" Cass grinned at them

"What are you three going on about?" Charlie and Bill were looking between a grinning Fred, George and hot pink haired Cass.

"Charlie, Bill this is what you two have missed out on. It's like these three are triplets and Maia doesn't exist, it's like they know what they are thinking. It got really creepy" Ginny spoke up

"Yes Cass we gave Dudley some of them, we may have dropped them in the hall"

"Oh man I wish I could have seen that! Tell me all about it" Cass' smile grew wider

"There is nothing to tell, we don't actually know if he ate them though. Dad kicked us out" Before anyone else could say anything the Fire Place lit up again revealing Harry

"Did he eat it?" Fred walked over to Harry and held out a hand for him

"Yeah but what was it?" Harry stood up straightening himself out

"Ton-Tongue Toffee, we invented them but haven't had anyone to test them on all summer" Fred said brightly while everyone burst out laughing.

Cass made her way over to Fred and George and began talking in hushed whispers as Bill and Charlie walked over to Harry to introduce themselves. When Arthur appeared with a pop beside George, Cass could tell he looked angrier than ever so she slowly backed away from them.

"That wasn't funny Fred! What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?" Arthur shouted at the twins

"I didn't give him anything, I just dropped it... It was his own fault he went and ate it, I never told him to" Fred said with an evil grin

"You dropped it on purpose! You knew he was on a diet, you knew..."

"How big did his tongue get?" George cut in

"It was four feet long before I was allowed to shrink it!" This caused everyone to roar with laughter

"This isn't funny! The amount of trouble you could get into for inappropriate magic on a muggle"

"Dad calm down, we didn't give it to him because he was muggle"

"Yeah, we gave it to him because he is a bullying git, isn't he harry" George said

"He is Mr Weasley" Harry said earnestly

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother..."

"Tell me what?" They all turned around to find Molly had just entered the kitchen, with Hermione following behind her. "Hello Harry dear, Tell me what Arthur?"

Arthur hesitated for a moment, Cass looked at the twins and they looked nervous. Ever since Molly had found the Weasley' Wizard Wheezes order forms she had been annoyed with all three of them, even though it was all in Fred and George's name she knew Cass had some part of it.

"Tell me what Arthur?" Molly's voice sounded dangerous

"It was nothing Molly, Fred and George just...never mind I had words with them..." Arthur mumbled

"What have they done this time? If this has anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" Molly sounded angry

"Ron why don't you show Harry where he is sleeping?" Hermione spoke, Cass knew she was trying to get them out of the room

"He knows where he's sleeping, he will be in my room, and he slept there last..."

"We can all go" said Hermione pointedly

"Oh, Right" Ron finally caught on

"Yeah, we'll come too" said George

"You stay where you are!" snarled Molly. Cass tried to follow the younger kids out of the kitchen but Molly stopped her too. "Cass you stay too"

"I want to know what you two did now!" Molly was looking between them all

"Dear, Fred dropped some sweets at the Dursleys and Dudley picked one up causing his tongue to grow four feet long" Arthur spoke with a calm voice in hopes it would keep Molly calm as well

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Sorry mum" Fred and George said together

"I have had enough of this Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes nonsense, I'm sick you leaving those stupid fake wands around. If you hadn't spent so much time focusing on this junk you would had received more OWLs. How are you going to be able to get a decent job with the low amount of OWLs you received? No I don't want to hear how you want to make a job out of this again. Cass dear how many OWLs did you receive?"

"7..."

"Why can Cass get 7 OWLs herself while you two get 6 between you!"

"But mum..."

"I've had enough, just leave. Go help your brother's. Cass you better hope I don't tell Remus about this" Cass, Fred and George just looked at Molly before going out in to the backyard where Charlie and Bill were setting up the tables.

"You know you two should fight with them" Cass grinned as she ran over to them. Charlie and Bill just looked at each other for a moment before agreeing.

Not long later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny came into the back yard to witness the two tables fly above the lawn smashing into each other. Everyone was laughing at the spectacle that was going on; Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of the legs off. They all looked up to notice Percy sticking his head out of the window.

"Will you keep it down?!" Percy yelled at them

"Sorry Perce, how are the cauldron bottoms coming on?" said Bill

"Very badly" Percy the slammed the door shut causing everyone to laugh again.

During dinner they all had their own conversations, some talked about ministry while others talked about the World Cup. It wasn't until dessert had been served and finished that Cass noticed the quiet conversation going on between Harry, Ron and Hermione

"Look at the time, you should really be in bed, the whole lot of you will be up at the crack of dawn to get there. Harry if leave me your school list I will get your things for you tomorrow. Cass do you need me to get yours?"

"No thanks Molly, Remus was going to get my supples. I wonder if the match will last as long as last time"

"How long did it last?"

"The match went for five days Harry"

"Wow, I hope it does this time!"

"Well, I certainly don't. I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days" Percy looked a little annoyed

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again yeah Perce?" Fred tried not to grin at Percy

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway! It wasn't personal" Percy went red in the face, Cass just laughed knowing that it was Fred and George that sent it to him

In the morning Cass, Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen in the middle of a conversation the boys were having about Apparation.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny rubbed her eyes as she sat down. Cass made her way over to the empty seat in between Fred and George and rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"We have a bit of a walk" Cass groaned at Arthur's response while ignoring the rest of the conversation before proceeding to fall asleep again.

"GEORGE!" Molly shouted causing Cass to wake up

"What?" George tried to sound innocent but everyone could see through it

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me!" Molly pointed her wand at George's pocket and said "Accio!" Several brightly coloured small objects zoomed out of his pockets, he tried to make a grab for them but missed them and they sped right into Molly's hand.

"We told you to destroy these! We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets now both of you!" Cass was grateful she wasn't asked to empty her pockets, she had seen the twins the night before to grad some of the Toffees to sneak out. But it wasn't until Molly used the summoning charm again.

"Accio! Accio! Accio!" Molly shouted and the toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, they had even come out from underneath Cass' top causing the boys to look at her with raised eyebrows. "CASS NOT YOU TOO!"

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted as Molly threw them in the bin

"Oh what a fine way to spend six months, no wonder you didn't more OWLs!" Molly shrieked. "Cass I will be telling Remus about this"

"Yes Molly..." Cass frowned at her

Molly was annoyed with the three of them as everyone finished getting ready so they could leave. They made their way towards the Portkey sight with only small conversations happening between them, Harry asking various questions about how they were getting there and how they were keeping it from Muggles. They were currently looking for the Portkey in the field when two tall figures appeared.

"Amos!" Arthur and the wizard he just greet shook hands. "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works for the department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and I think you know his son Cedric?" Cass snapped her head over to where Cedric was standing.

"Hey Cedric" Cass hugged him him, while Fred and George just nodded at him. The two of them were still annoyed that he had beaten them at Quidditch.

"Hey Cass how has your summer been?"

"Not bad, what about yours?"

"Yeah good. I just wish dad would stop with the whole Apparation thing. Just because I turn 17 two days after we go back to Hogwarts he hasn't let it drop that we had to be up at two just to make it here. How come you are here with the Weasleys instead of going with Oliver?"

"Fred and George asked first and it's just Oliver and his parents, his sisters didn't want to go with them"

"That's fair I suppose. How are things with you and Oliver?"

"Really good actually, I'm not looking forward going back to Hogwarts in a week or so but we will see what happens"

"I'm sure you two will by fine, what is he doing now he has graduated?"

"He got recruited to play on the reserve for Puddlemere United"

"Oh he is so lucky, I would love to play Quidditch Professionally but dad won't hear a word of it"

"Your dad sounds like Remus, he is disappointed I didn't receive an O for Potions to continue on so I could be an Auror or a Healer. I hope I can play professionally as well, maybe we both get recruited to the same team" Cass smiled at him

"Ooo hopefully a team that plays against Puddlemere United just to see the look on his face every time you get a goal past him, as well as the fact that we would spend all of our time together"

"That would be good, I would love to rub it in his face that we won and he didn't" both of them started laughing

"Ced's talked about you, told us all about playing against. I told him that would something to tell your grandchildren that you beat Harry Potter!" Cass and Cedric were broken out of their conversation, Cass looked over at Fred and George and noticed they were sending glares at Cedric while he looked slight embarrassed

When it was time to catch the Portkey they all stood around in a circle. Cass felt her navel been suddenly jerked forward. When they were lifted off the ground and pulled forward Cass landed on the ground seconds before Fred who landed on top of her.

"FRED! Get off me" Cass was hitting Fred until he got off her and helped her up.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill" came a strange voice.

* * *

><p>They had all made it to the site where they would be setting up their tents, set them up before being set out looking for fire wood and water.<p>

They were currently sitting around the fire pit while Arthur was playing with the matches when Harry, Ron and Hermione returned the water.

"You have been ages" George looked at them

"Met a few people, you haven't started the fire yet?" Ron said as he set the water down on the ground

"Dad's having fun with matches" Fred said

Hermione ended up taking the matches from Arthur and lighting the fire. Once it was lit it would take an hour before it was hot enough to cook anything on. While they were waiting many ministry workers would stop by and greet up Arthur. Just as lunch was ready Charlie, Bill and Percy had arrived.

"Just Apparated Dad, excellent lunch is ready!" Percy sat down grabbing a plate

They were half way through lunch when Ludo Bagman turned up and started talking to Arthur about the weather. Arthur introduced Ludo to everyone, when Arthur said Harry's name he did a double take but it was when Arthur introduced Cass to Ludo that he just stared at her a few moments.

"Yes Sirius Black's daughter"

"Unfortunately I am, I prefer to be known as Carina Black's daughter instead" Cass smiled at him while Arthur grabbed his attention by thanking him for the great tickets.

"Fancy a bet on the match Arthur? I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first, I offered him nice odds considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel harm on a weeklong match"

"Oh alright, let's see a Galleon on Ireland to win"

"Very well another other takers?"

"They are a bit young to be gambling, Molly wouldn't like..."

"We'll bet thirty seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts" Fred and George quickly added all their money together. "That Ireland wins but Viktor Krum gets the snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand"

"I'll add 15 Galleons to their bet" Cass grinned as she handed over 15 Galleons. Bagman roared with laughter when he was looking over the wand.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

"Boys, I don't want you betting. That's all your savings, and Cass you shouldn't either Remus will kill us, oh your mother..."

"Don't be such a spoil sport Arthur, let them have their fun. I will give you great odds for that one"

They all continued to sit around talking until Barty Crouch turned up looking for Bagman. They talked some more until someone let it slip that something was happening at Hogwarts this year causing all of the kids turned to the adults asking what was going on. When it was time to head towards the Pitch Salesmen were Apparating every few feet carrying trays and pushing carts full of merchandise. Cass grabbed the twins hands and dragged them towards the salesmen intending to buy them something.

"Cass you don't have to spend your money on us, you didn't even have to 15 Galleons to our bet either"

"I wanted too guys, come on I will buy you something you can't not have anything for the match"

"Cass no" Both of the twins pulled their arms out of Cass' grasped and crossed them over their chests while looking down on her

"Fine" Cass grinned at them as she walked off towards one of the salesmen returning with three Omniculars in her hands. "Here"

"CASS!" The twins cried together

"Oh shush, I have more than enough money. Stop complaining or pay me back when we win this bet, I'm feeling lucky about it" They were heading back to the tent when a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere in the distant.

"It's time! Come on let's go!" Arthur looked incredibly excited like everyone else

* * *

><p>While Cass was the watching the World Cup with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione; Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room talking.<p>

"I have been dying to ask what Cass was like at Hogwarts and I know the girls won't be coming home any time soon Moony"

"Why not Maia?"

"Every time we talk it is always about her and her studies and to be a little honest it can be a little boring where as I have heard nothing about Cass and her time at Hogwarts, the way Maia talks about it makes it seem like she is the devil or something"

"Yeah Cass and Maia's time at Hogwarts is a completely different story, in Cass' first year her, Fred and George found the map"

"Are you serious? Where was it?"

"She said they stole it from Filch. I don't know how Filch ended up with it, I didn't tell her straight up how to get it to open only gave her a hint. I didn't realise how well our personalities were put into the map though"

"How so?"

"The messages it would give when you tried to open it, when Cass and the twins tried they were given a hint. Snape had caught Harry with it and the message he received wasn't so nice"

"How is Snape with both Harry and Cass?"

"Horrible, Snape has taken great pleasure in tormenting Cass, well that is her words and I assume he is much the same with Harry"

"Of course the kid we picked on the most ended up being one of their Professors" Sirius groaned

"Just be grateful Cass won't have to deal with him anymore"

"He will still be at Hogwarts though, how much trouble does she get into?"

"A lot, in her first and second year she had Dora and Charlie, who is the second eldest Weasley, there to try and keep her and the twins in line but it didn't really stop them that much. They went into the Forbidden Forest during their second year"

"Are you kidding me Moony, who gave her the idea it would be a good thing"

"Us, she knew it was covered on the map so she thought it was safe enough. I hadn't told her about you all being animagus at that point, I told her afterwards so she could understand why we could and she couldn't. That was a very quiet Christmas here that year"

"What else has she gotten up to?"

"Most of it is just getting caught in the corridors after curfew, pranking other students or misbehaving in class. I know she sneaks down to Hogsmeade but I don't think they have ever been caught for that. Sometimes I don't know who is worse her or the twins, after teaching them this past year I learnt that they are as bad as we were. One week it could be one of them starting something and then next it would be another"

"How often did she end up detention with the twins?"

"Too often, Andy was also receiving letters home from Hogwarts. Just so you know it put a strain on her and Oliver's relationship when they first got together, she would end up in detention and miss training so they would get into a fight. Even before their last match against Slytherin it made things hard for them, apparently he had turned into an insufferable git. He is a bit Quidditch obsessed"

"I can see Cass is as well, I regularly see her out there running or on her broom flying around"

"That is because he made her just as obsessed with Quidditch as he is; in her first year he was training her to help her to improve so she would be able to make the team it is how they became friends in the first place"

"How did he make her?"

"He didn't make her as such, I think it was more with the training, he also told her fitness was important or something so she would listen to him and train harder to improve. Then when she realised she wasn't going to be able to continue Potions at NEWT level she decided to train harder for Quidditch, it's what she wants"

"How do I know he doesn't have anything to do with this?"

"She has always loved Quidditch Pads, the day she learnt how to fly was the happiest Andy and Ted had seen her in ages. I bought her a Cleansweep for her 13th birthday, part for making the team and the other part for losing Carina's bracelet; you should have seen how devastated she was she told me that one of the girls had smashed her broom"

"I'm surprised the girl was breathing after seeing Cass' temper. I know I shouldn't really talk considering how often we were all in detention during our time at Hogwarts but should I be proud of whom the girls have grown into Moony?"

"Of course Pads. I am incredibly proud of Cass for everything she has done, she went to Hogwarts made some incredible friends who she was able to open up to about everything that has happened. I'm proud of Maia as well, but I don't get told anything from her except how good her grades are. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend until she told me thinking that Cass had told me"

"What I have witnessed so far this summer of the fights between Maia and Cass, I am a little disappointed with how Maia has turned out. I didn't want to believe that Maia attempts to start the fights with Cass but after witnessing and hearing it, I wouldn't even know where to begin to try and fix it Moony"

"No one does Pads, we don't even know what started it"

"It's weird seeing how much they don't get along and then see how much Fred and George get along"

"I know, but the three of them act like triplets they are incredibly close. Surely you saw what they were like the other day."

"I know Moony, its sad knowing my two daughters don't get along" Remus just nodded in agreement with Sirius

The next morning when they woke up Remus found an owl sitting on the windowsill with the Daily Prophet. Remus just grabbed and stood their shocked staring at the front page when Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Moony, what's wrong" Remus didn't say anything but just handed the paper over

"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL!" Sirius was furious. "Moony we let her go there with them, what if she was hurt or injured. How the hell do we know she is fine? I want her to come home now!" Sirius roared before he began pacing around the kitchen. "Moony you need to go and get her and tell her to come home!"

Remus was finally broken out of his train of thought. "Pads, we just need to wait. We don't even know if they are back at the Burrow. How about we just have breakfast before I go storming over there" Sirius didn't say anything to Remus, he just stormed out of the kitchen heading towards the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am finally back home from my holiday, I had an amazing time. I should be going back to posting every few days. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I should hopefully have up a chapter that covers Cass and the twins first adventure into the Forbidden Forest in my companion story soon enough**


	18. The Aftermath

Chapter 18: The Aftermath

**August 23rd 1994**

Everyone had finally returned to the Burrow after the incident that occurred at the World Cup. Percy and Arthur had just left to go to the Ministry in hopes of calming down the situation. Cass was sitting with Fred and George in the living room when Remus appeared in the fire place.

"Moony what are you doing here?" Cass noticed the relief that washed over his face when he looked at her.

"I read the Daily Prophet this morning and started freaking out about the attack and then you didn't come home. I was worried Cass"

"I'm sorry; I didn't feel like going home straight away..."

"Its fine, but you should come home now"

"Why?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply just as Molly walked into the living room. "Hello Remus, I'm assuming you are here to check on Cass. I'm sorry I didn't send her home straight away, she has been worrying me since they returned here"

"Its fine Molly...wait what do you mean she was worrying you?" Remus gave Cass a look before turning back to Molly

"Her hair was pale blonde but she won't tell me why it was, so I kept the three of them in the living room so I could keep an eye on her"

"Cass..." Remus snapped his head around to look at her

"I'm fine, I promise"

"Home now, Pads is angry"

"Who is Pads?" Molly was confused while Cass glared at Remus

"We got a dog recently, it was a stray that we found in the middle of the road and Remus didn't have the heart to leave it there, then the bugger wormed its way into my heart and now I don't have the heart to kick it to the curb" Cass continued to glare at him

"How can a dog be angry?"

"Because Cass hasn't come home to feed it, home now Cass" Remus pointed at the fire place

"Its fine Cass, you go home and feed Pads we can continue talking later" The twins smirked at Cass who shot them a glare

Cass hugged the twins before glaring at Remus and stepping into the fire place to Floo home. When Remus stepped through the fire place he was met by Cass standing there with bright red hair, hands on her hips and her foot tapping the ground.

"REALLY MOONY? YOU JUST HAD TO SAY PADS IN FRONT OF MOLLY! YOU KNEW SHE WOULD QUESTION THE STUPID THING!"

"You're the one that came up with that lame story about taking in stray, Fred and George looked like they were about to lose it there"

"This is your fault, where is he anyway. I would have thought he would be waiting here for me to come back"

"I think he might be upstairs considering Oliver is pacing outside" Remus pointed behind Cass to where Oliver was outside.

"Tell dad I will be up soon" Cass then took off running towards Oliver before jumping at him and tackling the unsuspected boy to the ground.

"Thank god you are alright Cass, I have been so worried. I would have turned up at Fred and George's but I have no idea where they live so I came here and I couldn't see you inside and I couldn't hear any voices so I began pacing hoping you would come home soon enough" Oliver stood up and pulled Cass up with him

"I'm sorry, Molly wouldn't let me leave"

"Why not?"

"When I returned to the Burrow I had pale blonde hair and it worried her. She pretty much grounded the three of us to the living room so that way she could keep an eye on me"

"What happened Cass?"

"I swear I saw Barty Crouch Junior, he was a part of the group that attacked the Longbottom's" Oliver didn't say anything at first he just wrapped his arms around her.

"Isn't he meant to be in Azkaban though?"

"Not just that, he is meant to be dead Ollie. I freaked when I saw him, I'm just lucky he didn't see me I don't know what would have happened if he saw me"

"It will be fine Cassie; if he was really there he can't get you here. I promise" Oliver held her closer to him

"I trust you; come on I have to talk to dad" Cass pulled away and gave him a small smile before grabbing his hand and leading him inside towards the room where Sirius was staying. When she opened the door she found both Sirius and Remus in there.

"I will meet you back in your room" Oliver kissed Cass on her forehead before leaving them alone

"Dad I still don't see why you are still staying in here and not in your own bedroom"

"I can't sleep in my bedroom; it reminds me of your mum"

"So you are going to keep turning storage cupboards into bedrooms until then? Plus I was able to live here for the last few years; I always had memories of mum when I would go into another room. I would go up to the top floor and have memories of mum, the main one is her pointing out the stars. The star she would always point out is the Sirius star dad. If I can live here with the memories so can you, the bedroom is yours, think about it"

"I will. Moony was just telling me that Molly wouldn't let you leave mind telling us why you weren't allowed to leave?"

"Is this you two trying to be good cop bad cop or are you just hoping that if you both gang up on me I will tell you what happened?"

"Cass we know you would have told the twins and Oliver"

"What makes you think that dad?" Cass raised an eyebrow at Sirius

"The way Oliver just looked at you before he left, he was concerned and worried. It was the same look James always gave Lily before leaving; your dad always gave your mum the same look as well. I know the twins looked at you with concern before we left as well" Remus was the one that answered Cass' question

"Moony you just confirmed that you both are trying to be the good concerning parents to make me talk"

"Cass we are just worried about you, we read the Daily Prophet this morning and saw what happened at the World Cup and then you didn't come home. We didn't know if something happened to you and then Moony left to go find you at the Burrow and then when Oliver turned up here worried I knew he hadn't seen you as well"

"I'm sorry for worrying you both, but Molly wouldn't let me leave"

"We know this but why she wouldn't let you leave, what did you see that scared you so much" Cass didn't answer Remus' question she left the room and headed towards the kitchen. In the kitchen she began rummaging through the cupboards.

"Cass what are you looking for?"

"Fire Whiskey, if I'm going to have to have this conversation a third time I sure as hell am not doing it sober"

"Cass you know you're not allowed to drink Fire Whiskey"

"Don't care. You both were Gryffindor, you know what the parties are like and plus you know I was drunk after what happened at the wedding" Sirius sighed before going over to one of the cupboards, pulling at a bottle and taking a seat at the table

"Here. What is Oliver going to say about you drinking?" Cass just made a 'o' shape with her mouth.

"I'll get him" Remus turned around to leave the kitchen

"Thanks Moony" Cass smiled at him as she took a seat at the table across from Sirius

"You know you aren't the only one that has nightmares Cass"

"What are yours about dad?"

"Only if you tell me yours"

"That's why you are being so nice to me, letting me drink Fire Whiskey. Your hoping I will tell you what I'm so afraid of, I know you have been asking Moony even Maia has"

"I'm just worried about you, Maia tells me every aspect of her life sometimes more then I'm asking but you barely tell me anything. I'm surprised you actually introduced me to Oliver"

"I couldn't keep hiding him in my room from you; I figured I should do it before he turned up with you in the same room at some stage"

"So he has been in your room?"

"We are not going to talk about me having a boy in my room. I thought you wanted to talk to me about my nightmares?"

"I will talk about whatever you want to talk about"

"Tell me what your nightmares are about dad, please. Maybe Maia will pick on both of us for being afraid of the bogey monsters" Cass smirked at Sirius

"You know what the Dementors are like; I heard you had a run in with them. Imagine being stuck in a room for 12 years with nothing but your worst memories. What happened between you and Maia?"

"What are your worst memories? I have no idea, she starting pushing me away when I refused to tell her what I went through that day. Then I met Fred and George and we hit it off instantly where as Maia didn't and then we went to Hogwarts and got sorted in to different houses. You went to Hogwarts you know what some Ravenclaws can be like, it might not be like the rivalry with Slytherin but some of Ravenclaws think they are better than everyone else and everyone in Maia's year were those people as well as her. It just pushed us apart"

"Seeing James and Lily dead, when my parents kicked me out, when my parents would beat me up and then the numerous occasions we had been told friends or family had been killed. But there were times when she did try and show she cared wasn't there?"

"I didn't know you had seen James and Lily dead. Yeah but I don't know if it's because she actually did or if she was showing she did because it was what was expected of her. I don't even know what to think of the bracelet she gave me for Christmas, she had never given me presents before. Whether it was for my birthday or Christmas I always gave her small stuff though"

"What did she give you?" Cass took the bracelet off and handed it to Sirius and he carefully looked over it before handing it back

"That saying is by Plato, I'm assuming the two C's are meant to be you and Carina?"

"How did you know it was Plato? Yeah Maia said if mum was still alive it was something we would have shared. When Maia gave it to me I asked her why and when she explained I didn't realise she knew me so well"

"It was your mum's favourite saying, I don't know if Maia knew it but from what I've seen of you on the top floor it does suit you really well. Cass you zone out when you are watching the stars. The first time I went up to the top floor and saw you, I was instantly taken back to Hogwarts when I found your mum in the Astronomy Tower. I'm sure Maia will come around eventually"

"You know what I'm sick of talking about this, where the hell are Moony and Oliver?"

"They are standing on the other side of the door eavesdropping"

"You knew they were there!"

"Yes I did I'm sorry, I was just hoping you would let me in some more" Cass didn't say anything to Sirius she just looked at him before getting up and walking outside via the dining room and made her way to the Quidditch Pitch

"You two can come back in now" Sirius turned around and watched as Remus and Oliver entered the room

"How did you know we were there Sirius?" Oliver looked a little confused

"I believe it is the same way Moony always knew Cass was eavesdropping. Oliver I know you know Moony is a werewolf, but how much to do you know about them?"

"Only what is covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Fair enough, did Cass tell you about us becoming Animagus to sneak out and be with Moony on full moon?"

"She covered it but not fully"

"Once our animals came out we gained some traits from them. Moony has always had a heighten sense of smell and hearing, it was how he could tell Cass was around the corner eavesdropping. I gained a heightened sense of smell and hearing as well. I could smell Moony and then I heard you speak"

"That sounds really creepy"

"I'm sorry, I try not to make it well known that I use it. I'm surprised Cass hasn't worked it out yet"

"Speaking of Cass, where did she go Pads?"

"She stormed out" The three of them just sat there at the table talking until Cass had come back into the kitchen.

"Wow I'm surprised to see Oliver still standing dad"

"Yes well that is a conversation for another day; right now we want to know what happened at the World Cup" Cass sighed and walked over to take a seat next to Oliver

"Arthur came in to our part of the tent and told us that Death Eaters were outside he told us to run and get to safety. Fred, George and I were responsible for looking after Ginny while Harry, Ron and Hermione were meant to stay together. We got stuck in a crowd of people of I lost sight of the twins and Ginny so I just kept running. I must have gotten lost somewhere along the way but I ended up in an empty clearing except for another person. I was shocked seeing them; I just began wondering around until Fred found me with white hair and led me back to the group. By the time we went back to them my hair had changed to pale blonde instead of white"

"Cass who was that other person"

"Barty Crouch Jr." Cass looked at them with tears in her eyes

"Cass he is meant to be dead"

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THIS! I SAW HIM STANDING THERE AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I DID!"

"Cassie..." Oliver rubbed soft circles on the back of Cass' hand to try and calm her down

"I'm sorry. But I swear I saw him standing there and I freaked, that is what I saw had me so freaked out"

"Cass even if he is alive and somehow out of Azkaban he won't be able to find you here and if he did somehow find you here. He will have to get through all of us; even if Oliver isn't here Moony and I are still here. Cass I was an Auror and Moony was a Defence teacher"

"I know" Cass gave Sirius and Remus a small smile as she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder

It was the day before Cass was due to go back to Hogwarts and she was heading to the Burrow for the night and heading to Kings Cross Station in the morning with the Weasleys. She had just had a teary goodbye with Oliver since he had training in the morning and was unable to see her off on the train.

Cass had walked downstairs with her trunk in tow to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus before leaving but she only found Sirius in the living room looking through some photo albums.

"What are you looking at?" Cass walked over and sat down next to him

"Moony grabbed some of Andy's photo albums for me to look through, they are filled with photos of you, Maia and Dora growing up"

"That was nice of him, what are you going to do once I go back to Hogwarts?"

"Stay here with Moony and try to find some sign of the rat. I thought about moving somewhere warmer but I don't know if I want to leave to you, Harry and Maia here while I'm off somewhere else not able to protect you"

"Dad we will be fine at Hogwarts, you should go"

"I'm still thinking about it, when do you leave?"

"Whenever, you are going to look after Moony while I'm gone aren't you?"

"Of course I will, it shouldn't have been your job to look after him all these years. It should have been one of us" Sirius looked at Cass and she could see the remorse written on his face

"Dad please don't start on this again, Moony looked after me and I looked after him. It worked for us all these years"

"I know but I still shouldn't have left you and your sister alone"

"But you didn't, we had Moony, Andy, Ted and Dora, I also still have Neville in my life. Yes it was a small family that was a little boring at times but then we met the Weasleys and I started at Hogwarts and met some amazing people"

"Cass..."

"Dad don't start, seriously there might be times where I'm still annoyed you were never there but it's fine. I have let you in and even introduced you to my boyfriend who I love deeply. Look I have to head to the Weasleys, I love you and please stay safe and keep Moony safe" Cass leaned over and kissed Sirius' cheek while he stared at her shocked.

"What?"

"You said you loved me?"

"Of course I love you, why wouldn't I?"

"You've just never said it"

"You are really making a big deal out of this, me saying I love you?"

"Yes" Sirius smirked at her

"You are an idiot. I'm leaving now, bye" Cass shook her head as she stood up and headed over to the fireplace.

Later that night Cass was sitting in the far corner with Fred and George, in the living room at the Burrow, talking in hushed voices so no one could hear their conversation.

"I can't believe Bagman gave us leprechaun gold. You don't think he knew did you?"

"I don't think so Cass"

"What are you three up to?" Molly eyed the three of them

"Homework" Fred stated vaguely

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday"

"Molly they left it a bit late, I'm helping them finish it"

"You three better not be writing out a new order form. You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes by any chance?" said Molly shrewdly

"Now, mum if the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow and we died how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

"Oh look your father's home" Fred, George and Cass took this as a sign to go back to what they were doing.

"How do we word this letter asking for our money?" Cass looked at the boys

"You are meant to be the smart, why can't you write it and then we just sign it?"

"Don't be silly Freddie; I wouldn't know what to write!" Cass raised her voice slightly

"Shhh, Cass keep your voice down."

"Why don't we just go up stairs and we can talk freely and maybe rewrite the order forms" Cass got up and left the room following the twins up to their room. "You know what I don't think we have to rewrite the order forms, I just remembered that I had some, I think they are in my trunk but we should wait till we are at Hogwarts to have a look. If they aren't I'll ask Moony to owl them to me they would be in my room somewhere"

"That is amazing Cass, I knew we kept you around for something" they both kissed her cheeks causing Cass to hit them

"Why are you kissing me!" Cass wiped her cheeks

"Because you are brilliant!"

"Fred is right, now this letter to Bagman!" Both Fred and George were madly grinning at her

"What if we just politely let him know that the gold was fake and don't accuse him of cheating us. What if we just mention that maybe he didn't know it was fake?"

"Alright let's try that first" The three of them got to work on the letter when they heard a door slam.

"What was that?" Cass sat up and looked at the twins confused

"Sounded like it came from Ron's room"

"Let's go check it out" Cass got up and left the twins room heading towards Ron's room. When she entered she saw Ron's dress robes sitting on his trunk.

"What is going on in here?"

"Ron is annoyed because his dress robes look hideous while Harry's don't" said Hermione

"Wait! We have to have dress robes? What for?" Fred and George stood there shocked

"Yeah it was on our Hogwarts Letter's didn't you read them?" Cass looked at them

"Nope we just handed it over to mum so she could see the booklist" George shrugged

"Why do Harry's and Ron's look so different then?"

"I would assume that Ron's is second hand while Harry's is brand new guys" Fred and George didn't say anything except they took off out of the room.

"What is going on with those two Cass?"

"Hermione I would think they are going to see how bad theirs are. Harry are you alright?"

"Sirius hasn't replied to my last letter"

"Don't stress about him, he is fine. I'm sure he will reply at some stage"

"How do you know this?"

"Where do you think he has been staying all summer?"

"Wait he has been staying with you, in England all summer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you hated him?"

"It was a long summer Harry, things change"

"What happened?"

"A lot, a lot of screaming, a lot of crying and a lot of him asking questions. Maia was there a lot and you three should tell Hagrid that Buckbeak is fine"

"Where is Buckbeak?"

"Currently in my Quidditch Pitch..." Cass was a little annoyed

"You sound annoyed Cass"

"Yeah, Buckbeak is in my QUIDDITCH PITCH! The ground is destroyed and Moony can't even fix it until we have him moved"

"How is Lupin doing?" said Hermione

"He's getting by, I'm just glad he found another job. Listen I have to go find the twins" Cass left the room and found the twins in there room holding their new dress robes. Cass burst out laughing at them

"Stop laughing Cass"

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad and it is fixable. I will help you when we get back to Hogwarts"

"Did Moony buy you a dress for whatever we need them for?"

"Nah, I'm going shopping with the girls on a Hogsmeade weekend. I owled them not long after we got our Hogwarts letters and made plans with them"

"Fair enough, what do you think we need them for?"

"I would assume it would be some fancy event that Hogwarts is planning...oh no guys. What if Hogwarts is throwing a dance and we have to find dates and dress up and oh god..." Cass looked at the twins shocked

"Your funny Cass, but I think you are joking!" Fred and George laughed at the look on Cass' face.

"Alright then boys, why do you think we need dress robes for?"

"No idea and I don't really care. How are you going to be once we are at Hogwarts and you can't see Oliver anymore?"

"Let's just say I'm going to take all my frustrations out during Quidditch, so the new Keeper should watch out during training and the other teams when we have our matches"

"So you are going to be moody?"

"No different to when she has PMS then?" Cass glared at the twins

"You two are prats and you are meant to be my best friends"

"Cass we are just messing with you, we are your best friends and we will be there for you with sweets when you need us too. Oh maybe one training session we can give you the Beaters Bat to take out on the Bludgers?"

"I love that idea...hang on a second" Cass stopped for a second and looked at them. "Who was made Quidditch Captain?"

"I'm assuming it wasn't you since you asked. It wasn't us, Oliver hasn't said anything?" Fred and George just realised as well

"He doesn't get a say, it's all McGonagall. Oh that makes sense as to why we weren't made Captain, we cause too much trouble"

"It's probably Angie then, we should get some sleep. You don't know what mum can be like in the mornings on the 1st"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Of course Cass, but remember if mum ask you had nightmares" Cass nodded as she curled up beside Fred.

The next morning when they woke up it was raining heavily against the windows, it caused a definite end of holidays gloom in the air. Cass just looked out the window and groaned as she headed back to Ginny's room to get dressed and make sure everything was packed.

"Cass where were you last night?"

"Huh?" Cass looked up at Ginny and Hermione

"Did you sleep with Fred and George again?"

"Yeah I did Ginny, please don't tell your mum"

"Are you alright?"

"Why did you sleep with Fred and George and what would Oliver think?" Hermione was confused

"Yeah Ginny I'm fine and Hermione I just didn't want to sleep alone last night and Oliver knows that sometimes I have to share a bed with Fred or George"

"Did you actually get a nightmare last night or did you just crash in there?"

"Just crashed there"

"What's this about nightmares?"

"Hermione I just get really bad nightmares some nights, the twins help me feel safe. Come on lets go downstairs"

Cass was sitting in the kitchen having breakfast when Amos Diggory's head appeared in the fireplace. Cass and Ginny were used to seeing this sort of thing but Hermione was a bit shocked. The three girls just sat there and watched as Molly and Arthur ran around the kitchen looking for quill to take down the note from Amos. Turns our Mad-Eye Moody believed there was an intruder in his home and Arthur had to go and rescue him.

Once Arthur had left Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen and everyone began talking about Mad-Eye Moody as to whether or not he was crazy, Cass was pretty much ignored the whole conversation. If Moody hadn't turned up at the Longbottom's with Remus and a few other Aurors she doesn't know if she would be alive today or in the ward at St Mungo's with Frank and Alice, so she owed him her life.


	19. On the Train Again

_Sixth Year_

Chapter 19: On the Train Again

**September 1st 1994**

They were currently standing in the rain-washed yard watching as the taxi drivers heaved all the trunks into their cars. Arthur tried to burrow Ministry cars again but he said there weren't any spare. While they were trying to get the trunks into the cars Fred's trunk unexpectedly opened causing a number of Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks to be set off causing the driver to yell with fright and pain as Crookshanks clawed up his leg.

The journey to Kings Cross was somewhat silent for Cass, she just rested her head against the window looking out on the rain while Fred and George just watched her with cautious eyes. They knew she had been dreading this day all summer but there was nothing they could do to make her feel better.

When they arrived at Kings Cross they all made their way towards the barrier for platform nine and three quarters, they were going through in groups today. Harry, Ron and Hermione went first followed by Cass, Fred and George. Once the three of them were through the barrier they made it on to the train and began looking for a compartment. Once they had stowed away their way back to where Molly, Charlie and Bill were standing.

"Cass are you alright?" Charlie hugged Cass goodbye while they waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione to come out.

"I'm just going to miss Oliver this year, it's going to be hard not having him there with us. It's either going to make us or break us"

"Cassie..." Cass turned around to notice Oliver standing there in his Puddlemere United training uniform

"Nice to see you again Oliver, congratulations on getting the offer with Puddlemere United" Charlie shook Oliver's hand before going and hugging Ginny goodbye. Cass just walked over to Oliver and hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had training today?"

"I do, Barten is actually doing us a favour right now. He pretended to fall down and hurt himself so I could see you off. He noticed the mood I was in when training started and asked me to tell him what was going on"

"Barten is going to be the one that is there for you all year isn't he?"

"I think so, I think it helps that we are the same age and are both starting out together"

"I'm glad you will have someone there for you Ollie. I'm going to miss you" Cass leaned up to kiss Oliver as the whistle blew

"I will miss you too Cassie, you should get on the train before you miss it. I love you" Oliver kissed Cass on the forehead before letting her go so she could get on the train

"I love you too Oliver" Cass smiled at him while she leaned against George

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears. I would invite you all for Christmas but well, I expect you are all going to want to stay at Hogwarts what with one thing and another"

"Mum! What do you three know that we don't?" said Ron irritably

"You'll find out this evening I expect, it's going to be very exciting, mind you, I'm very glad they have changed the rules..." Molly spoke while smiling at the children

"What rules?" Harry, Ron, Fred and George said together

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you...Now behave won't you? Fred, George and Cass?" The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts! What rules are they changing?" Fred bellowed out of the window as Molly, Bill and Charlie sped away from. Molly only smiled and waved before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill and Charlie had disappeared.

"Cass you seem to be in a better mood" Fred spoke as him, Cass and George made their towards the compartment they had found and realised that Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee had joined them in there. Hugs and hellos were given around before everyone sat down and began talking

"Alright Fred, I want to know what I missed while I was talking with Oliver"

"Oh well you remember how at the World Cup Bagman kept mentioning something that was happening at Hogwarts?" Cass nodded. "Well the three of them kept hinting at something that was happening as well but wouldn't tell us"

"Fair enough. Hey Angie were you made Quidditch Captain?"

"I was and I don't know why, you would have been a better Captain then me Cass"

"McGonagall must have had her reasons to make you Captain instead of me. Yes I would have enjoyed being Captain but she chose you. You will make a great Captain, I spend too much time in detention anyway" Cass grinned at Angelina

"Oh you three will not be spending time in detention this year. I need to prove that I can keep us winning this year"

"Angie calm down. We are still on the train, first you need to find a replacement for Oliver, second you need to decide if you are going to come up with your own plays or use the ones that I know Oliver has left in the team room for us and third WE ARE STILL ON THE FREAKING TRAIN!" Everyone laughed at Cass' outburst

"Right sorry. How was everyone's summers?" Everyone then proceeded to go into great detail about their summers while Cass just stayed quiet, she didn't even know where to begin about explaining her summer to her friends. She didn't know if they would trust her when she said that Sirius was innocent and he didn't kill all of those people. So much had happened during the summer that involved Sirius.

"Cass you have been really quiet"

"Sorry Angie, what do you want to know about my summer?"

"What did you do?"

"Not much just spent time with Fred, George and Oliver"

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"Not really...oh wait, I went to Oliver's sister Charlie's wedding and you will never believe who the best man was! Davies was the best man, so Maia was at the wedding as well. In the end Davies got wasted and passed out in the other room, Maia came up to me and somehow got the idea that I was one that got Davies drunk. Then I was slapped"

"OMG!" said Angelina

"Maia slapped you?" said Alicia

"Why did you get Davies drunk?" said Katie

"Yes Maia slapped me and I didn't get Davies drunk; it was the groomsmen that got him drunk"

"I can't believe she slapped you"

"Oh Cass I seem to believe you are forgetting the best bit" Fred smirked at Cass

"You see guys the next day Fred and I turned up at Cass' to remind her that she should have been at ours ages ago and we found her hangover with Oliver, Moony and an old school friend of his" George grinned at her

"You two suck, you are loving the fact that you can tell anyone and everyone about that morning"

"You got drunk in front of Oliver's family?"

"No way Leesh I'm not that stupid. After Maia slapped me we left, Oliver stole a bottle of Fire Whiskey on the way and we went back to mine and got drunk then"

"I would have too, what are your guys' ideas about the occasion we need the dress robes for?" This resulted in a long drawn out discussion which almost turned into an argument about what they thought they needed the dress robes for.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade the group left the train as the rain started coming down heavier and there was a loud clap of thunder over head. When the group made it into the Entrance Hall it was seen that Peeves was throwing water balloons at unsuspecting students.

"Ahhh I see a Weasel twins, a Blackie and friends..." Peeves floated above the group

"What is your payment Peeves?" Cass groaned at this, paying Peeves with a various amount of Zonko's products was the only to keep him away

"A box of stink pellets..."

"They're in our trunks. Will you take an IOU?"

"Only because you three are good" Peeves then flew off towards another group of students. Turns out the other group of students were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Peeves ended up throwing a water balloon at Ron causing everyone to laugh. McGonagall had come dashing out of the great and slipped on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck. They all began making their way into the Great Hall while McGonagall began yelling at Peeves.

"I'm glad we aren't first years this year. The weather is horrible, they are going to be soaked" Alicia looked concerned

"Hey look there's an empty seat, I wonder who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Cass pointed towards the empty seat next to Snape

"It seems weird doesn't it? Normally they're are already here"

"What if they couldn't find anyone?"

"So what that means we don't have to take that class?"

"Doubtful, why would they drop one of the core classes Angie?" Before Angelina could even reply to Alicia's question the Great Hall opened revealing McGonagall and the new first year students. The first years looked as those they had swum across the lake rather than in the boats, it seemed as though the smallest one was wrapped up in one of Hagrid's moleskin coats. When the sorting was finished the feast had appeared. Cass eagerly began filling her plate with food.

"Hungry much Cass?" Angelina just raised an eyebrow at her

"Oh shut it Angie, I'm starving and plus this isn't any different to any other year. I always eat this much at the feast"

"No, I believe it is more you are having comfort food because Oliver isn't here"

"Oh yeah Oliver isn't here this time round what will our poor Cass do without having Oliver here?"

"Who will see take her anger out on?"

"I believe if you two don't shut the hell up I beat the living shit out of you both with your Beaters Bats!" Cass glared at the twins

"Oh come on Cass we are just messing with you..." Fred started speaking before Cass interrupted

"No you both are being mean. Now shut it! Angie what are your plans for Quidditch?" They spent the rest of dinner talking about the upcoming Quidditch year but it was when dessert started that Angelina started asking questions about Oliver's Quidditch career.

"Cass, how is Oliver finding Puddlemere?"

"He loves it Angie. There were nights were he just appeared at mine completely exhausted and just crashed on my bed or there were other nights where he would keep me up half the night talking about everything that happened"

"What are the other players like?"

"I have only met Jeffery Barten who is one of the reserve Chasers. He is the same age as Oliver, apparently they were looking for a Keeper and 2 Chasers for the new season but only found one Chaser. When I asked Oliver about it he just said he didn't know"

"What's he like?"

"I may have met him once or twice not long enough to know what he is exactly like but Oliver seems to like him and Oliver may have said that the two of them will become close throughout season. Which I'm glad for, I won't be worrying about him"

"Why would you have worried about him?"

"Because we were all here, before we even got together Oliver went to the twins about his feelings towards me and even then he has always gone to either the twins or I. With all of us here, I was worried he wouldn't have anyone. I know he was friends with the girls in his year but I don't know if they were that close. Hopefully him and Barten become friends" Before Angelina could say anything else Dumbledore had gotten to his feet again causing all noise in the Hall to cease so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices" Dumbledore smiled at everyone.

"Mr Filch, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extending to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises four hundred and thirty-seven items. I would like to remind all students that forest on the grounds is out of bounds to all students and the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year"

"WHAT!" Cass just looked at her friends while she heard Harry gasp from further down the table, they all looked at each other shocked. A little bit of relief washed over Angelina's face since she wasn't forced to start being Captain this year but Cass was furious, she needed this as an anger outlet but without it what was going to happen? What was going to replace Quidditch in general, she needed to practice. Cass' friends noticed that her hair had changed to bright red letting them all know she was furious with this.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. But I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..." Before Dumbledore could finish the sentence there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody guys" Cass took in the man that had appeared standing in the doorway. He was leaning on his long staff. Once he lowered his hood he shook out of his long mane of grizzled dark greying hair before making his way up to the teachers' table.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody" No one clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

"How did you know who he was Cass?" They all looked at Cass while Katie was the one that asked the question but she just shook her head at them

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred spoke rather loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody arrived was none broken causing nearly everyone to laugh at Fred's outburst, including Dumbledore

"I am not joking Mr Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar" Dumbledore was interrupted by McGonagall clearing her throat

"Perhaps this is not the time...no...Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely" Cass zoned out as Dumbledore began explaining what it is.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listened contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed towards George, his face lit up with enthusiasm. George's face was much the same. Cass looked around the Hall and noticed that at all the tables there were other people whispering to their friends about whether or not they were going for it.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" Dumbledore had to raise his voice slightly so he could be overheard, several people had made noises of outrage at these words. Cass noticed that Fred and George looked furious and she smirked at them.

"This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." Cass swore she noticed Dumbledore's eyes twinkle as they flickered over Fred and George's angered faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts Champion when he or she is selected. Now it is late and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime!"

Cass stood up and to leave the Hall but noticed that Fred and George hadn't moved yet. She just looked back at them and raised an eyebrow after an explanation.

"They can't do that! We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?" George had stood up but still hadn't moved and was glaring at Dumbledore.

"They're not stopping me from entering, the champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally and a thousand Galleons prize money!" Fred was also sending a glare towards Dumbledore's direction. Cass just shook her head at the twins and ran off to catch up with Angelina and Alicia.

"Let me guess you didn't want to deal with the twins' mood Cass?" Cass stood in step with Angelina and Alicia while Katie and Lee were further up ahead.

"God no, I left them with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I believe the twins will already be planning how they will get their names in the selection. Angie are you going to put your name in?"

"I have no idea Cass, I didn't really think of it. I suppose I have some time to think about it, are you disappointed you are two days shy of being able to put your name in?"

"Nope, I wasn't planning on it. I'm annoyed that there is no Quidditch!"

"Cass are you sure aren't annoyed you didn't make Captain?" Alicia just nudged Cass while they were walking

"I am a little, the scouts always prefer to recruit people that have been Captains but I can prove them otherwise but I'm happy for Angie and as I said, I cause too much trouble. Why would McGonagall choose me?"

"I am a little relieved that there is no Quidditch this year" Cass just stopped and stood there shocked at Angelina. "No Cass calm down, I'm relieved because I don't have to stress about being Captain, yes I will miss playing but I have twelve months to stress about filling Oliver's spot"

"Angie I don't know why you are stressing, you will make a great Captain. Balderdash" They had reached the common room and the Fat Lady swang open revealing the common room.

When Cass woke up in the morning she looked out the window and noticed that rain had stopped and she decided she didn't want to go downstairs with the girls but instead go running before breakfast.

When Cass entered the Great Hall after showering in the Gryffindor Change rooms in the Quidditch Pitch she headed over towards where her friends were sitting.

"Cass are you alright? You were up and out early this morning?"

"I just went running, has McGonagall come round to do our timetables yet?"

"No she hasn't she is still handing them out. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Guys I said I was fine. I just wanted to go running this morning instead of checking out guys. We can do it tomorrow morning"

McGonagall finally made her way round to the sixth years to go over their new timetables with them. Fred and George were the easiest to sort out since they only had 3 OWLs each. Fred was taking Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts while George was taking Potions instead of Transfiguration. Lee and Alicia were continuing Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions and Herbology. Angelina was continuing the same subjects as Lee and Alicia plus Ancient Runes since she was told it would be helpful for her Career option of being a sports Healer. Cass had been toying all summer with the ideas of what subjects she wanted to continue but in the end she decided to continue Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures.

"Well it seems as though I have free periods this morning until Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. Cass I will see you back in the common, the rest of you have fun in Potions and Herbology" Fred saluted at the group before getting up and leaving the table.

"He is such an idiot, I wonder what he is planning on doing. You should head off towards Potions, I will meet you in Herbology" Cass smiled at George, Angelina, Alicia and Lee as they stood up and left the Great Hall and head off towards the dungeons.

Cass was sitting in the common room when Fred had come back in. He was grinning as he walked over to her and flopped down on beside her on the couch she was sitting on.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing"

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Don't you trust me?" Fred put a hand over his heart to show how hurt he was

"I said it before, now I will say it again, you are an idiot. What are we going to do till I have to head off to Herbology?" In the end they just spent the time playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess before Cass had to leave for Herbology.

That afternoon the sixth years were piling into the DADA classroom eager to see what Moody's class would be like.

"You can put your books away, you won't need them" Moody growled as he stomped over towards his desk. He took out a register and began calling out names, when he called out Cass and Maia's name Cass swore that Moody's magical eye stayed on them a lot longer than necessary.

"So this year I am going to be teaching you all about Curses. Hopefully by now you would have basic aspects of the counter curses so I am going to begin teaching you about the illegal Dark curses and what they look like. You need to know how to defend yourself, how would you defend yourself against something you have never seen before? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Mr Jordan when I'm talking"

Lee jumped not knowing how Moody knew what he was doing. Cass looked over at Lee and stifled a laugh as he put the chocolate frog back in his bag.

"So...which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?" Several hands rose into the air tentatively. Moody just pointed at Roger Davies.

"My dad told me about the Imperius Curse" Cass thought the look on his face was too smug.

"Yes, your father would know all about that one being an Auror. It gave the ministry a lot of trouble at one time..." Moody got to his feet and opened his desk drawer and took out a glass jar. The jar contained three large black spiders. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, _'Imperio!'_

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing back and forth, it's leg stretched out rigidly. It began doing back flips and cartwheels. It caused everyone to laugh except Moody.

"Think it's funny do you? You'd like it would you, if I did it to you?" This caused the laughter to die away instantly. Moody put the spider back in the jar.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought and I will teach you how too. Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Cass looked around and noticed that less hands shot up this time, but she did notice that Maia's hand was still up.

"Yes" Moody spoke while his magical eye rolled over to fix on Maia

"The Cruciatus Curse" Moody looked at Maia with both eyes this time before looking over at Cass.

"Your name's Black?" Maia nodded.

"The Cruciatus Curse, the spider needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea, _Engorgio!_" The spider swelled and it was now larger than a tarantula. Moody raised his wand again pointed it at the spider and muttered _'Crucio'_

Cass sat there and watched as the spider began rolling around and twitch on the desk. There was no sound coming from the spider but Cass didn't need to know what sounds the spider could make because all she could hear in her head were the screams of Alice and Frank Longbottom. Cass didn't know how long she was sitting there before she gave up and stormed out of the classroom ignoring the calls of her friends.

Cass was currently sitting in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch crying when Fred and George found her.

"Cass..." Cass turned around and looked at the twins

"Even without the tear stained cheeks we know something is wrong from the pale blonde hair. Why did you storm out of the classroom?"

"Just bad memories..." Cass just leaned against Fred while he wrapped an arm around her.


	20. Who Knew Growing Beards

Chapter 20: Who Knew Growing Beards Make You More of an Idiot

**September 8th 1994**

The students were currently sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when there was a noise signalling the arrival of the mail. Cass didn't even notice the owl that had landed in front of her.

"Cass I think you have mail?" Cass looked up at the sound of Fred's voice and noticed Oliver's new owl Artemis standing in front of her. She instantly had a huge smile on her face as she pulled the letter from his leg.

"Now Artemis, what food do you want?" Cass pushed her plate towards the owl before it grabbed some bacon. "Great, Oliver's ruddy owl is just like him. Stealing my bacon, why couldn't she be like Ezio and prefer eggs?"

"Cass just read the ruddy letter instead of complaining about the things you don't miss about Oliver" Cass shot Fred a glare before reading the letter.

_Cassie,_

_Fred sent me a letter telling me that the Quidditch Cup was cancelled this year and I could instantly imagine how annoyed you looked that night._

_It will be fine; you will get through the year without Quidditch. If not steal one of their Beaters Bats and chase the twins around the pitch._

_Either way I'm sure you will have so much fun with the Triwizard Tournament happening at Hogwarts, I am a little jealous that you get to see it. As much as I know if I was still at Hogwarts I would be annoyed that Quidditch was cancelled as well but it would be amazing to witness since it hasn't occurred for centuries._

_That said, please don't enter the tournament, knowing you, you will do something stupid._

_Training is amazing, Barten is hilarious I'm really starting to like him. Oh that reminds me, you owe us one. Barten ended up being caught out for lying about being injured so I could sneak off to see you and I got caught sneaking back in it. We had to run so many suicides._

_I hope your first week has been alright, let me know when the first Hogsmeade visit is and please write back I miss you like crazy._

_I love you_

_Ollie xo_

"Oh god after everything with Moody's class I completely forgot to write to Oliver...and thank you" Cass hugged Fred

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You sent Oliver a letter on that first morning"

"I did, I knew you would have been so annoyed you wouldn't know what to put in writing and by the time you calmed down you would have forgotten to even tell Oliver about it"

Later that night Cass was sitting at dinner in the Great Hall with Katie and Fred waiting for Angelina, George, Alicia and Lee to join them. They had been at the library before dinner working on an essay for Potions that Snape had given them earlier that day. It was then that Ron, Harry and Hermione walked in and sat with them at the table.

"How was your class with Moody?" Fred looked over at the fourth years and noticed the look at Harry's face and the fact that Hermione was eating furiously fast.

"You guys were right. He showed us the Unforgivables" Cass just stared at Ron, her eyes flicking to Harry to before back to Ron.

"Where's Neville?" Cass instantly worried about how Neville reacted to the class

"Stayed back with Moody, the class left him a little shocked"

"No shit..." Cass just got up and left the Great Hall not even eating dinner

"What the hell was that about?" Ron looked over at Fred

"None of your business"

"It is our business when she rushes off for one of our friends"

"Ron you keep forgetting that Neville and Cass are friends too. Just leave it" Fred went back to his conversation with Katie ignoring the fourth years attempts at asking questions.

Cass ran into Neville as he was leaving Moody's office.

"Black, I haven't seen you since you stormed out of my classroom last week. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Moody looked at Cass

"Sure...Neville are you alright?" Cass just grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him away from Moody

"You stormed out of his class last week?"

"Yeah I did, apparently our classes were the same. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about it at dinner. I didn't stay long enough to see him kill the spider, thank god. I left while he was still torturing the spider, it brought back memories. What did Moody say to you?"

"He said that Sprout told him I was really good at Herbology, he gave me this book. He thought I would like it" Cass looked at Neville and noticed he still looked a little off colour

"Come on let's go to the kitchens for dinner, we will stay away from the Great Hall" The two of them made their way to the kitchens in silence. Cass tickled the pear allowing the door to swing open.

"Misses Cass, what can I get for you today?" Nibbets appeared in front of the two of them

"Hello Nibbets, I hope you had a wonderful summer. I was wondering if you could bring us some dinner. I didn't feel like going to the Great Hall today, this is Neville he will be joining me today" Cass smiled at Nibbets as he bowed his head and rushed off to gather them some food. Cass lead Neville towards one of the tables.

"How much time do you spend in here Cass?"

"A fair bit, it was due to Quidditch Practise and detentions. If I missed meals I would come here and Nibbets likes to prepare the food for my sleep over's with the girls. Everyone thinks he makes the best food. You can decide for yourself. Now tell me what happened in Moody's class?"

"It was just the spider under The Cruciatus Curse, I just couldn't handle seeing it and thinking that's what happened to mum and dad. I'm kind of glad the spider couldn't make any noise"

"Nev..."

"What happened with you to storm out?"

"The same thing, except along with seeing the spider being tortured, I heard your parents screaming in my head. I had never seen what happens when the curse is used and I never asked but after seeing that and hearing their screams in my head I couldn't handle it and I got up and left"

"We are both messed up aren't we?"

"I guess so, you haven't told anyone what happened to your parents have you?"

"No I haven't, I can't bring myself to and I don't know why"

"Nev I understand" Nibbets hand finally bought over two plates of food containing roast beef, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. "Thank you Nibbets"

"I'm assuming you have told your friends since it affected you so much?"

"Not as many as you think, I've only told Fred, George and Oliver. I haven't told the others, I figured the less people that know the easier for both of us"

"Why?"

"The same reason you haven't told your friends, you know what I'm like I don't exactly open up. Fred and George only know because they asked about my nightmares and Oliver found me on the Quidditch Pitch crying during my fourth year on the second, remember how I told you I just couldn't do it that day?"

"Yeah I remember that day, you looked so happy when you first walked in and looked at Oliver. I'm glad you two worked things out"

"I'm glad too Nev, I really love Oliver and I'm glad I let him in. But I wonder what would have happened if I didn't let him or he didn't find me on the pitch that day"

"I'm sure you would have gotten together eventually. I'm glad you two made it threw all your fights last year"

"How did you know we were fighting?"

"Everyone in Gryffindor knew, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle knew. Cass the two of you stopped spending time together and if you did it was with the rest of your friends and you always sat in between Fred and George. It was obvious"

"It was because of the stress of Quidditch. What do you think of Nibbets cooking?"

"I agree with everyone else. Much better than normal" Neville smiled at Cass

"Come on we should head back to the common room"

When they made it to the common room it seemed as though everyone still at dinner. Neville said goodnight to Cass before making his way up to his dorm. Cass was sitting at one of the tables pushed against the wall waiting for Fred and George to return. They returned not much later with a few other Gryffindors and made their way over to Cass.

"Is Neville alright?"

"He will be fine, if I had of known they would be doing the same class as ours I would have told Neville not to go and be put through that but I didn't"

"Don't feel bad Cass, you can't have known what was going to happen to him"

"I know, we had a good conversation in the kitchens. Are we going to work on this letter to Bagman?"

"Yeah, do you have the one we started at home?" Cass pulled out a parchment from her bag

"Of course I do, here"

They then began working on the letter and hadn't even noticed when the common room filled up from everyone returning from dinner. Cass had even missed when Harry and Ron had gone up to their dorm and come back down before beginning their homework.

"No – that sounds like we're accusing him. Got to be careful..." George shook his head while he scratched out the sentence. George looked up and noticed that Harry was staring at the group, Harry grinned at them.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" George and Cass nodded in agreement with Fred as they got up, said goodnight and made way for their dorm.

The next morning Cass was sitting at breakfast when Harry came in sat down angrily in front of Cass.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry just placed the note from Sirius in front of her, Cass read it. Once she was finished her hair turned bright red

"THAT IDIOT! He is coming here! I'm going to kill him if I see him"

"You don't think I'm annoyed too, I'm the reason he is coming here. Aren't you curious about the whole scar thing though?"

"Yeah a little but would you tell me if I asked?"

"Would you tell me if I asked next time you freak out?"

"Nope, hence why I didn't ask you about your scar. Look I know you have Hermione and Ron just like I have Fred and George. I won't tell them about your scar, but I'm going to send him a letter now. I will see you later Harry" Cass stood up and made her way towards the Owlery.

When Cass made it to the Owlery she pulled out a spare piece of parchment to send to Sirius.

_Let's skip the pleasantries. Harry told me you are now heading north towards us. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! _

_Why do you think that is a good idea?_

_Yes I understand I have no idea what is going on with Harry but that doesn't mean you can just turn up here. What if you get caught!_

_If you get caught I will break you out just to kill you!_

_You're an idiot..._

Cass then wrote a letter to send off to Oliver as well.

_Ollie,_

_I'm sorry I didn't send you a letter, but you could have imagined what I was like. I'm grateful that Fred sent you a letter. _

_As much as I am annoyed about Quidditch I am excited for the tournament and you shouldn't worry, I'm not allowed to enter. You have to be of age by Halloween to enter and since I am two days shy of it I can't but the twins are coming up with a plan so they could enter. Don't stress I won't be taking part of it, I don't want to enter. Angie is thinking about putting her name in though._

_Oh speaking of Angie, she was made Quidditch Captain but since there is no Quidditch this year she has to wait till next year though._

_I'm sorry you got caught but it is your own fault, I didn't ask you to turn up at the station. I knew you had training and I was fine with it. So you owe Barten for getting caught._

_I'm glad you and Barten are getting along. I still don't know when the first Hogsmeade weekend is, I will keep you updated. _

_Classes have been alright, something happened in the first DADA class but I can't put it in the letter. I will tell you when I see you._

_I love you and miss you_

_Cassie xo_

Cass called down Ezio and tied the letter to his leg. "Take this to Sirius first and make sure you peck him when you find him and then head off towards Oliver" Ezio just hooted in reply before soaring out of the window.

The next couple of weeks flew by, Cass' classes were becoming more difficult and demanding. She didn't even have Quidditch to distract her but she was seen regularly down at the pitch running laps or flying around on her broom. She hadn't even had time to think about Sirius' prospect of getting caught by the Dementors or Aurors on his way north towards Hogwarts. Cass wasn't even enjoying Moody's DADA classes, she wish Remus was back this year. She hated the fact that they had to fight the Imperius Curse he was putting them under. There were times where she just wanted to skive off the class and not turn up.

Cass was currently sitting in the library hiding from the twins while she was trying to complete her Astronomy homework when Cedric walked over and joined her at the table.

"Hey Cass, what are you doing?"

"Astronomy homework, how come you're in here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to work on the Care of Magical Creatures homework together?" Cass and Cedric were in the same Care of Magical Creatures class along with another Hufflepuff and 1 Ravenclaw, of course none of the Slytherins were in the class.

"Sure I can finish this later" Cass and Cedric spent the next hour working their homework when they decided they should head down to the Great Hall for dinner

"Are you planning on entering the tournament Cedric?"

"I am, would you if you were able too?"

"Probably not, I don't see the point. I don't need the money and I get enough attention being a Black in Gryffindor and Sirius' daughter. But I will root for you if you are chosen" Cass smiled at him as they entered the Entrance Hall to notice everyone standing around the large sign that had been placed in the hall.

Just as the two of them reached the edge of the crowd Ernie Macmillan ran over to them.

"Cedric, have you seen the letter. The delegations arrive on Friday and then you can enter the tournament" Ernie sounded really excited.

"Bye Cedric I will see you later" Cass just waved at him while working into the Great Hall looking for some of her friends.

**October 30th 1994**

Cass was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Fred and George.

"So have you two thought of a way to get around the age barrier yet for the tournament?"

"We will just have to see who the impartial judge is"

"That makes sense actually, how are your products selling?"

"Not bad, it's hard to get by with no money to develop more though"

"You guys know I will give you the money if you need it. I have no problem being an investor"

"Cass we are not taking your money"

"Fine, what are we going to do about Bagman?"

"No idea. He is ignoring our letters"

When the three of them entered the Great Hall it seemed as though it had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts house: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teacher's table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger and a snake united around a large letter H.

When Cass, Fred and George sat down at the table they were separated from everyone else.

"You know the girls have been questioning why you are spending so much time away from them." Cass looked at twins

"We spend time with them" Cass just raised an eyebrow at George

"Alright fine, we haven't but come on we are pissed Bagman robbed us!"

"I know guys and it's a bummer"

"It's a bummer, all right" George was saying gloomily. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever"

"Who's avoiding you?" The three of them looked up as Harry, Ron and Hermione joined them at the table

"Wish you would" Fred spoke while looking irritated

"What's a bummer?" Ron turned to George instead

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother" Cass just laughed at George's response

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet? Thought anymore about trying to enter?" Harry asked trying to change the subject

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she won't tell me anything. Just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon"

"I wonder what the tasks are going to be like? You know, I bet we could do them Harry, we have done dangerous stuff before..." Ron sounded thoughtful

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't. McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the task"

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked

"The heads of the participating schools are always on the panel, it was in Hogwarts, A History. Though of course the book's not entirely reliable. A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School"

"What are you on about?" said Ron

"House-elves! Not once, in over a thousand pages, does it mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves." Cass just ignored Hermione's rant about the House Elves, she had heard this so many times she even gave her the two Sickles just to shut her up.

Eventually Hermione was forced to shut up when her words were drowned out by the sudden whooshing noise signally the arrival of the post owls. Harry's snowy white owl landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Here Cass this is for you" Harry handed one of the letters to Cass.

_Hi Cass,_

_Miss you too. _

_I'm fine thank you for asking._

_I'm glad classes are fine._

_Moony is fine as well_

_I've heard about the tournament. Please don't enter_

_Love you_

_Dad_

Cass just laughed at the letter causing Fred and George to look up at her. "I sent him an angry letter yelling at him for making his way up here. I didn't mention anything about those. I just kept calling him an idiot and then said I would break him out of Azkaban just to kill him if he got caught" Cass hand Fred and George the note for them to read which in turn caused them to laugh as well.

The students and teachers were currently standing on the grounds waiting for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive, they were talking about their theories as to how they would arrive when Dumbledore spoke above everyone else.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches"

Everyone was looking around eagerly in different directions looking for what Dumbledore had seen. Soon enough a sixth year pointed over the forest and yelled "There!"

A powder blue, horse drawn carriage that was being flown by large golden horses landed on the grounds in front of the students. When the students emerged from the carriage they were all shivering from the cold. This just caused Cass to snicker and lean into Fred.

"Of course they are cold, they aren't even wearing cloaks and it looks like their robes are made of silk" Fred just laughed as he realised as well.

It seemed as though Durmstrang arrived by boat that appeared in the Black lake. When the students arrived on the grounds Cass noticed that their cloaks were covered in shaggy matted fur.

"Look Fred, the first school don't wear enough layers and now this one wears too much, they must be overly warm here" Fred was quiet as the Durmstrang students walked past and his mouth fell open in shock.

"That's Victor Krum..." Everyone looked over at where Fred was looking and noticed that it was in fact Victor Krum.

When they made it in to the Great Hall Cass sat down with her friends and they watched as the Beauxbatons chose seats at the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang students chose seats at the Slytherin table.

There was a welcome feast available for all of the students and there was plenty of food that originated from wherever the two schools were located. During the feast they all made small talk and pointed out which students from the other schools they thought would enter as well as which students from Hogwarts would enter. Cass had told them that Cedric was planning on entering and it was then that Angelina told the group she planned on entering, she had only turned 17 a few days ago. The group of friends hadn't done anything to celebrate Angelina's birthday, they were waiting until Cass' 17th birthday and they were going to celebrate both in the one night, the weekend after Cass' birthday.

The spent the evening eating, once the feast was finished Dumbledore stood up and began explaining the rules about how they were to be chosen and what will happen once they have been.

"Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been place in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Now, I think it is time for bed, good night to you all" Dumbledore spoke.

"An Age Line! Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion shouldn't it? Once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing. It can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!" Fred spoke, his eyes glinting as they made their way across the Entrance Hall

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance, we just haven't learned enough..." Hermione spoke as her Ron and Harry caught up to Cass and the twins.

"Speak for yourself, you'll try and get in won't you Harry?" Except Harry didn't answer George's question because Ron butted in first.

"Where is he? Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people were sleeping did he?" Cass looked around and noticed that Karkaroff had just bustled up to his students.

"Back to the ship then, Viktor how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?" Viktor just shook his head.

Cass, Fred and George just kept walking leaving the three fourth years behind to stare at the Durmstrang students in the Great Hall.

"Cass can you help us with the Aging Potion?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm not even doing NEWTs Potions, why don't you ask Lee?"

"That's brilliant!" Fred and George just kissed Cass on the cheek causing her to swat at their faces

"You two really need to stop doing that" Cass glared at them. "Have fun with Lee don't blown up the classroom again. I'm going to find the girls" Cass just continued walking looking for Angelina and Alicia among the groups of students.

Cass didn't end up finding Angelina and Alicia until she made it back to Gryffindor Tower, they entered the dorm room five minutes after Cass had entered.

"What took you two so long?"

"We were with Lee and Katie when Fred and George came running over to us"

"Did you hear those two are planning on taking an Aging Potion?"

"Yeah, they asked for my help. I ended up telling them to ask Lee and warned them not blow up the classroom. Angie when are you going to put your name in?"

"I was going to head down later tonight once it has cleared out, that way not many people will see me"

"Not a bad idea, do you want us to go down with you?"

"Nah, I'll be right. I want to go by myself" Angelina just smiled at Cass and Alicia before sitting on her bed.

The next morning when Cass woke up she found Angelina asleep on her bed, on top of her blankets and still in her clothes from last night. Cass just laughed as she walked over to her and woke her up.

"Angie, wake up, it's time for Quidditch!" Cass just gave her a shove and pushed her off the bed

"I'm up, I'm up!" Angelina just sat up on the floor and looked around, she then glared at Cass when she realised there was no Quidditch this year

"Did you end put your name in the Goblet last night?" Angelina's face fell. "I take that as a no...come on we should probably do it before breakfast then"

When they made it downstairs to the Entrance Hall the three of them burst out laughing at the scene they witnessed. Fred and George were both sporting beards.

"You go ahead Angie, I'm going to go with these two to the Hospital Wing. Remember you just have to throw the paper in and that's it!" Cass smiled at Angelina and Alicia before running after the boys.

"Don't even start Cass" Fred and George both sent Cass a glare as she tried to stop laughing

"Oh come on this is hilarious. Look even Lee is laughing and plus you had to of known that Dumbledore had thought of this!"

"We just thought it was too obvious"

"Then of course Dumbledore thought of it, he isn't an idiot. How come Lee doesn't have a beard?"

"Well, Fred jumped in first and nothing happened so I followed him. Before Lee had the chance to join us we were thrown backwards and the beards appeared"

"I wish I could have seen it! Angie said she was going to go down last night but she fell asleep instead, so she should have put her name in by now but I think I'm most excited for the look on Pomfrey's face when we enter the Hospital Wing.

When they entered the Hospital Wing Pomfrey just shook her head at the group. "I wondered when you four would be joining me, except I assumed the four of you would have beards as well. Come on then get in a bed and I will grab you the Potion"

"I didn't want to even try, I don't want to be a champion" Cass jumped on the end of Fred's bed while Pomfrey walked out the back.

"Cass I thought you were told not to enter by Oliver and Padfoot?"

"Who's Padfoot?" Lee looked absolutely confused and Cass shot George a glare

"You're an idiot George, who would have thought that you growing a beard would have made you more of an idiot"

"Who is Padfoot?" Cass looked between Fred and George before sighing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"How much do you trust us Lee? If we told you something would you believe us?"

"Of course I would believe you, why what have you three done?"

"Well we may be hiding a criminal..."

"What do you mean?" Cass looked around and noticed Pomfrey coming back to them.

"Mr Jordan and Miss Black did either of you take the Aging Potion as well?" Lee smiled sheepishly while Cass shook her head. "Very well, Mr Jordan you must take this as well as Mr and Mr Weasley. Drink it now and I will come back later when you can shave the beards off" Pomfrey handed the three of them some of the Potion before walking off

"Alright what I am about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone, yes some people do know the truth but I haven't told the girls yet"

"Who knows? I'm assuming Fred and George do"

"Yes they do, Harry, Ron, Hermione do and so does Oliver"

"Well what is it?"

"It's about Sirius Black...He's innocent and we know where he is"

"YOU WHAT!" Lee shouted causing everyone to look over the four of them, George punched him in the arm. "Sorry..." Lee mumbled while rubbing his arm

"It's a long story, we will tell you another time. But he is innocent, do you trust us?"

"Of course I do. But who is Padfoot?"

"You idiot Lee. You know how I call Remus Moony?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well Sirius got called Padfoot hence we use Padfoot"

"Ohhh I get you now. I won't tell anyone I promise, I just want to hear the full story sometime"

"We will tell you when we have the time"


	21. Coming of Age

Chapter 21: Coming of Age

**October 31st 1994**

Fred and George had taken the disappointment really well, but Cass knew they weren't the type of people to mope around being all depressed. They were currently sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the Halloween feast to start. Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken the empty seats surrounding Fred, George and Cass.

"I hope it's Angie" Fred spoke as the three four years sat down

"So do I! We will know soon!" Hermione said breathlessly.

The Halloween Feast seemed to take long than usual, maybe it was because it was the second one in two days. The food didn't seem as extravagant as normal. Nearly everyone in the Hall, kept craning their necks and standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet. Eventually the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; the noise level increased for a moment before dying away as soon as Dumbledore got to his feet.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions" Dumbledore pointed to the door behind the staff table.

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

"Any second" Lee whispered, he must have joined the group once the Feast was finished

The flames inside the goblet turned red, sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it and the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum" Dumbledore read in a strong clear voice.

"No surprises there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor rose from the Slytherin table and walked up towards Dumbledore before disappearing through the door into the chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down as everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her Ron!" Harry shouted and Cass turned to look at the girl

"Do you think she is a Veela?" Cass leaned against George and spoke in his ear and he shrugged. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next...

The Goblet of fire turned red once more, sparks showered out of it, the tongue of flame shot high into the air, from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" the uproar from the Hufflepuff table was incredible. Every single one of them jumped to their feet stamping and screaming as Cedric made his way past them grinning broadly and he disappeared into the chamber. The applause went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as the cheers died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real..." But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out if. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically Dumbledore reached out a long hand and grabbed the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a very long pause, which involved Dumbledore just stared at it and everyone stared at Dumbledore. Eventually Dumbledore cleared his throat and called out "Harry Potter"

"How the hell did he manage to get his name in there?" Cass whispered to George as everyone stared at him with opened mouths

"I didn't put my name in, you know I didn't" Cass watched as Harry stared at Ron and Hermione

Dumbledore had straightened up nodding to McGonagall. "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please" Dumbledore called again.

Cass watched as Harry stood up and made his way towards the teachers table. As soon as Harry had disappeared behind the door the Great Hall erupted in loud noises, everyone seemed to be arguing about how Harry got his name in the Goblet let alone be chosen as a Champion.

"Guys I need to tell Moony and dad about this" Cass looked got the twins attention.

"You should be able to sneak out easy enough..."

"We will tell the girls something about where you are"

"Thank guys..." Cass stood up and slipped out of the Great Hall making her way towards the Owlery.

When Cass made it to the Owlery she looked around for spare parchment and a quill in hopes someone had left some behind. Cass found some on the ground near the table and she instantly began writing a note for Sirius and Remus.

_Dad,_

_Sorry about the last letter. I hope you are safe but there is something you really need to know and I don't know if Harry will tell you._

_Harry was somehow chosen as one of the Hogwarts Champions. Yes I said one of, for some reason we have two. It doesn't make sense._

_I'm telling Moony as well, hopefully we can come up with something and keep him safe. I seriously thought with him being under seventeen he would have a quiet year at Hogwarts, hell I hoped I would have a quiet year at Hogwarts._

_Miss you_

_Cass xo_

_Moony,_

_I have written to Padfoot as well. Harry was chosen to be one of the Hogwarts Champions, yes one of. There are two for some strange reason, Cedric Diggory is the other one. As much as I wished it was a Gryffindor I'm glad it's Cedric._

_Please tell me you have some idea has to how Harry had his name put in there, I doubt he would have done it himself after seeing his face when Dumbledore called his name._

_Miss you_

_Cass xo_

When Cass made it back to the Gryffindor Tower everyone seemed to still be arguing, so she stood up on a table and yelled over the noise.

"HEY SHUT THE RUDDY HELL UP!" Everyone turned around and looked at her. "Thank you. Jeez I would have thought I would have come to party beginning, yes Harry was named Champion, yes he is under the age of seventeen, yes I think he is an idiot if he actually did do it..."

"You think Harry did put his name?" one of the seventh years yelled at Cass

"I have no idea if he did or not. But far out guys we are Gryffindor, I would be surprised if not everyone else who was over the age of seventeen had put their names in! Look at Fred and George, they aren't seventeen but they tried anyway! If I was just two days older I would have put my name in as well. McGonagall says to the first years every year that your house is like your family. Who cares if Harry did or didn't put his name in the Goblet, he will need our support and in true Gryffindor style it starts off with a party! If you don't want to support Harry then go off to bed for all I care. Harry won't have the support of the Hufflepuffs because they will support Cedric and the Slytherin's won't support him just because he is a Gryffindor" Cass was met by silence.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You are seriously going to not support the kid that killed the Basilisk in his second year and we all know what happened during his first year! He is a Gryffindor and we support Gryffindors! So pull your ruddy heads out of your ass!" This time the students began cheering but Cass noticed a few of them head up the stairs towards their dorms.

Cass climbed down from the table and walked over to where her friends were standing.

"Do you know if he did or not?"

"No idea Angie, I haven't thought about it. He is my family, if he said he didn't I believe him. I wouldn't know how he did it but who cares. I meant what I said, we should support him no matter what"

Cass was sitting on one of the couches with Angelina, Alicia and Katie when the portrait hole opened up revealing Harry. Fred and George instantly went over to him and began asking questions.

"Come on we should go save him from the twins" They stood up and made their way over there.

"I didn't, I don't know how..."

"Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor..." Angelina cut off Harry

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for the last Quidditch match Harry!" Katie shrieked cutting off Angelina. Cass just shook her head at her friends and went back to the couches to continuing drinking the Butterbeer she had in hand.

Cass watched Harry all night, there were times he was trying to get up stairs but more people tried to shove a Butterbeer in his hands as well as some chips. Everyone just kept asking him questions regarding how he did it, which older student he got to put his name in and so on. Once Harry escaped upstairs all of Cass' friends walked over and joined her on the couches.

"So Cass, do you believe Harry?" Angelina squished in between Cass and Alicia

"Of course Angie, he is my brother of course I believe him. Do you guys?" Cass looked at everyone of them while they were quiet trying to think about it.

"Well I trust you Cass, so if you believe Harry I do as well" Fred was the one to speak first but afterwards everyone else said something along the same lines. It made Cass realise if her friends trust her about Harry, maybe they would trust her about Sirius as well.

A few days later Cass was sitting in the Hospital Wing after testing out one of the twins new products and ended up with a fever that wouldn't go away when Hermione came in crying.

"Hermione are you alright?" When she removed her hands from her mouth Cass was shocked, Hermione's teeth had grown down to meet up with her chin. "Here, sit on the bed and I will get Pomfrey" Cass smiled at Hermione while she got up and headed into Pomfrey's office

"Cass what are you doing up, you should stay in your bed"

"Yeah, yeah. Hermione just came in crying, something's happened" Cass turned on heel and went back out before climbing back on to her bed.

"Oh my..." Pomfrey stopped short when she noticed Hermione

Cass sat quietly while Pomfrey fixed Hermione's teeth. Hermione was sitting there on the bed with a mirror in her hand while Pomfrey was shrinking them, when they had returned to normal Cass smiled at Hermione and motioned with her hands to convince Hermione to keep going. When Pomfrey had finished she left to grab Cass another potion for her fever.

"Why did you tell me to keep going?" Hermione came over and sat at the end of Cass' bed

"Why not take advantage of the fact that someone is shrinking them. I'm not saying they made you ugly, you were beautiful before hand; I just think this suits you much more. You didn't have to keep shrinking them if you didn't want too"

"Thanks Cass, now why are you in here?"

"That doesn't matter. I just have a fever so Pomfrey brings me out Potions every now and then to bring it down"

"You did something stupid with Fred and George didn't you?"

"Of course" Cass grinned at her while she shook her head

"Did Pomfrey ask?"

"Nope, she is used to seeing me in here. As long as I tell her the truth she doesn't ask questions"

"Why is that?"

"Because the twins and I spend so much time in she gave up asking for explanations and the creatures in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class doesn't help"

"Wait, you're taking the NEWTs class for it?"

"Yeah I am why?"

"Just surprised that's all"

"If I don't play Quidditch Professionally I would love to work with animals"

"I just thought..."

"Just thought what Hermione? Out with it"

"I just thought you would have become a Healer or an Auror and try and clear Sirius' name"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I only got an Acceptable for Potions, I wasn't allowed to continue it" Hermione made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

When Cass was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing she went back to Gryffindor Tower and found the twins sitting by themselves.

"We're really sorry Cass" They were looking at her with pleading looks and holding a box of Bertie Botts

"It's fine really, all I got was a bad fever. Pomfrey just gave me Potions all afternoon. But I will take the Bertie Botts" Cass grabbed the box while sitting with them

"Oh and Ezio turned up while you were gone" Fred handed the letter over.

_Cass,_

_Miss you too. It's fine I understand you were angry._

_I received a letter from Harry the next day telling me what happened. I will tell you the same thing I told him._

_With Dumbledore and Moody around it will be hard for someone to get to him but it won't stop them from trying._

_I've told him to let me know if anything else happens, but just in case can you keep an eye on him as well._

_Love you_

_Sirius xo_

**November 2nd 1994**

It was Cass' 17th birthday today and she was excited that she was finally of age, it meant she could perform magic outside of Hogwarts and go for her Apparation test when she had the chance. She was also excited for that following weekend where her, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee were locking themselves in the boys dorm and spending the night drinking Fire Whiskey that Cass was going to go get on Saturday when she snuck down to Hogsmeade.

Cass was currently sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast when they heard noise over head indicating the arrival of mail. Cass looked up and noticed Ezio flying towards her as well as Dora's owl. Dora's owl just dropped the package before soaring off while Ezio stayed behind for some eggs.

"Happy Birthday Cass" Cass looked up to see all her friends standing around her.

"Thanks guys"

"Let me guess you went running?"

"Sure did, my birthdays may have gotten easier over the years but I still hate it"

"That's true, so what did your family send you?"

Cass began opening the boxes, Dora had sent her a Quaffle charm for her bracelet, Andy and Ted had sent her a new peacoat since her old one was too small as well as a nice necklace. Remus was a joint gift with Sirius. It was four different charms made for her charm bracelet, Cass realised they were meant to replace the ones she lost on her old bracelet. Cass picked up each one of the charms and had a good look at them; there was a stag, a wolf, a dog and a lioness. They were the same ones that her mum had originally given her. Cass then picked up the note and read it

_Cass,_

_Padfoot left these with me to send to you in case he didn't get the chance too. When I told him how devastated you were about losing your bracelet over the summer he began searching everywhere to try and get these charms for you again._

_I'm so proud of the person you have grown up to be. Your mother would be incredibly proud of you and I know your father is as well. Don't let your rocky relationship with your sister to stop you from trying, I know how much you miss her and you wish things were different. Please don't stop trying she will come around eventually._

_You will be sent a letter sometime today from Padfoot, so please don't be mad at him._

_Love & miss you_

_Moony xo_

"Hey it's a new colour" Lee broke Cass away from her thoughts.

"It's not Lee, we've seen it before but never knew what it was" Cass looked at her hair and it was the Lilac colour associated with love. Cass cocked her head and looked at Fred and George as if to say explain.

"We saw it at Christmas, just before you headed up to Oliver's room after we found you in the kitchens"

"Ahh okay, well it's not new, it is actually really old. Maia saw it once when we were little and then every other time it has been Oliver who has seen it. Moony and Sirius has seen it once and now all of you have seen it after getting this from Moony"

"Wait, I think I saw it at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Match last year after we had won. Oliver had just handed the Cup to Harry and we all picked him up" Cass looked over at Katie and nodded while smiling

"Are you going to tell us what it means?"

"Nope you can guess, think about it. Oliver is the one that has seen it the most, it usually came out when it was just the two of us"

"Ohhh, horny" Cass glared at Lee while Katie clipped him over the back of the head

"Thanks Katie" Cass smiled at her

"I think its love"

"That would correct Leesh" Cass smiled at her

"How come you never told us?"

"I didn't see the point, it was something I liked sharing with just Oliver and I love seeing the look on your faces when a new one pops up"

"Do you think there will be anymore? So what did Remus send you?"

"I doubt it, nearly everything has showed. I don't have a colour for being sick but it's not like that I haven't been sick, same with frustration or confused. He sent me four charms, they are replicas of four that were on my old charm bracelet. They were also original charms that were on it when my mum gave it to me"

"Have you got anything from Oliver?"

"Nope, the prat..." Cass fed Ezio some egg's before asking him to go look for Sirius.

"I'm sure he will send you something Cass" George put an arm around Cass. Both Fred and George knew how hard this was on Cass being so far away from Oliver, she hadn't even heard from Oliver about whether or not he could make the Hogsmeade weekend in a couple of weeks.

That following Saturday Cass snuck down to Hogsmeade and purchased the Fire Whiskey for tonight so they could drink. Cass still hadn't heard from Oliver and she couldn't decide if she was hurt or annoyed with this fact. Last night she had even gone down to the Quidditch Pitch and took out the bludgers and Fred's Beaters bat and began taking her frustration out on them.

Once Cass had bought the bottles she shrank them and placed them in her pocket before heading back to the Castle. When she was back in the boys dorm room she took out the Fire Whiskey bottles and hid them in one of the trunks before going downstairs and joining her friends.

"All set?"

"Yeah, hopefully we have enough. If not we can drink again next week" Cass grinned at Fred and George

"You just want to drink because you're annoyed you haven't heard from Oliver"

"Of course I'm annoyed. It was my birthday and I didn't get anything, I didn't even get a stupid letter from him!"

"Maybe he was busy?"

"Just stop trying to defend him Fred, if Padfoot could find the time to send me an owl I'm sure Oliver could. Fuck it, I'm going down to the pitch" Cass just got up and stormed out of the common room

"We should tell her Fred" George looked at his brother

"No way, I'm not getting involved. It is Oliver's own fault for doing this, he should have sent her an owl letting her know he could come to the Hogsmeade weekend and that he had something planned for the day for her birthday. But instead the idiot thinks surprising her would make it better, the prat didn't even think that we would suffer due to her mood"

"If her mood gets any worse I'm going to punch him in the face again. Come on we should go down and make sure she doesn't get hurt"

"Why would she get hurt?"

"You're an idiot too Fred, she isn't running down there. She is bringing out the bludgers and using our bats"

"Crap..." Fred and George just stood up and headed down towards the pitch to look for Cass

After dinner that night Cass, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie had all gone up to the sixth year boys dorm and sealed the dorm as well as casting a silencing charm on the room and Cass pulled out the Fire Whiskey so they could begin drinking.

"This feels weird..." Cass looked around the room, they had been drinking. George and Angelina were currently snogging on George's bed while Lee and Katie were cuddling on Lee's bed talking about something. So this left Alicia, Fred and Cass sitting on the floor feeling weird about their situation

"I know. All we need is Oliver to be here as well and then Fred and I will be really awkward..." Alicia looked around the room not realizing what she had said while Cass just stood up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door causing everyone to look up.

"You're an idiot Leesh" Fred shook his at her before walking over to the door and knocking on it

"Leesh, what happened?" Katie and Lee had walked over to where Alicia was still sitting on the floor

"I have no idea, I mentioned something about Oliver being here and that was when she got up and went into the bathroom"

"Maybe it's because Oliver isn't here?"

"I have no idea Lee. This year's been weird, the only secret Cass has only ever kept from us is what her nightmares are about and we left it at that. But this year it seems like her and the twins have been keeping so many things from us. Regularly it just the three of them secluded in a corner whispering about something"

"I know Leesh; I've seen it as well. I tried asking what they have been talking about but they won't tell me anything. We've barely pranked Filch all year"

"Aw is Lee missing his detention buddies" Katie just patted Lee on the head

"Actually, that is another thing. The three of them have had barely any detentions all year; I'm waiting for McGonagall to drop from a heart attack from the shock of it"

"Who knew that Lee can get a detention on his own, I just thought it was always because of them three" Lee pouted at Katie and Alicia

"They're from Snape you two, stop picking on me!"

"Fine, but you must know something that we don't. What have Fred and George told you that Cass hasn't told us?"

"You want to know what I've been keeping from you all?" the three of them turned to see that Fred had finally convinced Cass to leave the bathroom

"We would love for you to be able to trust us again"

"OI ANGIE!" Cass yelled causing George and Angelina to spring apart and look up

"Come over here..." George and Angelina just came over and joined the group on the floor

"I have to tell you something. If you all hate me for it, I understand. But it's about Sirius Black"

"What about him?"

"I know where he is..."

"WHAT!" All three girls yelled at once causing everyone else to put their hands over their hands

"Yell louder next time, I don't think France heard you"

"Oh shush Lee..." Katie hit his arm.

"Let me explain everything before I get interrupted alright?" The girls nodded at Cass. "So yes Sirius is innocent and I know where he is. Currently he is somewhere around Hogwarts again because Harry was chosen to be a champion. Sirius thinks someone might be trying to kill Harry again. As for the summer he spent it at my house, it's why I was so quiet about my summer. I was always with the twins or Oliver trying to be away from him, you all knew how I felt about him. A lot happened over the summer, the first confrontation I had with him didn't end well and then later that night Maia was there and we fought, the look on Sirius' face when Maia called me a Gryffindork was enough to make me realise that he still cared about me but I couldn't let him in after he left us. But there was other stuff that happened over the summer, the first time I let him in was when Oliver got hit in the head with a Bludger at training. I came home in tears and he was there for me since Moony wasn't, there were other occasions as well but I think the one that changed things between us was after a fight with Oliver. He found me walking back inside crying, after some yelling and door slamming I told him that I wish mum was here instead of him. It caused him to tell me he missed her as well, in the end he ended up telling me about her. It was different hearing the stories from him instead of Moony, the charms Moony sent me for my birthday were also from him"

"How is he innocent?" asked Angelina

"Right, well Peter Pettigrew is actually alive for one. He blew up the street before turning himself into a rat and running away framing Sirius. Here is where this gets really weird, the rat that Ron had was in fact Peter Pettigrew all along. Everyone thought Sirius was the Potters' Secret Keeper, but he wasn't last minute Sirius convinced them to change it to Peter, no one would have suspected him. Peter turned out to be the traitor instead of Sirius"

"How did he turn into a rat?" asked Alicia

"My parents and then friends were all illegal Animagus' Angie"

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Lee yelled while everyone glared at him "Sorry" Lee rubbed the back of his neck

"Yes they were Animagus' except for Moony. You all heard the rumours last year about him being a Werewolf? Well they were true, my parents called him Moony because of it. My mum turned into a Lioness and was called Mane, dad turned into a dog and was called Padfoot, James Potter turned into a Stag and was called Prongs, last is Peter and he turned in a rat and was called Wormtail. It's kind of fitting though, he was a rat and could turn into a rat"

"Wait, so last year we were taught by a Werewolf?" said Katie

"Is that why Snape set us the Werewolf essays?" said Angelina

"Yes we were and yes he did. Snape couldn't stand Moony just like he couldn't stand my parents or Harry's dad"

"Wait, something is trying to click together in my head...You and Maia couldn't live with Lupin. Is that why?" Alicia had a concentrated look on her face as everything clicked together

"Yes Leesh, I couldn't be placed with Moony because he was a Werewolf. It was also why I was so defensive about him or his illness or the reasons why I couldn't live with him. Now let's get back to drinking, this night has become really depressing and we are meant to be celebrating mine and Angie's birthdays" Cass smiled at everyone while she pulled out another bottle.

A few days later Cass and Angelina were sitting in their dorm working on the charms homework when Cass decided she had enough of it.

"Angie, what happened with you and George the other night?"

"I have no idea, I was so happy when George kissed me. But he hasn't said anything since, I figured either he doesn't like me or he doesn't even remember it"

"We weren't that drunk, so I doubt he forgot it. Maybe he just doesn't know how to bring up the subject with you?"

"Maybe, has he said anything to you?"

"No, that is the one thing we don't talk about"

"You go to the twins about Oliver all the time"

"It's different, they know about how I feel about Oliver and when I have problems they're the ones that make me see reason. I never said anything to them about my feelings towards Oliver; they overheard a conversation between Katie and me. The twins have always gone to each other or Lee about their feelings about girls"

"Could you ask?"

"They would just laugh at me Angie, they would never tell me"

"Please Cass..."

"Fine, I will try and see how George felt about the other night"

"Thank you, now have you finished your essay?"

"Nope, can you help me?"

"Of course" Angelina moved over to Cass' bed to help her with the Charms homework


	22. The First Task

Chapter 22: The First Task

**November 18th 1994**

The sixth years were currently in Transfiguration practising how to change their appearance; Cass was paired up with Fred while Alicia and Angelina were paired together and Lee was paired off with one of Hufflepuff girls.

"Cass how do I know you aren't cheating?" Fred raised an eyebrow at her, he wanted to be able to get this spell down pat and he wasn't sure if she was changing her appearing for him to mess with him or not.

"You didn't have to partner up with me. I'm sure McGonagall would have been fine without me practising"

"Shouldn't you know how to change other people's appearance?"

"I am, on you during this whole conversation you have ignored the fact that I have changed your hair colour, eye colour and got rid of your freckles. You look hilariously different" Cass couldn't hold her laughter anymore, she started laughing while at him while he grabbed the mirror to look at his face. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and no longer had freckles. Everyone made the joke that Cass, Fred and George were triplets from the way they acted and this just made it look even more real.

"You are evil..." Fred just glared at Cass as tried to fix himself, he had always enjoyed being able to stand out from the crowd thanks to his red hair.

"You love me" She grinned at him while he was still frowning.

"No I don't. Heard from Oliver?" Fred knew that Oliver was on the list of topics that shouldn't be spoken about. She still hadn't heard from him in over two weeks and no matter how many owls she had sent him he still hadn't replied. There were times when she was worried about him and other's she was completely furious at him and because of this anger when he wasn't by the group of friends she would proceed to snap at them because of it.

"You're a prat..." Cass just picked up her book and began hitting Fred with it

"Miss Black, what are you doing?" Cass groaned as she turned around and noticed McGonagall standing there with a stern look on her face

"Hitting Fred with my Transfiguration book" she assumed it was obvious enough

"May I ask why?"

"He said something he shouldn't have"

"What he did he say?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Very well, you can have detention tonight"

"Yes Professor McGonagall" Cass glared at Fred as McGonagall walked away.

"You turned me into a blonde hair blue eyed look prat!"

"HEY! I have blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Oh...sorry" Cass just glared at Fred while changing her colour to be a medium brown with bright green eyes. "Cass I really am sorry, you know you are my favourite blonde"

"Whatever, just practise on yourself" Cass just stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson causing Fred to feel guilty.

That afternoon after the lunch they had a free period and Cass was avoiding Fred so he decided to hang out with Lee while George tried to talk some sense into her. George and Cass were currently sitting in an empty classroom passing a box of Bertie Botts back and forth

"Why are you still mad at Fred?"

"He pretty much called me a blonde haired blue eyed prat"

"Cass you are forgetting one thing, your eyes are more grey than blue..."

"It's not the point. He still said it"

"Why did you turn him into a blonde haired blue eyed prat?"

"In Transfiguration McGonagall asked me to practise on Fred instead of myself. I did it while we were talking. He mentioned the unmentionable and I hit him over the head with my book causing McGonagall to give me a detention"

"He shouldn't have mentioned Oliver"

"What like you just did?"

"Cass this is ridicules, you can't seriously be this mad at Oliver"

"I haven't heard from him in weeks! This is killing me, I have no idea what his problem is. What if he lied when he said that he wouldn't want anyone else? What if he did find someone else?"

"Cass you are being an idiot, I seriously doubt Oliver would do that, he loves you. He kept Moony's secret all year and he is currently keeping Sirius'. He also arranged it so you could hang around at Puddlemere during the summer instead of being at home with Sirius before you let him in"

"THEN WHY THE HELL HASN'T HE SENT ME AN OWL!" She couldn't take anymore, all the anger and frustration she had kept in about Oliver just slipped out at George, she felt bad for snapping at him but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"How am I meant to know? He is your boyfriend"

"He told you and Fred everything why would that change now? Wait you do know something, otherwise you would be just as annoyed as am I"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you keep trying to convince me to not be mad at him"

"Because you both love each other, I just want you to be happy"

"Tell me what you know George!"

"I don't know anything"

"DAMN IT GEORGE!"

"Maybe I should let you be alone with your mood swings" George got up and ran for it, a second or two later Cass took off after him.

Cass was still chasing George down the corridors with bright red hair when McGonagall walked out of her office stopping the two of them.

"Miss Black, earlier I see you hitting Mr Weasley over the hit with a textbook now I see you chasing him down the corridor. What seems to be the problem?"

"I hit Fred with the book, I am chasing George"

"That still doesn't answer my question, what seems to be your problem with both of them? Normally I find the three of you picking on other people and not each other"

"They're just both idiots and keep talking about stuff they should keep out off" Cass glared at George

"Oliver..." George grinned at Cass knowing she wouldn't hit him in front of McGonagall

"Ah yes I almost forgot that the two of you were an item last year since I am no longer finding you in empty classrooms. How long has it been since you heard from him?"

"Too long..." The grin on George's face fell as he noticed Cass' hair change to a dull blue

"Very well, how about you have detention with me on Monday night instead of tonight and instead go down to the Quidditch Pitch and hit the bludgers around like I know you have been doing for the last few weeks but take George with you..."

"Thank you Professor, come on George" Cass just grabbed George by the arm and dragged him down to the Quidditch Pitch to hit the bludgers around with him.

The next day was the first Hogsmeade visit of the year and the students were getting antsy waiting for it, normally the first one would normally be around Halloween but the arrival of the students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delayed it a couple of weeks.

Fred, George and Lee were currently sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks while Cass was in the bathroom and the rest of the girls had gone off somewhere.

"Is he still coming Fred?"

"Who's coming?" Lee looked between the two boys

"Why do you have a habit of bringing up a conversation in front of people, that don't know about them George?"

"Sorry Fred"

"Stop arguing and tell me what you are talking about?"

"Fine, so Oliver has something planned for today for him and Cass. He wanted to surprise her today hence why he didn't tell her he was coming today but we have no idea why he hasn't sent her an owl for the last few weeks, we aren't too pleased about that"

"What does he have planned?"

"We don't know, we didn't ask. We figured he knows Cass just about as well as we do that he would be able to plan the perfect day for her"

"For all I care the two of them could go and have sex in the Shrieking Shack"

"That's disgusting Lee"

"What? Come on, don't tell me you two haven't been annoyed with her bad mood. I would give anything to have her return back to normal"

"No you are right Lee, I hate how she spends so much time down at the Quidditch Pitch hitting the Bludgers around"

"I agree but Lee you haven't seen her down there. Fred and I couldn't stop her from going down there, in the end we just go down there to make sure she doesn't hurt herself"

"Alright then you two, tell me what happened last night. Her hair is black and she can barely walk, we got down here and she already needed to sit down. Why didn't you take her to Hospital Wing last night?"

"I wasn't even there Lee; George is the one to blame for her getting hit with the Bludger"

"Who got hit with a Bludger?" All three of them turned around to see Oliver standing there

"Oh thank god you are here!" Lee let out a sigh of relief

"Why, what have I missed? And who got hit with a bludger?" Oliver took a seat at the table and was met by silence. "Seriously? I graduate in June and I get shut out?"

"Maybe if wrote to your girlfriend you would know what has been going on, oh guys do you think if he wrote to her we wouldn't have to deal with her bad moods?"

"I agree Fred, I also believe if he had written her she wouldn't have been spending all her free time in the Quidditch Pitch hitting the Bludgers"

"That is quite true George, if she wouldn't have been in the Quidditch Pitch she wouldn't have taken a Bludger to the back"

"Alright you three I get it, I shouldn't have not sent Cass an owl the last few weeks. I wanted to surprise her today and I knew if I kept sending her owls I would eventually end up with a howler about why I hadn't told her if I would be coming today or not"

"I'm actually surprised she didn't send you one for ignoring her anyway"

"Me too but that isn't the point. How bad has it been and what happened with the Bludger?"

"Her mood has been horrible Oliver, I got throttled with a book yesterday"

"Wouldn't be the first time Fred"

"Shut it Oliver, it's all your fault"

"Hey sorry I took so long, all the girls seemed to go at once..." Oliver turned around and noticed Cass standing there with black hair and a pained look on her face and he frowned at her. "Oh look who decided to show up"

"I'm really sorry for not sending you an owl Cass. I knew if I kept writing to you, you would have kept bugging me about today..."

"No, instead I'm furious because my BOYFRIEND has been ignoring me. You boys have fun, I'm going to find the girls" Cass turned around and began walking out. As much as she had missed Oliver she was furious at him for ignoring her and she didn't want to deal with him right now. When she made it outside Oliver grabbed her shoulder to stop her, Cass just winced in reply from the pain he was causing

"I'm sorry, I really am and I'm sorry for hurting you. Now what happened? All I know is that you got hit with a Bludger"

"I got distracted last night and a Bludger hit me in the back"

"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing then?"

"Oh is this you showing you care? I'm sorry; if you had cared you would have written me instead of ignoring for the last few weeks. I didn't even hear from you for my birthday"

"Because I have the whole day planned out for today to make up for not seeing you for your birthday, but if you don't want to I get it. I'll just go home but here, at least have some of your present" Oliver put his hands in his coat pocket and pulled out a box from one and a bag from the other and handed them over to Cass. Cass took them and opened the box first revealing a necklace with 3 connecting hoops and a broomstick, when Cass opened the bag it revealed all of her favourite muggle sweets.

"You went into muggle London and got these, by yourself?" she couldn't believe he had done this, when they went into muggle London during the summer he had gotten lost and had to apparate home leaving Cass stranded in their by herself, lucky she had been there enough times she was able to get back to the Leaky Cauldron easily enough.

"I did and no, I didn't go by myself. Barten helped me out. I did hope today would go differently, I didn't expect you to be this mad, I didn't expect you to be in pain and I didn't expect to walk in on the boys complaining about your mood swings"

"I had hoped you would have been writing me the last few weeks but it doesn't go the way we planned does it? It's not just the boys, even the girls have been complaining"

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me? How sore is your back?"

"I know you are Oliver. It's really sore..." Cass looked at Oliver with glassy eyes; she knew she couldn't keep a brave face on for him. Her was killing her and as much as she should have gone to the Hospital Wing last night she knew Madam Pomfrey would have told her to stay behind at the castle today instead of coming down to the village.

"Come on, please come with me. I might be able to slightly change my plans to help with your back"

"I can't leave Hogsmeade, you know this"

"Cass just go with him, you will regret it if you don't" Cass looked around Oliver and noticed the girls standing there

"What if I get caught Angie?"

"We will cover for you and I'm sure the boys will as well. You just have to be back before we have to be back in the Castle"

"Cass I will get you back before then. I promise"

"Fine, you can take me wherever you had planned for the day and if I get busted I am taking all of you down with me" Cass grabbed Oliver's hand while she pointed at the girls

"No you won't you will just drag the boys with you. Now go have fun with Oliver, you deserve it" Angelina smiled at Cass.

Oliver gave her hand a squeeze before Apparating from Hogsmeade and appearing in the middle of a Quidditch Pitch. Cass looked around and noticed that she was in the middle of the Pitch in her back yard. She was happy to notice that Buckbeak had been moved and the ground had been fixed.

"Oliver what are we doing here?"

"It was the first part of the plan; I know you have been missing playing Quidditch. So I borrowed Barten's broom and one of the training Quaffles so we could play. I came here first to put the brooms in the cupboard before coming to get you, I couldn't leave Barten's broom here all day. So I brought us here to grab it as well as mine and the Quaffle to take back to the grounds"

"Alright well since we are here I'm going to check on Moony"

"Cass, won't he be mad that you aren't at Hogwarts?"

"Probably, but I will blame you for kidnapping me. I think he might still be asleep anyway, it was a full moon last night" Cass smirked at Oliver

"Fine if you are going to blame me, I may as well come with you" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand before leading her towards the house. When he got towards the dining room windows Cass pulled Oliver to the side

"What are we doing?" Oliver whispered to Cass

"Andy's inside, it doesn't matter if you kidnapped me or not she will be pissed. Come on lets go back to the pitch before leaving" When they were back in the Quidditch Pitch Oliver picked up the two brooms and the bag before handing a broom to Cass and grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going next?"

"Back to Puddlemere to put these away and then a surprise. Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this; you know why I'm mad. If we fight I have no way back to Hogwarts and Angie was right, I would have regretted not going with you"

"If I say I'm sorry again will it help?"

"Am I holding yours or Barten's broom?"

"Barten's. I'm not that stupid to hand my angry girlfriend who has a terrible temper my own broom"

"Maybe I will just snap Barten's and you will have to give him yours. Are we going or not?" Oliver didn't reply he just apparated them straight into the team room at Puddlemere, Cass realized they weren't alone.

"Oliver I would have thought you would have been with Cass at this precious pitch you know of but wouldn't tell me where it was and I swear she was blonde last time I saw her?"

"Cass took a bludger to the back yesterday I didn't think it wouldn't be appropriate to play Quidditch and she is blonde..." Oliver just looked at Cass for an explanation

"As for my hair yesterday in Transfiguration we were learning about appearance changing. My partner was messing with me and changed my hair to this colour and it was such a shock to me that I decided to mess with Oliver for not sending me an owl. But the thing is, I'm not very good at Transfiguration and no one will change it back now"

"Fair enough, so what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"No idea, the genius won't tell me. I'm risking a month's worth of detentions by leaving school grounds and I have no idea what for"

"The next part is a bit of a whim, Barten is Tiff still here?"

"I have no idea, I was in the gym. I haven't walked past the Healers room"

"Who's Tiff?"

"Seriously what is with you and your friends, we all graduate in June and we get forgotten" Oliver pouted at Cass

"We didn't forget Percy, he is kind of hard to miss"

"Ouch that hurts. Surely you remember Tiff?"

"Yes I remember Tiff, what is she doing working here?"

"You will see, come on" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand and led her through the maze of the building

"Are you going to get in trouble for me being here?"

"No, neither the reserves nor starting team are training today. If any of the players are here it is to use the gym or the pool, if management find out I will handle it. I think you need this" Oliver pushed open the door marked Healers and led Cass inside. "Tiff, are you in here?"

"Oliver what are you doing here?" Tiff walked around the corner and stopped short. "Oh, Cass what have you done to yourself?"

"I took a bludger to my back last night. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Oliver tell you? I'm working here"

"I haven't heard from him in weeks"

"Oliver you're an idiot" Tiff threw one of her towels at Oliver

"Yes I know this Tiff, I feel like a complete idiot and I'm trying to be the good boyfriend by making it up to her" Oliver threw the towel back before turning to Cass. "Tiff works here as a masseuse. She and two other girls work part time between here and St Mungo's and before you ask. Tiff is the only one I see and she gives the best massages; let her have a go at your back it could help"

"Thank you Ollie" Cass smiled at Oliver and he smiled back just at the sound of her saying 'Ollie'

"You are welcome Cass, I will be back. You can catch up with Tiff" Oliver turned around and went to leave.

"Wait Ollie..."

"What Cass?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" Cass pouted at Oliver, causing him to smile and walk over to her and kiss her.

"Thank you Ollie" Cass smiled at Oliver as he kissed her forehead before leaving the room

"You know I forgot how sickening adorable you two are"

"You are just jealous Tiff"

"Of course I'm jealous, have you seen Oliver?"

"Oh that, yeah he's body isn't that good"

"You say that but you don't mean it Cass. Do you want me to leave so you can get undressed?"

"Tiff, I won't have a problem with it. I shower and get changed in front of Angie, Leesh and Katie. Will it be awkward for you?"

"Not at all, I'm used to seeing female Quidditch players with amazing bodies"

"Don't tell me that..." Cass groaned as she undressed and climbed onto the table. She knew there was two girls on the starting team and she didn't want to think about the bodies they had and if they could use to lure Oliver away from her.

Sixty minutes later Oliver returned to the room to find Cass asleep on the table and Tiff wandering around cleaning up. "When did she fall asleep?"

"Only about 10 minutes ago, at first I think it was causing her pain but then her hair changed back and she fell asleep not long after. I think it was just bad muscle straining and bruising, I don't know why she didn't go to the Hospital Wing last night though"

"She wouldn't tell me when I asked, she was too busy yelling at me. I know I was an idiot, I don't need you to tell me as well"

"I wasn't going to. Just don't do it again, I can't keep giving free massages to people that aren't players"

"Oh but Tiff, she is. She just doesn't know it" Oliver grinned at Tiff

"Wait, is Cass the Chaser they're holding out for?"

"She is, but she doesn't know. She hasn't signed a contract so they could change their mind at any time"

"You are just worried you won't make it through the next two years" the truth was that yes he was worried they wouldn't make it through the next two years and him ignoring her isn't helping their relationship either but before he had a chance to reply as Cass started to wake up

"Ollie your back"

"Yes I am, how is your back?"

"Much better, Tiff is amazing. Maybe I should date her instead of you" Cass got up and started getting dressed.

"You aren't my type Cass" Tiff shook her head at the two of them

"Hey that's my line. Oliver where are we going next?"

"That would be a surprise, come on. Tiff I will see you next week" Oliver grabbed Cass' hand

"Yes I will see you on Wednesday for our standing appointment" Tiff smirked at him

"Standing appointment?"

"Yes Cass, Wednesday is Bludger dodging day for me and I always get hit at least once. As soon as I heard you got hit with a Bludger I knew a massage from Tiff would be better than playing Quidditch"

"Thank you it was perfect, come on where next?" Oliver didn't say anything instead he apparated them both out of there.

As soon as they arrived Cass attempted to look where they were but before she could get a good look Oliver had pressed her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. Cass leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms his neck and pressing herself closer to him. Oliver began kissing her jaw making his way down her neck.

"Ollie, where are we?"

"My...apartment...I...thought...we...could...spend...some...time...alone" Oliver spoke in between kisses. Cass didn't say anything else, she just began kissing Oliver before he picked her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

When Cass and Oliver returned to Hogsmeade, Cass' friends were relieved to see that she was in a much better mood. Her mood didn't change much over the next few days either. In fact Cass' mood was so good it rubbed off on Fred and George and on Monday they forgot about their money problems with Bagman and they set up a prank of Filch, which was set off successfully and they weren't even caught.

It was now time for the first task; the students had been piled into the makeshift stadium and were currently sitting there waiting for the champions to come out. None of the students had an idea what was going on. Cass, Fred and George were walking around taking bets from everyone, they ranged from what they thought the task was, who won, who got injured, who would lose and who would go first.

Bagman had gotten everyone's attention and asked them to take their seats. Cass was sitting in between Fred and George when Cedric was introduced as the first champion, when Bagman revealed that the champions will be having to steal a golden egg from the dragons Cass freaked out and grabbed each of the twin's arms digging her nails in. The Hogwarts students were cheering and yelling while they were watching Cedric transform a rock into a Labrador, he was able to grab the egg but half way through the dragon changed his mind and went after Cedric again causing him to get burnt. This caused Cass to dig her nails harder into the boys arms causing them both to yank their arms away hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry" Cass looked at both of them and their arms realising how bad she had hurt them

"It's fine" Fred put an arm around Cass and pulled her close to watch the rest of the champions.

Fleur was the next to come out and she attempted to put the dragon to sleep, it was working well enough until it started snoring and a great jet of flame shot out and her skirt caught fire.

Krum was next it seemed as though he was trying to hit in the eye with some sort of spell, Cass wasn't too sure what it was until the dragon started stumbling around everywhere that she realized it was a Conjunctivitis Spell. Cass was more worried about the agony the dragon was in then Krum's safety and when the dragon smashed half of the real eggs she was really devastated for the dragon

"Cass are you alright?" Cass looked to her left at George

"The dragon just squashed half of her eggs George, they can't allow that"

"Bad Luck Krum, looks like you would losing points for that unlucky turn of events" Bagman was commentating the Task

Harry was the last champion to come out and by this point Cass couldn't stand it anymore, after seeing what these three had gone through she didn't know how Harry was going to go. He was three years younger than the rest of them. Harry emerged from the tent and stood there for a moment before raising his wand.

"What is he doing?"

"No idea Cass, hopefully he does something soon"

"Wait is that his Firebolt?" As Cass said this everyone in stands turned around to look at the Firebolt that was soaring past them all towards Harry before he jumped on it

Everyone in the stands was cheering, or screaming and gasping as Harry was dodging the rocks and dragon throughout the stands trying to distract the dragon before being able to grab his hands. The horntail didn't seem like it wanted to follow Harry, it was too protective over her eggs. Eventually the horntail gave in and followed Harry allowing him to grab the golden egg.

"Look at that! Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten odds on Mr. Potter!" Bagman was yelling over the cheering

Once the task was finished and everyone was instructed to leave the stands Cass had run into Charlie on her way out.

"I heard you caused serious harm to my brothers" Charlie raised an eyebrow at her when they pulled apart from their hug

"Those two are sooks, I didn't dig my nails that hard"

"Apparently you carved flesh out of their arms"

"As I said sooks. Please tell me the dragon Krum went against will be alright after losing some of her eggs" Charlie could see the hurt in Cass' eyes as she asked this

"We aren't too sure, different breeds react different ways to different events. We just have to wait and see what happens. The dragon will live though Cass" Charlie put an arm around her and pulled her close

"It wasn't right, I understand having a mother dragon protect the egg but why put its own eggs in the mix as well"

"We didn't like the idea of it either, we were all against but it was what the Ministry wanted"

"CASS!" Cass turned her head to find Katie and Alicia standing there waiting for her

"Go catch up with your friends, if you ever decide if you want to work with dragons I believe you will do a wonderful job. The way you cared about the Dragons today was amazing and just what you need to be successful at a dragon reserve"

"Thanks Charlie" Cass gave him a smile before running off to join the girls.

It was the weekend after the First Task and Cass was sitting in the library trying to complete her Astronomy homework in silence away from the noisy Common Room.

"Black" Cass looked up and noticed that Adrian Alexander was sitting across from her. He was in her Astronomy class; the two of them regularly partnered up when it was needed since the rest of the class was made up of Ravenclaws. He had black hair and hazel eyes, he was also fairly attractive and regularly had some of the female population following him around Hogwarts when they weren't following Krum around.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?"

"Hoping to get some help with the Astronomy homework"

"Why you wouldn't hand it anyway, I don't know why you chose to pick up Astronomy while you are here if you don't hand in the homework"

"Ah you got me; I don't need help with the homework I was just looking for an excuse to talk to you"

"You talk to me in class every week, why not leave it at that"

"Because that isn't nearly enough to take in your amazing personality and stunning good looks" Alexander winked at her before smiling

"Well that is a shame for you, it will have to do. I will see you in class Alexander" with that Cass collected her things and left the library.

This went on for a few weeks, Cass tried hiding out in the library to finish her homework and Alexander would come in and attempt to flirt with her and every single time Cass would get frustrated and end up leaving.


	23. The Yule Ball

Chapter 23: The Yule Ball

**December 10th 1994**

Cass was currently in the Library looking for books for her latest Transfiguration essay when Madam Prince informed everyone that the library was closing. Cass packed up her things and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When she entered a deserted corridor she heard someone yell.

"HEY BLACK" When Cass turned around she noticed one of the Durmstrang students, Adrian Alexander, trying to catch up to her

"Yes Alexander?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Depends are you going to try hitting on me again?" she had gotten sick of him trying to hit on her every time he joined her in the library

"I'll try not too" He smirked at her

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"The Yule Ball, I was wondering if you were going."

"Yes I am but sadly without a date. All of my friends seemed to have paired up"

"That's no good; no one else has asked you?"

"No but that doesn't surprise me" Cass placed her bag on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend"

"Why haven't you told me about this during all of our talks in the library? I also haven't seen you with him at all"

"Oh you mean when you hit on me and I get annoyed then get up and leave? He graduated last year"

"That's no fun" Alexander walked closer to Cass so he was standing directly in front of her

"What are you doing?" Cass didn't like that he was so close to her

"Well since your boyfriend isn't here maybe we could have some fun" Alexander stepped even closer and placed his hands on the wall on either side of Cass

"No thanks. Now move"

"I think I'm fine just here" Alexander then pressed his lips to Cass'

She moved her head to side to prevent him from her kissing her but all he did was kiss her neck. She hated that he was this close and there was nothing she could do. She tried pushing against his chest but it didn't work, he was stronger than she was.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled

The yelling didn't help in fact he made him grab her wrists and pin them to her side allowing him to place sloppy kisses along her lips jaw and neck. She tried hard to keep thrashing around but it wasn't working. It was until she felt one of his hands make its way underneath her shirt that she really freaked out and starting pushing against him harder.

"HEY WHATS GOING ON THERE" she turned her head to the sound of the voice and noticed Malfoy standing there. Malfoy noticed what was happening and sent a jinx towards Alexander to send him flying against the other wall.

She couldn't believe that Malfoy of all people was the one that came to her rescue.

"You don't treat girls like that Alexander no matter who they are, leave before you get on my bad side" Malfoy looked at Alexander with his trademark sneer on his face.

"Yes Malfoy" Alexander then took off down the corridor, Malfoy then turned to her and took in her appearance, she had tears staining her face and her hair was pale blonde.

"Come on let's take you to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught Black"

"You don't have to Malfoy"

"Alexander could be lurking around here somewhere" They started walking towards to the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you Malfoy, I didn't expect you to do that"

"Mother always taught me to respect girls no matter whom they are, you are family and a girl. I couldn't just leave you there with him, who knows what would have happened. Just don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone either"

"Wouldn't want to affect your reputation would you Malfoy"

"Don't try and be funny Black"

"Whatever, look I won't tell anyone except Oliver. I don't know when I'm seeing Oliver next though, but when I do I will tell him not to say anything"

"Good, go in get your potion and try to stay out of trouble between here your common room Black"

"I'll try, thank you again Malfoy" Cass smiled at Malfoy before he turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor while Cass entered the Hospital Wing.

It had been a few days since the incident with Alexander and Cass had been avoiding the library, she didn't even have the courage to tell her friends what happened. She didn't care that Malfoy said not to tell anyone. She felt ashamed to be a Gryffindor, not being able to face Alexander or tell her friends what happened. Her friends could tell something was bothering her but all she did was put it up to her missing Oliver.

Cass was currently heading back to Gryffindor Tower after being at the Owlery to send a letter to Oliver but she realized that Ezio was nowhere in sight so she had to use one of the school owls, she just hoped the twins had used him. When she entered the common room Lee ran down the boys stairs looked around, spotted her and then run over to her.

"Cass, I need your help?"

"What why? Where are the twins?"

"That is what I need your help with, they are fighting"

"What do you mean they are fighting?" Lee didn't answer, he just grabbed Cass' arm and pulled her up towards their dorm. When they entered the dorm Fred and George were shouting at each other.

"You knew I liked her! Why did you ask her?"

"Not my fault you didn't ask her yourself. I didn't think anything of it! I just wanted to prove Ron wrong and Angie was the first to come to mind"

"Why couldn't Leesh or Katie come to your mind first?"

"Right because if I asked Katie, I would be arguing with Lee right now"

"Then why couldn't you ask Leesh then or even Cass. You sure as hell know she won't be going with anyone because of Oliver"

"OI!" Fred and George turned around looked at Cass sheepishly. "What the hell are you two arguing about?"

"Fred asked Angie to the Yule Ball"

"Yeah and your point?"

"I fancy her and he knew that!"

"Fred you're an idiot...wait you fancy Angie? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter, she obviously doesn't fancy me because she wouldn't have said yes otherwise"

"GODRIC! You two are both idiots. Angie would have only said yes to Fred because they are friends and he is a hell of a lot better than the idiots that have asked her. Fred if you knew George liked Angie you shouldn't have asked her, if he punches you it's your own fault" Cass stopped talking just as George punched Fred in the face. "Jeez George I didn't mean you could punch him! You should have just sucked it up and asked Angie yourself. Why don't you just ask Leesh to go with you? Lee has asked Katie and I will be the weird as seventh wheel and we can go as friends. George just because Fred is going with Angie doesn't mean you can't dance with her or end up snogging her at the end of the night"

"Sorry Cass" Both Fred and George mumbled

"You should now apologize to each other, Fred you know you did the wrong thing and George you should have gotten there first and you shouldn't have punched him" Fred and George just looked at each other before laughing and giving incredibly girly hugs causing Cass to laugh at them

"As I said you two are idiots, don't start fighting again" Cass looked at them before shaking her head and leaving the room. When she made it to her dorm she found Angelina sitting alone.

"You" Cass pointed at Angelina as she went over to her bed

"Yes me?"

"Why did you say yes to Fred?"

"How did you know he asked me?"

"Lee just dragged me up to their dorm because Fred and George were fighting, would you like to know why?" Angelina just shrugged her shoulders. "George fancies you, he was pissed that Fred asked you to be his date"

"Are you kidding me?" Cass shook her head. "Is George angry at me?"

"No I just told him you were sick of the idiots asking you and you said yes to a friend, but I gave him the hint that you two could still dance and snog that night. I suggested him asking Leesh and I will be the weird seventh wheel"

"Maybe we should find someone for you to take?"

"Who would I take? I would have suggested Cedric, but he is dating Cho and I heard a rumour that the Champions have to have dates and they have to open the ball with a dance"

"Poor Harry and Cedric"

"I know right"

A few days later it was finally the end of term and Cass was sitting in front of the fire with Katie, Angelina and Alicia when a group of fourth years entered the common room giggling about something.

"How did you not hear Lavender?"

"I have no idea, but I can't believe that he ended up with Fleur. I wonder why Fleur said yes when he asked her to the Yule Ball"

"I don't know, but I overheard some of the boys in the library complaining about how lucky Roger is" This got Cass' attention

"Did you just say Roger is going to the Yule Ball with Fleur, as in Roger Davies? The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain?"

"Yes, haven't you heard the latest Gossip either?" Cass didn't reply just got up and left the common and headed straight for Ravenclaw Tower. When she made it to the Tower she was given a Riddle at the entrance

"What goes round and round the wood but never goes into the wood?" the eagle knocker spoke when Cass approached she door, Cass thought it was interesting that they have to answer a riddle instead of giving a password. Cass stood there for a minute or two thinking about the riddle before she finally had the answer

"The bark of a tree"

"Correct" The door swung opened revealing the common room.

When Cass stepped in she was met with some strange looks because one, she was a Gryffindor in the Ravenclaw common room and two she had bright red hair and a murderous look on her face. Cass looked around what she assumed was the common room looking for Maia but she couldn't spot her, but she found some of her friends instead and walked over to them

"Where's Maia?"

"What's it to you?" Holly stood up and faced Cass

"Why does it matter? NOW, let's try this again. Where the hell is Maia before I head up those staircases and start busting open every single one of those doors before I find her?"

"Fine, follow me just keep your voice down" Cass followed Holly up one of the stair cases and into one of the rooms.

"Maia, Cass is here"

"How the hell did she get in here?"

"Holly you can leave. I answered the stupid riddle Maia it wasn't hard" Cass walked over and leaned against the wall beside Maia's bed

"It can't have been that hard then. What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumour from some fourth years that Davies is going to the Yule Ball with Fleur. Now from the look of you I would say that either it is true or you got another Troll"

"Yes Roger is going with Fleur, he broke up with me"

"Why the hell did he do that?"

"Why do you care Cass?"

"I'm your sister and some asshole has obviously broken your heart. I know I have Fred and George to make Oliver's life a living hell when he does but who do you have except for me" Cass grinned at Maia

"He didn't give a reason, just said he didn't care about me anymore and then proceeded to ask Fleur out"

"You know she is part Veela right?"

"Bull!"

"No, Harry told me. He said that she has her grandmother's hair in her wand, her wand core was Veela hair Maia. He might have just gotten dragged into the charm"

"The charm wouldn't have worked if he loved me"

"Has he told you that he loved you?"

"No, but I think I love him"

"Maia, how long have the two of you been together?"

"Nine months"

"Exactly, it took me over twelve months to realize I was in love with Oliver and then a couple of months to say it. I didn't even say it first, he did"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Love isn't an instant thing, it has to be earned and it has to grow. Nine months might not be long enough. I have no idea about you and Davies but don't think he doesn't care about you because he asked some stupid part Veela to a stupid Ball, find some other hot guy with an even better body to go to the Yule Ball with. If there is some smart part of him that still sees reason and still cares about you, he will throw a fit seeing you there with someone else"

"Why do you think love has to be earned and it has to grow?"

"Look at how I was with dad at the beginning of summer compared to the end. Oh speaking of him, did you know he is hiding out around Hogwarts somewhere?"

"Yeah I did, he sent me an owl for my birthday. Did you get one from him?"

"No, Moony sent it for him with my present. How come you didn't get a present?"

"Dad said there was something in the Braxton Vault that he wants me to have. He had a photo of it, so he sent the photo and said he wants me to have it when I get the chance to visit the vault. What did you get?"

"Dad replaced the animal charms on my bracelet. I think we should visit the vault together, it was mum's"

"I agree"

"Wow look we agree on something, now for something else I know we won't agree on. Can you show me where Davies dorm is? I have an idea to get back at him"

"No way"

"I will use the same threat I did on Holly to show me where you were"

"Which was?"

"I will bust down every single door in here till I found you and I wasn't even planning on going up these stairs first. Now will you show me where Davies sleeps or will I bust open doors at 4am?"

"Fine come on..." Maia got up and left the dorm with Cass following her.

The next day Cass was sitting in the boys dorm with Fred, George and Lee trying to come up with a prank to hit Davies with.

"Do you really want to prank Davies Cass?"

"Yes, he broke Maia's heart. She looked devastated last night and I can't let this go by without doing something, she is my sister. What if Oliver did something to hurt me?"

"Fine, fine we get it we do. What do you have in mind?" Cass explained the plan to the boys before they began planning it. Once all the details were worked out, the four of them made their way towards Ravenclaw Tower but Cass was the one to make her way up to Davies Dorm room.

The next morning Cass was up early and was sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast with Fred and George eagerly waiting for Davies to arrive in the Great Hall, they wanted to see how well it worked out.

It was then that doors barged open revealing Roger Davies standing there with rainbow coloured hair and still in the clothing he slept in last night, which consisted of a pair of boxer shorts. Cass and the twins lost it, they started laughing at the sight of him. Davies caught sight of them laughing and walked over to them.

"FIX THIS NOW!" Davies stood in front of their table looking seriously pissed off

"How can we fix something we won't know how too?" Cass smiled innocently at Davies

"Black don't play innocent I know it was you"

"Where is your proof?"

"You were in our common room yesterday"

"I was checking on Maia, you know my sister whose heart you broke by breaking up with her"

"Like you care about Maia"

"You don't know jack shit Davies!"

"Just fix this before I tell Flitwick it was you"

"Go ahead, I will tell McGonagall it wasn't me. Did you even ask your stupid eagle knocker if he let a Gryffindor in?"

"What seems to be the problem here?" They both turned around to see McGonagall standing there

"Good morning Professor McGonagall, I was just having breakfast with Fred and George when Davies stormed over here wearing that and accused us of doing something to him"

"Miss Black did you do something to Mr Davies?"

"No of course not, I admit I might have stormed into the Ravenclaw common room yesterday but it was only to check on Maia, I overheard some rumours and I wanted to make sure she was okay. But I didn't do anything to Davies. You can even ask the eagle knocker if he let me in"

"I don't see the point in that Miss Black; I know you would have changed your looks to get by without being noticed. Now Mr Davies, if Miss Black said she didn't do this and there is no proof we unfortunately can't do anything about it without the proof. Now please go get dressed before I place you in detention"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but I can't get dressed, whatever they did causing the clothing to become invisible when I put them on"

"Go to the Hospital Wing then Mr Davies" Davies threw Cass and the twins a glare before storming out of the Great Hall. "I do hope you aren't lying to me Miss Black" McGonagall then left walking towards the teachers table. Once she was gone Cass and the twins began laughing again.

Maia just walked past them at the table and threw a piece of parchment at the trio and kept walking. Cass picked it up and read it.

_Thank you, the laugh made me feel better about everything. I took your advice and asked someone else to the Yule Ball._

Cass showed the twins the note and thought maybe after this everything will change between Cass and Maia.

**December 25th 1994**

Cass, Katie, Angelina and Alicia were all currently in the 6th year dorm getting ready for the Yule Ball.

"Why am I going to this thing again? Angie is going with Fred, Leesh is going with George and Lee is going with Katie, I have no one except for the small chance when I get to steal the boys. Why can't I just stay here?" Cass sighed as she flopped down on her bed.

"Oh come on, we are all sitting at the same table. It won't be anything different then what it has been all year and plus I know you want to get that dress on" Angelina went over and sat down next Cass.

"I know it's still weird that you all have dates. Who was doing my hair again?"

Cass walked over to the mirror and sat down while Katie worked on her hair and Alicia did her make-up. Once all the girls were ready they headed downstairs to notice the boys were standing their waiting.

"Now don't all of you look absolutely beautiful" Lee smiled as he walked over to Katie.

"I agree as well" Fred and George walked over to respective date leaving Cass standing alone.

"Hey what about me" Cass pouted at the boys

"Cass, you look absolutely beautiful" Fred turned around and smiled at Cass

"Oliver would be an idiot to not know what he is missing tonight" Cass smile as she walked over to the twins and hugged them both

"Thank you"

The group then headed downstairs to the Entrance Hall before being allowed inside the Great Hall. When they finally entered the girls were shocked by what they were met with. The 5 long tables had disappeared and multiple round ones had been placed all over. The group walked over to their table and sat down. Cass had realised that there was an empty seat but didn't realise they had all forced her to sit down so she wasn't facing the door.

"Guys, I thought this was just going to be us. Why is there another seat?"

"No idea, maybe all the tables have the same amount of seats?" Alicia shrugged and went back to her conversation with George.

They were all having their own conversations with said date. Cass felt like she was being ignored, it wasn't until Fred elbowed George and they both looked at her and grinned

"Why are you two grinning like that?" Cass didn't even realise that someone had sat down next to her.

"Seriously, you are going to ask why we are smiling..." Fred looked at everyone else

"...maybe we should ask why you aren't smiling" George looked at Cass.

"Just tell what you two are on, because whatever it is I want some" Cass held her hand out towards the twins.

"Really Cass, you haven't notice the person sitting next to you" Angelina raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you lot going on about..." Cass then turned around and noticed who was sitting there; she then flung her arms around Oliver Wood's neck.

"Took you long enough Cassie" Oliver smiled at her.

"You could have said something" Cass kissed him.

"I was having fun watching you"

"How are you here?"

"McGonagall said I was allowed to come since I was an ex student and doing something worthy or something. I'm not the only one here, Percy is here, as well as a few other ex students I don't really know, most of them are ministry workers though but I just wanted to be here with you"

Dumbledore then got everyone's attention to quieten them and introduce the four champions. They made their way towards one of the top table to take their seats. When dinner was finished Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes were set upon it.

Cass stood there happily leaning against Oliver and he had his arms wrapped around her while they watched the four champions dance.

"I'm so glad you were able to come, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, even though I only saw a couple of weeks ago" Oliver kissed the top of her head

"Exactly a couple weeks too long Ollie" Cass turned around and pouted at him causing him to softly laugh and nuzzle her neck

When the champions had finished their dance the rest of the students were able to go and join them on the floor. Oliver went to go follow their friends but Cass pulled him aside.

"Ollie, I need to tell you something"

"Cassie what's wrong?"

"Come on, over here" Cass grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him towards the corner so no one could hear their conversation.

"What's going on Cassie, your hair has turned pale blonde"

Cass had tears in her eyes as she began to tell Oliver what happened the other week with Adrian Alexander.

On the other side of the room Malfoy noticed the exchange between Cass and her boyfriend.

"Crap..." Malfoy muttered to himself before looking for Alexander.

"You two follow me" Crabbe and Goyle followed him towards Alexander.

"Oi, Alexander you come with me" Alexander followed Malfoy outside

"Right you two stay here, let no one pass except Black and Wood if they come this way" Malfoy then kept walking off with Alexander.

"Are you kidding me Cass? Why didn't you tell that had happened?" Oliver was furious about what happened with Alexander

"I wanted to wait until we were together, I didn't know when I would be seeing you next Oliver"

"Damn it, who was it?"

"Why does it matter Oliver"

"Tell me who it was Cass"

"Ollie, don't"

"Tell me now" Oliver stepped closer to her. Cass looked around and noticed him leaving with Malfoy

"He just left with Malfoy Oliver" Oliver didn't reply, he just took off after Malfoy. "Ollie just forget about it, come back here" Oliver didn't stop he just kept going.

Cass finally caught up to him just before they reached Crabbe and Goyle. When they reached the two goons they just stepped aside to let them through, they then kept looking for Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Alexander was standing in front of Malfoy

Malfoy didn't reply he just looked at Oliver. "You have 10 minutes Wood, then we're gone" Malfoy began to leave

"Wait..." Malfoy stopped and looked at Oliver. "Thank you"

"It's only because she is family Wood, anyone else I wouldn't be doing this" with that Malfoy left leaving the three of them standing there.

"Who the hell are you" Alexander turned to face Oliver

"I was told you tried to force yourself onto my girlfriend?" Alexander looked over Oliver's shoulder at Cass

"The slut's lying, she came onto me"

Oliver didn't even reply he just threw a punch at Alexander and knocked him to the ground. Oliver kept throwing punch after punch until Alexander was knocked unconscious

"Come on Ollie, let's go back inside you've done enough and the 10 minutes is almost up" Cass grabbed his arm and dragged back into the Great Hall, Cass dragged him towards one of the tables on the side of the room. When they were sitting back at the table Cass tried to grab his hand.

"Cassie don't" he pulled his hand out of her reach

"Give it here Oliver" Cass just put her hand out waiting for his. "Damn it Ollie, you didn't have to beat him up" Oliver's hand was all swollen and bloody

"I did, I'm also surprised by Malfoy"

"As he said, I'm family. How does your hand feel?"

"Sore" Oliver gave Cass puppy dog eyes.

"What's sore?" the two of them looked up and noticed the rest of the group had joined them

"Oliver here decided he would beat up some guy that called me a slut" Cass glared at Oliver while the rest of the boys looked like they wanted to jump out of their seats.

"Who called you a slut Cass?" Katie was angry as well

"Just one of the Durmstrang guys, it's dealt with. Look at his hand" Cass held up Oliver's hand to show them

"Wow, you did a number on him Oliver"

"Yes he did, I'm going to get a drink"

"Cassie..."

"I'm fine, I will be back. Don't worry so much" Cass kissed Oliver on the cheek before the leaving the table and heading towards where the drinks were.

"What condition was Alexander left in?"

"Huh?" Cass turned around and noticed Malfoy standing there alone.

"Alexander?"

"Right, he was unconscious when we left"

"Didn't know Wood had it in him"

"Yeah, well I didn't think he was going to throw a punch until Alexander said I threw myself at him and I was a slut, Oliver lost it"

"Good"

"Why did you take him outside?"

"I saw you taking to Wood, he didn't look happy so I figured you told him. As much as I despise Gryffindor's, we are family Black. I can't do anything to Alexander even though he deserved it, I led him outside so Wood could confront him without witnesses'"

"Thank you for everything"

"Don't mention it, just say out of trouble" Cass nodded at him before heading back to the table, when she sat down everyone was looking at her funny.

"What?"

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" Cass could tell Fred wasn't happy with that idea

"He was trying to work out why Oliver was here, in the end I told him to get lost"

"Fair enough, come on Cass we should dance" Katie grabbed Cass' arm and dragged her off to dance.

The night was almost at an end and Cass was currently sitting at the table with her feet resting on Oliver's lap.

"Ollie my feet hurt" Cass pouted at him

"You have no problem running in the snow for who knows how long or in the middle of summer as well but as soon as you have to dance in heels you complain of sore feet" Oliver smirked at her while undoing the straps on her heels and taking them off

"Thank you" Cass instantly felt relief on her feet, when Oliver began rubbing her feet she instantly felt even better. "How did I not know you gave amazing foot rubs Oliver?"

"Because you never asked for one, all summer you were giving me the back rubs to loosen the muscles in my back after the tiring training sessions"

"Yes well, in two years when I get accepted to a Professional team you can make it up" Cass grinned at Oliver as she slid down in her seat as she relaxed

"You look relaxed there Cass" Cass opened her eyes to see Fred and George standing over her

"I had sore feet, I didn't even have to ask. Why aren't you with the girls?"

"Because George here decided to ask Angie out and she instantly dragged Leesh and Katie away"

"WHAT! Why didn't she come to me?"

"Maybe they just wanted to give you and Oliver some alone time together. Speaking of which if you two want our dorm room you should head up now before we head up in an hour when this thing is finished" Cass pulled her feet from Oliver's lap and stood, making her way over to the twins where she placed her hands on their foreheads.

"Are you two feeling alright, giving me permission to have sex with my boyfriend in your dorm room"

"Ha ha very funny Cass, look Oliver is staying the night in our dorm room. We have no idea how McGonagall agreed to it, we figured if we didn't allow it, it would have happened." Said Fred

"May as well give you some alone time so it won't happen with us in the room. I suggest leaving now, oh and please use one of the spare beds" said George

"You two are the best" Cass put her arms around their necks and kissed them on their cheeks

"Yeah we know, we are the best friends in the world. Go with Oliver and then talk to the girls afterwards, I think Katie is sleeping in your dorm tonight" Cass grabbed Oliver's hand and her shoes before leading him back up to Gryffindor Tower.

Cass and the rest of the girls didn't wake up until late the next morning completely skipping breakfast. After the boys had returned and kicked Cass out of bed with Oliver and said she had to sleep in her own bed, she spent a good part of the night up talking to the girls and getting all the details about what happened between Angelina and George.

"So spill Angie, what happened with you and George?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away, I saw you sitting there with Oliver looking incredibly happy and I didn't want to ruin one of the few moments you actually get with him"

"Its fine really, I appreciate it I do. Now tell me what happened with George"

"Alright well after dinner was finished, I started dancing with Fred and but then George cut in. The night went pretty much that way, I know throughout the night he kept looking over at you and Oliver but we all were after we were told Oliver bet up some guy that called you a slut, we were just worried. Whatever changed between us that made George ask me to be his girlfriend made the night perfect" Cass noticed the smile on Angelina's face and realized it had been there all night.

"I'm happy for you, I really am. Katie did anything happen with you and Lee?"

"Nah, I don't think anything will" Katie shrugged before curling up in the spare bed. Cass thought it was weird that Lee hadn't done anything; she knew he had feelings for her.

The girls had gotten dressed and decided to head to the boys dorm and wake them up. When the girls where in the room Cass went over to the bed Oliver was in, Angelina went to George's, Alicia went to Fred's and Katie went to Lee's. All at once they climbed up on to the bed and began jumping up and down proceeding to wake the boys up. Olive sprang up and grabbed Cass around the waist before pulling her back down on the bed cause Cass to giggle while all the other boys groaned sitting up and moving over so the girls could lay down with them.

"So why did all of you decide to come in here and wake us up?"

"We were bored Freddie" Cass sat up and leaned against Oliver

"Cass are you ever going to tell us how you tell the twins apart?"

"Of course not Lee, but I'm not the only one. Angie can tell them apart too"

"What makes you say that Cass?" Angelina looked over at Cass with a curious look on her face

"Because Angie, it would be a little weird if you had a crush on George but didn't know how to tell the difference between him and Fred"

"Oh good point, we may have to swap tips later" Angelina smirked at Cass

"Hey, you two should tell Katie and I as well" Alicia frowned at Cass

"Sure why not, I might tell Oliver too so that way it is only Lee that can't tell them apart" Lee picked up a pillow and threw it at Cass, but before it even hit her Oliver had grabbed it and threw it back at him

"Hey that's no fair!" Lee shouted once the pillow hit him

"Come off it Lee, you throwing a pillow at me while I'm sharing a bed with a Professional Quidditch player who happens to also be a Keeper. You would have to be stupid to think he doesn't have quick reflexes"

"And yet you continue to jump up and down on my bed Cassie"

"Ollie I will always jump up and down on your bed" Cass smiled up at him while there was a knock on the door

"Who could that be? You are all in here" Fred looked around the room

"Mr Weasley, It's Professor McGonagall. I was wondering if Mr Wood would still be in there considering he has to leave the grounds soon"

"You can come in Professor" Fred yelled out and then the door opened McGonagall walked in and took sight of the girls in the beds with the boys.

"I do hope none of you girls slept in here last night?"

"Of course not Professor, we slept in our own beds and then came in here earlier to wake them up"

"Very well Miss Black. Mr Wood you do remember you have to leave our grounds before dinner starts don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"Good, I meet you in the Entrance Hall before dinner starts and escort you off the grounds. Have a good afternoon" McGonagall then turned around and left the room

"I believe this feels like the good old times before Oliver decided he was smart enough to graduate. I've missed this"

"I've missed this too Cassie" Oliver kissed Cass' temple

"Can we play Quidditch before you have to leave?"

"Of course but I don't have a broom"

"I'm sure you could borrow Harry's?"

"Alright, I could go for playing some Quidditch with you lot. How about you girls leave, go ask Harry about his broom and we will get dressed" Oliver kissed Cass before the girls left the room

Harry agreed to let Oliver borrow his broom for the afternoon, so they all spent the afternoon playing Quidditch.

It was just before dinner which meant it was time for Oliver to leave. They were all standing in the Entrance Hall saying goodbye, Cass was standing there in Oliver's arms with his head rest on hers when McGonagall walked over to them.

"Glad to see you are early Wood, come on. I assume you will be joining us Miss Black?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall I hope that is alright" McGonagall didn't say anything, she just pointed at the door requesting them to leave.

The three of them made their way down the grounds towards the gate so Oliver could apparate home. McGonagall stopped a good few feet from the gate and Cass and Oliver just looked at her.

"I will watch from here, you two can say goodbye at the gate. Miss Black do not leave the grounds"

"Thank you Professor" Cass smiled at her while her and Oliver walked towards the gate

"Cassie everything will be fine just stay clear of Alexander, I will see you soon enough and I promise to keep writing" Oliver wrapped his arms around her

"You better, no second chances when it comes to ignoring me" Oliver couldn't see Cass' face but he wouldn't be surprised if there was smirk on there

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'll miss you too Ollie, I love you"

"I love you too" Oliver leant down and kissed her. When Cass pulled away she just turned around and walked back to where McGonagall was standing.

"Miss Black you know if you ever need someone to talk to or get permission to leave Hogsmeade again please come to me"

"I'm sorry Professor, if I say he kidnapped would it make a difference?"

"Depends if it was the truth or not. Just don't do it again or I will give you detention next time"

"I promise Professor, again I am sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you HT188 for reviewing. Reviews are helpful in writing this story, it lets me know what you do and don't like about the story.**


	24. The Second Task

Chapter 24: The Second Task

**January 28th 1995**

A few weeks later classes had resumed for the new year and Cass was sitting in the common with Angelina and Alicia when Fred, George and Lee came rushing in holding the latest edition of the Daily Prophet

"Have you girls seen this?" Fred placed the paper in front of them while George kissed Angelina

"I'm sorry I can't get used to you two kissing, but no I haven't seen this, what is it?" Cass scrunched her nose while she picked up the paper

"We couldn't get used to you and Oliver kissing, so you will live" George smirked at Cass, but she ignored it and read the article.

_DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE_

"What the hell..."

"Exactly our thoughts Cass, did you have any clue?" Cass noticed everyone was looking at her

"Why is everyone looking at me as if I have some part human radar or something" no one said anything. "Wait you actually think I have a part human radar? I was told that Moony was a werewolf, I didn't figure it out. But no, I didn't have any idea about Hagrid, it shouldn't matter anyway. I don't care if he is or isn't part giant and even if you lot do, you don't take any classes with him anyway"

"Cass, I don't care about Hagrid. I don't think any of us care" Fred was the one to speak and Cass noticed that everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I have no idea Katie, I don't have Care of Magical Creatures until tomorrow. Hopefully he will show up. When do you have it?"

"I have a double on Thursday"

"I guess we will just have to wait and see"

The week went by and Hagrid didn't turn up Cass' Care of Magical Creature class or Katie's as well. They continued along though the weeks going to classes and doing homework. Cass, Fred, George and Lee had started earning more and more detentions, it seems their pranks before Christmas had put them in the mood to do more and Cass having being able to spend Christmas night and Boxing day with Oliver improved her mood.

It was halfway through January and there was another Hogsmeade visit. The group of friends were walking down the path in the village, Cass was a little disappointed that Oliver couldn't make it due to him having a Saturday training session scheduled. Cass was just grateful that her friends were able to spend the day with her and her bad mood. They walked past the Three Broomsticks when Cass noticed Bagman standing in there talking to Harry.

"Hey Fred, Bagman is in there" Cass nudged Fred before pointing in the window

"Perfect" Fred grinned as he grabbed George by the arm and dragged him into the bar

"Hello, Mr. Bagman. Can we buy you a drink?" said Fred brightly

"Er...no, no, thank you..." Bagman spoke while he gave a disappointed glance at Harry. Fred, George and Cass all looked at each other disappointed.

"Well, I must dash, Nice seeing you all. Good luck Harry" Bagman spoke before hurrying out of the pub. It was then that Cass realised that there were goblins in the pub, once Bagman left the goblins all slid off their chairs and exited after him.

"Well that was a bust..."

"It will be alright, I promise guys. If not my offer still stands about letting me be a silent partner and I can loan you the money" Cass smiled at the twins as she looped her arms through theirs while they walked back outside to where their friends were standing

"What was that about?" Angelina walked over and grabbed George's hand

"Nothing love" George kissed Angelina's cheek but Cass could tell she wasn't buying it.

"Like I believe that, Cass how come Oliver isn't here?" the group started making their way towards Honeydukes

"He has training today"

"On a Saturday?"

"Yeah they train one Saturday a month, turns out it was today"

"Are you mad at him?"

"Leesh don't be an idiot. I can't be mad at something like that, it's not like he told the coaches to make training today. Come on I want some more sweets before we go to Zonko's.

Cass was walking around Zonko's with Fred and George while the rest of their friends had gone to wait outside.

"What do we owe Peeves Cass?"

"We still owe him the box of stink pallets for the Opening Feast, a bag of Dungbombs for him helping us prank Filch and some Fanged Frisbees for helping us get back at the Slytherins"

"Bloody hell, how did we rack all that up?"

"Don't complain it's smaller than previous years. Don't stress I will pay for it as well as refilling our own stash"

"Cass, don't"

"Don't complain you two. Bagman cheated us and I'm not going to let you suffer because of it" Cass grabbed the stuff out of their hands before heading towards the register. "Here, I paid you can carry" Cass handed the twins the bags before walking outside

"CASS! Your back" Cass was shocked by Katie's outburst

"Yes I am, you knew I was in the store and would be coming out eventually"

"Yes I did, right anyway you have to come with me" Katie grabbed Cass' arm and dragged her down the path

"I thought we were heading back to the castle now?"

"Nope, something has come up" Katie continued dragging Cass, she eventually turned a corner and took Cass down a side alley towards a clearing near the woods behind all the buildings

"Right, you stay right here and don't move" Katie grinned at Cass before taking off and leaving Cass standing there completely confused.

"Why did you leave me here Katie?" Cass spoke as she turned around from hearing footsteps behind her. "Ollie...?" Cass had turned around to find it was Oliver walking behind her

"Hi Cassie" Oliver smiled at her as he walked over to her and hugged her

"What are you doing here? I thought you had training today?"

"I did, I skipped my gym session to come here and see you. I will make it up tomorrow instead of resting"

"Let me guess, you turned up while I was still in Zonko's"

"Yeah the girls and Lee were standing outside when I arrived. The girls came up with this idea"

"I like it Ollie" Cass leaned up and kissed Oliver

**February 24th 1995**

Cass, Fred and George had just finished their detention with Snape for setting up a prank aimed at some of the Slytherin students. They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower when McGonagall had stopped them.

"Ah there you three are, I was wondering if you could locate Miss Granger and Mr Weasley for me"

"Sure, where would you like us to bring them too?"

"My office if you please, thank you" McGonagall turned on her heel and left

"Right, where should be begin looking for those two?"

"I think we should try the library, I think they have been spending a bit of time there researching"

"You sure Cass?"

"Yes Fred come on if not then I have no idea where they are" So the three of them made their way towards the library. When they entered the library they began looking down the aisles until they heard Hermione speak.

"Oh this is no use, who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?" Cass burst out laughing

"I wouldn't mind, be a talking point wouldn't it?" Fred yelled out just before the three of them came out behind a bookshelf just has Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up

"What are you doing in here?" Ron asked

"Looking for you. McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione"

"Why?" Hermione looked surprised

"Dunno, just said she wanted us to find you. But she was looking a bit grim" said Fred

"We are meant to take you down to her office" said George

They all began making their way towards McGonagall office. Ron and Hermione hesitated at the door.

"Oh just go in there, Ron, Hermione is with you so it's not like you are in trouble" Fred and George laughed at Cass' statement

"Cass is right, just go inside you two" George opened the door while Fred pushed them inside

"I wonder why those two were so worried?"

"Fred I think it was more that they are worried about Harry, they were helping him for tomorrow and we pulled them away" Fred and George stood there shocked for a moment

"Seriously Cass, stuff like this just proves you are the smart one"

"No I am the smart one because I received more than three OWLs" Cass stuck her tongue out before continuing down the corridor

The next day all the students and teachers were standing on the platforms above the Black Lake for the next task. There was a tent to the side where one would assume the Champions would be.

Cass, Fred and George were once again walking around taking everyone's bet and after the first task were Harry did so well against the dragon more people were betting that he would come first and if not then second. The three of them had made their way back to the rest of their friends just as Bagman began speaking.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!" The stands then erupted with cheers and applause.

Cedric and Fleur both used a Bubble Head Charm before diving into the water, No one got to see what Viktor had used as he dived straight into the water. It just left Harry standing there for a few moments before he pulled off his shoes and socks and shoved something into his mouth. Once he was under water there was nothing left for the students do but wait.

"I'm incredibly bored"

"Why couldn't this one be like the first task where we got to watch?" Cass looked at Fred and George

"I agree guys, I do. But there must be some point to this if we have to sit here for an hour" Cass sat down on the stands while she spoke

"Why didn't we think to bring anything down with us?" Katie groaned as she joined Cass on the ground

"Probably because we thought it was going to be like the first one" by now the rest of the group had sat down.

Soon enough Fleur had arrived at the water's edge looking utterly defeated with cuts all over her face. It wasn't until Cedric arrived at the water's edge with Cho Chang that the students realised what the champions had to retrieve from the water.

"Guys..."

"What Cass?" Fred and George both turned around to look at Cass and they took in her face and realised she was worried.

"I think Ron and Hermione are down there, remember McGonagall asked us to find them and I haven't seen those two all morning!"

"Cass, it will be alright. Dumbledore and McGonagall won't let anything happen to them" Fred and George both put an arm around Cass to help comfort her. It was like their fourth year all over again, after they were told Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets the three of them had secluded themselves in the corner away from everyone while they dealt with the thought of losing her. Even though Cass wasn't technically apart of the Weasley family they had become a surrogate family.

Soon enough Krum and Hermione had appeared at the water's edge, Cass was relieved to see that Hermione was alright but she was still worrying about Ron and Harry.

The hour was up and had past, Harry and Ron still hadn't appeared and Cass' worry was only getting worse.

"Cass it will be alright, they both will be fine" George spoke realising how worried Cass was but all Cass could do in response was nod.

Finally the water's edge broke revealing Harry, Ron and a young blonde headed girl.

"Thank god" Cass let a sigh of relief at the sight of the two of them

"We told you they would be fine"

"But they were gone for ages, even Cedric was outside the time limit!"

"Cass calm down, look both Harry and Ron are there floating breathing and talking" Fred put both arms around Cass to try and calm her down.

"Thanks" Cass mumbled into Fred's chest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows. Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble Head charm, was attacked by the grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty five points" Applause came from the stands.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty seven points" Enormous cheers came from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points"

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect. He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to each the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own. Most of the judges, feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However Mr. Potter's score is forty five points" the stands erupted in applause

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty fourth of June, the champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions"

Over the next couple of weeks it seemed as though Ron was sharing the lime light with Harry, Cass and the twins had noticed that the longer the story had been going on the more ridicule it had gotten. At one point he was telling people he was kidnapped, this just caused them to laugh at him.

As March came round the weather had become drier but the winders became crueller skinning their hands and faces every time they went outside. Cass, Fred, George and Angelina were currently sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Guys, I really don't want to go to Care of Magical Creatures. This weather is horrible!" Cass groaned before pouting at the twins who were sitting across from her

"Don't be such a sook, you know what the weather is like you didn't have to continue doing the class" George smirked at Cass knowing he was right. Cass glared at him before continuing her breakfast.

On Cass' way out of the Great Hall she ran into Cedric on his way to class. "Hey Cass"

"Hey Ced, how have you been?" Cass looped her arm through Cedric's as they made their way through the harsh winds towards Hagrid's hut

"Good, I just wish this wind would die down"

"Me too, it is horrible. I was debating about skipping it all together today"

"I would have been at a complete loss without you"

"No you wouldn't have, you have another Hufflepuff in the class. I am the only Gryffindor"

"Yes you are certainly brave enough for Hagrid's class"

"Are you saying my friends aren't brave?"

"I am" Cedric grinned at her

"Hey, look at Fred and George they were brave to try and enter the Tournament and end up with beards"

"Yes that is true..."

"Yes Cedric I am also saying you are brave"

"Maybe I should have been placed in Gryffindor"

"Oh you want to share a dorm with Lee, Fred and George? Remember, if you were a Gryffindor you wouldn't have been Captain either"

"On second thought I may take that back, I don't want to share a dorm with those three I have heard what happened to Dylans. Hey I could have been made Captain after Oliver left" the smile that was on Cass' face fell at the thought of Oliver

"Oh Cass, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by mentioning Oliver"

"It's fine, it's just hard coping with him being so far away. At least I get to see him at the next Hogsmeade weekend" The two of them made it to Hagrid's hut

"Glad you could all make it, I know the weather is horrible so I have gathered some Fire Salamanders to try and keep us warm. I want a detailed drawing of them by the end of the lesson" Cass looked at Cedric and smiled as they made their way over to one of the Salamanders

"How is things going with Oliver and Quidditch?"

"Last I heard really good. I know he is hoping to get a game in before the season is out but because he is a Rookie he knows his chances are low"

"But he plays Keeper, if the current Keeper gets injured wouldn't he get the position?"

"Yeah but this Keeper is amazing Ced, he rarely gets hit with the Bludgers and when he does, he positions himself so it won't hurt as much"

"Maybe Oliver will have to secretly injure him himself"

"Don't give him that idea, he might just do it" Cass smirked at Cedric

"Maybe I will steal him away from you at Hogsmeade and let him know the trick of how to get placed on the starting team"

"If you do, I will stop cheering for you in this stupid tournament" Cass glared at Cedric

"Oh calm down Cass, I was joking. I will just steal you away from him" Cedric winked at her

"Oliver will hurt you and what about Cho?"

"Who's Cho?"

"Your girlfriend you idiot" Cass hit Cedric

"Oh yeah..."

"You are such an idiot, you better hope the Ravenclaws over there didn't over hear you and tell Cho what you just said"

"You won't tell anyone"

"Of course not, we're too good of friends and plus they're Ravenclaws" Cass scrunched her face up

Cedric and Cass continued talking about various things while they drew the salamanders before heading back inside the Castle two warm up for their next class.

That following Saturday was the Hogsmeade weekend and Cass was sitting with her friends in the Great Hall having breakfast and talking about their plans for the day when Oliver's owl Artemis landed in front of her

"Oh Uh..." Cass stared at the owl

"Cass take the letter, it can't be that bad"

"Yes it will be, it will be him telling me that he isn't coming anymore otherwise he wouldn't have sent the ruddy owl"

"You won't know until you read it" Fred took untied the letter from Artemis' leg and waved in front of Cass' face

"Fine give the thing here" Cass grabbed the letter and pushed her bacon towards Artemis

_Cassie,_

_First I have amazing news for me and bad news for the both of us._

_I'm so sorry I won't be able to make it to Hogsmeade today. I hate that I won't be there to see you, I miss you so much. If I can get away I will try to visit._

_The reason I can't come is because last night Nikolas Basten the starting Keeper took a bludger to the shoulder and has been told he can't play today, so they have pushed me up to the starting side and I am playing today!_

_I'm so nervous and excited for tonight, I wish you could be here to watch my first game but I know you can't be._

_I have to be in team meetings all day for tonight's game._

_Again I am so sorry for not being able to come today. I miss you like crazy_

_I love you_

_Ollie xo_

"OMG!" Cass yelled once she finished the letter causing everyone to turn and face her

"What did he say?"

"He can't come because he's playing tonight..."

"Playing what?" confusion was written across Lee's face

"Quidditch! The starting Keeper got injured so they moved Oliver up!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" everyone yelled back at Cass

"It's what he said! I can't believe I'm missing his first game" Cass frowned at that thought

"I'm guessing you aren't mad at him?" Angelina sounded shocked

"Why would I be mad at this, his dream is coming true. Yes I wish I would be able to see him but there is nothing I can do about it. I'm so happy for him"

"Good now, I'm going to change the subject because I was going to bring it up before Artemis turned up" Everyone looked at Alicia

"What do you want to talk about Leesh?"

"The story that was in Witch Weekly about Hermione and Harry?"

"Oh that, yeah I don't believe it" Cass laughed at the thought of Harry and Hermione dating

"Why do you think that?"

"Because look at the two of them and plus just like Ron, up until recently Harry didn't realise that Hermione was in fact a girl as she put it. They both pushed her aside for other girls until they realised she was their last option"

"They are both gits" Katie stated this causing everyone to laugh

"Alright well since we have covered Leesh's interest in my godbrother's love life. What are we going to do today since Oliver isn't coming anymore?"

The group of friends ended up doing what they normally do when they go into Hogsmeade now, visit Honeydukes, Zonko's and end the day at the Three Broomsticks. They didn't even know why they came out here anymore, other than the fact that they got to see Oliver when he was able to attend and buy sweets and Zonko's products to refill their stash there was nothing else to interest them.

It was nearing 3:30 when the group decided to head back to the Castle. They were walking down the path when Cass noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione come round a corner and then Cass saw a flash of a black shaggy dog. It caused her to do a double take.

"No, it couldn't be..." Cass whispered as she went to follow the dog

"Cass where are you going?" Cass turned around and noticed her friends staring at her funny

"I will meet you back at the Castle, I swear I saw Padfoot"

They all nodded at Cass while she made her way back down the path towards where she saw the dog. When she was off the main path she spotted it again

"OI MUTT!" Cass yelled causing the dog to turn around and then cower on the ground. Cass knew this was Sirius. "Go on, I will follow you" Cass pointed causing Sirius to wander off and she followed him. When they made it to a cave Cass stepped in while Sirius transformed back into a human.

"Cass..."

"Don't dad, what if you had of been caught?"

"I wasn't caught and I have been hiding in here all year. I had to check on Harry"

"Right you just had to check on Harry, what about Maia or me?"

"I'm sure you two are just fine"

"Really, did you know I took a Bludger to my back at the end of November, oh and Davies broke up with Maia before asking a Veela to the Yule Ball?"

"No..."

"Exactly dad. Yes I wish it could be easier to talk to you but I can't keep sending Ezio out looking for you, especially if you are hiding in here. Won't the residents find it weird that an owl is coming and going from the cave?"

"Yes they will..."

"Exactly! You didn't think, you never do. You just take off without realising how you could hurt your loved ones by getting caught. How will Harry feel if you got sent back to Azkaban?"

"What about you and Maia?"

"Yes I'm sure we will both be devastated but right now all you seem to care about is Harry dad"

"That's not true, I care about you and Maia"

"Really, how have I been this past few months then?"

"Just fine"

"Bullshit dad. I have been miserable"

"What why?"

"If you have to ask that just proves it"

"I'm sorry Cass" Sirius hung his head

"I don't care if you are or not. You worked so hard all summer to get me to let you in and then you go and do something stupid like this. If you had stayed at home all year like I thought you would have then I could have sent you regular letters like I do Moony, have you even spoken to Moony?"

"Every now and then"

"Dad, this is ridicules. You can't just throw everyone else aside because Harry's life is in danger. His life is always in danger. Remember you have two daughters who love you and need their father in their life and a best friend who spent the last 12 years thinking one best friend killed the other two. As much as Moony enjoyed having Maia and I in his life I think he was miserable without his friends and now after you getting out and telling us you are innocent and he was so happy having you back and then you take off as soon as you hear Harry has problems"

"Cass..."

"I'm still talking dad. You didn't think about anyone else that is in your life because the only connection you have left of James is in trouble. You said yourself that I remind you so much of mum but yet even though my year has been a different kind of trouble to Harry's you haven't been able to be there for me because you decided you were more useful here in a cave then at home where you can get fed regularly" at this point Cass had tears in her eyes

"Cass I didn't know"

"I know and if you had of been at home you would have known, Moony knows some of it" Cass couldn't stop the tears from falling any longer

"Cass come here so I can hug you"

"No, you smell really bad dad" Cass laughed at him

"Ouch that hurts, tell me what has been happening then"

"It's just hard without Oliver around, I miss him heaps. I haven't seen him since January, he was meant to come today but he got pushed up the starting team so he had to spend all day in meetings for the game tonight"

"I know it's hard but you will get through it"

"How do you know dad, you and mum were in the same year at Hogwarts?"

"That is true, but we had to leave you at home with Andy and Ted. Yes we were allowed to go home for the weekends but during the week we had to get by without you and it was hard"

"I guess I never thought of that, listen I should get back to the castle before McGonagall thinks I snuck off to see Oliver again"

"Again?"

"Yeah he may have kidnapped me on the first Hogsmeade weekend, McGonagall knew but didn't give me detention"

"You're lucky, James got 2 weeks detentions in our seventh year for sneaking off one weekend to come home and see you and Maia"

"Ouch..."

"How is Maia?"

"I dunno, I haven't spoken to her since before Christmas"

"Maybe you should?"

"I dunno things are weird between us"

"Just try, I hate that you two don't get along"

"I will try, will you try to stay out of trouble. Please go home and get some proper food and see Moony. Make sure he is alright, I worry about him when I'm at Hogwarts, Andy can't always check on him"

"I will" Cass sucked in a breath of air before quickly hugging Sirius. "I don't smell that bad do I?"

"You do dad, I will send you a letter soon enough. Love you" Cass smiled at Sirius as she walked out of the cave and back down towards the main path.

Most of the students have already Hogsmeade and headed back to the Castle but just as Cass made it back on the main path there was someone standing there pacing that looked familiar.

"Barten?" Barten turned around and smiled at Cass

"There you are, I have been standing here waiting for you for ages"

"How did you know where I was?"

"Oliver had showed me a group photo of your friends, I found them before they left and they just said you had gone somewhere else before heading back"

"Why are you here?"

"Oliver asked me to bring you these" Barten smiled as he pulled the flowers, sweets and note from behind his back before handing them to her

"Thank you Barten, this means a lot that you bought this"

"It's fine, I owed Oliver anyway. Look I have to head back but you should know he is really devastated that he couldn't make it today"

"Don't lie for him, I know how ecstatic he would be being able to play tonight and I'm happy for him" Cass smirked at him

"Alright so he didn't say that, but he was worried you would be mad at him for not making it today. Hence why he asked me to bring you that stuff. I really have to go Cass, I will see you some other time" Once Barten had left Cass headed back to the castle and the way up to Gryffindor Tower. When she made it there she ignored her friends and went up to her dorm to read Oliver's letter.

_Cassie,_

_First off I hope you aren't mad at me for not being able to come today and also for sending Barten with this letter, flowers and sweets for you._

_I really do wish I could have been there today, you don't understand how much I miss you. This year has been incredibly hard for me not being able to see you whenever I want. As much as I'm enjoying being a part of this life I have been given with playing Quidditch I hate that I can't share it with you. I know we will get through this because it is something that we both want._

_I am so nervous for the game tonight and I'm disappointed that you can't be here to help with my nerves but I know you can't be. I know right now you will be saying don't get hit in the head with a Bludger and I promise to try and dodge all the Bludgers that come my way but I know you will worry the whole night until I send you letter when the game is finished anyway._

_I love you so much Cassie, please remember that I don't want anyone else apart from you. No one is as important to me as you are and I would do anything to keep reminding you that, yes I know sometimes I do stupid things that causes you to be mad at me but I can't help it sometimes I plan something that will make this distance and being apart worth it but I don't think everything through and I'm sorry for all of my mistakes._

_I love you and I will send you a letter when the match is over_

_Ollie xo_

Cass looked up from the letter just as the door opened revealing Angelina, Katie and Alicia.

"Are you alright Cass?" the three girls all took a seat on Cass' bed

"Yeah Angie, it's just the letter from Oliver"

"Who was that guy that was looking for you?" Alicia and Katie had the biggest smiles on their faces while Angelina laughed at their response

"That would be Barten, he is one of the Chasers on the Reserve team. Why?"

"Oh come on Cass don't tell me you haven't noticed how good looking he is. His tanned skin, his brown hair, green eyes and his face is perfect. Katie what do you think his body looks like?" Alicia and Katie burst into a fit of giggles just thinking about Barten's body

"Anyway enough about Barten's hot body..."

"WAIT! You said hot body, have you seen it?"

"Yes Leesh I have, you forget that I spent a fair bit of my summer at their training sessions. I saw those entire boys shirt less"

"I'm jealous, what were they like?"

"Why are we talking about this?" This time all three girls stared at Cass in shock

"Cass you spent the summer at Professional Quidditch training sessions where you saw them training shirtless, why aren't we talking about this?" In the end Cass gave in and ended up telling the three girls all about the males on the two teams at Puddlemere United.

The next morning at breakfast Artemis turned up like Oliver said with a letter for Cass.

_Cassie,_

_I promised you I would send an owl once the game was finished, I also promised not to get hit in the head with a Bludger. I can assure you I did not get hit in the head, as for the rest of my body I can't promise that. _

_But Cassie, we won! We actually won. I was so worried that I would completely mess up and make them regret recruiting me._

_I love you_

_Ollie xo_

Cass shook her head and laughed slightly while passing the letter around to her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A huge thank you to HT188 for your review and feedback. I have a strong sense of family values and I have put that into Cass personality, so she will always take care of her family whether they are blood related or not. Thank you for liking how Malfoy stood up for Cass, I was struggling with that part. I remember sitting there staring at my screen for ages trying to work out who would save her.**


	25. Fixing the Past

Chapter 25: Fixing the Past

**March 4th 1995**

Cass had finally decided that she should go and talk to Maia and make sure she was alright but first she had to find her. Cass made her way towards the library first in hopes of finding her there. Cass was lucky that Maia was alone in the library; in fact the library was pretty empty.

"Can I join you?" Maia looked up at Cass

"Sure, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you, I haven't had the chance to speak to you since before Christmas. How are things with Roger?"

"Better than before Christmas I think, I took your advice and went with someone else. I believe it worked and made him jealous because afterwards he was talking to me again and trying to apologize for what happened"

"Have you forgiven him?"

"I have but I haven't taken him back"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Maia this isn't something where I can tell you what to do. Did you end up telling him about Sirius?"

"No, his dad is an Auror"

"Do you still think you love him?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust him?"

"I don't know"

"Well until that I don't know because either yes or no. Don't decide because you miss him"

"What makes you think I miss him?"

"Because I miss Oliver" Cass looked down at the table, not noticing the empathy written across Maia's face.

"How is it without Oliver being here?"

"It's horrible, I haven't seen him in months. The last Hogsmeade visit he couldn't make it because he ended up playing that night"

"Playing?"

"Oh yeah, the starting Keeper got injured and they pushed Oliver up to start. So since he was playing that night he had to spend all day in meetings and wasn't able to attend"

"Weren't you mad?"

"A little but it's his dream to play professional Quidditch, just like it's mine. I can't be mad at him for something that I wished to achieve as well"

"Wait you want to play Quidditch Professionally?"

"Yeah I thought you knew, what else would I do?"

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about it" Maia looked down at her books

"Maia, what's wrong?"

"We're pretty horrible sisters aren't we?"

"We used to be but we haven't fought in ages. Right now we are having a civil conversation. What do you want to do when we graduate?"

"Either a Healer or an Auror"

"It's because of mum and dad isn't it?"

"Of course, wouldn't you if you could?"

"Of course, I was devastated when I realised there was no way I was going to get an O in Potions but I had back up plans in mind and I still do if I don't get recruited next year"

"Listen Cass, I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you and your friends all these years. I do want to change things between us, I know dad is upset with how I treat you Gryffindors and the fact that we fight"

"I know he's told me he hates that we fight. Maia I've always hated that we fought, I always wished we could be more like Fred and George. Sometimes I look at the two of them and get upset that we aren't like that, but I do have Fred and George for me all the time"

"I do too, I see the way you act around them and wish we could be like that. Hopefully we are on the right track"

"I do as well, listen I have to head back to the common room. I only wanted to check on you, I'm glad we had this talk and if you need to talk to someone about Dav...Roger I will be here for you" Cass smiled at Maia before getting up and leaving.

That night the girls were having one of their sleepovers. After Cass had left Maia she had snuck down to Hogsmeade for some Fire Whiskey and some chocolate from Honeydukes. Cass was sitting with Angelina on her bed while they were painting their toe nails and Katie and Alicia were sitting on Alicia's bed reading through copies of Witch Weekly.

"Angie how are things between you and George?"

"They're really good, I'm really happy with him. There are times I get frustrated because he is off with you, Fred or Lee"

"Angie, don't worry about that. Apparently Oliver gets frustrated with that too, you and Oliver can worry about that together" Cass smirked at Angelina but before Angelina got the chance to reply there was a squeal from Katie and Alicia

"What?" Angelina and Cass asked together

"Nothing" Katie moved the magazine behind her back

"Katie I just saw you move one of the magazines behind your back"

"I didn't do anything"

"Katie, I saw you as well" Alicia and Katie both shot Angelina a look

"Alright, seriously I saw that too. Give it here" Cass got up and walked over to the two of attempting to grab the magazine

"Fine take it, but please remain calm. It might not even be anything just send an owl to Oliver tomorrow and ask about it" Katie handed the magazine over and Angelina stared at Katie

"What are you two on about?" Angelina continued to look between the three of them while Cass read the magazine. But neither Katie nor Alicia said anything, they both just watched her with caution. Before they knew it Cass' hair turned bright red, she screamed out in frustration and storming out of the room with the magazine.

"Tell me what the hell that was about?" All of them were staring at the door hoping Cass would come back

"Oliver was listed number 5 in Witch Weekly's top 10 Hottest Quidditch Bachelors"

"Oh shit..."

When Cass made it to the sixth year boys dorm she slammed opened the door startling the boys causing Lee to fall off his bed

"What the hell Cass? I thought you had your sleep over thing with the girls" Cass didn't answer Fred's question, she just threw the magazine at him before she began pacing in the room. When Fred had finished reading it, he passed it on to the rest of them.

"Cass..."

"What is this his way of breaking up with me, him hoping I would see the article, what if I hadn't seen it, what if I just continued thinking we were together, what if?" Fred gripped Cass by the shoulders to stop her pacing and rambling

"Cass, stop it"

"No, what if I'm right and he doesn't want me anymore" Cass pressed her face into Fred's chest to try and stop herself from crying

"Cass, Oliver convinced Barten to come and deliver you flowers, sweets and letter from him on the last Hogsmeade weekend. Even the one before that he came straight here from training just to see you even though we only had a short amount of time before we had to be back at the Castle. What about our first weekend where he planned out the whole day to make up for missing your birthday, yes he stuffed up by not writing you but you were incredibly happy when you returned. He even came here for the Yule Ball to be with you, Cass he punched someone in the face because they called you a slut"

"But the article..."

"Cass stop being an idiot Fred is right. You both have tried so hard to make this work, you have seen Rita Skeeters articles all year about Harry and even Hagrid..."

"But Hagrid's turned out to be true" Cass cut George off

"Cass stop butting in. But even if Hagrid is a half giant, what about Harry? Him and Hermione aren't dating. How do you know this article with Witch Weekly is true?"

"Because they've done an interview with all of the players...those answers are purely Oliver, even you two know him well enough to know those answers are his"

"Yes Cass I noticed that, but how do you know they didn't do this whole interview with him didn't involve more questions"

"Why aren't you two mad, I would have thought you would want to punch him in the face again" Cass pulled away from and sat on the bed while frowning at the two of them. Cass hadn't even realised that Lee and slipped out of the room

"Of course we are mad, but we don't know if this is true or not. If this article is true and Oliver does now want to be a bachelor then yes we will beat the shit out of him for doing this to you. You need to talk to Oliver first and find out if it is true, go back to the girls and talk to them about this"

"I don't want too, I'm just going to stay here" Cass then curled up on one of the beds, Fred and George looked at each before sighing and going back to what they were doing before she stormed in.

In the morning Cass headed down to the Great Hall with Fred and George. Fred and George were still worried about Cass and how she was handling the article. It wasn't until Artemis turned up that they were a little relieved about finding out the truth. Cass reached over and grabbed the letter of Artemis' leg.

"I don't have any bacon for you steal theirs" Cass glared at the bird before reading

_Cass_

_I'm hoping you haven't read the article in the latest Witch Weekly, Frankie turned up at my flat with the article and demanded to know what was going on._

_If you have read the article then I am awfully sorry, I can't imagine what was going through your head_

_I swear I didn't know the interview was for that, I just thought it was for up and coming players. They even asked if I was seeing anyone and I said no comment, I only said no comment because I didn't know how you would react to having our private life shoved into the public like that. I wanted to talk to you first before I told any reporters about us._

_I love you and only you, remember I want you and no one else_

_Oliver xo_

"So, what's the verdict Cass?" Cass looked up and noticed at some point the girls had joined them at the table

"Oliver said he did an interview, but didn't know it was for some Bachelor thing. They did ask if he was seeing someone but he said no comment because he didn't know how I would react"

"See Cass, you freaked about nothing"

"Sure, I've finished. I will see you later" with that Cass got up and left the table and headed out of the Great Hall

"Where do you think she is going?" Angelina looked at the twins

Fred and George looked at each before speaking. "Quidditch Pitch" the both said together

**March 25th 1995**

Cass woke up earlier than usual that morning considering it was a Saturday. She made her way down to the Quidditch Pitch only to notice the gate was locked. Confused she turned around and made her way towards Hagrid's Hut, hoping he would know the answer

"Cass what are you doing here?" Hagrid spoke when he opened the door

"Well you see Hagrid, I was planning on going for a run around the Quidditch Pitch since I couldn't sleep but the gate was locked. Do you know why?"

"Dumbledore asked me to lock it. The next task is in the pitch"

"Are you going to ruin it?"

"Don't stress Cass, it will be good as new by next term"

"Hagrid, my broom is in there. Can I go get it?"

"No can do, Dumbledore said no one is allowed in"

"Thanks Hagrid"

Cass stomped her way back up to Gryffindor Tower and up the stairs to her dorm, she closed the door a little too hard causing Angelina and Alicia to wake up.

"What the hell was that for Cass?" Angelina sat up and stretched

"Sorry, I couldn't go running. Dumbledore's locked the gates to the Pitch for the next task, my broom is even locked in there" Cass laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling

"Cass you won't be able to set the ceiling on fire by just staring at it"

"You're right Leesh, I need my wand"

"Don't even think about it. I'm sure if you go to McGonagall she can grab your broom for you"

"Maybe, hey what have you are getting the twins for their birthday?" she sat up and looked at the other girls.

"I have no idea, they are so hard to buy for. Angie what have you gotten George?"

"I've asked mum and dad to go and buy a whole heap of muggle pranks and sweets to give to both of them and then I've gotten George a pair of new Beater's gloves"

"They will love those, I've given them muggle pranks before. Leesh maybe you should buy Fred a pair of gloves as well. I know they both need new ones"

"What about George and what does that leave you to get them both?"

"Get George stuff from Zonko's and Honeydukes like you normally do. I have an idea for them but it's something I can't surprise them with, I have to run it by them"

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you"

"WHY NOT?" both girls yelled at the same time

"Why does it matter, look I'm not planning on giving them any sweets, Quidditch gear or prank supplies"

"Then tell us. What if I change my mind about getting George stuff from Zonko's and Honeydukes?"

"Leesh just drop it"

"No Cass I want to know. I know Angie does as well"

"Leesh is right I do want to know"

"Fine, I'm planning on giving them money"

"Why?"

"Why does it matter, it's what I'm giving them and if they don't want it then they won't get anything?" Cass got up and went into the bathroom

The following week the girls dropped the conversation about Cass' present for the twins. When it came around to April 1st, the day of Fred and George's 17th birthday Cass woke up and snuck into their room and woke them up.

"Cass what are you doing in here?" Cass first jumped on Fred's bed before going over to George's

"I woke you up so I could give you your present before everyone else wakes up and wants to know about it"

"What is it?" Both Fred and George's faces lit up at the thought

"Here, this is for both of you. Read it together" Cass handed Fred and George the parchment once they were sitting together.

_Fred and George,_

_You two are the best friends anyone could ask for. You have always been there for me when I needed you whether it was because Oliver was being a prat or I was having nightmares. I would go to the ends of earth for you two and nothing will ever change that._

_I can't believe we have been friends for almost 10 years, it seems like only yesterday when Dora had bought me over to your house one summer and Charlie and Bill taught me how to fly and play Quidditch, who would have thought that day was the day I met my best friends and surrogate family._

_So for the best friends and best brothers in the world the only thing I could think of giving you for your 17th birthday is a Vault in Gringotts called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with a starting value of 500 Galleons._

_If you don't want to accept it, you don't have too. I haven't set the vault up yet but if you don't accept it, I won't be getting you anything else_

_I love you two_

Cass watched as Fred and George reread to make sure they had read it right, when they looked up at Cass shocked she just laughed at them.

"You can't be serious Cass"

"I am, but if you don't want it you don't have to take it. There is no strings attached to the money, I will be a silent partner and that is it"

"Cass this is amazing, but there has to be strings attached to this money"

"Guys, stop it seriously. I told you I don't care about the money, I don't need it. That is nothing compared to what I get access to in mums vault now and remember I am a Black, technically I have access to that vault as well since dad is meant to be in Azkaban"

"Fine we will take it but only because this is amazing and we will take you as a silent partner" The twins got up and sandwiched Cass between them

"I'm glad you guys like it, I was stressing for weeks about what to get you and then I thought this was perfect for your business, it will allow you to produce more products and we can come up with some more over the summer"

"What have the girls got us?"

"Oh I am not telling you, you can wait until they give them to you. If you want another present wake Lee up" Cass pointed over at Lee's sleeping form. Fred and George smirked at each other before pouncing on Lee causing him to yell

"You two are prats why did you wake me up?" Lee glared at Fred and George while Cass laughed

"We want more presents" They both grinned at him. Lee pushed them both of the bed before going over to his trunk and pulling out a box for them

"Cass what did you give them?" Lee handed the box over before joining Cass

"I gave them money for the business, they need it right now"

"How come?"

"We made a bet at the World Cup match and Bagman robbed us. The twins have been broke all year because of it"

"Really? Dad got robbed too, he bet that Ireland would win"

"Yes well, we put around 200 Galleons on Ireland winning but Krum catching the snitch"

"Holy shit that would have been a decent pay off"

"Yes it should have, we have been trying to get our money back all year but nothing so far" all of a sudden there was a noise from where the twins were sitting causing Cass and Lee to turn their heads and look at them and they both had the biggest smiles on their faces

"Did you just tell Lee about our bet?"

"Of course I did, I don't know why we didn't earlier. Lee said his dad got robbed too"

"I wonder how many other people Bagman robbed?"

"No idea, so what did Lee get you too?"

"The usual pranks and sweets but this time there are some new muggle ones we haven't seen before thrown in" Fred and George both held up Whoopee Cushions

"Lee why did you give them Whoopee Cushions?" Cass hit Lee in the arm

"You knew about this amazing invention?"

"Of course I did, I just didn't want to think what you two would get up to it with them" Cass smirked as she threw a pillow at both of them

The twins were excited when they received their presents from the girls and as Cass suggested Alicia got Fred some new Beater's gloves as well as their prank supplies and sweets.

They all spent the night in the boys dorm drinking like they had done for Angelina and Cass' birthday, Lee was a little heartbroken they couldn't do this for his 17th birthday as he turned 17 over the summer but they promised him they would do it when they returned for their seventh year.

Easter had come and gone and as usual Molly had sent them all homemade Easter Eggs as well as notes for Cass and the twins asking them to stay out of trouble. Remus had requested the same thing and Sirius had asked Cass if she could sneak out of the castle to go and see him.

It was a month before the third and final task was set and Cass was sitting with Fred and George in a corner of the common room trying to figure out how to get their money from Bagman.

"Guys, I have had enough of being the nice guy with Bagman. Maybe we should start being more forceful with our letters?"

"I think we should try Cass, we have no other way around it"

The three of them were up until late in the night finishing their letter. The next day the three of them were heading towards the Owlery.

"You know I'm having second thoughts about this letter"

"Why, we threatened to tell Fudge what he did"

"That's blackmail though, we could get into a lot of trouble for it"

"We have tried being polite Cass, it's time to play dirty, you said so yourself. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did"

"But if we put it in writing it's blackmail!"

"Cass calm down, you won't be complaining if we a get nice fat payoff will you?" Fred pushing opened the door and the three of them froze at the sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione standing in there

"What are you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time

"Sending a letter" Harry and George said in unison

"What, at this time?" Hermione and Cass said but Fred grinned at the three of them

"Fine, we won't ask what you are doing if you don't ask us" Cass smiled at Harry, she knew this was the arrangement the two of them had come to when they shared letters from Sirius

"Well, don't let us hold you up" Fred spoke while making a mock bow and pointing at the door, however none of them moved

"Who are you blackmailing?" Ron looked at the three of them and Fred and George's grins vanished from their faces and Cass glanced at the two of them before speaking

"Don't be stupid Ron, I was joking" Cass quickly spoke

"Didn't sound it like, you sounded worried Cass" Cass looked at the twins but it was Fred that spoke first

"I've told you before Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would but..."

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone, Cass is right, you could end up in serious trouble for it"

"Jeez Ron, I told you I was joking" Cass grabbed the letter from Fred before walking over and calling Ezio down and tying the letter to his leg. "Ron, you are starting to sound like Percy, carry on like this and you will be made prefect"

"No, I won't!" Ron spoke while sending Cass a glare

"Well, stop telling people what to do" George grinned at Ron before leaving the Owlery with Fred and Cass in tow.

"Do you really think Ron will be made Prefect Cass?"

"I have no idea Fred, in his year there is him Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Neville is a bit shy and quiet, Seamus blows too many things up, I don't know too much about Dean and Harry continues to save the school every year. Harry seems like the best option for the boys"

"What about the girls?"

"That is a stupid question. It is Hermione the whole way" Cass shrugged as if it should have been obvious

"Want to make a bet about the boys then?" Fred grinned at Cass while holding his hand out

"Of course, 5 Galleons that Ron is made Prefect over Harry" Fred and Cass shook hands before the three of them started laughing while heading back to the common room.

A few days later Cass was sitting alone in the corner of the common room when Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Harry said something to Ron and Hermione and they continued on while Harry walked over to Cass and joined her at the table.

"Hey, Harry how's planning for the third task going?"

"Fine I think, it's hard not knowing what I could go up against"

"I bet, I know it's a maze, I was talking to Cedric about it in class the other day. We were trying to get out of Hagrid about the animals he has put in but no such luck"

"That's a shame, listen I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What is it Harry?"

"I found out how your mum was killed" Cass stared at Harry shocked

"How?" was all she could manage

"I was in Dumbledore's office and I noticed his Pensieve and I saw some of his memories. One of them was when he was at the trial of four people, one of them was Crouch's son. They were being sent to Azkaban..."

"For killing my mum and torturing Neville's parents. Have you said anything to Neville?"

"No Dumbledore told me not too, he figured Neville had his own reasons for not wanting to tell anyone"

"Why did you come to me though?"

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about you"

"Strange considering I've only told three people and even then I don't think I've told them everything"

"Cass, you were there weren't you? It's why the Dementors affected you so bad last year, it's why you hated Sirius, it's what pushed you and Maia apart and I know about your nightmares. They're about that night aren't they?"

"Yeah I was there. I was hiding under a bed, that was what the Dementors bought back, the memory of hearing their screams. I did hate Sirius because of it, I blamed him for us being there. Maia always wanted to know what happened that day. How did you know about my nightmares?"

"I had no idea you went through that Cass. Hermione told me months ago"

"You were there when your parents died though. Of course she did, she found out last summer when I slept in the twins room. Ginny asked where I was and it came out"

"I don't remember much from that though, it's just a green light. Which now after Moody's class was when Voldemort killed my mum. Are you going to tell Neville that I know?"

"No, he hasn't told you for whatever reason. He will tell you when he is ready, I'm not going to force him into telling people about it"

"Thanks Cass"

"No worries Harry, now about the third task. I'm torn between cheering for you and Cedric"

"Don't stress Cass, you can cheer for Cedric"

"Maybe I'll cheer for Krum then, it might annoy Ron" Cass smirked at Harry causing him to start laughing

"You know, when you smirk like that it reminds me of Sirius"

"Moony said the same thing during the summer. Dad prefers my smile, it reminds him of mum"

"I wish I had people telling me I was like my parents" Harry frowned

"Harry, you are a living carbon copy of your parents. You look so much your dad and you have your mums amazingly bright green eyes. Moony and dad have both said how much like your parents you are, last year when you were trying to warn Moony about how Snape might try to be poisoning him it reminded Moony of James. But when I told him that it was only because it was Snape, normally you don't question anything"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew I was friends with Neville but you never asked how, I told Moony that and he said that was Lily. Harry, you shouldn't try so hard to be your parents you have to be yourself"

"But you act so much like Sirius"

"That's because mum was exactly the same, I had no chance of being normal and staying out of trouble"

"Maia stays out of trouble"

"Moony and dad said she takes after our grandmother on mums side and apparently dad's brother was like that as well. Dad said if the family wasn't so strict on the whole Slytherin thing he thinks his brother would have gone into Ravenclaw. Maia still took after family just not our parents, I may spend so much time in detention with the twins and Lee but I still get good grades. I was actually doing homework before you came over"

"Oh sorry"

"Don't stress, I was almost finished. You have friends who love you, you may not have no blood family left that love you. But blood doesn't always mean family, the Weasleys love you, I know dad loves you, Moony would love to get to know you better outside of a classroom and Harry I love you, you are my god brother"

"Thanks Cass, I should go find Ron and Hermione and let you finish your homework"

"Bye Harry, don't tell anyone about what happened to my mum and Neville's parents"

"I promise Cass"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you again to HT188 for reviewing**


End file.
